Buko Adventure
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: If you haven't heard of Buko, don't worry, almost no one has yet. This is the story of twins Marcy and Kyle, the their journey through the world of buko. MXF and MXM.
1. Twin Tamers

**Buko is the oddly named pokemon sub-fandom that grew in the wake of the pokegirls fandom. Where all pokegirls all female, all buko are male. The following are a few terms to help any newcomers who haven't yet heard of buko or pokegirls along.**

 **Buko: A buko is a male creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master" or "mistress". Some were human males who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All buko have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal males.**

 **Harem: A Harem is the name of the collective group of buko that a Tamer owns. Buko in the same Harem refer to each other as buko-brothers.**

 **Alpha: An Alpha buko is one who is the head buko of a Tamer's Harem.**

 **Feral: A buko who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a buko cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making him quite dangerous.**

 **Tamer: Someone who travels around capturing and taming buko. Some battle with their buko for rank, money, and fun. Others just enough gathering buko. A tamer may have six buko at them at once, or eight if two of them are in non-combat slots.**

 **Taming: The act of of having sex with your buko in order to form a bond with said buko, allowing him to see you as their leader and to keep them from going feral.**

 **Taming Shock: An experience that occurs after a buko's first taming, rendering them dazed and unable to say anything outside of their own name.**

 **Threshold: Threshold is when a human male is forced to deal with any buko blood in them. Not all boys with buko ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A male that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a buko.**

 **Feralborn: A buko born feral in the wild.**

 **Bond: The special, metaphysical connection between tamer and buko, letting the buko recognize and fight for their Master/Mistress formed during taming.**

 **Blood Gift/Curses: When a human is born of a humanXbuko relationship, it's possible for the child to be born with certain skills and or handicaps. The gifts/curses kick in around puberty, and are dependent on the parent buko, as well as the ancestry of the family as a whole.**

 **E-Medal: A coin infused with the essence of a particular animal which is used to help a buko evolve.**

 **Sex Battle: A battle in which two buko try to knock the other out with pleasure rather than combat.**

 **Now, with the terminology out of the way..**

* * *

"Marcy come on, we're gonna be late!" Kyle shouted up the stairs. Marcy rolled her eyes, "I'm almost done!" She called back. She was not about to meet her starting buko without looking her best. Marcy checked herself out in the mirror, deciding that the bow in her slightly long black hair was too much and removed it.

Aside from that, her outfit was perfect: black fuck-me boots with her favorite white skirt and a matching shirt. She'd bought a new black belt, one that would soon hold her bukoballs. She'd been awaiting her first day as a tamer for years, and could hardly contain her excitement.

Kyle, Marcy's twin brother, would be starting as a tamer as well. He didn't look like he'd put as much effort into the day as his sister had. He was wearing what looked like ordinary street clothes; jeans, white shirt, and hiking shoes. Marcy rolled her eyes at the outfit.

Granted, Kyle was just as excited as Marcy. It just came to him in a different form, such as the hours of buko research he'd done in the last week, getting psyched up for his new journey.

"Oh I can't believe my babies are already getting their first buko!" Marcy and Kyle's mother gushed, getting a bit teary-eyed. "You'll both do great, I know it." Their father, an older Naiad (the water spirit buko), nodded his agreement, "You'll be amazing."

The twins nodded in unison, both desperate to get out of the door. Their parents made them both check their equipment twice before they finally got out the door. The two started down the trail to the Professor's lab just walking, a casually stroll. Then, gradually, they started speeding up. Fast walking, then jogging, then running.

Faster and faster, until they were sprinting all the way. They weren't so much racing as just running together, both giddy at the thought of beginning their journey, even if it was at the same time.

They both reached the lab at the same time, stopping outside to catch their breath before pushing on into the building, both wearing grins that they couldn't even attempt to hold back.

"Well hello, I was wondering when you two would get here." The Professor, a tall, brown haired man with a the typical scientist lab-coat and glasses, said, waving the twins over across his lab.

The two couldn't help but look around at the lab as they crossed it, seeing the many machines and research equipment that they couldn't quite comprehend.

"About time you got your first buko yeah?" The Professor asked, handing them both a bukodex. Kyle and Marcy nodded, "Yes sir." They said in unison taking the pocket-sized computers.. The Professor grinned, "Well, you're in for a treat. Normally the starter options are just the common classes we have on hand, Mouse Boys, Kittens, Pups, etc, but we recently made a bit of a discovery."

The Professor gestured to the three bukoballs on the table in the corner of his lab. "Don't be shy, scan them with your bukodex." The Professor urged excitedly. Curiously, the two lifted to their bukodexes and scanned the bukoballs, checking the buko inside.

 _Bulbasir, the bulb buko/near human. In all seasons, his skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning his skin in a cheetah-like manner. The real oddity of this buko, however, is the large plant bulb growing on his back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on his lower back. Because of this, a Bulbasir will never sleep or lie on his back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with him being on top._

 _Chararmand, the fiery lizard-esque buko, near human animorph (reptile). These buko are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These buko also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Chararmand stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Chararmand to heat up his surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Chararmand, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Chararmand that does possess this flame._

 _Squirt-le, the titillating turtle buko, near human animorph (turtle). Squirt-le are the de facto Water-type buko being among the most common of their element. They aren't much to look at until they undergo their evolutions however. A Squirt-le has blue skin, darker blue hair, and a large red shell covering most of his back. The underside of the shell wraps around hid stomach, ending just under his chest and just above his waist. It remains solidly on his back, despite the underside only covering that part of his torso. The underside of the shell is a pale, off-white color. Squirt-les are usually a little pudgy, but make up for it with how easily they learn powerful water attacks._

Marcy and Kyle looked on in awe. Almost no one got these three as choices for their starters. "So? What'll it be?" The Professor asked, smiling at the expression on the two new tamers' faces. The two snapped to attention, rushing to the table. The two only needed a few moments before making their decision, reaching for two bukoballs.

Kyle let out his new Squirt-le, Marcy her new Chararmand, both of whom were dressed in simple brown clothing from the lab. "They won't be able to speak until you get them the TM, neither of them are thresholds," the Professor said, "But they'll still be able to understand you."

Marcy looked over the orange reptilian buko, who stood just a bit taller than her. "Do you mind if I call you Colin?" Marcy asked. The Chararmand smiled, seeming to approve of the name. "Aquarius." Kyle said, smiling at the name for his Squirt-le, who seemed just as happy for it.

"Here you are." The Professor said, handing them both a set of five bukoballs. Both proudly placed them on their belts. "Now, regardless of what your journey entails, be it fighting, loving, hating, running, searching, learning, or wondering, its going to be one hell of an experience," The Professor said, "Be certain you make it a good one. Now get going, you've got buko to tame!"

* * *

Marcy and Kyle stopped outside the Professor's lab. They'd been planning this moment for years: their first buko battle. "Go Colin!" "Go Aquarius!" Marcy and Kyle shouted, sending out their new buko.

The buko appeared before each other, knowing immediately that they were now in a battle, and getting on their guard. "Scratch!" Marcy called out. Colin rushed forward, slashing at Aquarius, who, at Kyle's instructed, used his shell to block the attack.

Colin's claws scraped harmlessly across the shell. "Headbutt!" Kyle called, spurring Aquarius to drive his head into Colin's chest, sending him reeling. Another headbutt knocked Colin to the ground.

Aquarius's next attack, which would certainly have knocked Colin out, was halted by Colin's Leer, which caused the Squirt-le to hesitate long enough for Colin to get to his feet. "Use your tail!" Marcy called.

On command, Colin waved his tail, igniting the flame at the tip when it came into contact with Aquarius. Aquarius recoiled, back-peddling to avoid Colin's tail. Colin advanced on Aquarius, swinging his tail flame menacingly.

Kyle bit his lip, then got on idea. "Use tail whip to trip him up!"

Immediately, Aquarius swung his own tail, causing Colin to stumble. Aquarius surged forward, knocking Colin to the ground with headbutt. Colin fell unconscious, Aquarius standing as the victor.

Kyle and Marcy both hurried to their buko, both giving them potions they'd stored in their packs. Soon, both buko were back up. Marcy could tell that Colin was disappointed from losing the battle, but new exactly how to change that. "I guess it's time to form our Bond~"

* * *

Marcy and Kyle's parents had cleared out of the house, anticipating that they twins would want to tame their buko before they left. It would've been a bit awkward for them to both be taming in the same house, if not for their rooms being on stellar opposite ends of the rather large house, and them both being far too excited to care.

Marcy lead Colin to her room, closing and locking the door behind her just in case. Marcy grinned, letting her hips sway back and forth seductively as she walked. She kicked off her boots, and let her skirt drop to the floor. Colin looked over Marcy's exposed legs and silky red panties, chosen for exactly this occasion.

Marcy removed her top, letting Colin see her matching bra as she approached him. Marcy had Colin sit down on the bed, pulling off his shirt. Marcy paused, admiring Colin's torso before lowering to her knees and pulling away Colin's shorts, his underwear following.

Marcy licked her lips at the sight of Colin's slowly hardening member. Marcy lowered her head, trailing her tongue along Colin's shaft slowly, going from the base all the way up, where she kissed the tip. Colin moaned, quickly getting harder, reaching seven and a half inches when he gets fully erect.

Marcy was beginning to doubt that she'd be able to take him. She'd used toys on herself certainly, but never one of Colin's size. Marcy grinned, swirling her tongue around the head of Colin's member, determined to make her new Alpha buko feel as good as possible. Colin's hands gripped the edge of the bed, claws digging into it as he forced himself not for force Marcy's head down.

Marcy, not wanting to tease Colin too much, began bobbing her head, slowly taking more and more of Colin's rod into her mouth. The Chararmand moaned more and more with each inch Marcy took into her warm mouth.

Marcy could feel herself getting wetter as she sucked Colin's erection, and removed her panties before they got soaked. Marcy gently rubbed her slit, getting herself ready for Colin, not that it was really needed. Judging by how fast her fingers were dripping with juices, she was well passed ready.

Marcy swirled her tongue around Colin's length as she nearly got to the base, her fingers gently rubbing inside her pussy, spreading her wet lips. Colin moaned, then whined in disappointment when Marcy pulled her mouth away. Marcy smiled, standing up and spreading her slit with her fingers again to show Colin.

Colin eyed her hungrily. Marcy pushed her fingers into Colin's mouth, letting him lick the juices off her fingers as she removed her bra. Marcy was usually a bit self-conscious about her chest. She was by no means flat, but she'd always felt like she was when compared to the other girls in town.

Now, though, it was just Marcy and Colin, and she felt comfortable. Marcy straddled Colin, slowly rubbing herself against him, feeling the warmth of hid rod against her wet opening, both practically throbbing. Colin's hands went to Marcy's hips as she lined up his member to her slit and slowly lowered herself down.

It took all of Colin's will power not to simply force Marcy's hips down, all which melted away when Marcy said, "You can be rough with me you know~?"

Colin immediately gripped Marcy's hips tighter, pulling her down hard onto his cock. Marcy cried out, and Colin paused, worried he'd hurt her. His fears receded when Marcy started moving her hips again, faster, pushing Colin deeper into her dripping cunt. After several minutes, Marcy had worked her way down to the base.

They both moaned loudly, heard well passed the door as Marcy bucked her hips, bouncing on Colin's dick. Colin groaned when he felt Marcy tighten around him, knowing neither of them would last much longer. Colin leaned forward, sucking gently on Marcy's nipples as he thrust up into her.

Another few minutes passed before Marcy groaned in pleasure, back arcing as she came; her pussy squeezing tight around Colin. The tightness was too much, and caused Colin to cum, filling Marcy with warm seed.

The two collapsed on the bed, Marcy laying on top, then curling herself around, Colin, who unashamedly cuddled his new tamer.

* * *

Kyle was barely able to close the door to his room behind him before he and Aquarius started making out heatedly against it. They were both so eager to see each other, touch each other, please each other.

They began moving to their bed, undressing frantically as they did. Their lips only separated once or twice when they both pulled off their shirts, leaving them naked by the time their lips rejoined as they fell onto the bed.

After a few minutes and unorganized kissing, Kyle wound up on top of Aquarius, kissing and nibbling on his neck heatedly, his hands trailing along his Alpha's sides, feeling each of his curves; as though trying to memorize them all.

Aquarius moaned at the gently, sensual touches from his new tamer, loving the feeling of each kiss along his neck, jaw, and chest.

Eventually they both became aware of how hard they were, both fully erect at five and a half inches for Aquarius and six for Kyle. More importantly, they both realized with a blush that their erect members were mere inches from each other, both poking into the others waist.

Kyle grinned seductively, and began grinding his waist into Aquarius, causing their rods to rub against each other as well. They both moaned in unison at the feeling, loving how the others erect cock felt against their own. Kyle kept grinding himself into Aquarius for five minutes, then stopped, not wanting to cum until the real fun started.

Kyle began trailing kisses down Aquarius's chest, stomach, and down hist waist line. He stopped to give the Squirt-le's cock a teasing kiss before continuing down. Kyle gently rubbed Aquarius's rump with his fingers, wanting to relax him. It wasn't long before Aquarius's was eased up enough for Kyle to push his fingers inside, probing, spreading, and preparing it for his member.

Kyle didn't particularly view himself as a top, but for the sake of the Alpha Bond, and with evident knowledge that Aquarius wanted to be bottom, Kyle figured he'd be top for now if nothing else.

After a few minutes of finger, Kyle withdrew his fingers, sucking on them to keep Aquarius horny before lowering his head again and gently pushing his tongue inside Aquarius's puckered hole. Aquarius moaned the instant he felt Kyle's tongue pushing inside him. Confident that his buko was enjoying it, Kyle began to eat him more aggressively.

Aquarius nearly came from the rimming alone, and had to make a physical effort to hold himself back to prevent cumming to soon. For this reason he was both disappointed and grateful when Kyle stopped, pulling his tongue out.

Any and all disappointment Aquarius had vanished the instant he felt Kyle's tip rubbing against his hole. Kyle gripped Aquarius's hips, and looked up to him. Aquarius nodded, grinning. Seeing that he was ready, Kyle thrust into Aquarius, getting half his member in in the first go.

Even with all the prepping, Kyle was still extremely tight, and movement was extremely difficult. With the combined effort of Kyle's thrusting into Aquarius and pulling his hips, and Aquarius actively moving his hips in rhythm with him, Kyle managed to push himself in to the base within ten minutes.

Kyle started pumping in harder the more Aquarius got used to it, every moan from his Squirt-le encouraging him to make him feel even more pleasure, make him moan louder. Aquarius was in a frenzy was pleasure after twenty minutes, gripping the bed as he threw his head back and moaned in bliss.

Kyle came after another ten minutes, unable to handle the tightness of his starter's anus any longer. He filled Aquarius's ass with several shots of hot cum. The new warmth filling him caused Aquarius to cum moments later, his own seed hitting Kyle's stomach. Aquarius blushed, but Kyle didn't mind.

After wiping his chest clean, Kyle laid exhausted with Aquarius. Within minutes, the two were sleeping soundly in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning the twins spend another hour checking and rechecking all their supplies before they actually headed out down route one, a final last minute wave of temporary paranoia.

Barely five minutes had passed before the twins encountered a feral buko on the trail. From a rustling bush jumped a feral Puppy, growling aggressively. "Dibs!" Kyle called, a fraction of a second before Marcy would've. He stepped forward, and scanned the Puppy.

 _Puppy, the puppy dog buko, near human animorph (canine). Puppies are the young form of Dog Boy, although they are capable of evolving to other forms instead of the Dog Boy under certain circumstances. Puppies are most often found as pets or among domestically inclined members of a Tamer's harem, as their fighting styles are not up to par to most other Buko. Puppies tend to have a wide range of personalities, as do their feline counterparts, but there are some commonalities among them, such as the unwavering loyalty common to all dog breeds of Buko, as well as a love of chasing anything moving at a fast speed. This last trait can be trained out of them, and can be controlled better once they evolve._

The Puppy looked mostly human, save for the canine ears, teeth, claw, eyes, and fur covering his lower half. Being feral, we wasn't wearing anything, but with the fur, he might as well have.

Kyle sent out Aquarius, who stepped forward confidently. The Puppy charged, colliding with Aquarius's shell and being sent reeling, which left him open to Aquarius's headbutt.

Three heatbutts later, Kyle threw a bukoball. It hit the Puppy in the chest, sucking him inside in a flash of red. The ball shook twice before confirming capture.

"I think I'll call him Ethan." Kyle said as he picked up the ball and added it to his belt.

Marcy crossed her arms, pouting jealously as they continued down the route. Marcy wouldn't get to hold onto her envy for long though, as a feral Bunny Boy jumped onto the trail ten minutes later. Marcy stepped forward, scanning with her bukodex.

 _Bunny Boy, the ditzy buko, anthro (rabbit). Friendly, adorable, a bit simple minded, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Buko. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span._

The Bunny Boy stood a bit shorter than Marcy, but if you counted hit bunny ears, he was technically taller. He had black fur along his body, and a white puff of a tail. He watched Marcy, more curiously than threateningly.

Marcy grinned, having an idea. She stepped forward herself, without sending out Colin. Kyle was confused when she gestured for the Bunny Boy to come closer, and even more confused when he did.

"He's friendly," Marcy explained, "He's just after a little love~"

As the Bunny Boy approached, Marcy lowered herself to her knees, opening her mouth. The Bunny Boy didn't need any further prompting to grab Marcy's head and roughly thrust his member into her mouth. Kyle quickly averted his eyes, face burning red as his twin sister gave head barely fifteen feet away.

Marcy gagged slightly. The Bunny Boy wasn't as bug as Colin, only about five inches or so, but he was pushed himself far deeper, forcing a deep-throat. Marcy endured, knowing it would be worth it.

After fifteen minutes, during all of which Kyle stood awkwardly faxing the other direction, the Bunny Boy came with a sigh of relief, filling Marcy's throat and mouth. Marcy swallowed, licking her lips before tossing a bukoball at the now tired Bunny Boy. It only shook once before confirming capture.

"What?" Marcy asked as Kyle just stared, blushing.

The two set up camp later that day. Marcy, both her buko already being tame, went out to do a little training. Kyle stayed close by the camp, getting acquainted (balls deep) with Ethan, who was extremely happy and playful once tame, to the point where he and Kyle were still at it for an hour after Marcy returned from training.

* * *

The next day the twins reached Viridian City. "Let's go to the mart." Kyle said as they entered the town. "Why? We've already got more than enough supplies." Marcy said.

"Yes, but we don't have any Language Tms to let out Buko talk." Kyle pointed out. Marcy only nodded, refusing to reply and end up looking stupid.

Upon reaching the mart, Marcy and Kyle were surprised to find it closed, though the clerk was right outside. "Excuse me sir, why is the mart closed already? It's only noon." Marcy asked.

The clerk looked around nervously before replying, "I shut down early today. A bunch of us saw this guy stalking around the town, real creepy guy. Something about just wasn't right. Figured he could be a Team member, or worse."

"What? Where is this guy? I'll get rid of him for you." Marcy offered, refusing to let something as simple as this, or at least, simple to her, get in the way of her getting her TM.

"What? Marcy, I get you want your language TM, so do I, but you can't be-" Kyle started. "If you can get rid of him, I'll give you both have a language TM for free." The clerk said.

Marcy grinned, her mind made up. Kyle gulped, hoping their buko journey wouldn't end the day after it started.


	2. Luther

"Come on Marcy, this really isn't a good idea." Kyle said nervously. He'd tried to explain to his sister the lack of logic in her, a beginner tamer with two buko going to confront what could very well be a Team member, but Marcy wasn't listening to him.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." Marcy insisted, feeling that she and her buko could handle whatever threat this guy posed to them.

"I really don't think that-" "Sh." Marcy cut Kyle off as the guy came into view.

He was just leaning against a fence, looking through his pack, but there was something about him…an air of just plain bad. Marcy couldn't explain, but she knew in her gut that this was a bad guy. Kyle got the same feeling, and hoped it would be enough to convince Marcy to leave it alone.

Instead, it got her more psyched up.

"Hey creeper!" Marcy called. The guy must have known how he appeared to others, because he looked up immediately.

Marcy got closer before continuing, "You're gonna need to move on out of here." "Luther." He replied. When Marcy gave him a quizzical look, he said, "My name is Luther. Not 'creeper'."

Marcy rolled her eyes, "Well, Luther, piss off." "Why? What did I do?" Luther questioned. "The mart closed up because of you. You've got everyone thinking you're a Team member or something." Marcy said.

Luther's jaw fell open. "A Team member? Lord…it's never gotten that bad before.."

"What hasn't 'gotten that bad'?" Kyle asked. Luther looked up, a defeated look on his face, "Blood curse. Aura Slime."

Marcy and Kyle's eyes widened as realization hit them. Aura Slime was a blood curse that made a person give off a vibe of, well, slime. It was extremely repellent, making all people and most buko who encountered it get an uneasy if not outright negative feeling from the person.

That's why the shop keeper had assumed he was up to something. He'd probably just showed up, done nothing, and been accused.

"I'll leave so you can go to the shops, I don't want to cause trouble for anyone," Luther said, "But would you mind having a battle with me first? I haven't really had a chance to challenge anyone."

"Sure…" The twins said, both feeling a bit guilty.

Kyle stepped forward first, sending out Ethan. Luther sent out a Cat Boy, which Kyle immediately scanned with his bukodex.

 _Cat Boy, the all-purpose feline buko. Not much of an improvement over the Kitten (their pre-evolved form), but with a bit more intelligence and potential for evolution. If trained, they can learn to handle a wide variety of tasks._

The Cat Boy was just a bit smaller than Ethan, with a longer feline tail, ears, whiskers, and paws. He looked a bit like a reverse version of Ethan, with the feline features looking the opposite of Ethan's canine's.

Kyle was a bit surprised, as Cat Boys were rarely used in combat until they were evolved. Still, he didn't want to question anther tamer's fighting style.

"Ethan, tackle!" Kyle called. The Dog Boy immediately started charging at the Cat Boy, who at Luther's order, leapt up over Ethan and landed behind him. The Cat Boy turned, slashing along Ethan's back before he could turn to see what was happening.

Ethan yelped, moving forward to avoid another attack, and being chased by the Cat Boy. Kyle was momentarily baffled by the sight in front of him: a Dog Boy running away from a Cat Boy.

"Stand your ground!" Kyle called out. Ethan turned, pouncing at the Cat Boy, who countered with another scratch, then pounced on Ethan. The feline buko pinned Ethan attacking him savagely. After a few minutes, Ethan was unconscious, and the Cat Boy was still untouched.

"Yikes." Marcy said as Kyle recalled Ethan and sent out Aquarius.

"Guard!" Kyle called out when the Cat Boy pounced. Aquarius blocked the claws with his shell, same as he'd done against Colin. Unlike with Colin, the Cat Boy was quick enough to lash out with his left claws, striking Aquarius in the side of the face.

The strike caused Aquarius to flinch, leaving him open to another strike from the other side. The second attack knocked Aquarius to the ground. Just like with Ethan, the Cat Boy pounced, pinning Aquarius and attacking him from above.

The Cat Boy didn't let Aquarius up until he managed to throw him off. By the time he was free, Aquarius looked like an overused scratching post. "Headbutt!" Kyle ordered quickly.

Aquarius surged forward, knocking the Cat Boy back before he could attack again. The Cat Boy hissed, rushing back against Aquarius. The two buko grappled each other for a few moments before the Cat Boy lashed his tail against Aquarius's face.

The attack didn't do any damage, but it did put Aquarius off his guard. He stepped back, losing his balance and becoming open to the slash from the Cat Boy. The slash knocked Aquarius back to the ground, where the Cat Boy pounced him again.

Less than a minute later, Aquarius was knocked out.

"Damn." Kyle said with a grimace as he recalled Aquarius. "This guy's good."

"My turn." Marcy said, stepping forward and sending out James. The Cat Boy surged towards James immediately. "Bounce!" Marcy shouted.

James immediately jumped, higher than the Cat Boy could manage, and landed gracefully a few feet away. The Cat Boy turned, leaping at James and getting kicked back; the Bunny Boy's powerful legs knocking the wind out of the Cat Boy and sending him several feet away.

Marcy had seen the Cat Boy's 'beat down before they can retaliate' tactic, and wasn't planning on giving him the chance to try it. Another bounce, which landed James on top of the Cat Boy, knocked him out with a grunt.

Luther called back his Cat Boy, sending out a Bulbasir. Marcy was a bit surprised to see the grass type starter buko. He was a bit shorter than Colin, but taller than James. His skin was green, but not sickly, more a fresh leaves color. He had what looked like a small bulb on the small of his back.

Marcy wondered for a moment how Luther could've gotten the buko that she and Kyle hadn't chosen and still gotten to Viridian city before them, then realized that he likely hadn't and must have either found the Bulbasir as a feral, or they had Professors in other towns.

"Bounce." Marcy said, hoping get an attack in before the Bulbasir could react. James used bounce, jumping at the grass type, only to get ensnared in the Bulbasir's vines and thrown to the ground.

'His vines are already grown in? Luther must have started his journey before us.' Marcy thought to herself.

James got back to his feet, only to be tripped up again by the Bulbasir, and pulled into a tackle. The obviously well trained buko's attack collided with the Bunny Boy, who'd only just started training and still didn't have a lot of durability; knocking him out.

"Fuck." Marcy cursed, calling James back to his bukoball. Not about to give up, Marcy sent out Colin. "At least we'll have type advantage." She said to herself as Colin stepped forward.

"Scratch!" Marcy called, sending Colin rushing at the Bulbasir. The moment she saw the Bulbasir's vines moving from the back-plant towards Colin, she added, "Use your tail flame for defense!"

When the vines got close, Colin ignited his tail flame. The Bulbasir immediately retracted his vines to avoid them being burned. Seeing their advantage, Marcy had Colin rush the Bulbasir.

The Bulbasir charged Colin, intending to build up enough speed to knock Colin to the ground when they collided, but they never did.

Colin dodged to the left, scratching the Bulbasir's side as he did, and lashing his tail flame against the plant buko's back. The Bulbasir stumbled and dropped to the ground. Mimicking Luther's own strategy and using it against him, Marcy had Colin pin and attack the Bulbasir savagely from above.

Between being unable to fight back, and being weak to Colin's tail flame, the Bulbasir didn't stand a chance; and was knocked out in a matter of minutes.

Marcy raised her fist in victory with a celebratory, "Yes!" as she called Colin away from the defeated Bulbasir. Luther recalled his Bulbasir to his bukoball.

"Thanks for the battle." Luther said before turning to leave. "Wait." Marcy said, making Luther look back at her and Kyle curiously.

The twins walked closer to him, both looking to have the same thought in their heads. "I've got the Gambler's Curse," Marcy said. The Gambler's Curse was a blood curse that lead to the afflicted person being unable to say no to a wager or bet of any kind, often becoming lost to them, craving games of chance even if they had absolutely nothing to gain from it.

"I've got Elemental Weakness to electricity," Kyle said, "side effect of having water type buko in the family."

Luther nodded, "Okay, but why are you telling me this?" He asked, confused.

Marcy and Kyle looked at each other, "Well… we wouldn't like it if someone sent us away because of our curses, and we don't think it's right that you are." Kyle said. "So, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to travel with us? That way we can make sure no one else treats you different because of your aura." Marcy said.

Luther's eyes widened in shock, "Are-are you series?" He questioned, believing it was too good to be true. The twins nodded simultaneously, "Tamers gotta stick together right?" Kyle said with a smile.

Luther was silent for a moment, then a smile form across his face, "I'd love to travel with you."

* * *

Marcy and Kyle returned to the mart, Luther walking with them. The clerk visibly tensed as they approached.

"You got this one beat eh? Good on ya." He said, assuming they'd brought Luther to have him taken to the authorities. Marcy shook her head, "Nope. Well, yes we beat him, but we didn't really need to. He's cool."

"He's cool?" The clerk asked in confusion. Kyle nodded, "Just because he's got Aura Slime doesn't mean he's actually up to something."

The clerk went silent as the gears started turning in his head and he realized the situation. He started to sweat, knowing they could very easily sue him for discriminating against someone for their blood curse.

"O-oh, I'm dreadfully sorry sir, I had no idea." The clerk said quickly, hoping to get out of this without a lawsuit.

"It's fine, really." Luther said. He'd long since gotten used to the way people acted around him because of his aura. But the clerk didn't relax, seeing the displeased expression on Marcy and Kyle.

"Here, how about I give you three Language TMs, on the house, and we call it square?" The clerk asked hopefully. To his relief, Marcy nodded her approval. The clerk rushed inside, getting the TMs and handing them out to the three tamers.

"Thanks for your service." Marcy said with a smug grin as she, Kyle, and Luther headed off. "No, thank you." The clerk said with a sigh of relief when they were all gone; heading to Viridian Forest as a group.


	3. To Pewter

**This one goes out to Black Lady Split, only female buko role-player, only buko player have two characters for male and female, and one of the most shameless, and by extension greatest, role-players I ever had the pleasure to know. Good luck Split, wherever you are, and may you one day return to FF.**

* * *

Marcy, Kyle, and Luther all entered Viridian Forest together. Kyle was made a bit nervous by the sign posted at the edge of it reading 'caution: bug type buko may attack in swarms', and the constant drone of the insects all around them didn't help much.

It was comforting to have Marcy and Luther around, they distracted Kyle from the fact that, at any moment, a swarm could pop up and kill them all.

"Look." Luther said, stopping the group's walking as he pointed to a small, green skinned buko appeared out of the leaves of a nearby tree. He had his body covered in leaves held together with silk, likely from string shot, and a barely noticeable exoskeleton that, from the look of it, wasn't doing much to protect him.

Luther flipped open his bukodex, and scanned the buko.

 _Cutiepie, the sweet little buko. Known for their timid nature and weak bodies, these buko tent to avoid battles by spraying string shot into the opponent's face and running away as fast as possible._

Luther walked closer to the tree, sending out his Cat Boy, who climbed up into the tree. Kyle expected the Cat Boy to stack the Cutiepie, weakening it so that Luther could catch it. Instead, the Cat Boy simply spoke to the Cutiepie.

Kyle remembered how Marcy had caught her Bunny Boy, and now the Cutiepie, a feral Cutiepie mind you, was climbing down the tree on the Cat Boy's shoulders. Kyle had always been under the assumption that combat was the only way to catch a buko. But now, as Luther tapped a bukoball gently against the Cutiepie's forehead, he was starting to realize that that was probably small thinking.

This was a theory Kyle decided to test out on the next buko he saw, which happened to be only ten minutes later.

"Do you hear that?" Kyle asked, hearing a low tune in the distance. Following it, the tune gradually began to grow. Kyle realized it was music, likely from a harp, and with that, Kyle knew immediately what he would find.

Kyle saw that he was right when the tall, pale skinned buko appeared. He looked more or less human-like, save for the antenna sprouting from his head. He carried a small harp in his hands, plucking away peacefully, and wore only a silk cloak.

 _Gypsy, the traveling music buko. These are non-violent buko that will always, always choose play over combat. They can be evolved into a Gypsy Moth for combat, but in this form, they'd need far more training than they could handle to be a fighter. They are gifted with music and dance, and are able to turn almost any head when their hips start moving._

Kyle had to resist his naturally instinct to send out a buko to battle the Gypsy. After a moment of thinking, Kyle got an idea, and began to dance to the Gypsy's music.

The Gypsy smiled, and began to play more, tapping his foot. Kyle continued to dance, getting closer to the Gypsy as he did.

The Gypsy began to move as well, dancing slowly as he played, and getting closer to Kyle. In only a few moments the two were dancing together to the music of the harp. After a few minutes, the Gypsy put down his harp and pulled Kyle into a kiss.

Kyle had been told by his research how much passion Gypsies put into their music, dancing, and every kiss and touch, but it was still an experience to actually get one.

The Gypsy smiled at Kyle when they separated, nodding approvingly when Kyle lifted up a bukoball to capture him. Kyle tapped the ball to the Gypsy's head, catching him immediately.

Marcy brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled, "Encore!" She called teasingly.

Kyle blushed, making Marcy and Luther chuckle. "I think I'll call him Bryce." He said, trying to change the subject, though he could tell from the look on Marcy's face that she didn't plan on letting him just breeze by it.

Thank goodness for the bug catcher. Kyle only had to endure another five minutes of dancing jokes before Marcy spotted the bug tamer, and challenged him to a battle.

Marcy sent out James to battle the bug catcher's Spinner Boy; a short, six armed buko with yellow-orange skin and mandibles, whom Kyle scanned.

 _Spinner Boy, the spider buko. This six armed buko's main offense, defense, and tool of choice is the web it can produce with little to no effort. Its poison is weak, but still damaging if in the system for too long._

Marcy had James use bounce to avoid the Spinner Boy's web shot. Kyle had thought the many surrounding trees would make using bounce harder, but they actually proved to be an asset; providing several things for James to bounce on and springboard himself off of.

The Spinner Boy was easily able to climb up the trees after him, but could hardly manage to lock on to the fast moving Bunny Boy long enough for an attack.

"Now!" Marcy called to James after several minutes of evasion. On command, Jamie launched himself at the Spinner Boy, hitting him with all the momentum he'd built up from bouncing off the trees.

Both buko were sent sprawling to the ground. The Spinner Boy was able to get a bite on James, but James was back up on his feet before James was, kicking them Spinner Boy as he tried to get up.

The Spinner Boy climbed back up into the tree to avoid James's attacks, panting tiredly as he ascended. James tried to bounce after him, but missed his target, narrowly managing to land on his feet.

"Shit, the bite must have poisoned him." Marcy realized, confirming that she was right upon checking the bukodex. James was poisoned. They'd have to hurry.

On Marcy's order, James let himself get hit with string shot, and used the link to home in on the Spinner Boy when he bounced, knocking him out of the tree, and landing with a kick that knocked him out.

"You good to keep going?" Marcy asked, James nodding, "Yes Mistress." He said as the bug catcher sent out a Cootie, a short, green skinned buko wearing a matching mask and cape.

 _Cootie, the wonder bug buko. The Side Kick has many different shapes and sizes, having a form in every element. The Cootie is the bug element form of the Side Kick, achieved by a Side Kick training diligently in a bug elemental area._

The Cootie ran at James, jumping up and punching James when he used bounce. James hit the ground hard, barely managing to avoid the Cootie's string shot. James jumped back up to his feet, panting. The poison was doing more damage the more he had to move.

The Cootie jumped at James again, teeth glowing green with the power of Bug Bite. James used bounce, accepting the attack in order to send the Cootie into a nearby tree with a close quarters kick. The Cootie gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

James was running out of steam, and put everything he had left into another attack, charging the Cootie. The Cootie had no intention of going down easily, and charged at James with sting. The Cootie's sting collided with Jame's punch, sending both Buko back.

The only difference between the tow: James landed on soft dirt, the Cootie hit the three again, yelping slightly as he was knocked out by the force.

James got shakily to his feet, panting hard. "That's enough James, awesome job." Marcy said, recalling James.

The bug catcher sent out his last buko, a Whorenet, a tall, mean looking thing that stood just a bit taller than his tamer with delicate wings, an obvious exoskeleton, and a stinger just a bit thicker than his own hand.

 _Whorenet, the warrior insect buko. Able to take more assault than its pre-evolution (the Wasp), these buko are quick to anger and highly dangerous when feral._

Marcy sent out Colin, and it was really a downhill battle from there. The Whorenet could probably have knocked Colin out easily with a powerful sting, but he couldn't get anywhere near him with Colin's tail flame.

One burst of fire from the tail flame was all it took to knock out the warrior insect buko, winning Marcy $600.

Marcy grinned at the sight of her prize money, and excitedly rushed to the next bug catcher for another battle.

 _Sword Dancer, the dancing blades buko. These buko are highly sought out by heavy battlers, as they are extremely powerful with their six swords (each wielded by his six different arms) and can handle type disadvantages a bit better than most bug types (and more attractive, as their exoskeleton actually shows off their bodies more, giving them an overall sensual look while fighting or dancing)._

Colin was slightly put off by the sight of the tall, green scale armored, buko as he drew all six swords at once, but was reassured by Marcy's cheering.

The Sword Dancer lasted longer than the Whorenet, if only by a few minutes. He was able to keep his distance from Colin with sword beam, and nearly won the battle... until Colin managed to fire a long distance ember that burned the Sword Dancer.

After that, the Sword Dancer was pretty much done. The bug catcher actually retreated before the Sword Dancer actually fainted, not wanting to see his precious fighter go down so easily. Marcy grinned wide at the $1000 she'd made from the battle.

"Your getting really good at battling other tamers." Luther commented as they started back down the trail. Marcy nodded proudly, "Practicing for the gym. The first one is in Pewter."

"Are you both gonna challenge the gym?" Luther asked. Kyle shook his head, "I was never really into the whole gym battling and League challenging thing. I'm just traveling to see as much of the world and as many buko as I can."

"Well, even if you don't plan on challenging the League, you should still try battling the gym, at least once. Who knows, you might like it." Luther said with a shrug, "Just food for thought."

* * *

The group kept walking along the trail. Marcy had planned on battling more bug catchers along the way, but found that whenever she got close, they'd already be on their way away from the trail. She wondered what was going on, then realized that it was Luther's slime aura scaring them away.

Luther seemed to notice to, and looked down in shame. "Hey, don't let it bother you." Kyle said, Marcy nodding along. Luther sighed, "I've been trying not to let it bother me for most of my life.." He said.

Kyle didn't like how upset Luther looked, and started thinking of ways to help him with it as they reached the edge of Pewter city. Once in the town, the group made a beeline for the center, as it was nearly dark and none of them wanted to camp out when they were already so close to the city.

They did have to stop along the way, Marcy spotting a lone buko stumbling out of an alleyway. How she knew it was a buko was beyond Kyle and Luther, as he looked like identical to any human, with no buko feathers to him.

He was tall, blonde, had a goofy smile that no doubt would attract lots of attention, and was dressed in very...'flattering' clothing that showed off quite a bit of the buko's body; revealing tones muscles and flawless skin.

 _Bimbo, the default buko._ _These are relatively common buko that most adore. They are very fun-loving and easy going and will accept a taming from anyone who asks nicely._ _The only downside is their rather lo intelligence, making standard combat difficult, but they still make great sex battlers and are easy to teach._

Marcy wasted no time, tossing a bukoball immediately, fearing someone else would see the beautiful buko and catch it before she did. The ball shook twice before confirming capture.

Marcy rushed over, snatching up the ball before the group continued on to the center. As it was their first night in the center, all three of them would be allowed to stay the night for free; having to pay $500 per night apiece afterward.

All three, tired from their traveling (horny in Marcy's case), went to their rooms.

* * *

Marcy sent out her new Bimbo, who smiled when he saw her. "Mind if I call you Richard?" She asked. He smiled, "Not at all, so long as you don't mind me calling you hot stuff~"

Marcy giggled, "I should've caught a Bimbo sooner." She said, pulling Richard into a kiss, finding that he was rather skilled with his tongue.

Richard began undressing Marcy as they kissed, getting her completely naked (though she had no idea how he got her bra off without her noticing) by the time they reached the bed.

Richard had Marcy lay back, spreading her legs and leaning in. Marcy moaned, discovering that she'd been right; Richard really was excellent with his tongue. He probed deep into her already wet pussy, quickly finding her sensitive spots and attacking them without mercy.

"O-oh f-fuck!" Marcy groaned, brought to a much too early climax after only ten minutes. Richard grinned mischievously at her, and kept going; grinding his thumb against her clit to please her more.

Marcy had cum twice more before he finally stopped, giving her a few minutes to recover. "Time to return the favor~" Marcy purred, beckoning Richard onto the bed with her.

Richard let his clothes fall away, revealing his fully erect member. Marcy licked her lips at the sight. He wasn't quite as big as Colin, but still big. Marcy wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began stroking him with both hands, making him moan softly.

Marcy started off slow, getting a feel for him before picking up the speed. She moved her head lower, licking Richard's base as she pumped his member, then moving down to lick his balls, then suck on them. It was the latter that set Richard off, making him groan as he came; coating Marcy's hands.

Marcy licked her hands clean to keep Richard excited, then turned on her fours to give him access to her pussy. Marcy wiggled her hips enticingly, which was all the prompting Richard needed to line up and thrust into her from behind.

Marcy decided in that moment that Richard was most certainly going to be her sex battler, and could tell from how deep he hammered into her that she was going to love training him for it.

* * *

Kyle sent out Bryce, who smiled warmly. He gave the Gypsy the Language TM, which made him smile even more, "Thank you Master~" He said, pulling Kyle into a kiss before he could reply.

Bryce stripped off his clothes, then Kyle's as they moved towards the bed. Bryce kissed along Kyle's neck, making him shudder and moan as Bryce pinned him to the bed. Kyle tried to take control, but Bryce wasn't having it; trapping him in another kiss and holding his hands down as he lined himself up.

Kyle knew that it was customary for a tamer to be on top for the first taming, that way the buko would view them as their dominant and would follow their orders better, but he felt so powerless in the Gypsy's grip, and couldn't bring himself to try and break free of it.

Bryce pushed into Kyle slowly, making him groan into the kiss, "So tight~" Bryce moaned, making Kyle blush as Bryce picked up the pace, forcing himself deeper into Kyle.

"You feel so good Master~" Bryce purred, making Kyle's member twitch as it poked Bryce's stomach. Bryce pumped his hips faster, hitting Kyle's prostate a few minutes later.

Kyle came immediately, coating his and Bryce's stomach. Bryce giggled, ramming into his prostate several more times to make him cum before finishing himself, covering Kyle's ass with cum.

The two lay panting, Kyle nodding off after awhile. He'd find the next morning that Bryce was a bit insatiable, and hadn't stopped after he'd fallen asleep.


	4. Battle for a Contest

Marcy was getting better at training her buko, and was actually started to enjoy it. She'd woken up early, feeling great after taming Richard, and headed out to the fields around Pewter city to train.

She had Colin practice his fire attacks for accuracy and power; training the former by having him hit sticks she set up as targets that were progressively farther and farther away, and the latter by having him rev up his tail flame and try to maintain it for longer while getting the temperature up hotter.

By the end of it, Colin could spit fire balls, and hit a target fifteen feet away easily, as well as completely surround his body with his tail flame in a sort of fire barrier.

James's training was focused on his strength and speed. Marcy started by having him run laps around the field, and then had him practice using bounce to get higher and higher. Marcy had James go through basic work out techniques to increase the strength in his arms and legs (and by proxy, the strength of his punches and kicks).

Marcy's favorite training of the morning was with Richard. As he was a sex battler, his training would be focused solely on his endurance during a taming. Marcy planned to buy some Climax Dust from the mart later for Richard's endurance training.

Climax Dust was a powder that came from certain plant type buko that made it impossible for the effected buko or person to cum; regardless of how much pleasure they felt. The pleasure all just built up within the effected, never fading or lowering in intensity until they were given the solution to remedy the dust, and it all rushed out in one massive climax.

It was banned for use in an actual sex battle, as it made it literally impossible to lose, but it worked wonders for training.

For now though, Marcy just stuck to riding Richard like a Ponytaur, promising an even better reward if he lasted a certain amount of time. Richard strained himself to ignore his naturally instinct to just cum whenever Marcy did, but managed to fight off the urge; more out of a desire to please Marcy than out of desire for any reward; not that he was turning Marcy down when she gave him head afterwards.

After a few hours of hard training, Marcy stopped for her and her buko to eat a quick meal, then headed off to challenge some stray bug catchers around the outskirts of Viridian forest.

Kyle and Luther got a later start than Marcy, and were just starting to train their buko when Marcy headed off to fight bug catchers.

Kyle had Ethan and Aquarius spar, and sent Bryce to practice his dance techniques, as they'd be useful for seduction, especially if he could learn to add magic to them; even if only a small amount.

Luther had his Bulbasir and Cat Boy spar while his Cutiepie practiced his accuracy with his string shot on the singed targets Marcy had left behind.

"Do you have any blood gifts?" Kyle asked after he and Luther had been training for a while and the quiet, save for the occasional grunt or groan from the sparing buko, had started making his ears ring.

"Just Recovery. It isn't much, but I'm glad for it. Being able to heal myself turned out to be very, very useful." Luther said, rubbing his arms as though comforting a pain from a wound that was no longer present.

Kyle scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, feeling bad for making Luther remember something he'd likely rather forget. "Well, Marcy and I both have Water Affinity. Perk of water type loving family."

"Really? Cool," Luther said, "Can you guys, like, control water and stuff?"

Kyle shook his head, "That takes years of training, and our Affinity only kicked in couple years ago. Marcy learned to use it to channel Hyper Flexibility; something her buko are no doubt happy for, and I got advanced mobility in water, and learned to hold my breath for almost twenty minutes."

Luther chuckled, "Something your buko are no doubt happy for." He joked, making Kyle blush slightly.

Things got quiet again for a bit, then Kyle asked, "What did you set out for? Marcy out to battle gyms, and I'm just looking to see the world, what did you start traveling for?"

"My original plan was to compete in contests," Luther said, "but that dream went down the tubes the moment my Slime Aura kicked in; any judge would be just as revolted by me as anyone else. So now I'm really just traveling to keep away from everyone who doesn't like me."

Kyle frowned, "You should try it." He said. "A contest?" Luther questioned, "Why? I'd lose by default."

"You don't know that." Kyle said, "And besides, you won't know until you try, who knows, you might like it." He said, repeating what Luther had said to him about challenging the gym. Luther bit his lip, "It isn't the same…you've got be charismatic and good looking and stuff to be a contest winner."

Kyle scoffed, "All you need is well trained buko and a good performance. And besides, who said you aren't good looking?" He said, this time making Luther blush.

"I'll tell you what, if you at least give it a try at the next contest, just once, I'll try battling a gym leader." Kyle said, "deal?"

Luther thought for a moment, knowing he couldn't exactly argue against his own philosophy without looking like an idiot, and it'd be so great to actually be in a contest, just like he'd always thought he would…

"Deal." Luther said, the two shaking on it.

"Awesome, I'll be sure to watch you both," Marcy said as she approached, having returned from the forest, "But right now, how about we all upgrade the quality of our rooms at the center?" She said, holding up her winnings from having beaten so many bug catchers.

Marcy, Kyle decided, was a good twin sister to have around after all.


	5. The Gym of Stone

Marcy walked confidently into the gym, looking around at the stone layout and boulders scattered along the floor. She grinned excitedly, having dreamed about her first gym battle for years.

Kyle and Luther went up to the stands to watch the fight, and saw Marcy stride over to the rocky battlefield with a determined grin.

"Here to challenge?" Brock, the dark skinned gym leader sitting cross-legged on a large boulder on the other end of the battlefield, shirtless torso on display, showing the muscled form that had made him one of Marcy's early celebrity crushes.

Marcy nodded, "I'd be a shame not to test out my bukos' skill after all the training I put them through."

Brock nodded, "Training you say? Let's see if it was worth it." Brock stood, arms crossed, "Time to learn if your a pebble or a mountain." He said, sending out a Geodude, a six foot buko that would've looked human if not for the layer of rock over his skin.

Marcy sent out James as Kyle scanned the Geodude with his bukodex.

 _Geodude, the dependable buko. Most of the time Geodudes look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the buko, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geodude to coat her body with stone. Feral Geodudes keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geodude goes without Taming, the less and less active he becomes, until he almost literally shuts down._

Kyle got nervous at this, afraid the Marcy's buko wouldn't be able to handle the strength of the rock types. James seemed confident though, rushing forward at Marcy's order, and using bounce just before he was in range to avoid a strike from the Geodude.

James landed on the Geodude, his feet colliding with the stone buko's shoulders. This had two immediate effects. The first was causing the Geodude a fair bit of pain, making him stumble back. The second was the recoil damage James took from landing on hard stone, causing him to yelp and land on his face rather than his feet.

Marcy began to panic, but James was able to get back up on his feet before the Geodude stomped on him. "Get him off balance James, then strike when he's vulnerable!" Marcy instructed.

James nodded, continuing to use bounce as well as his well trained agility to keep out of the Geodude's striking distance while still be close enough to convince the stone buko to attempt attacking. After several missed strikes, the Geodude was thrown off his balance by a particularly wide thrown punch, his own weight pulling him forward.

James took the opportunity, kicking the Geodude hard with his powerful legs and knocking him off his feet. However, this also caused James to fall as well, his foot and leg aching from the attack. Worse, the Geodude was back up on his feet before James was.

James tried to scramble back away so he could get up, but the Geodude grabbed him. The stone buko tossed James in the air, letting the Bunny Boy crash to the ground before he threw one punch that knocked him out; the stone fist doing all the damage it needed to.

Marcy swore under her breath and sent out Colin. Chararmands were the best choice for this situation, but he was her only choice for combat.

The Geodude charged Colin, who avoided the attack and slashed at the Geodude's back. Fire attacks wouldn't do too much, but Colin's claws would hurt no matter how hard the Geodude managed to make his skin.

This was put to the test by the stone buko, who repeatedly used Harden to densen his stone skin more and more. While this only marginally reduced the damage he took from Colin's claws, it did up the force of the Geodude's attacks, and soon Colin had to resort to firing ember from a distance to avoid the attacks.

The Geodude used roll out, hitting Colin, but also leaving the Geodude open to knocker slash. The attack broke a piece of stone off the Geodude's body; a new weak point.

The Geodude tried to back peddle to guard the exposed skin, which couldn't be hardened as there was no stone skin on it anymore, but one fire ball to the area caused the Geodude to faint from the pain.

Brock recalled the Geodude, sending out his second buko: an Onyx, a nearly ten foot buko who's dark stone skin gave off an imposing aura as he looked over at Colin.

 _Onyx, the rock giant buko. Standing at around eight to nine feet tall, these buko's have black granite-like stone skin that can be so dense,they can weigh more than ten times what they would normally. Even without using harden, their skin is naturally in an armor-like state which they soften for taming with the ability 'Self Soften'. Those unable to do so will need the assistance of a water type before they can be tamed._

Marcy gulped at the sight of the large buko that towered over Colin, arms crossed as though to look like his tamer. Colin, however, didn't look fazed. "We can handle this Mistress." Colin stated with a grin that reinforced Marcy's confidence.

Marcy nodded, her smile returning as she began calling out orders. Colin started letting out fire balls and ember before the Onyx even moved. As big and powerful as he was, the large buko couldn't move too terribly fast, and with no distance attacks it would take him awhile to get within striking distance of Colin, during which time Colin could do some damage.

Marcy wasn't sure how much damage they were actually doing, but it had to be more than they could be doing, as they Onyx wasn't using harden. If it used harden, it would have to move even slower and end up taking just as much if not more damage in the extra time it took to reach Colin.

Unfortunately this also meant they weren't doing so much damage that the Onyx felt it necessary to use harden. They realized why a few moments later when the Onyx stopped next to a large boulder, which he promptly lifted up over his head, and threw at Colin.

Okay, so he does have a distance attack.

Colin only barely avoided the boulder as he rolled away, not noticing the Onyx had picked up speed until he was barring down on him. Colin yelped as he was kicked in the side by a stone foot, but was still able to slash at it from the ground to avoid taking another hit before he got to his feet.

"Colin you okay?" Marcy asked nervously. Colin nodded, "I'm fine Mistress. Any idea what I should do here?"

Marcy looked at the Onyx, now walking menacingly towards Colin again. "Just one, but it's probably a bad idea." Marcy said. "A bad idea is the best idea if it's the only one you've got." Colin said with a smirk, making Marcy giggle. "Good point. Wait for him to get close."

Colin held his ground as the Onyx approached, listening for Marcy's orders when he was in striking distance. "Slash the stomach hard, then put your tail to it and set it to broil!" Marcy called.

Colin moved fast, raking his claws across the Onyx's stomach in one direction, then in the other before he got his arm raised for an attack. Colin then moved his tail to the small crack in the stone armor, ramping up the heat of his flame with as much energy as he could muster.

The flame enveloped both buko, but that wasn't the most interesting effect. The extreme heat seeped in through the small crack, the flame following it and actually burning the Onyx from inside his stone skin. When the fire died down, the Onyx and Colin were both staggered, the small crack in the Onyx's skin now a decent sized gash; having expanded from the force of the flame.

"Fire ball!" Marcy called. Colin clenched his fists, gathering up all the energy he could find that he had left and forcing himself to let out a fire ball. The flame hit the gash in the Onyx directly, knocking the large stone buko out.

Marcy pumped her fist in the air, but she couldn't celebrate yet. Brock still had one buko left. The gym leader recalled his Onyx and sent out his last buko, his sex battler: a Vixxen, the average sized buko wearing no clothes, but covered in blonde fur from head to toe that covered his body and seemed naughty to be looking at at the same time.

 _Vixxen, the fornicating fox buko. Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive. The fox-like buko can be used in standard combat, as they possess powerful fire techniques as well, but will always, always choose a sex battle if given the choice._

Marcy was a bit surprised to see Brock using a fire type, having expected his sex battler to be rock type as well. Then again, there weren't many ground type buko that could actually be used for sex battles. She shrugged it off, recalling Colin to let him rest in his bukoball and sending out Richard.

Richard hadn't bothered to wear anything. He was happy being naked and would just end up that way anyway. The Vixxen seemed to approve of this choice, grinning at the sight of the naked Bimbo.

The Vixxen walked over to Richard, letting his hips sway from side to side as he did. Richard grinned, excited to have a chance with a Vixxen, having heard of the vulpine buko's sexual prowess.

The Vixxen pounced before he was all the way to Richard, tail swishing excitedly as he kissed and groped the Bimbo's body; making him moan.

"Don't let him take over Richard! Use Wrestle to get on top!" Marcy called. It would always be debated whether it was the advantage to be on top or bottom in a sex battle, but Marcy was smart enough to know that there was never one set side to be on for the occasion. The Vixxen wanted to be the top, which meant that he was less likely to cum first that way; air-go Richard needed to be top.

Richard struggled to focus, as the Vixxen's natural fire type warmth made it hard to think, but managed to use Wrestle, pinning the Vixxen beneath him.

The Vixxen grinned, reaching down and using Warm Paws as he gripped and began to stroke Richard's member. Richard moaned softly, trying to focus on the task at hand, but unable to think straight with the Vixxen's heated paws around his length.

The Vixxen got lower, licking Richard's tip before taking his member into his mouth and sucking. The Bimbo may have trained the day before, but he was not ready for something like this. He barely lasted five minutes before cumming, filling the Vixxen's mouth.

The Vixxen giggled, kissing Richard so he could taste his own cum before Marcy recalled him, sending out Colin. They were cutting it close. Even with the time spend resting in his ball, Colin was still tired from his earlier battles. The Vixxen could see it, grinning wider.

"Colin, you need to end this quickly. Don't give him a change to get on top. Make a bitch out of him." Marcy ordered, Colin nodding as he rushed forward.

The Vixxen pounced, but unlike Richard, Colin didn't fall back. Colin caught the Vixxen and pinned him to the ground, biting the other fire type's neck roughly, making him moan softly. The Vixxen tried to use Warm Paws to get Colin to ease up, but they were pretty much useless on another fire type.

When Colin noticed the Vixxen's tail, he grinned, gripping it and giving it a small tug. The Vixxen moaned, a shiver running down his spine. Colin knew he'd found the right spot, and began pulling, licking, kissing, scratching, and biting the Vixxen's tail. Every touch to his tail made the Vixxen moan and writhe on the floor, until it became too much and Vixxen gave in, cumming with a groan of relief.

Colin released the Vixxen's tail as he was recalled by Brock, who nodded approvingly as he walked across the arena. "Mountain it is." Brock said, giving Marcy the Boulder Badge, as well as prize money and the Bide TM.

Marcy grinned ear to ear, an excited, slightly childish squeal escaping her. "I got my first gym badge!" Marcy exclaimed, displaying the octagonal, gray badge to Kyle and Luther, who cheered from the stands, rushing down to Marcy.

"You did awesome!" Kyle said, high-fiving Marcy. "Those were some clever tactics. I don't think I could've thought of them myself." Luther said.

Marcy was giddy as she accepted the praise, returning to the center to have her buko healed by the NurseJoey. Once her buko were healed, Marcy immediately rushed up to her room, letting out all three buko so they could see the badge.

"We did it guys, that's one down!" Marcy said proudly, hugging her three buko, who all smiled and hugged her back. Marcy grinned up at them, "Now it's time to celebrate~"

Marcy began undressing, her buko following her lead. Seconds later all four of them were naked on the bed, taking it in turns to make out with Marcy while she began stroking which ever two she wasn't kissing.

"Colin, you did the most today, so you get to decide what we should do first." Marcy said with a grin. Colin thought for a moment before saying, "I say we all three gang-bang Mistress at once!"

The other two grinned, and all three grabbed Marcy, putting her on her fours over James. James thrust up into Marcy's pussy, Richard pushing his member into her mouth while Colin penetrated her ass for the first time; all three groaning in pleasure.

Soon they were all pumping their hips in a steady rhythm, moving Marcy's body with each thrust, all pushing deeper into their tamer. Marcy's mind was practically blank, loving every second of it. 'I need to put Colin in charge more often.' she thought, though she knew she couldn't let him get too aggressive, lest his instincts take him over.

Not to mention if Colin was always in charge, Marcy's never get to start pegging him, something she'd been wanting to try for awhile. It'd have to wait though, as at the moment Marcy couldn't keep two thoughts together, and was hardly in the mood to be dominant with anyone while her anal virginity was taken to her pleasure.

Marcy came after ten minutes, tightening around all three of her buko, who all switched placing. In the following twenty minutes, Marcy came twice more, her buko all changing places each time until they were back where they started; all three cumming at nearly the same moment to fill Marcy from all sides.

Marcy swallowed Richard's cum, relishing the feeling of James and Colin's as she pulled herself into a sitting position. James and Richard, Marcy learned, didn't feel like they'd earned a turn to be in charge, as they'd both been knocked out. Marcy frowned, then grinned again.

"Fine. I'm in charge, and I order you to fuck me however you want." The two buko grinned, both going over and sucking on either side or Marcy's chest, James taking the left, Richard the right. Both lined up their members to Marcy's pussy as they worshiped her tits.

Marcy had never had two cocks in one hole before, but she wanted her buko to be happy, and didn't protest. She quickly found there wouldn't have been any need so, as while it did hurt some to be temporarily stretched out as Richard and James's cock penetrated her pussy at the same time, it was quickly outweighed by the immense amount of pleasure Marcy got from it.

Colin got hard again almost instantly at the sight, bringing his cock to Marcy's chest and rubbing his length against her breasts. James and Richard were a bit upset at not being able to suck Marcy's nipples while Colin was using them, but contented themselves licking along the Chararmand's shaft as he continued fucking Marcy's boobs.

Marcy barely qualified for conscious after another ten minutes, having cum twice and being swiftly brought to her third. James and Richard came after another five minutes, filling Marcy's slit to the brim with their seed. Colin followed a few minutes after, covering Marcy's face and chest in cum.

Marcy licked her lips, loving the taste. "Gonna need to shower before I go to watch Kyle's battle." She said, going to the shower in her room. When her buko all joined her in the shower, all still looking hard and horny, Marcy realized she was going to be a bit late for Kyle's match.

* * *

About an hour had passed, and Kyle returned to the gym to try battling. Luther went to the stands, figuring Marcy would be there a little later.

Brock gave his usual opening line before sending out his Geodude, healed and possibly even further trained from the fight with Marcy.

Kyle took a deep breath to steady his nerves, sending out Aquarius. The Geodude used harden, densening his stone skin before rushing Aquarius, who used his shell to block the strike.

"Back peddle, then bubble!" Kyle called, Aquarius backing up from the Geodude, avoiding two more strikes and blocking a third before firing bubble. The attack was extra effective, having a type advantage of the Geodude. The water attack not only did a lot of damage, but actually weakened the strength the stone skin despite the harden.

The Geodude gasped as the wind was knocked out of him by a headbutt, and staggered back. He tried to use harden again to up his defense, but Aquarius's bubbles undid it all. Another headbutt knocked the Geodude out.

Brock recalled the Geodude, sending out his Onyx. Kyle took another breath to prevent the panic he knew was rising at the sight of the large rock type. Looking over to the stands, Kyle saw that Marcy had made it, despite being slightly disheveled with her hair a mess and her shirt on backwards.

The sight of his sister calmed Kyle slightly. If she could win while at a disadvantage, he could certainly do the same WITH the advantage. Especially as he was motivated by the knowledge that Marcy would never let him live it down if he lost.

Aquarius rushed Onyx, needing to be in closer quarters to hit him with bubble. It was risky to get so close, but necessary. Aquarius avoided the first strike as he fired off bubble, weakening the stone skin, but the second knocked the wind out of the Squirt-le and send him flying across the arena.

Kyle bit his lip. Aquarius would be okay to keep fighting, but the Onyx had used the time it took the water type to get to his feet to use harden, returning and surpassing the level of strength the stone armor had.

Kyle knew they couldn't risk getting too close again. They'd need to attack from further away. Kyle checked Aquarius with his bukodex to see if the training of the day before had paid off, and nodded when he saw the attack list.

"Bubble!" Kyle called, Aquarius letting out a barrage of bubbles, none of which had enough force or momentum behind the, to reach the Onyx that was across the battlefield.

They were, however, good for keeping the water gun that followed blocked form view until it was too late for the Onyx to dodge.

The attack was admittedly not as strong as it could be, but the longer ranged water attack was still hitting the Onyx, softening his stone skin and weakening him more every second. The Onyx grunted, hefting a large boulder and throwing it up high in the air so it would careen down towards Aquarius.

Aquarius was easily able to switch the direction of his water gun, using it to block the boulder so it landed just shy of Aquarius, but doing so also gave the Onyx time to rush him; knocking the water type to the ground. Aquarius only barely managed to block the second attack with his shell before using bubble to daze the Onyx, and a point-blank water gun to knock him out.

Kyle recalled Aquarius the moment Brock sent out his Vixxen, knowing full well that the Squirt-le wasn't a sex battler and wouldn't be able to handle it yet. Kyle send out Bryce, who smiled at the sight of the Vixxen.

"Bryce, Dance." Kyle said with a smile. The Gypsy nodded, and began to dance. Slowly at first, but with more and more energy gradually adding to it. His hips bounces, his rear shook, and and glided gracefully across the arena, losing his clothes more and more until he was stark named as he moved.

There was only the barest amount of magic in the dance, as it was all Bryce could manage to add. But it did the trick. The Vixxen was entranced, unable to even hear his master's calls as he walked in a haze towards Bryce, who wrapped his arms around the Vixxen and kissed his neck; forcing him to his knees.

The Vixxen was perfectly fine to be bottom. He always loved being fucked more than he liked fucking others, and all thoughts of this being a sex battle had long since left the fire type's mind.

The Vixxen's mind didn't go truly blank however, until Bryce thrust into his tight, warm ass; making the vulpine buko moan out in pleasure. It was a good the Gypsy had a lot of natural endurance, as he nearly came twice from the feeling of the Vixxen's puckered hole clenching around him.

The Vixxen reached the edge first though, yelping with his climax and slumping on the ground. Brock recalled the Vixxen, handing Kyle his rewards for winning. "I won..? I won!" Kyle threw both hands in the air, Luther and Marcy cheering as they rushed over.

"I knew you could do it bro!" Marcy said, hugging Kyle. "Told you you might enjoy it." Luther said with a smile. Kyle smiled back, "Okay, you two were right. But could you gloat later? I've gotta go reward my buko."

* * *

Kyle let out all his buko, showing them the prizes they'd earned. Aquarius and Bryce grinned excitedly, but Ethan looked down, seeming disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked the Dog Boy. "I didn't fight at the gym today...why should I be excited?" Ethan said, looking down. "Hey, the only reason you didn't fight is because I saw the kind of buko you'd be up against. You don't have attacks that would do anything those rock types. Or at least, you didn't."

Kyle took out the TM Bide, presenting it to Ethan, who's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" Ethan asked as he looked at the TM. Kyle nodded, pressing the TM to Ethan's forehead and letting it activate. A few moments later, the TM was just an empty disk, and Ethan knew bide.

"Thank you Master." Ethan said excitedly, jumping up and kissing Kyle repeatedly. "Easy, down boy." Kyle said, chuckling as Ethan stepped back, letting him undress.

The buko joined him, removing their clothes and all looking at their master lustfully. Kyle grinned, already having a position or two in mind. He brought Ethan over, putting the Dog Bot in his lap while Kyle laid on his back, his head slightly over the edge of the bed.

From this angel, Ethan was able to start riding Kyle while Bryce re-purposed Kyle's throat as an onohole, and Aquarius could do the same to Ethan on the bed.

This left everyone moaning as they started moving, Ethan rocking his hips hard to push Kyle's member as deep as he could and moaning around Aquarius's member, Kyle doing the same to Bryce, who from this angel didn't need to hold back much as he rammed his cock into Kyle; hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

The four stayed like this for nearly twenty minutes. Kyle was the first to cum, his climax setting off a chain-reaction with the other buko. The feeling of his master's cum filling his ass caused Ethan to cum, his moaning vibrating Aquarius's length so much is pushed him over the edge of well. The sounds of Kyle and the other buko all hitting their peak was enough to make Bryce join them, cumming into Kyle's throat to make him swallow it.

Kyle paused a moment to catch his breath, then they switched potions. Kyle had Aquarius sit down on the bed, and dropped himself down hard on the Squirt-le's cock. "Fuck!" Aquarius cried, almost cumming instantly before he caught himself and began thrusting up into Kyle.

Kyle reached over to Ethan and Bryce, who stood on their side of him; gripping and stroking their still-solid rods. Ethan and Bryce moaned, moving their hips to thrust against Kyle's hands, then giving each other a grin as they got the same idea at roughly the same time.

When Kyle opened his mouth to moan, Ethan and Bryce both rammed their cocks into it, slowly thrusting until they were both pushing into his throat.

Kyle was caught off guard by this, and started gagging, but soon was able to manage it. His low gag reflex and ability go hold his breath for so long went to keeping Kyle comfortable as the two buko enjoyed the feeling their dicks rubbing together inside his throat.

They only managed to stay like this for about ten minutes until again Kyle came and set them all off, resulting in Kyle being on the business of a buko-bukkake.

His buko grinned at his, and began licking him clean. Kyle chuckled, remembering how Marcy had been a little late for his match. They didn't have anywhere to be, and it would probably be well passed sundown before they were done.

* * *

The next day, when Kyle finally did make it outside, he found Marcy watching Luther training with his Bulbasir, Cat Boy, and Cutiepie, who they'd learned were named Mike, Tom, and Leon respectively.

"There's a contest here in the next few days. He's training for it." Marcy explained when Kyle sat next to her. Kyle nodded, glad to see Luther would be keeping his half of the deal. "Do you think he's actually got a chance?" Marcy asked.

Kyle shrugged, "The odds are about the same as they were for me challenging the gym."

Marcy nodded, though she didn't agree. Marcy was smarter than that. Kyle had had great odds in the gym between Aquarius's water typing and Bryce's dance. A contest required people to like and vote for Luther, and Marcy the odds were very much stacked against him.


	6. Tamers of a Feather

Marcy woke early, yawning as she got dressed. 'Downside to taming,' she thought to herself, 'you really start despising wearing clothes.'

Granted, she could easily go around naked if she wanted. The laws dealing with 'public indecency' had been gotten rid of about the same time that the Wild Cat, a buko that got off on public sex above all else, was discovered. Really, so long as you avoided areas where it was explicitly against the law, like schools, churches, certain restaurants, etc, you could pretty much stay naked as long as you wanted.

But Marcy felt that might make things awkward considering she was traveling with her brother, so she conceited to wearing clothes; though there was nothing stopping her from going without a bra.

After getting a quick bite to eat with her buko, Marcy headed outside to start training, and saw that, as early as she'd gotten up, Luther had still been up before her, and was hard at work with his buko on their contest routine.

"Not bad," Marcy said as she approached, you guys look awesome."

Luther nodded with a smile, "I was really worried at first, but after running through the routine so many times, I actually think we might have a chance."

Marcy nodded, "Don't get your hopes too high up there now, it could be a long fall back down if things don't work out." Marcy smiled, "But don't give up on me either. Keep at it, and I'm sure you'll do great no matter what happens."

Luther nodded his agreement, and went back to work with his buko. Marcy, remembering her own training, went off to look for some tamers to challenge.

After a small trek down the next route, Marcy spotted and challenge a Plain Jane; a female tamer who only fights with normal types.

The Plain Jane sent out a Kitsune, a white fur covered vulpine buko that reminded Marcy of a non-blonde version of Brock's Vixxen.

 _Kitsune, the mischievous buko. Known for their soft fur and lustful nature, these buko can be well trained to handle any element or battle style._

Marcy decided to send out James for this one. The Bunny Boy grinned at the Kitsune, figuring he could take the smaller buko down easily. At Marcy's order, James used bounce to rush the Kitsune, avoiding any and all attacks and pinning the vulpine to the ground.

It would've been an easy victory from there, just attack until the Kitsune fainted. Unfortunately, that's when everything went wrong. The Kitsune used Pretty Wink up at James, making him blush and become extremely aware of the fact that he was essentially just straddling the other buko at the moment.

"Nice moves cutie~" The Kitsune purred to James, who's grip slowly began to weaken. "I never stood a chance."

"Th-thank," James said, squirming slightly. The Kitsune squirmed underneath him, seeming to be trying to escape, but really just trying, and succeeding, to grinding his body into James's. It only took a few moments for the Kitsune's efforts to prove fruitful.

"Aw, for me~?" The Kitsune teased when he felt James's hardness poking against his stomach. James blushed harder, trying to shift to a more comfortable position so he could attack, and accidentally giving the Kitsune an opportunity to free his arms.

The vulpine flipped James over, getting him undressed so fast it seemed his clothes had jumped off his body. "Damn." Marcy muttered. She hadn't trained James for sex battles, and he was by no means ready for one. Marcy figured James could still keep the advantage if he got on top, and relayed this information to James.

But it was hopeless. James was pinned and having his neck sucked on as the Kitsune lined up to the Bunny Boy's hole, thrusting in hard. The Kitsune didn't seem to think being gently was necessary, and from the looks of it, he was right. James was groaning in pleasure, loving it. It only took ten minutes to get him off, the Kitsune pulling out with a grin, and leaning down to give James a kiss on the cheek.

Marcy called James back to his ball, sending out Richard. The Kitsune grinned, sauntering over. The Kitsune, seeing that Richard was a Bimbo, assumed it would be just as easy, if not easier, to pin and fuck his brains out as it had been to do to James.

This was a grave miscalculation.

Richard rushed forward, tackling the Kitsune and trapping him in a kiss. Anticipating that he'd end up in a sex battle, Marcy and Richard had agreed to him going out without clothes, which proved rather useful now as he rubbed himself up against the Kitsune, who moaned in pleasure.

Richard could tell when the Kitsune was worked up enough, and pushed into him slowly, searching for particularly sensitive spots as he pushed deeper.

The Kitsune was moaning both from Richard's size compared to the smaller buko, and from how good he felt as he attacked any weak spot her found. The Kitsune was a well trained sex battler, and lasted almost twenty minutes before he came.

The Plain Jane recalled the Kitsune, sending out a Mouse Wife, a much taller buko with mostly human-like features, save for the long mouse tail and small patches of dark black fur along his body.

 _Mouse Wife, The "Never underestimate the power of a Mouse Wife" buko. These evolutions of the Mouse Boy, triggered by constant intense orgasms, is much, much stronger and more resilient than his previous form, able to handle a sex battle if properly trained, and go into a normal battle wielding a variety of knives, rolling pins, and frying pans._

Marcy called back Richard. She got a feeling from the look of the knives on the Mouse Wife's belt that this wouldn't end in a sex battle. She sent out Colin, who was ready for combat at the sight of the Mouse Wife.

"Colin, fire ball!" Marcy called, Colin firing at the Mouse Wife in an attempted to keep it from getting close. The Mouse Wife began dodging quickly, avoiding the balls of fire and drawing two knives as he went.

"Don't let him get close Colin! Ember!" Marcy called. Those knives were the Mouse Wife's best shot, as they looked sharp enough to cut into Colin's scales. Even if they kept dodging, the Mouse Wife couldn't advance on Colin while avoiding the flames.

Colin fired ember, the Mouse Jumping back, flinging one of his knives from his hand as he did. The knife soared across the area, sinking into Colin's arm.

Colin yelped in pain, staggering back. "Shit!" Marcy had expected the Mouse Wife to be able to throw his knives, especially from such a distance. A distance that the Mouse Wife was closing slowly; rushing forward with his other knife.

"Colin tail flame to defend!" Colin let his tail flame burn hotter, keeping the Mouse Wife back at about five feet from him. "Leer!" Marcy called when she saw the Mouse Wife winding up to throw the knife.

Colin used leer, his eyes piercing into the Mouse Wife's. The Mouse Wife looked rather strong, and perhaps, under normal circumstances, it might not have worked. But with the flame from his tail fire surrounding him, Colin looked just imposing enough to make the Mouse Wife flinch.

"Scratch then pour on the fire!" Marcy called. Colin rushed forward, knocking the Mouse Wife to the ground with scratch and unleashing a wave of ember and fire balls down at him; knocking him out in only a few moments.

Colin grit his teeth as he pulled the knife out of his arm to return it to the Mouse Wife. "Don't worry, it's sterile." The Plain Jane assured Marcy as she gave her the prize money.

Marcy nodded, "Thanks. And keep up training. If that Kitsune learns to switch between sex and normal battles quickly, he'll be dangerous. And that Mouse Wife is a killer." Marcy said with a smile, shaking the Plain Jane's hand before heading off back down the route towards Pewter.

Marcy had only planned on making her way back to town to get Colin healed up before heading back out for a little more training. She hadn't planned don fighting any ferals, but well, that was life. She never even saw the Harpy Boy coming until he'd gashed her shoulder and torn her shirt; landing on the ground about ten feet away, glaring at her as though she'd somehow offended him.

He stood just a bit taller than Colin did, his entire upper body covered in dirty brown feathers; obscuring his chest but leaving his lower body in plain view. From his arms sprouted powerful looking wings, and clawed hands that looked rather sharp; much like the talons lining his toes.

"Hey there." Marcy said, trying to be friendly as she scanned the buko.

 _Harpy Boy, the savage sky fighter buko._ _Harpy Boys are temperamental buko , that fight viciously and savagely. Feral flocks, the most commonly seen type of Harpy Boy, also tend to be relatively ugly looking, with twisted, hag like faces that make them look older than they usually are, Harpy Boys having little concept of personal hygiene save to keep their teeth clean and occasional washing when their odor gets too much even for them. Their hair is almost always unkempt and tangled. It takes a patient Tamer to deal with a Harpy Boy, in keeping them clean and dealing with their short tempers._

This Harpy Boy seemed to be alone rather than a flock Marcy noted, and looked to have been kept clean, either by a tamer or by himself. Perhaps he wasn't even feral.

"Are you lost? Did you get separated from your friends?" Marcy asked politely, receiving a hiss from the Harpy Boy and needing to jump to avoid the razor needle feathers thrown at her.

Okay, definitely feral. And in serious need of an attitude adjustment from the look of it. "I don't want too hurt you," Marcy said, "In fact, I'd like to help if you'll let me."

Another his and more feathers flung. This Harpy Boy wasn't going to listen to reason Marcy realized, and she sent out Colin to battle.

He was still damaged from his fight with the Mouse Wife, but the wound in his arm had sealed at least. "He's feral and pissed from the look of it. Be careful." Marcy warned her Alpha, who nodded as he stepped forward to face the Harpy Boy.

The Harpy Boy immediately flung more feathers, most of which were burned away by the tail fire, the remaining not having the power behind them to pierce Colin's scales.

This only seemed to piss the Harpy Boy off more, and he jumped into the air, flying at Colin overhead before swooping down, claws at the ready to strike.

Colin put his arms up to block. His scales her cut slightly by the Harpy Boy's claws, but he was also able to throw his weight forward and pin the avian buko. The Harpy Boy squawked and writhed to escape Colin's grasp until he fainted from the stream of fire balls.

Marcy shook her head. She hated having to hurt ferals, but there was nothing for it. She caught the Harpy Boy. "I think I'll call you Kest." She said, looking at the ball.

Taming this one would be difficult, so upon returning to the town, Marcy went to the mart and purchased a set of taming restraints. Afterwards she had both Colin and Kest dropped off with the NurseJoey for healing; Kest being left in his ball and healed from the machine rather than the medical buko himself.

Once the buko were healed, Marcy returned Colin to his ball for some rest and headed upstairs to her room.

She let Kest out of his ball, using the few moments of stunned confusion the Harpy Boy would have from being in the bukoball for likely the first time to tie him to the bed to the restraints; arms and legs spread out so he couldn't slash or bite his way through the bindings.

Kest hissed angrily at this realization once his mind was back with him. "Hush." Marcy ordered, "I'll make sure you're very happy with us. You'll get lots of taming, training, and fun, but not if you don't learn to behave." Marcy had begun undressing as she spoke, which, to her relief, seemed to catch the Harpy Boy's eye.

By the time Marcy was naked, the Harpy boy was 'standing at attention' so to speak. Marcy licked her lips at the sight of the Harpy Boy's seven inches, and approached the bed. She reached over and gripped the Harpy Boy's member stroking him slowly.

The avian buko moaned at this, trying to thrust up against Marcy's hand, and finding that she would pull away when he did. Soon he stopped trying to take control, letting Marcy's stroke him as he chose. "Good boy. Do you like this~?" Marcy asked with a smile as she got faster, moving her hand along Kest's cock harder.

Kest could only reply with a moan, afraid that trying to move for more would make Marcy stop again. Marcy giggled, and did stop; moments before Kest would've cum. Kest whimpered, the groaned when Marcy mounted him, taking half his length inside her in one go.

Again, Kest tried to thrust up into her, wanting, desperately now, to get off. And again, Marcy pulled off of him when he did until he stopped trying to take control simply let Marcy ride him at her own pace.

Marcy's pace, Kest learned, was even rougher than than the one Kest had wanted once he let her go at it. In only ten minutes Marcy was bouncing herself hard on Kest, the Harpy boy hilted inside her each time. Having been close already, Kest came only a few minutes after; but was far from done.

Marcy moaned happily when she felt Kest cum into her. "You feel so good Kest~" Marcy moaned, pumping her hips harder on the no-longer feral buko's cock; pushing him deeper and deeper into her with each go.

Marcy tightened around Kest when she came after fifteen minutes, letting out a low groan as went over the edge. Kest was moving his hips with Marcy now, but Marcy figured he'd earned it for being such a good boy up to then.

They kept at it for another twenty minutes, filling the room and likely the hall outside with the sound of lustful moans skin slapping together hard as they went before they came again together; Marcy slumping on top of Kest's chest. Kest panted harder, slowly drifting to sleep in his restraints, and not much caring anymore that he was bound.

Marcy giggled, cuddling her new buko lovingly.

* * *

Luther was still practicing his contest routine when Kyle went out to see him. "You guys have been it all day." Kyle said as he walked over, "The sun went down almost an hour ago."

"Gotta make sure we get it all down just right." Luther said. Kyle nodded, "Just be sure not to overdo it okay?"

Luther nodded, "I know, we're almost done. We just need to have one battle with a tamer to test out our strength, then we're done for the day."

"How about me?" Kyle asked, "You'll probably have a hard time finding other tamers with it being dark out and all, and I'd like to see how my buko stack up to yours now anyway."

Luther nodded, "Good idea."

The two took positions on opposite ends of the small field that would be acting as their battleground. Luther sent out Tom, and to counter the Cat Boy, Kyle sent out his Dog Boy; Ethan growling aggressively when he appeared from his ball.

Just as they had in their first battle a few days ago, the two buko circled each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. After almost two full minutes of nothing, Tom pounced first, slashing Ethan's side before jumping back.

Ethan rushed forward after this, tackling Tom, but not pushing him back too much. The Cat Boy bit into Ethan's shoulder, making him yelp and instinctively back up; which left him open to another slash across the chest.

Ethan growled, getting angrier at less focused as he rushed forward for another tackle. Again it hit, doing more damage, but still not pushing Tom back. The Cat Boy was somehow keeping his balance with seemingly no effort, then throwing the force of Ethan's tackle back at him; knocking the Dog Boy onto his back.

Tom pounced, pinning Ethan and slashing down at him until he fainted. Kyle recalled Ethan, glad he'd at least lasted a few minutes longer against the Cat Boy this time, and even managed to do some damage.

Kyle sent out Aquarius next, the Squirt-le firing bubble the moment he was out. Tom was able to jump over the bubbles to avoid them, but was immediately hit with a headbutt upon landing.

Tom slashed wildly as he stumbled back, managing to hit Aquarius a few times and even avoiding the shell armored areas. Aquarius fired water gun, knocking Tom onto his back before firing bubble again, this time not letting up and knocking the Cat Boy out after a full minutes of the unrelenting bubbles.

Aquarius was a bit tired though, the few attacks Tom had gotten on him still hurting and the energy of keeping him pinned under the bubbles having taken quite a bit out of him.

He was relieved when Luther sent out Leon, figuring that if nothing else, he could easily handle a Cutiepie without much difficulty.

But this cute little buko had been well trained in the passed two days, and Aquarius had his mouth stuck shut with string shot before he could fire off any attacks.

Aquarius tried to pull the stuff off, but got tackled by Leon when he did. It was then that Aquarius and Kyle both saw the problem: Leon was too small to hit with headbutt, so without being able to use bubble or water gun, they were sitting ducks.

Aquarius continued to backpeddle and get hit with tackles before Kyle got and idea. "Use watergun to break the binding!"

Aquarius used water gun, rapidly filling the string shot coating around his mouth with water like a silken water balloon until it burst open, and Aquarius was able to pull off whatever remained.

Aquarius didn't even hesitate to fire bubble after he could, hitting Leon with the intention of pinning the small buko under attack like he had Tom. Unfortunately, the heavy damage triggered something within the bug type, and he began to glow.

Aquarius could've kept attacking and likely knocked Leon out, but he was shocked by the sight of the Cutiepie evolving.

After a few seconds, the light faded, and Leon had evolved into a Medickpod.

 _Medickpod, the armored bug buko. This evolution of the Cutipie, one of three possible evolutions for the buko, is much stringer than its previous form, now able to use harden to increase the strength of his now more noticeable exoskeleton, and take much more punishment before they go down._

Leon was taller now, if only by a few inches, and his body was now covered in a dark green, scale like armor. Luther, likely having expected, if not planned the evolution of Leon, didn't miss a beat. "Harden! Then use string shot to sling yourself into him!"

Leon's armor hardened around him, reaching the level of stone as he fired string shot. This time Aquarius caught the silk web, but it didn't matter. Leon began reeling the silk back to him, which, because Aquarius was much bigger and heavier than him, sent Leon flying into the other buko.

Leon's dense shell collided with Aquarius's face at roughly the speed of a high quality sling shot; knocking him out instantly.

Kyle recalled Aquarius, figuring that, for the Squirt-le's sake, he wouldn't mention this battle around the other buko.

Kyle sent out Bryce, who immediately smiled at Leon. Leon tried to fire string shot again, but was unable to do so; Bryce's graceful movements easily avoiding his attacks. Soon, Leon took notice of just how sensual Bryce's movements were getting as he began dancing while he ddged.

Be it the work of the small bit of magic in the Gypsy's dance, or from Leon's growing arousal at Bryce's dance, Leo's shell softened again, and he found himself unable to look away as the Gypsy began stripping his clothes off.

Bryce moved closer to Leon as he danced. the Medickpod unable to hear his tamer's calling to him to get away as Bryce picked Leon up; making him blush as he kissed him deeply.

Bryce was getting getting very good at sex battles, as was able to fit his fingers inside the smaller buko from behind without him realizing it until they were in and he was moaning softly.

Trying to actually fuck Leon like he had the Vixxen would be impossible; Leon was much too small for even Luther to tame the usual way, and Bryce could tell in that annoying way Gypsies can that he was bigger than Luther.

Regardless, Leon was soon lost in fits f moaning, any will to escape Bryce's grasp weakened, then broken until the small bug type was bucking his hips to push Bryce's fingers deeper.

It only took Bryce five minutes to make Leon cum; after which Luther made a mental note to prepare Leon for possible sex battles and sent out Mike.

Mike didn't even give Bryce a chance to move, let alone dance. The Gypsy was tied up in vines in seconds, getting a blast of Lust Dust before he could be fully away=re of what was happening.

One of Mike's vines held Bryce's hands behind his back while three others robed into the Gypsy's ass, a fourth joining then once Mike saw Bryce could take it. Mike's sixth and final vine wrapped around Bryce's member, stroking it smoothly.

Kyle tried not to blush at both the sight of his buko ensnared in vines, and the realization that Luther had taught Mike to do this, which would mean he'd taken it himself. The mental picture of Luther wrapped in vines made not blushing impossible, especially with how loud Bryce's cry of pleasure was as he came; ending the battle.

Kyle recalled Bryce to his ball, Luther doing the same with Mike. "Damn, all your buko are so strong. How the hell did they get so good?" Kyle asked, wishing he hadn't when Luther smiled sadly "Leon's a faster learner," Luther said, "But Tom and Mike...they had to be string. They needed to be powerful so they could make sure other people stopped hurting me."

Kyle was beginning to wonder if he'd ever go a single day without accidentally making his friend remember something painful.


	7. Luther Takes the Stage

Luther took a deep breath and walked into the contest hall. He'd registered for the contest, and he'd known the rules of contests since he was a kid watching them on TV. He and his buko had practiced the routine Mike would go through and had even prepared backup routines for Leon and Tom in case Mike wasn't able to go on for some reason. They were ready, prepared and confident.

Unfortunately, all the confidence melted away the moment Luther stepped into the preparation area and saw all the other tamers with their buko.

They'd all probably been training just as long as Kyle had, hell maybe longer. They had rarer buko and fancy looking clothes, glitzy makeup and all the things Luther didn't; except for the slime aura, which was his alone.

"We'll be okay Master." Mike said, squeezing Luther's hand and giving him a smile. Luther nodded, grateful for his Bulbasir; knowing he'd probably have bolted from the building by now if not for him.

Marcy and Kyle took their seats in the audience. They'd gotten their tickets fairly late, but knowing one of the contestants let them still get decent seats just in front of the center of the crowd.

Marcy looked nervously up at the stage, afraid of what might end up happening. Kyle seemed oblivious to his sister's worry, certain things would turn out fine for him.

As the two sat, the performances began.

They watched a Trickster's magic act of pulling himself out of a hat and then bursting into an explosion of playing cards, a Rhynowhore's strength display of lifting up his tamer as well as his tamer's entire harem while they stood on a pavement block, a Peekaboo's electrical light display, and a Digthreesome's tunneling display in which they mined up diamonds in seconds.

They were all impressive acts, but Marcy and Kyle made sure to hold back their cheering, not wanting to offend Luther or end up adding to the judges opinion of the performers.

Then Luther stepped out. He'd bought a whole knew outfit for the contest, a simple, but elegant arrangement of browns and blacks that complimented Luther's features. He looked charming, but Marcy and Kyle, even knowing it was coming, were hit by the wave of distaste when Luther stepped out; his aura at work. They could only assume the crowd and the judges were feeling the same.

"He'll just have to be that much better." Kyle said with a nod, knowing Luther could do it.

Luther sent out Mike, who was also dressed up in something Bryce had picked out, saying it would help gain a little more appeal, as it revealed a lot of Mike's legs and, when he got moving, his chest.

The two were silent, having gone through the routine they could see it when they closed their eyes, and not needing any orders or verbal responses to know what to do. Mike moved to the other end of the stage, and let out his vines. The vines stretched out across the room to Luther, who gripped them as though he'd taken a dance partner's hand. Which, in a sense, he had.

Luther and Mike began to glide across the stage in a serene dance; Mike's vines twirling gracefully through the air, letting Luther switch to any side and begin dancing from a new angle at a moment's notice. Mike lifted Luther up, using other vines to act as footholds so he could actually dance with his Master while holding him up in the air.

It was a breathtaking display, especially when Luther began switching which vine he was using to dance with while still in the air; looking several times like he was going to miss a foothold and fall, but never doing do.

Mike brought Luther down gently, vines curled around him to almost give the appearance of wings as he landed; a cloud of lust dust being subtly let out by Mike for two purposes: giving off a dramatic effect as the dust particles swept through the air, and to counteract the slime aura as the lust imbued powder left any who contacted it hot and bothered.

The small concentration let out wasn't enough to drive anyone wild, especially with it being spread out through the air. It was just enough, Luther hoped, to tip the scales in their favor. Luther and Mike bowed, and stepped off stage.

What followed was an extremely tense several minutes while the judges discussed and made their final decisions on who would be cut and who would move on to the combat round. After twenty, logic defyingly slow minutes, the list of everyone who was moving on went up...

And Luther wasn't on it. Kyle gasped, Marcy looking down in disappointment. They both rushed to the rooms where the contestants all stayed during the contest, but Luther had already run off by the time they got there.

"You search the center," Marcy said, "I'll have Kest check the rest of the city while I check the fields." And with that, they all heading off to search for Luther, wanting badly to make him feel better.

After almost an hour of finding nothing, they decided to check the contest hall. They weren't sure why Luther would've gone back there, but it was all they could think of.

To their surprise, the idea proved accurate, and they found Luther standing in front of the contest hall speaking with a girl, Kaya, who'd won the contest instead of him. Kaya was a user of magic and magic type buko, and as such wore a long, elegant dark blue robe that swept across the ground when she moved.

There was almost certainly some magical ability hidden in the robe, but mostly, Marcy just found her eyes drawn to it naturally regardless of what was happening around her. Perhaps that was the magic.

In any event, when Marcy and Kyle finally got within earshot of Luther and Kaya, they realized that Luther had just challenged to a buko battle.

"Luther, are you sure this is-" "I just need to see." Luther interrupted Marcy, sending out Leon. Kaya sent out an Elf, a short human-like buko with a hooded, green version of his mistress's cloak. He spawned with his bow and arrow already drawn.

 _Elf, the mystic forest buko. These buko are commonly found guarding in and around the woods. They're one of the only buko species that are allowed to own homes, live in towns, and be treated as a normal human even when uncaught and feral, as they naturally retain most of their mind. Aside from their bows, Elves channel magic attacks through nature._

Leon didn't miss a beat, repeating the same harden-string shot-yo-yo method he'd used to defeat Aquarius. Unlike Aquarius though, the Elf didn't go down. Leon tried to swing back around to hit the Elf again, but the Elf cut the silk with the pointed tip of a magic arrow, and Leon hit the ground.

The Elf began firing, normal arrows bouncing of the Medickpod's shell, but the magic imbued arrows knocking the wind out of Leon, then knocking him to the ground, then knocking him out.

Luther recalled Leon, sending out Tom. Tom was more agile than Leon, and was able to dodge through the arrows. A few grazed the Cat Boy's sides as he rushed forward, but he didn't take any arrows directly as he pounced, pinning the Elf and laying into him with his signature furry.

Kaya seemed impressed, and recalled the Elf, sending out a Mist Bunny, a tall Bunny Boy evolution with metallic gray fur and eyes that seemed almost reflective. He wore a simpler, white robe that covered his entire body save for his face and feet which were obscured by what looked like high heels.

 _Mist Bunny, the magic forest bunny buko. These very serious buko area complete 180 from their carefree previous forms, remaining vigilant and on task at all times; be it training magic powers in the wilderness or helping out with house work in the city. Because of their awkward body structure, most will need a pair of some form of high heeled boots in order to walk properly._

Tom was on his guard and prepared for the Mist Bunny to attack, but was not prepared for him to exhale a cloud of strange, Crystal looking mist that flowed over to him.

Tom tried to avoid it, thinking it might be a status effect, but it followed him. Tom learned he'd been right after he inhaled the mist and was immediately frozen in place. Tom could do nothing but watch as the Mist Bunny moved his hands about slowly, forming a small bubble of magic energy. The bubble floated over to Tom, and exploded in a burst of magic that knocked the Cat Boy out.

Luther's jaw fell open at the sight, and he was left unsure of whether or not he should send Mike out. Deciding that he couldn't exactly back out of the battle now, he sent out his Alpha.

Mike let out his vines, hoping to ensnare the Mist Bunny and maybe even switch the fight into a sex battle. None of Mike's vines ever touched the Mist Bunny, who seemed to slip passed them as though they were trying to catch, well, mist.

It only took a few moments for the Mist Bunny to reach Mike, ending the battle with a point blank mana bolt to the face. Luther recalled Mike to his ball, looking down at the ground.

"Your buko are strong and well trained, but perhaps a bit too desperate for a victory." Kaya said as she recalled her Mist Bunny, "Keep training. I'll look forward to battling you in a contest." she added as she left.

Luther just stayed standing there until Kyle and Marcy rushed over. "I'm so sorry," Kyle said quickly, "I never should have told you to go to the contest."

Luther shook his head, "You don't need to be sorry. Training for the contest was one of the best times I've had in a long, long time. There's another contest in Cerulean city, and I plan on being there for it."

"Really?" Marcy asked, glad for it, but confused. Luther nodded, "I can't exactly let one loss make me give up on everything can I?"

Marcy and Kyle smiled, "Couldn't have put it better myself." Marcy said, giving Luther a hug. Luther chuckled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my buko healed so I can give them a little reward for working so hard." He said before walking off.

* * *

Try as she might, Marcy couldn't quite overcome her curiosity, and found herself creeping along the hall passed her room to Luther's. She only opened it a crack to see what was happening inside, immediately glad that she had.

Leon and Tom were already laying back tiredly, probably having already been taken care off. But Mike, Mike had his vines wrapped around Luther dominantly; one vine holding Luther's hands behind his back, one stroking Luther's member, and the other four all probing deep into Luther's ass.

Marcy assumed from the position of Luther and Mike, and the look on Mike's face, that Luther was sucking him off while he used his vines; but Marcy was much more interested in the sight of Mike's vines ramming mercilessly into his tamer's anus, spreading it wide to push deeper, and inadvertently giving Marcy one hell of a show.

Marcy's hand snaked down into her pants and she began to touch herself gently while she watched, until she remembered she had her own buko now, and still needed to give them all a little sex battle training. Marcy grinned wickedly as she took out her newly purchased climax dust and went to her room.


	8. Onward to MT Moon

Kyle decided to check out the museum. He knew that he and the others would be leaving Pewter city soon and wasn't sure when he'd have another chance, so went in the morning so he could look around without Marcy yelling at him that they needed to go.

Kyle was always fascinated with the stories of the past, and looking over an exhibit that explained the Revenge War, the event that had led to the existence of buko in the first place.

According to the recorded history, some hundred or so generations ago, buko hadn't even existed. Back then there were people, animals, and nothing in between. Things weren't exactly peaceful, that time had wars of its own, but then everything changed with a team of scientists that set out to change the world.

The details were unclear. Some said that the scientists had invented the first buko in their lab, others said they discovered the first buko and helped them flourish, some say they were the first humans to discover magic and used this power to create buko, and some say none of thy above.

However it happened, they had the world's first buko, and used them like war machines. They began battling the rest of the world, and regardless of the origin of the buko, we know that the scientists specifically created the legendarys as weapons to win the war, which had been named the Revenge War.

In a strange, twisted sense, world peace was the result; as every single nation in the world was working together, though they were working together to fight off an army that was destroying them all anyway. That war, which lasted anywhere from ten to twenty years based on the records, nearly wiped out humans as a species.

The only reason it didn't is that a few legendarys took pity on humans, siding with them and bringing other buko to fight for the humans. Humans, despite the technology they had at the time, couldn't defeat an army of buko. Once they had their own buko though, that's when things changed.

Now the battles were actually battles, as opposed to a group of humans lining up to get slaughtered. Even with buko, it was still a long, hard, bitter battle that nearly destroyed the world. After it was over, the humans working with buko having defeated and killed the scientists controlling the army of buko, the world had been re-shaped.

Contents had been changed and some even destroyed entirely, and buko were everywhere. Hundreds of thousands escaped into the wilderness, going feral without their former masters to tame them. They bred with human woman they either seduced or kidnapped, bringing out feralborns and thresholds.

Hundreds of thousands became millions. The world was unrecognizable from what it had once been. In a way, the scientists who started the whole mess got what they set out for in the end.

But, Kyle thought with a smile, at least a new world, possibly a better one, had risen out of those dark times.

As Kyle looked around, he noticed what looked like a researcher in a lab coat. He was looking into a microscope on the far end of the museum, and seemed excited about something. Curious, Kyle walked over to him.

"Hello." Kyle said, "What are you doing exactly?"

The researcher looked up, a wide grin on his face. "Do you know what I've just found?" He questioned, indicating the microscope. Kyle shook his head, "What is it?"

"I've discovered DNA from an extinct buko!" He shouted happily.

During the Revenge War, several species of buko had gone extinct from all the fighting. It was thought that all the DNA from buko like that was gone, destroyed by nuclear weapons and other devastating attacks.

"I go out to the caves whenever I can to research the Symbiotes, the parasite buko, that live there. A few days ago, I found this." The researcher said, picking up a stone that he'd been looking at in the microscope.

It had an off, scale-like pattern o it, but other than that looked normal. "I figured that it must have come from a reptilian buko, but was unsure what kind of reptilian buko would be living in MT. Moon, so I brought it back here.

"After a few hours of research, I confirmed it: the markings don't match any known buko in existence. I was thrilled of course, I'd found a fossil of an ancient buko, but after running a few more tests, I discovered that this isn't just a fossil. There is DNA, in tact, in this stone! I don't know how, but if I could get over to the island on Cinnabar Island I could..."

The researcher trailed off. "Oh... I don't suppose I will be able to.." The researcher seemed to deflate at this realization. "No one but the researchers there would believe that I had something like this...and I won't have any money to get anywhere near the place for years.."

Kyle bit his lip, not liking how sad the researcher seemed after being overjoyed only moments ago. Seeing the name 'Satoro' on the researcher's coat, Kyle asked, "Mr. Satoro, what would you have bee able to do if you could've gotten to the lad on Cinnabar?"

Satoro smiled sadly, "I could've preformed a miracle. With the machines they're building their, I might have been able to restore the DNA, recreate the fallen buko. In essence, I could've brought an extinct buko back from the dead."

"Well...I'm a traveling tamer, and I'm bound to stop by Cinnabar at some point to challenge the gym there," Kyle said, "I don't know how long it would take, but maybe.."

Satoro's eyes lit up, "Young man, could you...could you take the fossil to the Cinnabar lab for me? I don't care if you want to keep the buko that is brought back, so long as I can study the buko before any other scientist."

Kyle grinned ear to ear, "I'd be honored."

* * *

Kyle rushed back to the center, showing Marcy and Luther the durable, glass-like case he'd been given containing the stone with the buko DNA inside.

"Whoa, no kidding?" Marcy asked when Kyle explained what it was. Kyle nodded, beaming. "That's incredible." Luther said with a smile as he looked over the fossil.

They all looked over the fossil for a few moments more before Marcy stood up, "Neat as Kyle's pet DNA rock is, we've gotta get moving. Don't wanna be late for the contest in Cerulean do you Luther?"

Knowing that Marcy had a point, they all got up and started heading out.

There were several tamers along the route towards MT. Moon, all looking primed and ready to challenge anyone they saw. Marcy battled a few, getting some extra money for when they got to the center, and after some arguing, convinced Kyle to challenge someone.

Kyle challenged a nearby tamer, a bird catcher from the looks of his clothes, and they excitedly sent out a Pidgy.

 _Pidgy, the tweety bird buko. These avian buko_ _are_ _ _more common, but are decent fliers and easily trained and tamed. As they have no hands, they use their feet for most of the more delicate activities.__

Kyle sent out Ethan, who dodged the Pidgy's peck and tackled him back. The brown feathered buko clicked his beak in annoyance as he took off into the air, swooping down to attack from above.

At Kyle's instruction, Ethan was able to avoid the attack and jump up, tackling the Pidgy out of the sky and knocking him out with quick attack.

The bird catcher recalled the Pidgy, sending out a tall buko with darker brown feathers along his body and much larger wings and talons than the Pidgy.

 _Terra Bird, the biome bird buko. These buko are extremely adaptive, able to change their element to match that of an area they train in for an extended amount of time without evolving._

From the looks of it, Kyle figured that this particular Terra Bird was ground type. He could've sent Aquarius out and finished the battle quicker, but he wanted to test out something he'd been working on with Ethan, and left the Dog Boy in.

The Terra Bird rushed forward, looking much stronger than the Pidgy had. Ethan avoided the attack, knowing he could very well be knocked out by the stone buko's attack.

Kyle gave Ethan a signal, a subtle movement with his hand that they'd agreed he'd give when it was time to try out Ethan's new ability. If he called out for Ethan to use the attack out loud, then the Terra Bird would be able to easily avoid the attack.

Ethan continued to dodge the Terra Bird's attacks for several minutes while the power built up, Kyle hoping they wouldn't notice. The Terra Bird destroyed a boulder with brick breaker, a piece of debris flying off and hitting Ethan, but the Dog Boy didn't back down.

The Terra Bird and his tamer realized something was up when Ethan began glowing faintly. "Now, use Bide!" Kyle called, Ethan letting out a blast of stored up energy.

Ethan had learned Bide from the TM they'd gotten from Brock, and had done a little practice with it the day before. The powerful blast hit the Terra Bird directly before he could react, sending him across the field and knocking him out.

The bird catcher swore under his breath and recalled the Terra Bird, sending out a tall, lithe bird-like buko with metallic blue feathers.

 _Dive Bird, the sea diving bird buko. This possible evolution of the Pidgy is great for sailing, as they have impeccable navigation abilities. They are also used for defending the ships, as they can be quite durable and difficult to handle when enraged._

Ethan was tired from the first two battles, so Kyle recalled him and sent out Aquarius. The Dive Bird rushed forward, Aquarius blocking wing attack with his shell and firing water gun to knock the water bird back.

The two kept going back and forth, as neither had anything close to a type advantage and couldn't gain any real ground on the other. Water attacks did little, and non-water type attacks were also ineffective, both from Aquarius blocking and the Dive Bird taking to the air to avoid.

The battle kept going for almost ten minutes before Kyle had Aquarius rush the Dive Bird, gritting his teeth as he took the wing attack that the Dive Bird hit him with in order to get in close enough to use headbutt, knocking the Dive Bird to the ground.

Aquarius pinned the Dive Bird, repeating the attack until it was out cold.

The bird catcher recalled his buko, walking over to give Kyle the prize money. "Nice battle," He said, shaking Kyle's hand, "Those buko of yours are tough. Not surprised though after seeing their tamer." The bird catcher winked at the last part before leaving to have his buko healed.

Kyle could practically feel Marcy grinning at him when he blushed from the bird catcher's comment. "Not a word." Kyle said, Marcy's only reply being, "Fine, but just so you know, I'm perfectly okay with you dating a bird catcher."

* * *

Marcy had gone off to battle some more tamers, and Kyle and Luther, after walking a little more in an uncomfortable, awkward silence, decided to set up camp in the area before heading off to their individual training.

Kyle got closer to the side of the mountain, figuring the rocky terrain might help with the training, but before he could actually let out his buko to start, he heard an animalistic shriek from above.

Kyle stepped back just in time to avoid the small, blue-skinned buko that dropped down and landed where he'd been standing.

He was shorter than Kyle by about a foot, and had small wing-like membrane across his arms. His ears were larger than normal, and his eyes were slitted, like even the dull light of the afternoon was hurting them.

 _Zubutt, the nocturnal buko. These buko are relatively harmless one on one, and easy enough to keep tame so long as a tamer doesn't mind letting them feed on their blood once every week or so. They are only really dangerous as a swarm, usually led by a Golbutt._

This Zubutt clearly wasn't a part of a swarm, and actually looked kind of sad as it struggled to look at Kyle, seeming almost afraid to attack him.

Thinking back to how Marcy had caught James, Kyle got an idea. He held up his hands peacefully to the Zubutt, who seemed shocked by this. Feral or not, the Zubutt was still intelligent enough to recognize an act of kindness.

"I don't think you really want to fight me, do you?" Kyle said, "you're just scared, feral, probably starving huh?"

After a few moments, the Zubutt nodded weakly. "Well," Kyle tilted his head, exposing his neck, "If you promise not to take too much, I can give you a feeding."

The Zubutt seemed shocked, and immediately nodded at the offer, moving forward and sinking his teeth into Kyle's neck. Kyle shivered, but the sharp prick of pain faded after a moment. It felt strange, but not bad; even kinda nice after a moment, probably the result of a toxin the Zubutt let out to heal someone they bit.

Knowing that the buko was still likely to take too much blood if he were feral, Kyle reached down, gripping the Zubutt's member. The blue buko moaned softly into Kyle's neck, slowly getting hard as Kyle began stroking him.

The Zubutt squirmed slightly, probably the feral instinct not to let someone else take control; but the instinct to feed was stronger, and eventually they just held still and let Kyle do his job.

It didn't take long to make the Zubutt cum, freeing him from his feral state, likely it had been quite awhile since they'd had any touch from anything. He groaned into Kyle's neck, finally letting go of it as he panted.

"Th...thank you so much.." The Zubutt panted, catching Kyle off guard. "You can talk?" He questioned. The Zubutt nodded, "I'm a threshold, my name was Dylan before I became a buko..I guess you'll give me a new name now huh?"

"You can still be called Dylan if you want, sounds like a great name to me, why change it?" Kyle said with a smile. Dylan smiled back, noticing the hardness that had formed in Kyle's pants while he'd taken care of the Zubutt.

Dylan grinned, "Well, seeing as you tamed me, I think it's only fair to repay you~"

Kyle was going to tell Dylan that he didn't have to do that right now if he didn't want to, but it quickly became apparent that he really did want to. Dylan dropped to his knees, pulling down Kyle's pants to free his erect member.

Dylan licked his lips before engulfing Kyle's rod, licking along his length as his lips sealed around it. Kyle shivered, moaning at the feeling as he wondered how a Zubutt had gotten so good at this. 'Must have been popular before he went through threshold.' Kyle though with a grin.

Dylan took Kyle's hand, placing them on the back of his head as he began moving it along Kyle's cock, taking more and more of him. Getting what Dylan wanted, Kyle gripped his head and began moving it for him, forcing it down to push his cock deeper into his throat.

It didn't take too long for Dylan to reach the base, humming around Kyle's cock as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Kyle groaned, not lasting as long as he would've liked before he came; filling Dylan's mouth.

Dylan swallowed it all, grinning up at Kyle. Kyle was instantly happy he'd gone the peaceful route instead of battling, and made a mental note to thank Marcy for the idea as he took out a bukoball and officially captured Dylan.

* * *

When Kyle returned, he found Marcy and Luther in the middle of a buko battle.

He sat down and watched as Marcy used Kest's speed and aerial attacks to defeat Tom, only for Kest to be dragged down to the ground and defeated by Mike and his vines.

Kyle could practically hear Marcy's frustrations when Colin, despite his type advantage and use of fire attacks, lost to Mike as well after losing focus from a blast of lust dust. Colin had managed to weaken Mike enough that James was able to defeat him using his fast paced, never-hold-still bouncing tactic.

James, however, met the same fate as Aquarius had against Leon; getting yo-yoed into a knock out. Leon also proved effective in sex battles, able to tie up Richard in string shot and suck him off to win.

Marcy recalled her buko to rest, complimenting Luther and his team. "It's a shame you aren't a gym battler; you'd wreck house." Marcy said with a chuckle.

Luther smiled, and they both noticed I'd been watching. "Oh hey," Luther said. "I heard you had a re-match with Luther, and wanted to have a battle with him to." Marcy said.

Kyle nodded, as it made sense, and told them about how he'd caught Dylan; Marcy being exceptionally proud of his method.

As they laid down to sleep though, for reasons Kyle couldn't quite explain or justify to himself, he felt the smallest pang of jealously at Marcy battling Luther as well. He shrugged it off, deciding to ignore it. For now.


	9. Gigantese on the mountain

The group reached the center outside the cave of MT. Moon the next morning. They stopped inside to replenish their supplies before heading outside and finding a hiker.

"Hello, we were wondering if you knew how long it takes someone to get through the mountain." Marcy asked the hiker. The hiker thought for a moment, scratching the scruffy hair on his chin, "About two days give or take a few hours. Just under that if you're hauling ass."

Luther perked up at this information. "Two days?" He asked, getting nervous when the hiker nodded. "The contest in Cerulean city is in two days!" Luther said, "If it takes us that long to get to the other side, I'll miss it!"

The hiker turned to Luther. "You're a preformin' boy?" He asked, Luther nodding, explaining how he was trying to win a contest in spite of his Slime Aura.

The hiker nodded, "Well... I suppose I could show you the trail _over_ the mountains rather than through 'em. They're difficult to follow unless you're with someone who knows their way around the trails, like yours truly, and they'll get you across in almost half the time. You could be in Cerulean city by mornin' tomorrow."

"You'd do that? Thank you so much!" Kyle said, Marcy reaching into her wallet and taking out some money to pay him with, refusing to just let him go out of his way like that without some form of compensation.

"Names Cliff," He said, "And if I hear one joke about it, you're gonna be walking through the caves so fast it'll make your heads spin. Alright, with that settled, let's get a move on."

Cliff adjusted his hat, turning to the trail that led up into the mountains, and starting up along it; Marcy, Kyle, and Luther not far behind.

* * *

The trek was long and boring, but they all agreed that it was worth it to cut down on the time it would take to get to the city, plus it was a rather nice view along the top of MT. Moon.

They didn't stop to set up camp until the sun started going down, by which point Cliff said they were more than two thirds of the way there, and could make the rest of the trip easy.

As they all settled down, Marcy challenged Cliff to a buko battle. The hiker was a bit caught off guard by this, but accepted. "You've got some fire in ya." He said with a smile, sending out a Dust Dude, a short rock type with skin that looked like cracked, gray stone.

 _Dust Dude, the shifting sand buko. These stone buko are able to let any and all moisture leave their bodies, allowing them to become a cloud of sentient sand to battle or hunt that can reform into their normal body whenever they choose._

Marcy sent out James, who immediately used bounce and collided with the Dust Dude...who disintegrated into a cloud of sand and began swirling around James, pulling the air out of the area.

It took James three tries to bounce out of the sand cyclone, by which point he was gasping for breath. The Dust Dude reformed into his humanoid body, firing a cloud of sand at James.

James avoided the sand shot, but was hit in the face by a second shot moments later, having been too focused on avoiding the first to see the second.

James stumbled back, just barely managing to avoid the Dust Dude rushing him in cloud form. Marcy realized it had been a mistake to send out James; as he didn't have any attacks that would effect the sand buko while he was in dust form.

"Try to use your speed James, hit him while he's solid!" Marcy called. James nodded, rushing forward again and punching the Dust Dude. The attack actually seemed to do some damage, but not enough.

The Dust Dude burst into cloud form again, circling James until he fainted from lack of air. Marcy sighed, making a mental note to make it up to James for sending him into that later. Probably give him some head, he always liked that.

In the mean time, Marcy sent out Kest. The Dust Dude went into sand mode again to try and repeat the strategy used on James, but now couldn't; Kest using gust and whirlwind to blow the sand back, forcing the Dust Dude to reform.

When he reformed, Kest hit him with feather shuriken, then returned to using gust and whirlwind when the Dust Dude tried to break down again. After several rounds of this, Kest knocked the Dust Dude out with a strong peck to the head when the Dust Dude was too tired to try breaking apart again.

Cliff recalled him, and sent out a Sexshrew, a large, mouse-like buko with thick brown skin and powerful looking claws.

 _Sexshrew, the digging mouse buko. These ground type mice buko are very loyal and affectionate to their tamers and excellent tunnelers; able to dig a thirty foot whole through solid stone with the same effort a Dog Boy digs through dirt._

Those claws were gonna be a problem for Kest and Marcy knew it; one problem of many. In spite of this, Marcy was certain her hot little Harpy Boy could handle it. It was a bird against a mouse after all.

"Dive bomb him slash!" Marcy called, knowing that the feather shurikens likely would just bounce off the ground types hard skin. Kest swooped down, the Sexshrew burrowing into the ground to avoid the strike, then leaping out of the whole and slashing at Kest.

Kest turned in the air, using wing attack to deflect the attack and send the Sexshrew crashing into the hard stone ground. Kest repeated his slash, this time hitting his target dead on and sending the Sexshrew rolling across the field.

The Sexshrew got to his feet, holding up his claws to block a peck from Kest, who switched to wing attack again. The two buko had a small back and forth skirmish on the ground for a bit until Marcy called for Kest to use gust again.

The vortex created by the attack wasn't strong enough to lift the Sexshrew, but when knocked back by Kest's quick attack, the fast winds of the gust, matched with that of Kest's whirlwind for good measure, send the Sexhshrew crashing into a nearby boulder; which actually shattered into hundreds of stone fragments when the Sexshrew hit it.

Cliff recalled the unconscious Sexshrew, and sent out his last fighter; a tall, green skinned stone buko that somewhat resembled a slightly short Onyx.

 _Jade, the expensive statue buko. These stone buko, and evolution of the Marble, are built to be sturdy. In nature they can stand stock still for up to four weeks waiting for pray to walk passed, seeming completely unaffected by anything happening around it save for extremely hard rainfall._

Marcy recalled Kest, knowing he'd need a little rest after his battle with the Sexshrew, and sent out Colin.

The Jade rushed Colin, who dodged back and used scratch, his claws leaving a barely noticeable mark on the Jade's body. After several more scratches, Marcy realized the strategy they'd used for the Onyx wasn't gonna work for the Jade.

Not because the Jade was tougher, but because the minerals making up its skin were by their nature different than the Onyx's, and wouldn't crack the right way they needed to let alone burn away with a powerful fire burst.

This left Marcy and Colin with a clear, if someone annoying answer: a long haul battle one by whomever was able to simply stay standing the longest.

The Jade's stone attacks didn't do too much when they hit Colin's scales, the same being true of Colin's fire power hitting the Jade. They were more or less evenly matched with no special tricks to give an edge to either side.

The battle lasted almost a full hour, Marcy and Colin's longest battle to date. In the end, both buko collapsed from exhaustion; Colin dropping a few seconds after the Jade, winning Marcy the battle.

Marcy recalled Colin, making another mental note to repay him to; wondering if he'd like another titty-fuck, and told Cliff not to worry about paying up.

"You're already showing us over the mountains, and I was battling more for the training than anything else." She explained.

Cliff smiled at this, patting Marcy's head. "Ah, you're a nice girl. You'll make a fine tamer, probably be able to battle the League."

Marcy beamed at this, making Kyle chuckle; as he'd had to sit through hours of Marcy explaining in detail what, how, and when she would battle the League, and was certain that Cliff had just sealed his fate for having to listen to it as well.

* * *

The next morning the group was moving fast, all eager to get to the city. Their pace slowed, however, when Kyle's bukodex flared up, indicating a rare buko in the area.

"It'll just take a second to check it out," Kyle insisted, "Who knows, maybe it'll be something you could use in a battle or a contest." He added, knowing his travel companions wouldn't be able to pass up the possibility.

The group followed the bukodex to a small rock formation that created a sort of cave on top of the cave. They all looked inside, going white in the face when they saw the thirty five foot, yellow skinned buko that was sleeping before them.

 _Gigantese, the super fucking big buko. Bounty (for confirmed kill):$10,000,000. Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): &900,500. Recommendation if you see one: Evacuation is the best bet for survival. These enormous buko live with a continual intent to kill and maim anything and everything they come across, only docile at very specific times of the year._

Ironically, it was the bukodex's warning that damned the group; as the sound of it caused the Gigantese to wake. It glared down at the four tamers as it stood, bellowing in anger at the mere existence of them.

They all ran immediately, none of them anywhere near suicidal enough to attempt battling the massive buko.

They could all feel the ground beneath them shaking as they ran, the Gigantese's every step sending tremors through the roof of the mountain. The group wasn't thinking about that though, they were thinking about outrunning the killer buko.

If they had been thinking about that, they would've put two and two together and understood the issue that was likely to arise from the large, heavy buko stomping around the top of the mountain. They all realized it though, simultaneously in fact, when the stone beneath them gave out, sending them all down into the cave below.

The nearest cave wasn't too far from where they were, letting them all escape the fall with only a handful of nasty cuts and bruises; as well as a dislocated shoulder in Kyle's case that Marcy resolved almost instantly by forcing it back into place; knowing that whatever pain her brother felt from it would be nothing compared to whatever happened if the Gigantese got a hold of them.

They all fled the cave, having to carry Cliff, who'd been knocked unconscious by the fall. The Gigantese looked into the crevice made by his stomping, seeing no humans, and wondering off. The group was safe from the Gigantese...

Now they were just lost in MT. Moon.


	10. Through the Cave

Marcy let out Colin, and they were able to use the light from his tail flame to see inside the dark cave. "What are we gonna do?" Kyle questioned, shaking from the shock of the situation.

"It had to be a cave." Luther said, shaking his head, "If we were lost in a forest or pretty much anywhere else, Mike could use his plant sense to find the way out, but its useless in here."

Cave...the word seemed to click with Kyle, "Wait a minute, Dylan!"

Kyle sent out the threshold Zubutt. "We fell into the cave from the top," Kyle explained to him, "We need to get out of here. Can you use your sonar?"

Dylan nodded, closing his eyes and lifting his ears; mouth open to let out a series of high pitched pings that were practically inaudible to the others. After a few minutes, Dylan's ear twitched as the pings returned to him, giving him an image of the cave.

"Almost ever tunnel in this area leads to a dead end. There are only two that don't, but you can't take those either." He said. "Why the hell not?" Marcy questioned.

"The tunnels that actually do lead out of the cave from here are all completely filled with swarms of Golbutt and Zubutt." Dylan said, "If you try to go through wither of them, you'll be torn to shreds and bled dry in seconds."

 _Golbutt, the batty buko. In the wild, most Golbutts are found leading packs of Zubutts. With their ability to use Lure to bring prey to them, Poison to weaken it, and Lick to paralyze prey, a Golbutt is by far a more dangerous hazard than a mere Zubutt. When a Golbutt is facing multiple foes, or when he perceives a single foe is too strong, he has his Zubutts fly in as a group, and he then darts in to deliver stronger attacks against the biggest threat. Golbutt-led Zubutt packs are the number two hazard in cave exploring (the number one being falling)._

This, needless to say, was not the best possible outcome. "I think we can make it out okay." Marcy said, "If we all let out all of our Buko at once, we should be able to rush through and fight our way out of the tunnel before anyone gets too hurt."

"She's right," Luther said, "But if we have all our buko fighting, who's gonna carry Cliff?"

Silence followed. Up to that point, Aquarius, Mike, and Colin had all been working together to lift up and move the large mountain climber, as he was much too heavy for Kyle, Luther, and Marcy to carry regardless of if they tried it separately for together.

Having all the buko fight would make it impossible for them to carry Cliff with them out of the cave, and they would have to leave the large, wounded, unconscious hiker who most likely had a concussion, alone in the cave to be attacked by ferals for die of natural causes.

"No," Marcy stated, "Not a fucking option. We aren't leaving any fucking one behind. Understood?"

They all nodded, no one really wanting to leave Cliff behind. "Okay, now we need a plan that gets us all out of her safely; preferably with all of our limbs still attacked and all our blood still in our veins. Any ideas?"

"I think I have one," Luther said, "But I'll be honest, I'm not too thrilled with it." "What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

Luther sighed, "It's my Slime Aura. When I get really worked up, in situations like, well, this one, it gets amped up and increased."

Kyle and Marcy hadn't really noticed it, as they were more or less immune to the effect of Luther's aura at this point, but now that they focused on it, the sense of irrational revulsion was stronger than normal, flowing from Luther like smoke from a Smoggy's mouth.

"At this level, I doubt the Zubutt and Golbutt would try to attack me. They would probably just stick to the walls, thinking I'd spread some kind of disease. So... if I'm the first one in the tunnel, and the last one to make it out, then we'll all make it out okay." Luther explained.

"And if your aura wears off, then you're gonna be the first target for a whole swarm of pissed off ferals." Kyle argued. Luther nodded, "I never said it was a good plan. Frankly, it sucks. But its the only plan any of us have that has any chance of getting us all out of here alive."

"he has a point Kyle." Marcy said. She hated saying it, and was hit with an immediate, sickening wave of guilt as she did, but she knew Luther was right. It was his plan or bust.

"Okay... we'll do it." Kyle submitted. Luther nodded, having the buko lift Cliff again, and everyone get in a line behind him. Once they were, Luther began moving forward into the tunnel.

Dylan hadn't been kidding. The walls and ceiling of the tunnel couldn't even be seen with how many feral Zu-and Golbutt there were all clustered together and lining every inch of the place, all motionless, waiting, watching, listening.

Luther took a deep breath, and began to walk forward. Just as he'd said they would, none of the feral buko attacked him, most even moving away when he got near.

As they went down the cave, Luther slowed his pace so he shifted to the middle of the line when they were near the center of the cave, then as they kept going towards the exit, Luther fell back even more until he was at the very back of the pack.

Even with none of them moving, they were still ominous the way they just waited there, as though preparing to strike at any moment. The buko and Cliff were the first ones out of the cave, followed shortly by Marcy and Kyle.

Then, for a few brief moments, Luther was alone in the tunnel, surrounded by feral, blood drinking buko that could and would end him if his resolve faltered for even a brief moment. Luther had to actually remind himself that the exit was only ten feet ahead of him, and had to force his legs to move despite them feeling like led bricks attached to twigs.

Luther took a slow breath, and kept moving, reaching the exit moments later.

The sunlight actually stung at first, as their eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the cave. Kyle and Marcy both pulled Luther into a tight, secure hug that Luther was quite ready to admit he'd really needed.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, worried by how Luther was still shivering. "O-of course." Luther said, managing a smile as he looked over the hill they were standing on. "We made it to Cerulean. Right on time."


	11. Welcome to Cerulean

As the group made their way to Cerulean, Cliff eventually woke and began thanking them all for saving him. "Oh we didn't do a whole lot," Kyle said, "It's kinda my fault we ended up in that situation to begin with. Luther's the one who did all the hard work."

"Well I have to reward you somehow, it ain't right to just go, 'hey, thanks for saving my life, now fuck off.' That's not how good hikers operate." Cliff insisted. He continued to thank them over and over until they finally reached the city. There Cliff seemed to get an idea and rushed off. Marcy didn't seem to know or care where he was going, as at the moment all she wanted was a shower and some alone time with Colin.

This last thought made her grin wickedly, and she headed off to get something from the mart. Kyle didn't feel like trying to figure out what Marcy was up to, so he just went straight to the showers. Luther thought about going to the showers to, but the thought of ending up in the same center showers as Kyle made him nervous so he just sat and thought about what he'd be doing for the next contest for a bit before Cliff returned.

"There ya are." Cliff said, hurrying over to him, "These are hard to come by, but we mountain climbers have are connections." Cliff added, handing Luther a small white box. "What is it?" Luther asked, opening the box and seeing what looked sort of like a compass on a necklace, but made with some kind of gem and not having any directional markers.

"It's an Aura Charm." Cliff explained, "it can increase the power of someone's aura. Or, in your case.." "It can take it away completely." Luther finished, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head and his hands starting to shake as he realized exactly what was in his hands. "You lot saved my life, this is the best I can do in returnin' the favor before I gotta get going back across the mountains." Cliff said.

Luther couldn't seem to form any words, so he settled for giving the large hiker a hug and trying not to start crying. Cliff smiled, "No one should be held back by somethin' they can't control. Now...now you can control. Now the only thing left to do is be great at it. Good luck." Cliff said, heading off. Luther fiddled with the charm a bit, accidentally increasing his aura a few times and driving a few people from the center's front room before he finally started to get how exactly it worked and was able to turn his aura off.

There was no grand reveal, no flash of light, no music from the heavens signalling that he had finally been freed of his life's greatest curse, but when Luther looked around, no one sneered or glared back at him when he made eye contact, and that was more than he'd gotten in a long, long time.

* * *

Marcy had made her purchase at the mart and showered, and was now in her room. She let out Colin, who seemed more than happy to be let out, especially with Marcy already sprawled out on the bed as though to say 'take me!'

Colin was out of his clothes is seconds, Marcy joining him and soon the two were making out and groping each other happily on the bed. Colin was confused when Marcy stopped, but could still she had something planned from the look in his eyes. "Want to try something new~?" Marcy asked with a grin.

Colin grinned back, "Of course." Marcy hopped off the bed, going over to her bag and taking out the strap-on she'd purchased. It was only about five inches long, but Colin had never been tamed in such a way, and looked nervous of it.

"Don't worry, you'll love it~ and I'll give you a reward if you try it." Marcy said, putting on the toy. "O-okay Mistress, for you." Colin said with a nervous smile. Marcy smiled happily, as she'd been waiting for awhile to try this. "Alright, on your fours, mouth open."

Colin got on his fours and opening his mouth as Marcy approached, pushing the fake member into his mouth slowly. "Suck." Marcy ordered, Colin obediently beginning to suck on the dildo. Marcy held his head, helping him bob it back and forth along the length of the strap-on, "That's it, get it nice and wet." Marcy purred, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it down.

Colin gagged slightly as Marcy forced a deep-throat out of him, feeling the toy push into his throat. He didn't know how Marcy could possibly be getting any arousal out of this, no part of the toy was actually touching her, but from the moans, Colin could tell she was actually enjoying it. Wanting to make his Mistress happy, Colin kept sucking, running his tongue along the strap-on.

Five minutes of relentless face fucking late, Marcy decided that the toy was lubed up enough for the main event. "Tail up, ass up." Marcy ordered. Colin moved his tail out of the way and lifted his hips up slightly, Marcy grabbing his tail and hauling his reptilian rump up as high as possible. Colin squirmed. Marcy was usually more submissive than this, and as odd as it was... Colin was starting to enjoy this new dominant side. He wanted to think he just enjoyed making Marcy happy, that he didn't really like being submissive, but his almost painfully hard erection as Marcy tested out his ass with several hard smack to it begged to differ.

Marcy lined the tip of the toy, slick with Colin's saliva, up to Colin's tight little hole. "Do you want it~?" Marcy asked with a smirk. "Y-yes." Colin said quietly. "What was that?" Marcy asked, beginning to move away, "Yes Mistress." Colin said louder, Marcy seeming to approve and slowly pushing her toy into him. Even with it being so lubed up, there was still a lot of resistance there.

Colin groaned and squirmed as his anal virginity was taken. Marcy seemed to be enjoying herself, holding Colin's hips and pulling them back as she thrust forward, moaning at the sound of their hips slapping together as she pushed the toy a little deeper into Colin's pucker with each thrust.

He wished at first that he could stop himself from moaning. Chararmands were supposed to be proud, strong, dominant buko, and here he was all but begging Marcy to fuck his ass harder. Eventually, though, he decided that if both he and Marcy were enjoying themselves, there wasn't a problem. He began moving his hips with Marcy's letting the toy get even deeper inside.

Colin knew full well what he wanted as his reward; a bigger toy.

* * *

Kyle let out Dylan when they got back to the room. Dylan smiled, "Hey, what is it?" He asked. "Well, without your sonar, we could've been wondering around that cave for hours trying to find our way out. It could've been too late by the time we found our way. I think you deserve a little thanks for it."

Dylan blushed slightly, "Oh there's no need for that. Any Zubutt could've done it." "Maybe," Kyle admitted, "But it wasn't any Zubutt who did. You did. I think that's something to be proud of." Kyle said, pulling Dylan into a kiss. Dylan blushed more, but kissed back, letting Kyle help him out of his clothes and place him on the bed.

"I really don't need any kind of reward." Dylan insisted again, though he was already getting hard watching Kyle strip out of his clothes. "Well I say you do." Kyle said with a smirk, getting on his knees in front of the bed, "Master's orders." He said, leaning forward and licking along Dylan's tip.

The Zubutt moaned softly as Kyle ran his tongue along his length, base to tip before taking him inside his mouth and sucking gently. "Master~" Dylan moaned at the hot, wet feeling around his cock as Kyle moved his head up and down, easily taking Dylan's smaller member to the hilt. Kyle moved his hands over, teasing Dylan's balls before moving his fingers down more to prod at his entrance.

Dylan squirmed a bit, but moaned more when Kyle pushed two fingers into his anus slowly, spreading them out to stretch out his hole for him and push his fingers deeper. Kyle had managed to work four of his fingers into Dylan's ass before he came, filling Kyle's mouth with warm seed. Kyle swallowed, licking his lips to make sure he got it all before sitting on the bed and pulling Dylan into his lap.

Dylan shifted a bit as Kyle lined him up to his rod, slowly pulling him down. Dylan moaned, wanting more. He began bucking his hips, pushing himself down more. "Eager huh?" Kyle grunted with a grin, holding his hips and pulling him down more and he began thrusting up harder into him, causing Dylan to bounce on his cock. Dylan loved it, bouncing himself more and Kyle's dick until he was down to the base, moaning loud enough to be heard outside the room.

'I really should've gotten a taming room.' He thought, recalling that the sound-proofed rooms for taming buko weren't that much more expensive than a normal one. He shrugged, 'oh well.'

"H-harder Master!" Dylan cried out as Kyle hit his prostate, making him cum on himself immediately, covering his inner thighs in hot cum. "More!" Kyle grunted, feeling the pressure build up. He was glad he'd bought Endurance Drinks awhile back, because he didn't suspect his horny little Zubutt was gonna be satisfied any time soon.

* * *

Luther had decided to go for a walk. With his aura gone, he actually felt lighter, like something had really been taken off his back. It felt great.

While he was walking though, he heard what he assumed was a cry of pain from nearby. Fearing a buko or person had been hurt, he rushed towards the sound. It led him away from the bridge he'd been on and to a more grassy area away from the town. The closer he got, the more he was able to make out more yelps of pain, and pleading.

Soon, Luther reached the source of the sounds. From the bushes, Luther was able to see a naked Elf with it's legs separated by shackles. His arms were bounds to the tree branch above his head. He was blindfolded, and had several marks across his chest. "M-Mistress please!" The Elf pleaded, squirming against his bindings.

"Hush pet."

Luther recognized that voice. Looking over, he realized he was right when he saw Kaya. Luther was shocked. He hadn't thought that she could get her buko so powerful if she'd been treating them like this. What's worse was the grin she had; showing actual pleasure as he raised a long, sleek leather whip and lashed at her Elf, making him yelp and writhe against his shackles, "Mistress, I can't take it anymore!"

"Quiet pet! Or do you need more punishment?" Kaya questioned, lashing against his face. The Elf cried out, now having a mark under his eye. Luther glared. How dare she treat a buko like this. This was wrong, this was sick, this was-

"Please Mistress! I need more!" The Elf cried squirming more, "Please punish me more!"

Luther froze at this, and began to notice that the Elf's screams weren't of pain, but pleasure. He wasn't squirming to get free, he was fidgeting from the building lust, and looking more closely, the Elf's arousal could be seen clearly from his erection and what's more, Luther wasn't certain it was even an Elf. He looked more or less identical to the Elf he'd seen Kaya have at the contest in Pewter, but he was taller, and his skin was darker. Luther took out his bukodex to confirm his suspicions.

 _Dark Elf, the mystic S &M buko. This possible evolution of the Elf looks mostly the same as it's previous form, but it's really the polar opposite to it. Where Elves prefer to be highly respected and are polite to all, Dark Elves are often rude and aggressive buko who enjoy being hurt and hurting others during a taming. They enjoy causing problems for those around them, but are quite loyal to a tamer who proves themselves to be their dominant._

Luther felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he realized he wasn't watching an abusive tamer torturing a buko, but a normal tamer indulging in a kinky buko's fetish. Luther looked down, scolding himself for jumping to conclusions and, by proxy, spying on a taming session.

"More Mistress! More!" The Dark Elf cried. Luther couldn't help looking back up at the scene as Kaya began stripping down out of her clothes and approving her buko. "If pet wants more, they have to beg." Kaya said.

"Please Mistress, pleasure hurt me more! I need it so bad Mistress!" The Dark Elf pleaded, earning another hard lash from the whip, this one across his back. The Dark Elf's member twitched in pleasure, and Kaya reached down into her back, taking out a plus sized plug. The Dark Elf, not being able to see it, yelped in surprise and delight when Kaya began working the over-sized plug into his tight puckered hole.

Luther shifted awkwardly in his hunched position in the bushes. He knew he should try to sneak away or at the very least stop watching, but there was only so much restraint one guy could have, and he was surprised he was able to resist touching himself while he watched or sending out a buko to enjoy the show with.

A half hour later Kaya and her Dark Elf were getting cleaned up, and Luther tried to sneak off. "Who's there?" Kaya questioned the moment he turned to leave. Her voice didn't sound angry, so Luther figured she probably didn't know he'd been peeking on her and her buko. He stepped out of the bushes, "Hey." He said.

"You're the guy from Pewter," Kaya recalled, "Luther right?" Luther nodded, "Yeah. How'd you get here so fast?" Kaya shrugged, "I left right after the contest. Been in Cerulean for a day already." She said.

Luther nodded, "Guess I'll be seeing you in the contest tomorrow." Kaya shook her head, "I won't be in it. I'm on an errand for Bill. He gives tamers little jobs in exchange for cool rewards. Guess that means you'll have a better chance this time around; and not just because I won't be in the running." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, guess so." Luther said, gripping the Aura Charm around his neck. 'Guess she can sense it.' He thought to himself.

Kaya shrugged, "Anyway, better train hard, cause I will be at the next one." She said, turning to leave, "Oh, and hope you enjoyed the show~" She added with a wink, grinning at the shocked expression Luther gave her, "What? We're performers remember?" She said before heading off.

Luther knew Kaya was right. Even without her there and even with the charm, he still had a lot of work to do. With this in mind, he sent out Tom. "I think I know what to do for our contest.."


	12. Charmless Contest

Marcy was heading along the route passed the bridge. She'd battled her way passed all the tamers along the bridge and had a great time of it. But she was on a bit of a mission. She'd heard from some people in town that there was a house up here belonging to Bill. As in, _the_ Bill. Inventor of the PC and famous scientist/buko researcher.

She had been told he often let tamers view his collection of buko, and she really wanted to see that. As she walked, she realized that the rumors were true when she saw the house in the distance, a large enclosure behind it containing his buko collection. Marcy began to rush excitedly towards it, only to be stopped in her tracks seconds later by the sound of an explosion.

Marcy wasn't sure where it had come from at first, until she saw the smoke pouring out of the window's of Bill's house. Now moving with purpose, Marcy rushed to his house, letting out Collin and Kest as she did. The three burst through the front door, Kest using his Whirlwind to clear the smoke.

Marcy looked around the ash covered room, spotting Bill, a tall, brown haired man in a lab coat that resembled the Professor's, pinned underneath a large metal machine that had caught fire. They rushed over it; Kest putting out the fire with his Whirlwind as Colin lifted the machine up and Marcy pulled Bill out from underneath it.

Bill coughed terribly, and pointed to a large green button on the far wall. Marcy rushed over to the wall and pressed it. Immediately, the fire was doused, the machine placed back up properly and even the ashes covering the lab like area were swept away; the cause seeming to be a large, yellow-brown buko now standing in the center of the room.

 _Alaka-Wham, the psychic powerhouse buko. Alaka-Whams continue the growth begun when they became Ka-D-Bros, gaining a few inches in height for a maximum height of 6'0. Their powers also increase dramatically, giving them a wide variety of Psychic attacks, defenses, and support abilities. Using Telepathy and Precognition to stay one (or more) steps ahead of their opponents, they use Barrier and Teleport to avoid any attacks their opponent conceives of throwing at them. They usually overwhelm their opponents fairly quickly using a combination of Telekinesis, Psychic, and Psywave._

"Emergency psychic type system. Never fails." Bill said with a smile. "Except when you can't reach the button." The Alaka-Wham scolded, Bill waving him off, "You would've sensed the problem eventually." "You would've been burned up eventually! How many times-" "We've got a guessed Aley," Bill pointed out, "Pardon him, he's got a bit of a temper. Welcome to my lab. Oh, and thanks for saving me."

Marcy wasn't sure what to make of Bill, but he was certainly impressive; if only for talking back to an Alaka-Wham like that. "No problem.." Marcy said. "You're a tamer I take it? You've got strong buko." Bill said, looking over Kest and Colin. "I assume you're here to see a few more?"

Marcy realized he was talking about his collection, and nodded, "Yes please." Bill nodded, escorting her to the back of the lab, "Right this way."

Marcy walked out back, seeing the truly massive collection of buko milling around.

 _Tavernkeeper, the kegger cutie buko. This buko is able to produce alchol from their lips, leaving people and buko intoxicated with a kiss. They are also in a constant state of being drunk, as alcohol is literally a part of their biology._

Several off the tall buko were wondering around, offering drinks to other buko and making out with them to deliver it; which seemed to almost always lead them to head off for taming purposes.

 _Mage, the magical buko. These are among the more common of magic type buko, very common in their natural ability, but extremely capable and able to learn from nearly any school of magic._

The shorter, cloaked buko were sitting together, chatting together and showing off their spells to each other.

 _Hot Head, the hot-hot-hot buko. This evolution of the Nymph is a bit poorly named, as they are actually quite easy going. They are fond of public taming and tight latex outfits. When they ARE angry, their red/orange hair turns coal black._

The description was apt. There were at least ten of them conducting an orgy with a few over fire types that Marcy's dex couldn't identify through them.

 _Blade Bunny, the lethal bunny buko. These Bunny Boy evolutions are extremely violent, even cannibalistic. Their bladed tails are deadly fast. They travel in packs, spreading the Wabbit virus, which is the cause of their evolution. In nature they are held for a bounty if found by a tamer._

These buko didn't seem to match that description at all, several of the short, silver furred Bunny Boys walking and talking peacefully with their razor tails hidden behind their backs. Just the same, Marcy kept James in his ball.

With some more searching, Marcy found an enclosure that she could see into, but was clearly sealed off from the others, practically quarantined. She couldn't quite make out the buko inside, but her dex could.

 _Nymph, the evolutionary buko. Known for its several elemental evolutions and outright love of all forms of sex, these buko are actually quite a bit of trouble, as their bodies naturally let off a chemical that sends any and all humans/buko exposed to it into a lustful frenzy, causing orgies that can last days just by being present._

Marcy understood why they were kept away from the others.

"Impressive eh?" Bill said with a smile, "It's taken me awhile to gather them all together in one place, even longer to earn their trust. I still haven't for some. Speaking of which," Bill looked down at Marcy, "How would you like to take one for yourself?"

Marcy's jaw dropped, "Really? But I don't have any money." "Oh I don't want any money, I'm offering, though if you do something in exchange there is something I could use your help with. Pick out a buko and meet me inside." Bill said, heading back to the house.

Marcy continued to look around, unsure what to pick. She paused when she saw a buko that appeared to be sneaking out of his area. His body appeared to be composed of a blue, slimy liquid, but held together like a solid mass when he got passed the fence. He was completely naked, giving Marcy a view of his sizable member, and had a massive, ear to ear grin as he looked around.

 _Slime, the sexy goo buko. These buko can shift between solid and liquid at will, making them immune to melee attacks and able to absorb certain elemental attacks to change their own element temporarily._

"Hey, why are you sneaking out?" Marcy asked the buko. "I like the other Slimes here, but I wanna go see the other buko this place has," The Slime said with a lustful grin, "Though now that you're here, I might not need to."

This got Marcy thinking...

 _Side note; Slimes feed on sexual fluids only, and as a result are masters with their tongue._

"Yeah, you're coming with me." Marcy said, the Slime, who Marcy had decided to call Gabriel, grinning excitedly as she pulled him into a kiss.

Marcy was a bit surprised by how smooth Gabriel's skin felt in spite of being made of slime. It just felt like skin, if slightly more malleable and cool to the touch. Marcy explored Gabriel's body with her hands, squeezing anything she could to cause pleasure and test the feeling. Gabriel was moaning from her touch in seconds, loving it as she worked her way down to his waist and gripped his member, now erect at six inches.

Marcy grinned, leaning forward and licking his tip. Gabriel shivered at the feeling, and grinned down at Marcy, gripping the back of her head and pushing it further down his shaft to make her take more. Marcy found she quite enjoyed Gabriel's more dominant nature, letting him move her head along his stiff cock as she moved her shorts and panties down and began to fingers herself as she sucked.

Gabriel seemed to love Marcy's mouth, something that Marcy took more than a little pride in as she felt his tip press against the back of her throat. Marcy had done excellent learning to suppress her gag reflex, and deep-throated her new buko eagerly.

Gabriel pushed her head all the way to the base and held her there when he came, groaning in pleasure as he let out several jets of hot cum down her throat, forcing her to swallow it all.

Marcy licked her lips when Gabriel moved his hands and let her move her head back. "You taste great~" Marcy said with a grin, Gabriel responding by pushing Marcy down onto her back and getting down between her legs, "I bet you taste better~"

Gabriel gave Marcy's already slick pussy several long, slow licks before plunging his tongue as deep into Marcy as he could, pushing her into the climax that she'd built up from touching herself. Gabriel licked Marcy clean fervently, and Marcy figured that the dex hadn't been kidding about Slimes actually living on cum.

Gabriel lifted his head, grinning at Marcy as he used the ability Long Tongue, allowing his tongue extend to almost three times its size. Marcy gaped at the ability, then could only moan as Gabriel began working his tongue deep into her slit.

Marcy locked her legs around Gabriel's head, holding him in place as he ate her out so he couldn't move away, not that he had any intent to. Gabriel wriggled his tongue inside, hitting multiple sweet spots inside Marcy's pussy, causing it to tense ans tighten around his tongue as her second climax went through her.

Gabriel once again dutifully licked up every drop, grinning at Marcy once he was done. "I think I'll like having you as a tamer~"

Satisfied with this statement, and the taming, Marcy retrieved and tapped a bukoball against his forehead to catch him. Once he was in the ball, she rushed back to the house to see what Bill had wanted in exchange.

Bill was waiting inside holding an unpainted, gray steel bukoball. "Have you made your choice?" Bill asked, Marcy showing him the ball. "A Slime? Excellent choice. Now, as for this," Bill handed the ball to Marcy, "It's an experiment I've been working on. It's meant for ice types of extremely high power. I would like you to take it and test it on a powerful ice type buko, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, I'd love to." Marcy said, pocketing the ball and checking the time, "Crap, I hate to be rude, but I need to go. My friend's contest is gonna start in a few minutes."

"The one down at the Cerulean hall?" Bill asked, "Oh you'll never make it back in time. Unless.." Bill called Aley back in, "Mind teleporting Marcy to the contest hall love?" Bill asked. The Alaka-Wham rolled his eyes, "You are so getting it rough tonight." He replied before snapping his fingers and using teleport.

* * *

Kyle swore Marcy had appeared out of this air next to him inside the contest hall, but she just shrugged it off. The two rushed to take their seat quickly just as the contest began.

Luther was the third tamer up, and when he took the stage, Kyle and Marcy gasped. Luther had left his Aura Charm off! "He needs to know," Kyle said softly, "He needs to know if he can do it."

Marcy looked up at the stage, seeing Luther take a deep breath before letting out Tom. Slowly, with Luther's Slime Aura still resonated through the area, the two began moving. It was something between dancing and sparing, clearly choreographed moved, but strikes powerful and real. The longer it went, the more intense it got, Tom drawing his claws and slashing at Luther, several of the strikes actually connecting.

Luther didn't fight back much, just kept blocking, dodging, and urging Tom on. They both moved gracefully, looking beautiful as they did, but how they planned over overcome the aura, Marcy had no idea. Until their big finish that is.

Tom rushed Luther one last time, the way one does then they intend to end a battle for good...and began to glow as he did. He pounced into the air, Luther catching him and holding him over his head as he glowed, growing much bigger. When the light faded, Tom was much taller, his fur a dark orange with black strikes along his sides. His tail had nearly doubled in size, and he was clearly more muscular. He had evolved into a Tigre.

 _Tigra, the fighting feline buko. This evolution of the Cat Boy, achieved through battle stress, is much stronger than their previous form. With a new found love of training and combat, and a libido that has nearly doubled, they are highly desired by all owners of a Cat Boy._

The crowd went silent. Evolution during a contest performance was extremely rare, unheard off when it didn't involve an evolution stone or evolution coin. Luther and Tom bowed, then walked off stage.

* * *

No one was surprised when Luther progressed to the next round. After a show like that, he could've used his Aura Charm to _increase_ his Slime Aura ans still gotten a perfect score. The combat sections might as well not have taken place at all. Luther's buko were way above everyone else in the contest, and with Kaya not participating in the contest, it was a gimme.

Thirty minutes after his performance, Luther was holding his first contest ribbon.

Luther could hardly believe it, and stared at the ribbon for several moments, as though worried it would disappear. "Congratulations!" Kyle said, he and Marcy rushing over and hugging Luther close, nearly suffocated him before they let him go.

"Thanks...but Tom did everything important." Luther said, smiling at his Tigra. Tom scoffed, "I never could have pulled that evolution off without you and you know. Now, if you wouldn't mind," Tom grabbed Luther, pulling him into a deep, passion filled kiss before saying, "I think we need to go celebrate~"

Luther couldn't exactly argue with that. He rushed back to the dressing room he'd been assigned for the contest, Tom letting out Mike and Leon as they locked the door behind them. Mike ensnared Leon in his vines, as they were the only things that could really fit into the tiny buko without causing him pain, as Tom had Luther sit in a chair and pulled down his pants, freeing his hardened rod before straddling him.

Luther moaned as his member was rubbed between Tom's warm, furry cheeks, the Tigra moving his hips to please his tamer. The sound filled up with the sound of Leon and Mike moaning, the latter getting stroked off by the former as the former's rump was filled with vines. Tom kept going, grinding himself against Luther's rod until he knew he couldn't take it anymore.

Luther whined as Tom shifted, moving his hips up and lining Luther's tip up to his entrance before dropping down hard, groaning loudly with Luther as his tight hole was invaded. The built up pressure combined with the feeling of Tom's tightness sent Luther over the edge immediately, making Tom shiver in delight as his ass was filled with hot cum.

They only paused a second before Tom began moving his hips again, bouncing himself on Luther's cock. Luther hoped no one needed this room, because he didn't think he or his buko would be leaving until morning.


	13. Dom Training

"What do you mean I can't battle the gym?!" Marcy questioned the Cerulean gym staff. "I'm sorry miss, but Misty and the Sensational sisters are having a bit of a feud at the moment. With both of them claiming rights to the gym, no one can really battle any of them with it counting as official. I'm sorry, but you'll need to come back later."

Marcy was just about foaming at the mouth, and Kyle was afraid she was about to have her buko attack the poor gym worker, so he grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her away, "We can come back to Cerulean later Marcy. As it is, you would be at a disadvantage anyway." Kyle pointed out.

"I know, but still. You can't just close a gym!" Marcy said stubbornly. "If there's no gym leader inside, yes you can." Luther told her, "Come on, let's head down the next route to Vermilion city. There's a gym leader there, and I need to look for another buko for the team. Let's go, you can fight some tamers along the way."

Marcy grumbled, but accepted the offer, and soon all three were heading down the route towards Vermilion. Kyle had them take the underground tunnel, not wanting to risk Marcy getting into a fight with the OfficerJohnny.

Only a few minutes after they made it to the other side, Luther encountered a new feral. It looked like a normal human, but with skin matching the color of the ground, and looking almost half buried in the dirt.

 _Duglet, the digging buko. Duglets are unique to ground types in that they don't actually dig through the dirt so match as they swim through it, the ground having like a liquid when it comes into contact with their skin._

Luther let out Mike,who used his vines to ensnare the Duglet. Unable to get away into the ground, the ground type buko didn't even try to fight back, letting Luther catch him. "I'll call him Terry." Luther decided.

As they headed on, Marcy defeating any tamer that got in their way, they soon reached the edge of Vermilion. Just before they entered the city, they were stopped by one last tamer. A Dom, a tamer who trained dominant buko for sex battles, by the looks of his leather clothing. "Names Conor." He said with a grin, Marcy stepping forward to battle him.

"Right to it eh?" Conor chuckles, sending out a Domino, a tall, fair skinned buko wearing a leather outfit almost identical to his tamers and holding a whip.

 _Domino, the aggressive buko. These evolutions of the Nymph are a stellar opposite of their pre-evolution, relishing pain over pleasure._

Marcy sent out Richard, as this was clearly a sex battle, and had him use Pretty Wink. From the look on the Domino's face, it was effective, but not exactly in the way Marcy had intended. The Domino lashed out with his whip, lashing Richard's exposed chest. Richard yelped and staggered back as the Domino advanced. Before Richard could recover, the Domino had his hands cuffed behind his back.

Marcy, in hindsight, should have figured out whether or not Richard was into being a submissive before sending him against a Dom. The Domino essentially dismantled Richard, forcing him to his knees and whipping his back and ass until he came.

Marcy swore, and sent out Kest; knowing that the Harpy Boy was too aggressive to get off on being controlled. Sure enough, the Harpy boy took the whiplash as a sign of anger instead of pleasure, and the sex battle became a normal battle almost immediately. Unfortunately, the Domino wasn't trained for normal battles, and Kest's first gust attack knocked him out.

Conor sent out a Vinebro, a short green skinned buko with leafy hair and razor teeth that looked like they belonged more to a shark than to a plant type buko.

 _Vinbro, the naughty grass buko. This evolution of the Gloomy is extremely aggressive, using it's ability to disguise itself as a plant and it's ability to produce sweet nectar to lure other buko and humans close so it can fuck them, whether they want it or not._

Marcy switched out Kest for Colin, knowing his fire typing would be an advantage. The Vinebro uses Vine Bondage, trying to ensnare Colin with several vines summoned from the ground. Colin was able to use his tail flame and fire ball to burn all the vines away. The Vinebro prepared to try again, but a single flame thrower knocked him out.

"Bit of a glass cannon huh?" Marcy said with a grin. Conor smirked, "Impressive, been awhile since I had to use my Alpha in battle." He said before sending out a tall, dark skinned buko. It looked almost like a Dark Elf, but much more wicked in appearence, with a menacing look to his eyes, and a tight latex outfit.

 _Bondage Elf, the sinister S &M buko. This evolution of the Dark Elf is just as avid about BDSM as his pre-evolution, in not more so. Almost all of their attacks are directed towards sex and dominance. Unlike their previous form, they are perfectly fine with any kind of buko, including normal Elves. In fact, they get a thrill out of dominating their "good" cousins._

Marcy had never seen or even heard of Bondage Elves before, but figured he's be light weight like all Conor's other buko. This theory proved inaccurate. Colin's first attack was blocked by the move Wood Tower, which, as the name implied, formed a tower of wood in front of the Bondage Elf. Colin didn't notice the Vine Bondage until it was too late, as it only struck his legs at first, tripping him up and than ensnaring him.

Once Colin was complied tied up in vines, including his mouth gagged with vines so he couldn't burn himself free and his tail blocked off, The Bondage Elf walked over, using lust dust to make sure the Chararmand was hard before straddling him. The Bondage Elf moaned as he rode Colin, but never came. Colin however came after only a few minutes do to the lust dust and how tight the Bondage Elf was.

Marcy switched out for James, who barely lasted two minutes. The Bondage Elf used Rose Whip, summoning a thorned whip and lashing at James' legs. Once he was on the ground, the Bondage Elf repeated the process he had with Colin. Kest went down just as easy, though for him it wasn't a sex battle. The Bondage Elf snared him in the Rose Whip and fling him into a nearby tree, knocking him out.

Marcy was getting worried. She hadn't had time to train Gabriel yet, and was worried he wouldn't be able to handle such an intense buko. Still, she didn't have much of a choice. She sent out the Slime.

The Bondage Elf lashed out with Rose Whip... and the whip stuck inside him. Gabriel didn't even seem to notice that a whip was slowly sinking into his skin. He grabbed the whip, and pulled it, taking it away from the Bondage Elf.

Gabriel didn't even wait for Marcy's order, which was good because at the moment she was too shocked to give one. He rushed towards the Bondage Elf, tackling him. Gabriel's slimy body began to spread out over the Bondage Elf, trapping him in the slime. Gabriel then began to pull his slime back together, constricting the Bondage Elf's body.

Intensely dominant or not, Bondage Elves still had an instinctive fetish for submitting as well, and with Gabriel in complete control of him, the Bondage Elf didn't last long before cumming. Gabriel swallowed it all through his slime skin and receded off of the Bondage Elf.

Conor looked shocked as Marcy marched over, giving Gabriel a kiss and a pinch to his ass before going to Conor and holding out her hand for prize money. Conor grinned, handing her her winnings. "Your Slime is pretty adaptive, but it doesn't look like your other buko are very good at resisting dominance attacks. I could help with that you know."

"You'd help them train?" Marcy asked curiously. "Them, and you." Conor grinned. Kyle hadn't seen his sister really blush in a long, long time, but her face turned a light shade off red as she accepted Conor's offer. "he'll be joining us for awhile." Marcy said with a smile. "I wonder why." Kyle said, rolling his eyes, Luther giggling as Marcy blushed more.

The four tamers headed the rest of the way to Vermilion, heading to the center. After getting their buko healed, Conor and Marcy headed to the room they had decided to share for the time being. Judging from the sounds that followed, Kyle figured it was safe to assume they had started their "training".


	14. Gym of Thunder and Snorlad

"You sure about this James?" Marcy asked, the Bunny Boy nodding with a smile, "I'm ready."

Conor had given Marcy the idea to evolve James the night before. She talked with James about it, and he seemed excited to evolve. "Any Buko can do anything with enough training, but there's still only so much that can be done with a Bunny Boy. Not to mention that he's got the most choices for his evolutions." Conor had said.

In the end, they'd decided on a Gun Bunny, and gotten James a shiny stone. They'd gone to the Duglet cave to train for their battle with Surge. Marcy nodded, holding the glowing yellow stone out to James. James took the stone in his hand, and began to glow a bright white. He began to grow before Marcy and her buko's eyes. After several seconds, the light faded, revealing James' new form.

He was much taller now, a few inches taller than Marcy in fact. He had much less fur now, his skin slightly pale. The fur that remained around his hands, feet, and ears, was a bright blonde, matching his normal hair. The most striking feature where the mechanical bits. Where his legs met his waist, his knees, where his arms met his torso, and his elbows, all seemed to have become mechanical, though they were still moving like normal body parts; faster even.

 _Gun Bunny, the horny crack-shot buko. This evolution of the Bunny Boy is able to use his magic to summon fire arms from this air. Gun play gets them as horny as foreplay, and they have a tendency to obsess over specific individuals, usually their tamer, and are always willing to try pretty much anything in terms of taming with them._

To test it, James held out his head and focused. In only a few seconds, a low caliber pistol appeared in his hands. James grinned, rushing over to Marcy and pinning her against the cave wall and kissing her excitedly. "Easy there buddy, we've still got training to do remember?" Marcy reminded him, kinda wishing she had forgotten to.

James blushed slightly, making the other buko chuckle. "Sorry, got a little carried away there." "No worries," Colin said, "I'm sure Mistress will be just as eager when we finish training~"

Marcy would've said otherwise, but that would'be made her a liar.

* * *

Kyle and Luther had decided to check out the bridge to the east of Vermilion. It was supposed to lead directly to Lavender, and if it did, they would be able to bypass the Rock Tunnel completely.

When they got there though, they encountered a problem.

 _Snorlad, the lazy buko. These buko, having a massive sexual appetite and extreme combat power, were originally very powerful. They fell out of popularity when it became clear that they have very little drive, sleeping all day and only waking when they want food or taming. However, should they be woken unnaturally without use of a sooth bell or bukoflute, they enter a powerful rage mode._

The large, fuzzy, green and tan buko was asleep in the cross section of the bridge. "Mind if we try to move him?" Luther asked. "Knock yourselves out, we've been trying all day." A worker said.

Luther and Kyle stepped out to the Snorlad, Luther gripping his Aura Charm, turning his Slime Aura back on, and then cranking it up; quadrupling it's effect. Even Kyle nearly threw up and ran away, and likely would've if he hadn't been expecting the intense feeling of disgust. The aura hit the Snorlad, his face beginning to scrutch up as though he were having a nightmare.

The Snorlad's eyes opened, and he stood up. "It's working." Luther said, increasing his aura even further to scare the buko off. The Snorlad roared, glaring and snarling. "Uh, Luther, he looks more pissed off than scared." Kyle said as Luther turned down his aura back to zero. Even with it gone, the Snorlad was up and enraged.

"Okay, plan B." Luther sent out Mike, Tom, and Leon. He decided to leave Terry out for now, not having tamed him yet. Kyle sent out Aquarius, Ethan, and Dylan. The Snorlad stomped forward, only to be met with the combined force of water gun, howl, super sonic, razor leaf, rock throw, and string shot.

The force of the combined attack was enough to stop the Snorlad in his tracks. He tried to push forward, and was actually slowly progressing towards them. Determined to stop the massive buko from getting any further, Mike let out all six vines, trying to restrain him.

Mike struggled against the Snorlad, both throwing all their force against the other. It looked like Mike's vines were about to snap and let the Snorlad free...until Mike's whole body began to glow...

Luther watched in awe as his Alpha grew several inches, the light fading to reveal the buko's new form. Much taller, with a partly open back plant and fierce confidence in his eyes, Mike had evolved into an Ivywhore.

 _Ivywhore, the floral pestilence buko. Depending on the individual buko's mindset, an Ivywhore can be very feminine or masculine in appearance. Regardless, they can summon up to twelve vines._

Mike was most definitely more to the masculine side, with new lean muscles that would've had Luther drooling if not for the two ton buko trying to kill him. With renewed vigor and strength, Mike added his new five extra vines and used them all to use an attack he'd learned upon evolution: Vine Bondage.

The Snorlad was bound in place by the vines as he was bombarded with attacks, knocking him out. Luther threw out a bukoball, catching the fainted buko immediately. "I'll call him Behemoth."

With the deed done, Luther turned to Mike, grinning proudly, "you evolved!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the Ivywhore, who replied with a kiss and a vine smack to his tamer's ass.

Luther grinned, "looks like I've got three buko I need to tame tonight~"

* * *

 _Michaelmite, the magnet buko. These small metal humanoid buko are able to manipulate magnetism with their static to alter the gravity of wherever they are._

Surge's Michaelmite was no trouble at all, only getting only one thunder shock attack out that didn't do too much to Colin before Colin's flame thrower hit, making short work of the part steel type buko.

Surge looked impressed, and sent out a Tesla Coil.

 _Tesla Coil, the coiling buko. This buko can compress and wrap the coils that make up its body to form any number of different body shapes for taming and combat._

In its normal form it looked a bit like a metallic tumble weed, but quickly shifted its form until it had formed a lizard like body like Colin's.

The two stared each other down for a moment, then both fired an attack, Colin blasting flame thrower and the Coil blasting discharge. The two attacks collided, letting off a cloud of smoke.

The two rushed forward through the smoke at each other, slashing at each other viciously. Colin's fire eventually wore down the Tesla Coil, but the electrical attacks it fired off whenever a slash connected had worn Colin out.

Marcy recalled him, sending out James against Surge's Rai.

 _Rai, the high voltage buko. This evolution of the Peekaboo, as its name suggests, can fire off and contain a higher voltage than the majority of most electric type buko, and can even ground its long, sleek tail in the dirt to act as a lightning rod._

"Are you ready for this James?" Marcy asked, the Gun Bunny nodded, pushing back the cowboy had she'd gotten him to complete the effect, "let's do this."

The Rai wasted no time, letting thunderwave. James Bounced, flying over the lightning and firing down. They weren't real bullets, though could be just as deadly, more so even, if they needed to be. They were magic bullets fired from the duel wielded pistols James had learned to manifest.

The Rai used his tail to block the shots, lashing out at James with it when he landed. James used bounce again, and the process repeated. Both buko took small damage here and there, James from stray thunder shocks and the Rai from stray bullets, but neither had any edge.

To change this, James closed his eyes, focusing so he could manifest a very special kind of bullet. He was hit directly with thunderbolt while he did, but he didn't drop; though smoke rose from his fur and skin.

James lifted his gun, firing several shots at the Rai, who again blocked and fired thunder shock to finish the battle. But this time, the thunder shock rebounded, electrifying the Rai, who'd been covered in water by the elemental bullets James had Rai twitched and writhed as he was forced to shock himself. James took the opportunity to use rapid fire, shooting several magic bullets that burst and knocked out the Rai.

Surge nodded approvingly as he recalled his Rai, "Not bad, but it's not over just yet." He said, sending out his sex battler, an Oni.

 _Oni, the shag and shock buko. These electrical evolutions of the TomGirl is known for his skill at highly aggressive, painful taming. They're great against submissive buko in sex battles._

I called James back and sent out Richard. I prayed Conor's training would come in handy as he used pretty wink. The Oni grinned as he sauntered forward, seeming mostly unaffected. He seemed docile, until he pounced Richard and pinned him on his back. He bit down on Richard's neck, making Richard moan softly. The two buko were naked in seconds, and Marcy couldn't help but notice how big the Oni was; his eight inches rivaling Richard's own.

"Hang in there Richard, we trained for this remember?" Marcy cheered the Bimbo on to help him stay in control when the Oni used Dirty Talk to make him lose it. Seeing that the seduction attacks wouldn't work, the Oni lined up and thrust into him, using a low voltage shock to tease Richard as he began fucking him. The Oni channeled the electricity through his member, shocking him inside.

Marcy was certain that had they had this battle two days ago, Richard would've lost in a heartbeat; but the training really had paid off, and Richard didn't give in. Marcy knew she had to time her orders just right. She waited until the Oni hilted himself in her and called out three orders in quick succession. "Angel Eyes, Power Kiss, Wall Clench!"

Richard's angel eyes, a more powerful version of pretty wink, made the Oni pause while his length was sheathed inside him. Richard then pulled the Oni into a power kiss, which weakened the Oni's own resilience like a dom move. Finally, wall clench allowed Richard to put most of his remaining energy into becoming so tight around the Oni that he came the moment he tried to pull out.

Richard was panting hard from the effort of using so many moves in rapid order, but he smiled, having won the battle. Surge recalled the Oni and stepped forward, giving Marcy the Bolt badge and her prize money. "Nice work soldier." Surge added, saluting Marcy. Marcy saluted him back before pulling Richard into a hug, "You did great! You've earned a rest." She said, recalling him.

Marcy turned to Conor, "Thank you so much. We could never had gotten passed that Oni without your training." Conor shrugged, "It was nothing. I may be a Dom, but I can't refuse helping a cute girl out."

Marcy grinned, "Well, how about we go back to the center and celebrate~? And not just for training this time either." Conor smiled, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He assured her. "The fuck you will." Marcy argued, "I wanna see what it's really like. No holding back this time, okay?"

Conor seemed surprised by this, but nodded, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you~"

* * *

"M-more Master!" Marcy screamed. Her arms were tied with rough rope behind her back, her legs were forced to stay open with her ankles tied to either bed post, and she'd had Climax Dust blocking her orgasm for almost ten minutes. "Louder bitch!" Conor ordered her, smacking her ass hard as he pumped into her pussy, pulling her hair back hard. He leaned down, biting down on her neck as he came into her for the second time.

"MORE!" Marcy screamed at the smack, loving it. Conor rewarded her by raising his rose whip and lashing at her back hard. Marcy writhed beneath him, her climax stopped again by the dust. "M-Master, may I p-please cum?" Marcy asked desperately. This earned her several more strikes from the rose whip, bruising her back, "Bitch will wait until Master tells her!" He stated, pulling out of her pussy and slamming into her ass hard, without warning.

Marcy's buko were all celebrating to. As good as Richard had gotten at resisting Doms, he still really enjoyed submitting instead. The Vinebro had trapped in vine bondage and started using him like a personal fuck toy as the Domino did the same to James; who was bound in chains with a ball gag stifling his cries of pleasure. The Bondage Elf, now that they weren't in a battle or training, was able to cut loose and indulge in his own submission fetish as well, which Colin and Gabriel were more than happy to help with; the latter wrapping around his body like a latex suit and the former acting as the actual master.

Marcy meanwhile was still crying out in pleasure and pain at the growing pressure building up inside as Conor forced his cock deeper and deeper into her ass.

Marcy grit her teeth, bucking her hips against Conor to push him deeper until he was hilted inside her ass. He came hard, filling her tight hole with white hot seed. He didn't stop, or even slow down. He'd down three endurance drinks, and wasn't stopping any time soon.

It was another twenty minutes before Conor gave Marcy another order, "Tell Master how much you want to cum." Conor ordered as he pulled out. Marcy had taken in so much pleasure by this point she still felt like she was being fucked even after Conor pulled out and moved over to her other side to see her face. "P-please Master, I need to cum! I need it so bad!" Marcy begged.

"I don't know if you really mean it." Conor said, pushing his cock into her mouth, "You still need to earn it~"

Marcy didn't hesitate, swirling her tongue around Conor's cock as he pushed it deeper into her throat, sucking hard to help him cum. Conor was deliberately stalling his own climax, and held out for almost fifteen minutes before pulling out and spraying cum onto her face, painting it white in seconds. "Don't lick your lips," Conor ordered, "Leave it on your face."

Marcy obeyed, leaving his cum on her face as he reached over, taking out a small pouch of light green powder, the solution to remove the climax dust. He sprinkled a pinch of it on Marcy, and she screamed at the top of her lungs as all the built up pleasure surged out at the same time in one powerful orgasm; making her black out from the force of it.

Conor smiled down at Marcy, untying her limbs and laying down on the bed with her as the sound of buko fucking roughly accompanied their drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kyle had decided to stick around the docks while Luther went back to the center to tame Mike, Behemoth and Terry, and had managed to catch a Magicock in that time.

 _Magicock, the magic fish buko. These increasingly common buko are easily caught near the surface of the water. They have two forms: a merman-like form for water, and a normal humanoid form. The have virtually no combat or sex battle skill without intense and overlong training. They also have a single redeeming skill, their pocket dimension. Each Magicock is born with the ability to hold items in a magical pocket dimension that is linked to their bodies that is roughly the size of a small room._

Kyle knew it wasn't exactly a great accomplishment to have caught a Magicock, but he was still proud of the catch and named him Magi. He returned to the center, hearing Luther going at it with his buko in one room and Marcy and Conor in the next. He shook his head and walked into his room.

He let out Magi and used the Language TM on him. "H-hey." Magi said with his head down. Kyle tilted his head, "Are you alright?" He asked. Magi nodded, "I'm excited about having a tamer..I'm just a little worried about evolving is all."

"Well, you don't need to think about that now." Kyle said, "You can decide if you wanna evolve later on." "I know, I just...wait, what?" Magi asked, seeming confused, "Decide?"

"Yeah, you can choose which evolution you want or if you wanna stay a Magicock later on, right now I just want to get to know you." Kyle said. "You mean..you didn't catch me just to get a Garydose or a Brofin?" Magi asked, seeming shocked.

"No, of course not. Who would catch a buko just for it's evolution?" Kyle asked. "That's pretty much the only reason anyone catches a Magi or a Feeblad." Magi said. "That's not true." Kyle stated, holding Magi's shoulders, "You need to work on your self esteem. Not sure why, you're definitely cute enough to have a big ego~" Kyle added with a grin.

Magi blushed at this, and Kyle smiled at the adorable sight. He could tell Magi was gonna need a lot of attention and care, not to mention how much love he'd need when they weren't taming~


	15. Prize Counter Buko

"Marcy, why are you wearing a collar?" Kyle asked as the group entered Lavender Town. Marcy actually blushed, which Kyle knew Marcy didn't do often, and replied, "Mind your damn business that's why."

The four tamers had gotten up early and made their way for the now cleared bridge to Lavender, planning on making it to Celadon that day. Kyle had only just noticed the leather dog collar around Marcy's neck as they entered the city. Kyle didn't press for why, but Luther didn't have to. He saw the way Conor had blushed slightly along with Marcy when Kyle asked, and with Conor being a Dom, it wasn't exactly rocket science. He decided not to say something, thinking that the two were cute together, and he didn't want to mess with things.

They didn't dwell in Lavender. The town's ghost aura had everyone put off, and after a quick meal break, they left the town west towards Celadon.

There were other tamers along the route of course, but the group did a good job of avoiding them. Conor helped out a long with that; as most people quickly fled at the sight of a Dom approaching. It was only a matter of time until a few ballsy tamers decided to give it a shot, which ended in a tag battle between two guys and Marcy with Kyle.

Marcy and Kyle sent out Colin and Aquarius. The challenging tamers sent out an amphibious, blue skinned buko who's eyes locked onto Colin the moment he was sent out, and vulpine that looked like a slightly short, blue/green Vixxen.

 _Hottie, the temperamental buko. This frog-like buko is able to switch back and forth between fire and water type attacks. They would be highly desirable, if not for their spastic tempers._

 _Foxxsea, the water fox buko. This water type evolution of the Kitsune is much calmer and more focused than his fire type cousin the Vixxen._

The problem was immediately clear. Marcy and Kyle didn't have a type advantage of any kind, and they very much did over Colin. Colin was forced to go on the defensive, with Aquarius acting as a guard. His shell was more than strong enough to protect from the two water buko's attacks. Colin didn't much like being on defense, nor did Marcy, but they couldn't risk a direct attack.

After several minutes of going back and forth, the Hottie's patience finally gave out, and he used bounce against his tamer's orders. This gave Colin an opening, and he blasted a fire ball which hit the Hottie in the gut. The Hottie landed on the Foxxsea, and from there a flamethrower-watergun team attack knocked them both out.

Marcy and Kyle gave each other a high five before rushing over to their respective buko and praising them for their battle; and getting the prize money from the tamers.

There were only two interruptions on the group's way to Celadon after that; the first being a few wannabe bikers who practically pissed themselves once Conor stepped forward with his Dom buko (Luther couldn't help but notice how intensely Marcy watched Conor and his buko's exchange with them, seeming to get some amount of glee from watching him terrify the bikers).

The second came when Kyle paused before bolting off the trail towards a nearby patch of grass, where a small, frail, human-like buko was hiding. He was wearing clothes fashioned from leaves and grass, and looked horribly afraid of the tamers.

 _Wall Flower, the shy plant buko. These buko have shown good control of the plant element, and have even more potential with their Moon Flower evolution, but unfortunately are painfully, cripplingly shy._

Kyle sat down with the cowering buko, taking to him kindly. The Wall Flower seemed shocked that Kyle didn't try to hurt or battle him, and Kyle was reminded of how Magi had acted the day before. He learned that the Wall Flower was actually a threshold, and his name had been Luke when he was a human. He had planned to stay in town, but after the change was done, he just couldn't function with so many people around.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Luke," Kyle said, "If you want, you can come with us. You don't have to let any of us capture you, but we'd keep you safe and maybe even help you get better at dealing with people?"

The Wall Flower stared up at Kyle, seemingly astonished by his mere existence. More and more Kyle was learning that not all tamers were as nice as him and his friends. Hell, maybe even the majority were cruel. The thought upset him, but at the moment, all he focused on was this frightened little Wall Flower.

"O-okay.." Luke said, "B-but you'll have to catch me..I don't think I could handle being out in the open when we get to the city.."

Kyle smiled, and nodded, "I'm honored." He said, taking out a bukoball and holding it out to Luke. Luke hesitated for a moment, then gently tapped the button on the front of the ball, allowing it to suck him inside and confirm capture.

Kyle could tell that Marcy was slightly jealous about not getting to be the one to capture the cute little grass buko, but she didn't say anything on it, which made Kyle smile at her. Maybe she was getting more mature on this trip afterwards. This thought was made irreverent a few minutes later when Marcy rather unsubtly began wondering allowed what how she should _reward_ Conor for scaring off the bikers, but still.

Upon reaching the town, the group split up; Luther going off to prepare for an upcoming contest, Kyle going off to attempt taming Luke before he went feral, and Marcy going off to her and Conor's shared room for reasons they never explicitly stated, but were fairly easy to guess from the unreasonably loud sounds coming through the door.

* * *

The next morning all three tamers found themselves going to the prize corner. It was equal parts fun and legal gambling, what wasn't to love?

By the time they left a little after noon, Marcy and Conor had gathered enough tokens from the various games in the prize corner to purchase a charcoal charm and a few pouches of climax dust respectively; after which they both vanished again for reasons Luther and Kyle felt they could guess.

Luther and Kyle used their gathered tokens to get buko; Luther getting a Dildon, and Kyle getting a Sidekick.

 _Dildon, the embarrassing buko. This buko is known for it's use of sex toys, namely a wooden dildo, which is all it is currently proficient in. Training with other toys allows it to evolve. Despite it's intense fetish for using toys on others/having toys used on them, they seem rather embarrassed by it, and will often pretend to be other human-like buko suck as Bimbos._

 _Sidekick, the wonderboy buko. The most common threshold for any human is a Mangenue, the most unassuming buko in the world. If exposed to an elemental stone of any kind, they will become the somewhat over the top buko, Sidekick._

Kyle had gotten the fire type variant, and checked the info for it.

 _'Wonderwarmths' as they're affectionately called generally have hair and nails (and in some cases eyes) in varying shads of red to orange. Most prefer bright clothing, and foods on the more spicy side. When not in a harem, they're generally found working in glass shops, smithies, or assisting bakeries. A few Ingenues have been found to have evolved into this fire-type without the use of an evolution stone when spending lots of time around volcanic areas and it is speculated that Ingenue can evolve into sidekicks naturally when spending a lot of time around the various elements._

Lee, which Kyle had named the Wonderwarmth, was certainly dressed in bright, flashing clothing; lined with sequence and glittery colors, but so was Kyle's new Dildon, Danny. "I guess they have all the prize corner buko dress up all flashy to show them off." Kyle surmised.

Luther nodded his agreement, and walked with Kyle to the massive store that Celadon was famous form, "You've been catching buko left and right recently. Magi, Luke, Lee." Luther commented. Kyle nodded, "I've been thinking. Marcy wants to battle the gyms, and you've got your contests, but I've just sorta..been there. I think the only thing I want from traveling the region is to befriend as many different kinds of buko as I can, so I've been trying to catch more lately."

Luther nodded, "That sounds really nice." He said with a smile as they went in to search for clothing for their recently acquired buko.


	16. Contest Rivals

Marcy and Connor were almost late to Luther's contest, something that Kyle wasn't about to let go without teasing them as much as possible. Luckily Luther's performance was the third one up, and they made it just in time; though Kyle was willing to bed they had had a hard time leaving their room at all judging from Marcy tangled up hair and Connor's mismatched clothing.

Luther stepped out onto the stage and sent out Leon. It had taken quite a bit of training t evolve Leon, and they would be putting it to good use now.

 _Butt-erfree, the fuck and flutter buko. This buko, while unfortunately more frail than their previous form, are quite graceful with their wings, which are capable of releasing powder attacks. What's more, they gain the ability to use a limited set of psychic abilities as well._

According to Luther, the Confusion ability had come immediately upon evolution, but teaching Leon to use psychic had been much more difficult. He seemed to have it down how, as he levitated his tamer into the air so that Luther and Leon could perform a dance in mid-air.

Luther had actually used his aura charm this time, shutting off his slime aura. As a result, no one in the audience felt put off even a little, and were able to simply enjoy the displace, oohing and awwing as they watched.

Luther and Leon took a bow after they landed back on the stage floor, receiving quite a bit of applause before they left the stage. It wasn't much of a question that Luther would most certainly be moving on from this round.

What did have Luther worried was Kaya.

The magic user had appeared at the contest practically out of nowhere. Her performance, involving her Mist Bunny casting several illusions of deadly warriors that she and her tamer fought off together, made Luther's act look laughable. At least that's how Luther himself saw it.

Kaya didn't seem to share this belief though, congratulating Luther on his performance when she returned from her own. "You looked amazing up there." Kaya said with a smile. "Really?" Luther asked, having expected her to gloat.

"Of course." Kaya said, "You were dancing mid-air for Moan's sake." "It was nothing compared to your act." Luther said.

Kaya scoffed at this, "Please, I played to my strengths, you played to yours. Don't try comparing them, you'll just end up getting inside your own head and messing yourself up."

Luther smiled, "I… I guess you're right. Thanks Kaya." He said. Kaya nodded, "Don't mention it. And don't think that it means I'm going to go easy on you in the combat round either." She added with a smirk.

Luther grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Kaya nodded, and headed off, likely to strategize for the second round. Luther, now feeling better about his chances, went back to plan for the next round.

Unsurprisingly, Luther made it to the combat round, as did Kaya. Both of them essentially demolished their first two three battles, Luther's victories being do mostly to Behemoth's flawless strategy of simply stepping on anything trying to attack him, as his combat form was built like an angry freight train.

Marcy knew what was going to happen the moment Kaya won her second battle and winked in Luther's direction. A rival's rematch; both of them were determined to meet each other in the final match of this contest.

Marcy's belief was confirmed in the final round of the contest, Kaya vs Luther. What she didn't expect was Luther not looking at all nervous. The expression on his face was almost… defiant.

Kaya sent out her Dark Elf, Luther sending out Mike. For the first few moments, no one said or did anything, both anticipating the opponent's move. Then, Luther gave the first call. "Razor leaf!" He called.

The Dark Elf dropped, the razor leaves passing harmlessly over him. He even managed to push himself up with a handstand and a flip, which earned Kaya extra points. He drew an arrow, firing a mana bolt at Mike, who dodges left and fired again with razor leaf.

The Dark Elf dodged again, but Mike and Luther had been expecting that, and the Dark Elf dodged into a cloud of lust dust from Mike. Luther grinned excitedly. The math was simple really. Masochistic buko plus lust dust during a battle.

Unfortunately Luther's math was mission a variable. Dark Elves were the _mystic S &M buko. _And having only ever seen Kaya's Dark Elf once before, bound and begging to be whipped, Luther had forgotten about the _S._

The Dark Elf grinned almost maliciously, and rushed Mike, not even seeming bothered by the barrage of razor leaves he rushed through. He tackled Mike and began bashing him brutally. He stepped back the moment Mike fainted, though clearly he didn't want to.

Kaya had lost a few points do to the unpleasant method her Dark Elf had battled, but she'd taken down one of his buko nonetheless.

Luther send out Tom next, hoping the Tigre could handle the smaller buko. Tigre was graceful enough to avoid the arrows, but the Dark Elf was able to avoid Tom's strike when he got close enough to slash at him.

Tom was thrown off balance when his slash missed, and the Dark Elf fired a mana bolt that knocked him back. The moment Tom was off his guard, the Dark Elf let off a rapid fire mana bolt. Still stunned from the first attack, Tom was unable to dodge the barrage of magic arrows, all of which hit him directly.

Tom fainted, and Luther called him back. Luther had to stop himself from cursing, knowing he'd get marked down for that. He'd been hoping to save Behemoth for last, but worried he wouldn't make it passed Kaya's damned Dark Elf if he didn't send him out now.

The Dark Elf looked visibly nervous when the Snorlad was sent out. He tried to fire a mana bolt, but it bounced harmlessly off of the Snorlad's large stomach. He gulped, and tried to back up, only to be knocked out by Behemoth using body slam.

It wasn't graceful, but it got the job done. Kaya called the Dark Elf back, and sent out her Mist Bunny. Behemoth tilted his head, his eyes trying to focus on the Mist Bunny's fur, which glistened and shifted to form a sort of optical camouflage.

Not wanting to make the Mist Bunny stop confusing him, Behemoth elected to simply step on him. The Mist Bunny moved fast though, dodging out of his way and using bounce to leap onto his body, landing on his shoulders and casting a point blank sleep spell into his face.

Behemoth grumbled, and collapsed. Behemoth was unable to do anything to protect himself as the Mist Bunny fired several offensive mana bolts into his face until it went from slumber to unconsciousness.

Kaya was beaming, and Luther was trying to keep his cool. Terry and Danny weren't ready for battles of any kind yet, so Leon was all he had left. He sent the Butt-erfree out, and told him to keep to the air.

Leon flew up, keeping his eyes on the Mist Bunny. Using confusion, Leon was able to counter each of the Mist Bunny's mana bolts, and when he used bounce to try and get closer, Leon was able to use psychic to send the Mist Bunny spiralling into the stage floor.

From there he fired a hail of confusion that both knocked out the Mist Bunny, and looked quite pleasing; earning Luther a few extra points.

Kaya sent out her last buko, a Mage.

 _Mage, the magic buko. This is the most common of the magic type buko, but also the most adaptable, able to learn from nearly any school of magic and evolve into one of several different buko based on what it learns._

Leon attacked first, knowing that he might not be able to handle too many attacks from the magic type. He fired confusion, but the Mage used protect, enduring the attack. The Mage lifted his hand, firing a mana wave at Leon.

Leon swooped down, avoiding the wave and releasing stun spore. The Mage cast a shield spell to protect against it, but was hit by the confusion that followed it.

The Mage stumbled back, Leon tackling him to the ground. Leon fired string shot, sticking him to the ground. Leon charged up a final confusion to knock him out, but the Mage teleported away, appearing above Leon, firing a mana bolt.

The single mana bolt was all it took to knock out the small Butt-erfree. The battle was over, with Kaya as the victor.

The audience applauded from the battle, Luther hanging his head as Kaya received the ribbon.

"Damn." Kyle said as Luther left the arena. He, Conor, and Marcy hurried out of the contest to catch up with Luther, who was at the center having his buko healed.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, Luther nodding, "It was just one contest, there'll be more." He said, "I just wanna be alone with my buko for a while, okay?"

The others nodded, letting Luther head back to his room with his buko. Luther let all his buko out of his buko. Behemoth was still asleep, though he wasn't in combat form, so now he was only about seven feet tall as opposed to fifteen.

"We're sorry we couldn't win Master.." Leon said, looking down, "Hey, don't blame yourselves, I should have been better prepared for Kaya's magic types. It's my fault, not yours." Luther said.

This statement only seemed to make the harem of buko feel worse. "Oh to hell with this," Mike said, "can we just agree that it sucked losing, we'll win next time, and skip to the part where we fuck each other's brains out?"

Everyone chuckled, save for Behemoth who was still snoring soundly. "You know what," Luther said with a smile, "Sure. But training starts back up first thing in the morning." Mike smirked, his only reply being to let out all eleven of his vines, which immediately ensnared Luther and removed his clothes.

Mike placed Luther on his back on the bed, and before he could say for do anything about it, forced all eleven of his vines into Luther's ass at once, making his cry out as his hole was stretched out to accommodate the many writhing vines. The vines were soon joined by Danny's wooden dildo, the Dildon being much too eager to try his toy on his tamer to wait for an opening; stretching out his anus even more to fit the five in shaft.

Terry used Luther's moaning as an opportunity, pushing his hardened member into his mouth as he did so. Terry leaned down as he did so, forming a sixty-nine with his tamer as he took his member into his own mouth as well. The two sucked each other off greedily as Luther's ass was assaulted repeatedly, making him cum much sooner than the Duglet.

In fact, with the naturally high pleasure resistance of ground types, had Danny nod decided to fuck Terry's ass while his toy got warm inside Luther's, Luther may have passed out before Terry came. With the double pleasure though, Terry came about ten minutes later, filling Luther's mouth with warm, earthy tasting seed which he happily swallowed.

As Terry rolled off of him, Behemoth, who had been awoken by the sound and smell of sex and wasn't about to be left out, grabbed Luther and pulled him over. Luther was glad for Mike's vine placement now, as they removed Danny's toy (Behemoth hadn't known it was there and would have tried ramming in with the toy still inside otherwise) and helped spread his tight butt open enough for Behemoth's massive twelve inches to fit without hurting too much.

Behemoth was never too aware of his own strength or size outside of combat, so he didn't realize how hard he was fucking Luther's poor ass as he pulled him down hard, hilting himself on nearly every thrust.

With Luther's body still facing away from Behemoth's though, his own cock was still open for other use. Leon happily took the opportunity to mount him. Leon was extremely excited, as he had been too small for Luther's cock in his prior forms, and this would be his first time actually taking it. As a result, Luther cried out in pleasure from how tight Leon's ass was.

He could barely get halfway into Leon's puckered entrance, and that was with the added force of Behemoth's attack on Luther's prostate. It was only when the intense pleasure had made him cum into Leon's anus was he able to fit more in; his seed acting as much needed lubricating.

Tom and Mike, the only two of Luther's buko who had yet to cum, weren't about to just stand around and wait there turn though. The Tigre and Ivywhore walked over, presenting their solid members to Leon and Luther. Luther took the liberty of taking Mike's cock into his mouth while Leon began sucking off Tom, leaving all five taking on some manner of pleasure.

Leon came first, splattering seed on Luther's stomach, but was enjoying the loss of his anal virginity far too much to stop yet, and kept going until he came a second time, which synced up with Tom's into his mouth and Luther's into his ass. The tuckered out Butt-erfree floated off of Luther's dick and curled up to rest on the other bed.

Mike came shortly after, giving Luther's face a coating of hot white paint as Behemoth neared his own peak. Luther licked his lips, then cried out in a mix of pleasure and surprise as Behemoth came, filling Luther's ass to the brim with cum.

Behemoth fell back asleep immediately, his desires satisfied for the time being. Mike lifted Luther with two of his vines and used three others to help get the cum out of his ass. "Th..thanks Mike.." Luther panted tiredly, but he noticed the wicked glint in his Alpha's eyes. "We aren't done yet Master~" Mike said, lining his own cock up to Luther's ass, Tom's right next to it. "We figured we'd share~" Mike said as he pulled Luther down with his vines.

Luther suddenly had a new respect for Marcy's ability to keep her screams of pleasure quiet enough to only be heard by the entire hall, as he was fairly certain the entire center hard him begging for it as Mike and Tom worked together to pound his anus. Luther wasn't quite sure when he fainted, but he was sure of two things: his buko did not stop when he did, and his ass was going to be sore as fuck the next morning.


	17. Fun at the Plant Gym

Marcy marched confidently into the grass type gym, not letting herself be distracted by the fragrant flowers or half-naked buko lounging with their tamers in the in-door grass.

"Well hello there." Gym leader Erika greeted her and Conner. She looked rather elegant, sitting on her knees in her long flowery kimono, tending to her garden. She looked like a cross between the Aroma Lady and the Beauty tamer classes. Marcy would have complimented her on this, but now was a time for battle. "I take it you're here to challenge?"

Marcy nodded, "If you'll allow. It would be a pleasure to test my skill against such an opponent." She said, forcing as much eloquence into her voice as she could muster. "Very well." Erika said, not standing, but shifting so she was facing Marcy, "Let us see how you've trained."

Erika tossed a bukoball, sending out a tall, yellow-green skinned buko with a tunic made of leaves.

 _Victorybutt, the kick-butt buko. This highly aggressive buko is the only non-Dom classed buko powerful and gutsy enough to not only stand up to members of the Dom class, but even use the Dom signature attack of Rose Whip without fear. They are able to unhinge their jaw when feral to hunt prey and trap other buko to fuck._

Marcy sent out James, the Gun Bunny taking an agile stance right out of the gate. The Victorybutt flicked his leaf covered arms, firing razor leaf. "Bounce to dodge, fire down." Marcy orders. James used bounce, leaping into the air as he formed his twin pistols, firing down. The Victorybutt was hit with a first few bolts, then used Leaf Shield to block the rest.

"Rapid fire!" Marcy called as James landed. James reloaded, and began shooting rapid leaf shield was burned up and the Victorybutt had to back up from the attacks before opening his mouth and firing acid. James jumped back, but was still hit by the acid splash and winced.

The Victorybutt used vine whip, sending two thick vines at James, one held and controlled by each hand. James used his speed to jump and avoid the vines, shooting at them to keep them down. The Victorybutt glared, and activated Rose Whip.

Suddenly the vines merged into one single thick spiked vine whip. James gulped, but continued to dodge and fire at Marcy's instructions before he got hit by one lash and knocked down. The whip wrapped around his legs and pulled him in close.

The Victorybutt used Vine Bondage, tying James in tight vines. He began lashing his back and rear with the rose whip, trying to make him submit. Under ordinary circumstances, James would have given in almost instantly, but James was trained for this. Following his tamer's orders, James kept his nerve, waited for the right moment, then used bounce.

The force of his powerful legs sent him into the air, and the surprise of it pulled the end of the whip out of the Victorybutt's hands. James landed on his feet, firing on. "Bullet Storm!" Marcy shouted. James began to glow faintly as the majority of his energy was forced into his guns. He let out a powerful barrage of magic bullets that blasted the Victorybutt across the arena, knocking him out.

Erika recalled the Victorybutt and sent out a short, dark purple skinned buko with a red, white-spotted flower circling the top of his head like a hat.

 _Vile Bloom, the poison flower buko. This buko is able to control the toxins in it's flower pedals to release either amazing fragrances or terrible stenches at will to lure in prey and buko to fuck and ward off predators respectively._

Marcy recalled James, knowing he wouldn't have much power left in him after the bullet storm attack. She sent out her ace, Colin appearing from his bukoball. The Vile Bloom leaned forward, releasing Sweet Scent. "Ignite chemicals in the air to get rid of it!" Marcy called. A few fire balls stopped the sweet scent before Colin even smelled it.

"Fire ball!" Marcy called, Colin firing at the Vile Bloom, who fired stun store in several short bursts to block. Colin moved fast to avoid the Vile Bloom's giga drain, but ended up running directly into a bullet seed which knocked him to the ground. Taking the opportunity, the Vile Blood began to absorb sunlight, building up the energy in a ball of light in the center of his head flower.

"Colin, get up quick!" Marcy called, "You have to counter it!"

Colin groaned, shaking his head as he got to his feet. The ball of sunlight was growing exponentially as the Vile Bloom took in more and more of the light which the gym was built to let in as much of as possible. Colin took a more offensive stand, letting the heat of his fire build up.

For a few moments, the gym went silent. Then all at once it filled with the sound of the Vile Bloom's solar beam and Colin's flamethrower firing at the same time and colliding in the center of the arena. Both buko struggled to push the clashing attacks towards the other, but the power of the solar beam slowly forced its way towards Colin.

Colin began to sweat, letting out as much fire as possible as he listened to Marcy's cheering for him. He couldn't lose. He refused. As the strain of letting out so much fire and power took its toll on Colin's body, he began to glow.

Marcy's eyes widened as she watched Colin slowly grow while enveloped in light. Slowly, the light began to fade. Colin was a full foot taller, his tail half a foot longer, his claws and fangs both looking much bigger and more vicious, and his head now has small bumps on the back. Colin had evolved into a Charmiles!

 _Charmiles, the Hot 'N Heavy buko. This buko is much more prepared for battle, able to wield much more intense fire and able to use a small arsenal of poison attacks as well._

All at once the flame thrower began to push forward against the solar beam. Only after it collided with the Vile Bloom, knocking him out immediately, did Marcy realize that Colin wasn't using flamethrower anymore, he had been firing Overheat.

"Colin...you evolved!" Colin had to grab Marcy's wrist to stop her from running into the arena and throwing her arms around Colin, which would have gotten her disqualified from the battle.

"Impressive." Erika said, recalling her Vile Bloom, "But don't think the battle is over just yet." She added, sending out a short, entirely leaf green buko with yellow eyes and serrated teeth, a Vinebro.

Marcy had to respect Erika for having a Vinebro in her harem, as they were buko known for almost never tolerating female tamers, but she wasn't about to slow down.

"Think you can handle another battle?" Marcy asked, Colin nodding with a smirk, eager to test out his new strength.

The Vinebro used vine whip, several vines launching at him from the ground, all of which were incinerated almost instantly from an overheat. The Vinebro stubbornly tried again, to the same result. Bullet seed was countered, and when the Vinebro tries to get in close to use bite, he learned firsthand how powerful Colin's newly evolved claws were.

The Vinebro was sent into the air from Colin's blast, and shot back by a fire ball before he could hit the ground. The landing knocked the plant-type out. Erika recalled him, "You've had quite an advantage in this battle, but typing won't mean anything now." She said, sending out her sex battler.

At first, Marcy thought she had sent out a Domino, but the buko was much taller than the average Domino, and looked far more muscled even than Conner's well trained Domino.

 _Sir, the Maledom buko. The most direct evolution of the Domino, this buko lives for dominance over others._

Marcy recalled Colin, and sent out Gabriel. She may as well have been cheating at this point, as Gabriel's body was just naturally immune to the Sir's strength and toys, and his carefree mind was immune to his dominance tactics. The battle pretty much just amounted to Gabriel walking right up, wrapping himself around the Sir, and constricting and pleasuring him until he came.

Marcy was actually a little disappointed, what with it being so anti-climatic. Plus she was actually a bit curious to see a Sir in action. 'Oh well,' She thought as she rewarded Gabriel with a smack to the ass and walked over to claim her prize, 'A battle is a battle.'

Erika presented Marcy with the Rainbow Badge, $2500, and TM Giga Drain. "Continue your training. You won't always have type advantage to back you up." Erika says, "You just might be dangerous if she can keep up with your buko like that."

Marcy nodded, "Thank you Erika. It was an honor battling you. Now, mind if I use your gym to fuck my Charmiles?" She asked, her tact having run out. Erika giggled, "I'd be insulted if you didn't. You were my last challenger for today, and my gym is essentially just a well gardened orgy house after hours." She said, gesturing to the Aroma girls, who had all started undressing and forming separate groups to fuck each other and their buko.

Marcy grinned ear to ear, "You're my kind of gym leader." She said, sending out Colin. It was a well known fact that Chararmends would become extremely aggressive and arrogant to the point of not recognizing their tamer as their tamer upon evolving if the tamer didn't assert their dominance. Some less intelligent or just down right cruel tamers resorted to just tying up their newly evolved Charmiles and beating the hell out of them. It did work, but it was also extremely cruel and had the side effect of destroying the buko's willpower as well.

Marcy, however, had a much more fun show of dominance in mind. Colin opened his mouth to say something, and immediately had a ball gag shoved in his mouth. Surprised by this, Colin was stunned long enough to get the cuffs she'd gotten for exactly this occasion on him, locking Colin's hand behind his back. His evolution called for dominance, well Marcy would provide.

Colin was on his knees, his face pressed against the ground moments later as Marcy lashed his scaled ass hard with a whip lined with small barbs she'd borrowed from Conner. Colin moaned into his gag as Marcy marked his scaled ass. Marcy couldn't help but take a bit of pleasure from the dominance, getting a thrill from being on this side of the whip.

But Marcy wasn't quite done yet. She needed to make Colin cum from the dominance in order to make it stick and prevent his mind from changing for the worse. From her pack, Marcy took out the strap-on she had purchased for exactly this occasion. The toy member was green, eight inches long and three inches thick. Marcy put the toy on and walked over to Colin's face and positioned the tip in front of his mouth.

Marcy removed the gag, trusting her Alpha not to bite or burn. "Get it nice and wet. It's going in your tight little ass whether you do or not~" Marcy said with a grin. Hesitantly, Colin leaned forward, giving the tip of the toy a few cautious licks before taking it inside his mouth and beginning to suck on it. Marcy placed her hand on the back of Colin's hand, holding it there and guiding him to take her fake member deeper into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Colin had gone from sucking to deep-throating the strap-on, gagging slightly, but not struggling. Marcy pulled out, admiring the sight of the slick shaft, glistening with saliva. "Well..you've been good this whole time, so I guess we can stop now." Marcy said. She really, really wanted to fuck Colin with her toy, but she didn't want to do it if Colin wasn't okay with it, especially with him already having clearly submitted.

But then Colin looked up at her, a desperate look on his face, "Mistress.." He murmured, "Please don't stop." Marcy's eyes widened excitedly, "Does my little pet want me to fuck him~?" She asked with a grin. Colin nodded, squirming heatedly, his member throbbing desperately.

Marcy went back to the other side of Colin, spreading his cheeks eagerly and lining the tip up to Colin's tight entrance. "How do you want it~?" She asked. "H-hard Mistress." Colin said, reflexively moving his hips back to try and take the toy. Marcy gripped Colin's hips and thrust her own forward hard. Colin yelped loudly, never having had anything in his ass before.

Marcy groaned, getting wet from breaking her Alpha in like this. She began pumping in and out at a fast pace, leaning forward to kiss Colin's neck. Colin was visibly red-faced, which was saying a lot considering his naturally red-orange coloration. Marcy slowly worked her toy deeper and deeper until she hit a sweet spot that made Colin cry out instantly.

Marcy grinned deviously, and began aiming for the same spot. "M-Mistress!" Colin cried out as he came from the constant assault. Marcy pulled the toy out slowly, and un-cuffed Colin. "That was great~"

Colin nodded, panting. Marcy laid down in front of him, spreading her legs, "Wanna help Mistress cum~?" She asked with a smile. Colin leaned forward, pushing his long reptilian tongue inside Marcy's already soaked pussy. With how riled up she was, it only took a few moments for Colin to get her off.

As Marcy panted from her climax, she noticed Erika watching her and Colin, her hands having vanished under the folds of her kimono. Marcy looked from her clearly still horny Alpha, Erika, and Conner, then she smirked. "Wanna join in~?" Marcy called to the gym leader.

Erika bit her lip, "Oh I really shouldn't.." She said. "That's a shame. I'm sure your buko would love to have a little fun with me and Conner's~" Marcy said, sending out her other buko as Conner began to undress. Erika squirmed for a moment, then with a shrug of 'oh fuck it', sent out her own buko as well, and slowly removed her kimono, "This does not leave this gym."

* * *

"Now Maji!" Kyle shouted, the Magicock firing a bolt of magic that hit Mike.

Kyle, having been training his buko for a few days and wanting to see how his buko had progressed, challenged Luther to a battle, knowing that he was a good scale for their improvement because Luther's buko were in a league above his own. Luther hadn't been too sure about the whole 'in a league above Kyle's buko' thing, but agreed to the battle to help Kyle out.

He hadn't expected to actually win the battle, he just wanted to see how long his buko could last against Luther's. And yet Mike dropped to the ground,= unconscious after Maji's magic bolt hit him. There was a moment of silence as the two tamers realized what had just happened. It had taken him quite awhile, but Kyle and his buko had finally managed to defeat Luther and his.

Kyle hugged Maji close, "I'm so proud of you!" He said, not having been entirely sure the magic attack would have worked yet. Maji smiled up at him, "I did it Master, I did it!" Kyle nodded, giving the Magicock a kiss. "You've earned a rest." He said, recalling him to the bukoball.

After having their buko healed, Luther took Kyle's hand and led him to his room. "You worked hard with your buko, and I saw how much you were training with Maji and the others the passed few days. I think you've earned a little reward."

Kyle started to tell Luther that there was no need for the usually 'losing tamer pays up' deal, but Luther cut him off as they entered the room. "I never said it was money." He said, sitting Kyle down on the bed.

Kyle suddenly realized what kind of _reward_ Luther was talking about, and Luther slowly removed Kyle's shorts and underwear, showing his slowly growing member. "Y-you don't have to do that." Kyle said, blushing. Luther smirked, "You won, I've gotta give you something~"

Before Kyle could protest anymore, Luther leaned his head down, taking Kyle's shaft into his mouth. Kyle groaned softly, gripping the bed as Luther began bobbing his head along his member. He'd gotten fully hard within a few moments, Luther running his tongue along the length of it as he sucked gently.

Kyle began to breath deeper, letting out soft moans that spurred Luther to move his head faster. Kyle let his mind go blank, just focusing on the pleasure of it. His breathing hitched, and he felt himself thrust up into Luther's mouth, pushing into his throat as he got closer.

Luther began humming around Kyle's length to help him get off faster, making Kyle groan loudly, grabbing his head and holding it in place as he came. Luther waited, accepting the warm treat filling his mouth. Kyle relaxed as his climax finished, and Luther lifted his head, swallowing.

"That..was..great.." Kyle panted. Luther nodded, "See? We should battle more often. Maybe the better you get, the better reward you'll get~" Luther said with a chuckle as he left, leaving Kyle to contemplate challenging him again tomorrow.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry this took so long. Yes, I am in fact still alive and no, this story is not dead. I've seen too many good fics get discontinued to stop this story before it ends, especially with this being the only buko fic on FF. Sometimes it just takes a little longer, what with my other fics, my non-fanfiction writing, and the constant annoyance of real life, some of these chapters are going to take awhile longer to make. But I'll try to make sure they're all worth the wait. Kk?**


	18. Just Friends

**Before you say it, yes, I know, the fighting dojo in Saffron City isn't a gym. In the games. This is not the games. This is pokegirls. And in pokegirls, it's a gym. My story, my rules.**

* * *

"Have Kyle and Luther been battling more often?" Marcy asked Conner as she watched Kyle and Luther head outside to battle for at least the third time that day. They had been battling several times a day for the last week.

"I think I heard them say something about having a reward for the winner." Connor offered, "Hey, it's as good an incentive to train as any." He shrugged, "I'm gonna go look for a new buko, wanna come with?"

Marcy shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to run to Saffron today and battle the gym." "Which one?" Conner asked, "There are two gyms in Saffron, a fighting and a psychic type."

Marcy thought about this for a second, then shrugged, "I'll figure it out when I get there. See you tomorrow, day after at the latest, to celebrate the new badge~" Marcy said with a wink, giving Conner a kiss and pulling back the hem of her shirt to show him that she was still wearing the collar she'd put on him.

He smiled, and watched her leave the center for Saffron.

* * *

"Withdraw!" Kyle shouted, Aquarius blocking Mike's razor leaf with his shell before shooting forward with rapid spin and knocking the Ivysaur out. Kyle gave Aquarius a kiss, "You did great!" He praised.

Aquarius smirked, "I expect a reward, after Luther gives you yours of course." Kyle blushed, but couldn't argue. He recalled Aquarius, Luther recalled Mike, and they both rushed to the center.

They dropped their buko off to be healed and ran up to the room that they were essentially sharing at this point, closing it behind them. Luther made a show of stripping down out of everything except his Aura Charm for Kyle who was fully erect before they were both even entirely undressed.

"You won that round, so how would you like it~?" Luther asked. Kyle sat down on the edge of the bed, Luther straddling him. Kyle moaned softly as his member pushed against Luther's ass, but didn't enter him.

Luther began moving his hips, grinding his ass into Kyle's shaft, making him groan in pleasure. Kyle thrust up against Luther's ass, loving how soft and smooth it felt. Kyle imagined that Luther must be essentially jail bait for his buko, the thought of which only made him thrust up faster.

Kyle came with a grunt after a few minutes, painting the outside of Luther's ass with seed. Having had a buko harem for awhile now, Kyle had gotten used to cumming several times, a skill developed to better tame his buko, and he almost whimpered when Luther got up and started getting dressed after just one go.

"Wanna go for another round in an hour or so?" Luther asked, Kyle nodding immediately. "Great, let's go pick up our buko."

Kyle got his buko and immediately rushed back up to the room, letting out Aquarius and bending him over the bed. "Someone's feisty today~" Aquarius giggled, then groaned as Kyle thrust hard into his ass.

Kyle wasn't usually rough with his buko, but still hard from Luther's ass-job and knowing he wouldn't get another round with him until they battled again, Kyle couldn't hold himself back. Aquarius didn't seem to mind, and actually seemed to enjoy being taken so forcefully.

Kyle grunted, ramming in as hard as he could and releasing a flood of cum into his ass, making Aquarius yelp. His mind clearing up, Kyle realized that his alpha hadn't cum yet. He reached around and gripped Aquarius' cock, stroking him fast to push him over the edge.

Aquarius came a few seconds later, covering Kyle's hand. "W...wow.." Aquarius panted, "You must,,really..want to fuck him huh?"

Kyle blushed, "What do you mean?" He asked, despite knowing with absolute certainty what his buko meant.

Aquarius rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Master, you don't need to lie about it. If you want Luther so bad, just tell him so. You know he wants it to."

Kyle bit his lip, hesitating. Kyle, shocker, had a tendency to overthink things, and this situation was no different. To him, this situation was not a simple one, and the only way to make it simple was for him to believe that, "We're just friends." He said.

"Then why all the little hook ups?" Aquarius challenged. "Just rewards for winning a battle." Kyle said. "Then why does Luther ask his buko to lose half of them on purpose?" Aquarius questioned with a smirk.

Kyle opened his mouth, but no answers came out. "What?"

Aquarius nodded, "Mike told me about it while we were getting healed. Luther promised him and all his buko a turn on top if they threw a few of their battles against you. The first victory was real, but most of the others..not so much."

Kyle didn't have an answer for that, so his response was to recall Aquarius to his ball. Aquarius would have been mad about that, hell, he would've been pissed, but he knew his Master was trying to work through some kind of anxiety, so he figured he's let it go. This time.

Not that he wasn't going to intervene in matters, oh no, Aquarius took action into his own hands the first opportunity he got.

Kyle had gotten into the habit of sending Aquarius out last, as he was the strongest, and most well equipped of all his buko, so saving him for last was always the best move. Especially when they both only had one buko left.

So when Aquarius was sent out against Tom at the end of their next battle, he got an idea. He rushed forward with rapid spin on command and pinned the Tigre, then whispered to him, "I think you should win this one."

Tom was confused for a moment, then understood and grinned as he 'overpowered' Aquarius, throwing him off and rushing him with a takedown.

Sure enough, Aquarius' attacked 'missed', his defenses were 'too slow', and in the end, Tom won the battle for Luther. Luther frowned for a moment before his grin returned and he walked over.

Kyle wasn't sure what had happened to put Aquarius off his game, and thought that maybe he was just angry at him for recalling him to his ball before like he had, but he didn't actually mind too much.

He and Luther recalled their buko and took them to the center, dropping them off before going up to the room again. Luther was in charge now, and he told Kyle to undress and lay down on his side. Kyle did so, and Luther did the same, but with his body pointed in the opposite direction so his hardened rod was directly in front of Kyle's face.

Seeing what to do, Kyle leaned forward and took Luther's cock in his mouth, Luther doing the same to him. They both began to bob their heads along each other's length, slowly taking more of it.

Luther, who seemed to be better at being on bottom, got down to the base first. The moaning from both of them made it difficult for the other to hold back from cumming, but both of them were trying to so this reward would last as long as possible.

Kyle came first, Luther sealing his lips around his member so none of it would get away, and swallowed all of it. Kyle bobbed his head faster, deepthroating Luther to make him cum. Luther groaned, cumming a few moments later. A drop or two rolled down Kyle's chin, but he didn't mind.

The two got up, got dressed, and went to get their buko. The plan was for their buko to all rest for awhile, then for them to battle again, but the buko had a better idea.

Both harems led their respective tamer back up to the room. "What's going on" Kyle asked. "Well," Aquarius said, "You owe me and your other buko for all the battles." "All you promised us time in charge," Mike said to Luther, "We we've decided to cash it in."

The two tamers were a bit confused by this for a moment, unsure what their buko were up to. Mike's vines stretched out, and began undressing them both. Neither of them resisted, as they were both curious.

The buko had Kyle and Luther get on the bed, side by side, faces down, asses up. Aquarius and Mike got behind them first, lining their hardened members up to their Master's entrances. They both groaned as they thrust into their tamer, not taking any care to be gently as they slapped their hips hard into Kyle and Luther's.

The two tamers moaned loudly as well, but their mouths were quickly filled with Mike's vines when they opened their mouths. Mike couldn't actually feel through his vines, but he took some kind of pleasure in pumping them into their throats, making them gag on them. Mike picked up the pace, thrusting in faster as the sounds of Kyle and Luther getting throat-fucked by his vines got him hornier, and Aquarius sped up to keep up with him.

Soon both Alpha's came into their tamers, grunting and groaning as they fired strand after strand into their tight warm holes. Aquarius and Mike pulled out, Ethan and Tom taking their places immediately. The Dog boy and Tigre were just as rough, if not rougher as Ethan seemed to take pleasure in being as rough as possible and started pumping as deeply into Kyle as he could, and Tom just loved topping Luther do to his Master's constant tightness.

Bryce and Leon were next, and both were a bit more gentle with Kyle and Luther, pushing in slowly and not thrusting into them too hard. Truthfully, this was mostly so they could take their time and pump several loads of warm, gooey bug-type cum into them before their turn was over. Both tamers groaned against Mike's vines as they felt their bug types filling their asses with such thick seed.

Next was Dylan and Terry. Terry may not have had a very high libido, but even he knew to take advantage of the moment, and put his ground type hardness to good use hammering away hard at Luther's cum filled ass. Dylan wasn't as rough, but did take the time to feed as he fucked Kyle. It wasn't the first time he'd drank Kyle's blood; Kyle was sure to feed him at least once a week so he'd always be in top performance, but it was the first time he'd sank his teeth in while taming, and the sensation was euphoric.

Next was Magi and Behemoth. Magi had learned several spells since Kyle had captured him, including his very favorite, and only, sex battle technique: Water Cock. The ability formed a second member made of water equal in size to his normal. During a sex battle, it was useful because it allowed him to penetrate an opponent without actually feeling any pleasure, reducing the chance of cumming first. Outside of combat, he learned to wrap the water cock around his normal one, combining the two five inch members into one ten inch that he very much could feel as he assaulted Kyle's ass with it. Behemoth on the other hand didn't even need to try to overwhelm Luther, doing so simply by thrusting in to the hilt of his massive cock.

Behemoth kept ramming into Luther long after Magi reached his limit, filling Kyle to the brim with a mix of cum and water that made the tamer cry out against his vine gag. Luther on the other hand was nearly out of it from Behemoth using him like a living onahole. Magi was replaced by Luke, who was still a bit nervous about being dominant with Kyle, but Aquarius had assured him it would be okay. The Wall Flower lined up his four inches, pushing in slowly.

"You can be a little rough, it's okay~" Aquarius reminded him. "O-okay." Luke said, blushing as he started to pick up the pace, pumping in at a moderate pace, which was the fastest he'd ever actually gone on top. Luke didn't last long, but the other buko told him that it was okay. Behemoth finished a few moments after, letting out a deep groan as he released a flood of hot cum into Luther.

They stepped back, Lee and Danny stepping forward for their turn. Lee had only gotten one taming since Kyle got him from the prize counter, as Kyle had been a bit too focused with training and battling Luther, and he was eager to take out a little frustration. His body heated up as he thrust into Kyle, making Kyle groan as Lee's rod got warmer and warmer until it was almost burning hot inside him.

Danny on the other hand had no aggression towards Luther, but was just genuinely thrilled at the prospect of fucking Luther into unconsciousness, a common Dildon trait. It wasn't enough to just fuck his tamer, he had to double stuff his already cum-filled hole, forcing his wooden dildo into him along side his cock.

The two smaller buko only lasted about five minutes, but by the time they were done, Kyle and Luther were laying slack with their eyes glazed over. The buko grinned as they looked over their tamers, the bed beneath them stained with cum. They pushed the two back into the bed, covering them up with the blanket. They weren't sure if they had accomplished anything in terms of helping Kyle and Luther, but at least they'd had a lot of fun.

The two harems went to their bukoballs to rest, leaving the two sleeping tamers, warm, cozy, with sore cum, water, and goo filled asses.


	19. First Date

It had been almost a week since Kyle and Luther's little romp with their buko. Their buko had backed off and allowed their tamers to figure the rest out on their own. Both of them were nervous and hesitant for awhile.

Kyle called Marcy, telling her what had happened. "Nice, so you two finally got together then?" Marcy asked bluntly. Kyle blushed a deep shade of red, causing Marcy to shake her head, "I'll take that as a no. You're both guys, how do neither of you have any balls?"

"Weren't you supposed to be back here after three days?" Kyle asked abruptly, trying to change the subject. Marcy shrugged, "Things are taking a little longer than expected. I decided to battle both gyms here. Tell Conner I'm probably gonna be another week. Now, back to you and your boyfriend."

"Luther isn't my boyfriend." Kyle said quickly. "And that, brother, is the problem." Marcy said, "Luckily for you, I'm a genius, and I can help fix that problem."

"I don't need your help Marcy." Kyle said. "So you can get Luther by yourself then?" Marcy asked. "Yes. Wait no! I mean… oh fuck you." Kyle said frantically, his frustration rising. "That would be incest." Marcy said, "And Connor would probably kick your ass."

Kyle shook his head, unaware when Luther walked into the room behind him. Marcy, however, did see it. "Well, good luck figuring out how to ask Luther out!" She shouted loudly so Luther would hear before hanging up.

"Ask me out?" Luther asked, Kyle's blood going cold. "I..Marcy was just.." Kyle went redder than Magi's scales, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He'd never been great with people, and as far as he was concerned, this wasn't helping.

"I'd love to." Luther said with a smile. "I..really?" Kyle questioned. Luther nodded, "I was wondering when you'd ask, I was starting to get worried you wouldn't actually." Luther blushed, "So, where should we go?"

Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to throttle Marcy or hug her in that moment. "How about one of those fancy restaurants in town?" Kyle suggested. They were in Celadon after all.

Luther nodded, "How about tomorrow evening?" He asked, Kyle nodding, "Sounds great." Luther smiled, "Can't wait." He said, heading off.

Kyle remained standing there for a few seconds, then scrambled back to the video phone and called Marcy up again. She answered immediately, as though she'd been waiting by the phone on the other end.

"So how'd it go~?" She asked in singsong. "Marcy, I hate you." Kyle said. "And you're a genious."

* * *

Kyle was at least content with the knowledge that Luther was at least as nervous as he was, if his buko were to be believed.

According to them, Luther had been in a panic the last twenty four hours over what to wear, and had spent three hours at the giant multi-level store in the center of Celadon trying to decide on something.

Kyle had been in much the same state. He'd never actually been on a date before, and wasn't sure how one dressed for it. Certainly a suit was too formal, but his ordinary clothes were too informal. With some help from his buko, he eventually decided on a red and black blazer that his buko insisted brought out his eyes and a simple pair of blue jeans to go with.

The moment he saw Kyle, he felt he should have spent more time on the outfit.

Honestly, Luther's outfit was just as simple as Kyle's, just a new T-shirt he'd bought that matched his hair and a pair of black shorts, but as far as Kyle was concerned, he was outclassed to the extreme. The simple task of _not_ staring at Luther's ass became an impossibility as the night went on.

Luckily for the both of them, there weren't very many actual problems that night. The food was good, the price was something Kyle could easily handle, Conner had offered to watch their buko for the night, and most thankfully, at no point did they hit an awkward silence.

Whenever one of them would trail off, the other would bring up the subject of buko they hoped to see or had seen or thought they saw or something along those lines. It was simple, but it kept them going.

After dinner they went for a small walk around the town, having gotten caught up in a conversation about what they'd been like before they were tamers. Kyle explained how he'd been an introvert most of his life, more focused on studying about buko than actually going out and meeting them.

"If it hadn't been for Marcy, and a very horny Bimbo, I probably would have been a virgin when I got Aquarius." Kyle laughed. Luther giggled at this, "I can relate. I loved meeting and talking to new people as a kid, but after my aura kicked in… well, people didn't like meeting or talking to me. I really _was_ a virgin until I got Mike."

"Really? Wow…I can't even imagine." Kyle said. "Oh it's okay now. It was just hard back then you know? Everyone I saw hated me before they even knew me. Eventually I got used to running whenever I saw anyone, which led people to assume that's done something wrong and got them to chase me. If I hadn't got Mike and Tom, who knows what would have happened."

"I'm glad you could get that aura charm." Kyle said, "But to me honest, I don't think I would mind you without it either."

Luther raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You'd be just fine with slime aura wafting around?" "Of course." Kyle said with a smile. "Wanna bet on it~?" Luther questioned.

Kyle grinned, "If it's the same kind of bet we usually battle over, then hell yeah." Luther giggled, "You brought this on yourself~"

Luther took his aura charm. Instead of just taking it off, he turned the dial to not only let out his slime aura, but intensify it. Kyle got bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but his smile at Luther never broke as he leaned in to kiss him.

Luther was shocked by this. He'd cranked the charm up to full blast, half the city was probably boarding up their windows at this point, but Kyle was brushing his tongue along Luther's lips, asking for entry.

Luther parted his lips, letting Kyle's tongue inside. He put up a small battle for dominance, but couldn't help submitting after only a few seconds. Kyle pressed Luther's back against the wall of the nearby building, his hand trailing down his body down to his rear, which he began to squeeze and grope gently.

Luther moaned into the kiss. He could feel Kyle's arousal poking against his thigh, and he was matching it now. The two tamers made out against the wall for several minutes before coming up for air.

"Center?" Kyle panted, Luther shaking his head, "Too far." He replied, grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him into the alley between the two buildings. It was times like these that tamers could be glad that public sex was legal.

The two didn't waste any time. Luther was out of his shorts and underwear in times rivalling any buko, and pulled Kyle back into a kiss as he leaned back against the wall. Kyle held Luther's side with one hand, using the other to undo and lower his pants, freeing his painfully erect member.

Kyle moved closer, feeling Luther's tip poke against his stomach as his own prodded Luther's entrance. They paused for a moment, as this was one thing they actually _hadn't_ done yet. Luther nodded, smiling as he leaned forward to press his lips against Kyle's again as Kyle pushed forward to enter him.

They both moaned softly as Kyle pushed into Luther's tight hole, Luther gripping Kyle's shoulder, Kyle gripping Luther's hips. They held still for a moment, then started moving their hips. This may have been their first time with each other, but it was by no means their first time; they both knew what they were doing.

Kyle thrust his hips up, pushing his member deeper into Luther inch by inch. Luther groaned, rocking his hips back and forth to help Kyle's movements. Kyle moaned, loving how tight Luther's anus squeezed his cock as he pushed in deeper.

Kyle felt :uther's member throbbing as he got closer and closer, and starting picking up the pace, searching for any particularly sensitive spots. He managed to find one that made Luther cry out in pleasure when he hit it. Grinning, Kyle began aiming every thrust at the spot, making Luther grunt and groan, squirming against Kyle as his climax got closer.

Kyle reached between his and Luther's bodies, gripping Luther's cock and beginning to stroke it in rhythm with his own thrusts. This was enough to push Luther over the edge, and he came hard into Kyle's hand a few moments later.

Kyle moaned loudly as Luther tightened around his rod, essentially milking him at this point. Kyle couldn't hold out, he thrust once more into Luther before hitting his peak, shooting several hot, thick ropes of cum into Luther's tight hole, making Luther shudder and groan in satisfaction.

The two boys fell gently to the ground beneath them, both feeling suddenly drained from all the excitement. "Well.." Luther panted, "I don't think we'll need to worry about our buko trying to play match maker anymore."

Kyle laughed at this, and smiled as he leaned in to kiss Luther again, Luther kissing him back happily. The moment was nice, until Luther and Kyle had to get up and run, a small mob having formed from the aura charm keeping Luther's slime aura extended for so long.


	20. She's on a Mission

It had been three weeks. Three, full, weeks since Marcy had gone to Saffron city. She'd stopped calling to check in after the first, instead just sending texts that read something along the lines of 'training, do not disturb, brb.'

Conner was getting worried, and now that the haze of their own little affair was off lifting, Kyle and Luther were starting to get a little worried as well. "If anything bad were happening, she'd tell us." Kyle said, "Marcy's impulsive but she's not an idiot."

Conner nodded, "I know.. but still. She's been gone for too long, something about it just doesn't feel right." "You sure you don't just want to go check on her so you can have a few rounds with your favorite submissive?" Luther teased.

Conner blushed, "Don't know what you mean." He said. "Oh come on, she doesn't even take that collar off to shower. There's nothing wrong with being a bi tamer you know." Kyle said.

Conner sighed, "Okay, look, me and Marcy haven't exactly.. talked about any of it. For all I know, she just thinks of it as fun and nothing else." Kyle rolled his eyes, "Okay, well, you're right about her being gone for too long, so I say we go to Saffron today to see your girlfriend."

It was an odd sight to see such a tall, buff guy blushing so hard.

* * *

Kyle, Luther, and Conner made it to Saffron a few hours later. It didn't take long to actually find Marcy, but registering what was happening was a much different story.

Marcy was outside training with her buko. As in, Marcy herself was training as well as her buko. She was going through some sort of chi motions, ones Kyle recognized as something to try and unlock someone's elemental core. Marcy had given up trying to do that months ago.

As for her buko, they all seemed to be wearing some form of weighted clothing as they trained, even Gabriel had absorbed a bit of metal to go into his Metal Slime form, and he looked climax dusted on top of that.

With the exception of Gabriel and occasionally Richard, all the buko were focused on combat training, and they all had the same grim, tired, upset expression as they went about the work.

Most confusing of all, Gabriel and Richard had both evolved, Gabriel into a Slime Prince, and Richard into an Elf.

 _Slime Prince, the royal slime buko. This evolution of the Slime can be obtained either through a random evolution stone, or through three Slimes choosing to fuse together into one._

A Slime could evolve with any elemental stone, and a Bimbo would evolve into an Elf with a leaf stone. They'd evolved on purpose, or Marcy had made them evolve on purpose.

"Marcy?" Kyle questioned as they all approached. "Hey." Marcy greeted them, not even stopping her chi movements.

"What..what's going on?" Conner asked. "What's it look like? We're training." Marcy answered.

To Kyle it honestly looked more my punishment of some kind. "When did you evolve Richard? And why into an Elf? He isn't gonna be any kind of sex battler now." Luther said.

Elves were smart and accurate with bows and magic, but they couldn't last in a sex battle to save their lives. "Then he won't be a sex battler anymore, simple as that." Marcy said. "Sorry I haven't called back in awhile, but we're pretty much on a twenty four hour schedule here. We're fine, thanks for checking in, you can go now. We'll be back after we take down the gyms."

"The gyms? I thought you would have beaten them both by now." Kyle said. Marcy's expression seemed to harden at that comment, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "It didn't work out like that, now we're training to beat the gyms."

That didn't quite explain why the buko all looked so miserable, or why Marcy was trying to unlock her chi, or why she'd decided to end Richard's sex battling, but Kyle had a feeling that asking wouldn't be the best of ideas.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell actually?" Conner questioned as he, Kyle, and Luther went to the center in Saffron, waiting up for Marcy. Kyle sighed, "Marcy is fun-loving, battle savvy, and a bit addicted to sex, and OCD as hell." Kyle said, "It's the blood curse that came with her water aura. I've got it to, just not in the way Marcy has. For me, it's just little things. Walk exactly this many steps, take exactly this many bites, stuff no one really notices at all. But Marcy..."

"OCD blood curse?" Luther asked, "I never would have guessed.." "That's because it only kicks in every once in awhile, but when it hits, it hits hard. She obsesses over whatever triggered it night and day, and doesn't stop until she's finished whatever sent her spiraling."

"Has it happened before?" Conner asked, "How do we snap her out of it?"

Kyle sighed, "I don't know...it happened a few times when we were younger, but we never knew how to snap her out of it. We always just kinda..waited it out you know? We helped however we could, but there wasn't much we could do besides wait for her to finish off whatever was driving her crazy. It happened over training herself before, one time over learning about buko, once over studying for the tamer exams, and one time even over losing her virginity." Kyle visibly shuddered, "That...wasn't pretty."

"So, we can't do anything?" Conner questioned, sounding annoyed by this. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious Marcy is obsessing over beating these gyms, so all we can do is help her train." Kyle said. "And if she's still out of it after that?" Conner asked.

Kyle shook her head, "Then we're shit out of luck."

* * *

 **Hey... so, Sinful's gonna take a small hiatus on this story.. and definitely not because I only wrote the first twenty chapters of this story because I was afraid it might tank and didn't want to commit to whole story until I knew I could actually write it properly this time unlike my last train wreck... that'd just be stupid. So...see you after I write a bit further. Don't hurt me.**


	21. Brain, Brawn, and Beyond

**Sinful's back bitches~! And before you ask, yes, it's _that_ kind of Sayjin.**

* * *

Kyle, Luther, and Conner decided to help Marcy train. The buko all spared in three on one matches, Marcy insisted that the added stress and pressure of it would do only good for buko. The others knew she was going overboard, but they didn't want to argue with her, and her buko _did_ improve after each battle. Marcy herself began battling as well, sparing with the other tamers.

The battles weren't much to speak of at first, at everyone was worried about hurting Marcy. Then Marcy flipped Kyle over her head and dropped it to the ground, and things got real. The sparing became a real fight between Luther and Marcy for a few minutes, whether Marcy was aware of it or not. Luther, when truly pissed off, could be a tad bit dangerous in a battle, if only through pure berserker rage.

Marcy had gotten incredibly good at evading attacks and dealing quick strikes, a signature water strategy. Conner, wanting to try and stop Marcy but not wanting to actually hurt her, fell back on his signature strategy of subduing and overpowering, the same way he caught buko. Marcy, for as good as she had gotten, would not have been able to handle Luther and Conner at the same time.

And that, however, was when her water chi finally kicked in. Marcy began moving faster and stronger than she had been able to before. With her element activated, she was essentially fighting with all the strength of a buko. A well trained buko with Marcy's neurotic need to keep winning. Luther and Conner were both dropped in less than a minutes after that, both with the same attack that blasted out chi energy in a small radius around her, throwing both of the boys back.

"Good..sparring.." Marcy panted, seemingly unaware of the fact that it had very much not been sparring by the end.

The buko had improved a good deal as well. Kest's flight speed and attack power had increased a great deal, and he managed to knock out Magi, Tom and Ethan by keeping to the air and raining down attacks from above. James had taken down Lee, Behemoth and Conner's Bondage Elf Corbon by keeping his distance and firing magic bullets, as his magical ability, accuracy, and firing speed had all gone up. Richard's skill set had completely changed. No longer a sex battler, he had crack-shot aim with his bow, his plant elemental aura unlocked, and his magical potential for is arrows trained hard. Gabriel had taken down Bryce, Danny, and Conner's Vinebro Jeremy all at once. As a Slime Prince, his ability to overwhelm and force opponents to cum had only improved immensely. Colin hadn't quite managed to knock out Aquarius, Mike, and Conner's Sir Richie, Aquarius shell made that difficult, but he did managed to take down Mike and Richie, his fire and physical power both having increased a great deal.

By the end of it, all the buko were tired and sore, same for the tamers. They returned to the center, healed, and repeated the process over, then again, then again. Marcy was determined to keep going, and she seemed to have rubbed off on her buko as well. The next day, after another trip to the center to heal, Marcy headed to first gym.

The place resembled a large dojo, and was filled with martial artists training themselves and their buko. The gym leader, a large, buff martial artist with what appeared to be several different black belts around his waist, laughed when he saw Marcy approaching. "Couldn't leave it at three losses could you? Already back for more?"

Marcy grit her teeth, sending out Kest. He chuckled sending out a tall armored buko wielding a sword.

 _Armsman, the ultimate fighting buko. Known for making their own armor and weapons, and never taking them off except for taming, they are fierce warriors who can evolve from an Armachan, Armalee, or a Warrior Angel. Those who evolve from the latter have functioning wings, and the weapon used varies from buko to buko._

This Armsman had no wings, and held his broadsword aloft against Kest, who took to the air immediately. Kest kept a distance at first, firing several barrages of feather shurikens. Many of them were deflected by armor, but some managed to hit through the chinks in the armor. The Armsman only had one distance attack, firing a sword beam up at Kest, but Kest could avoid it easily and it took a bit to recharge it after using. This gave Kest plenty of time to fire his feather shurikens.

After several minutes of this, Marcy had Kest use whirlwind, which caused the Armsman to jam his sword into the ground to keep himself steady. With the sword down, Kest flew in and hit the Armsman with wing attack, which hit directly and knocked the buko away from it's sword. Kest then used gust, forming a small twister around the Armsman and sending him flying into the ceiling.

The Armsman fell back to the ground, shaking his head to clear it, only to get hit by Kest, who flew at him with aerial ace. The attack caused several things to happen. The power of the attack caused a good deal of damage to the Armsman, who felt it through the armor and was weak to flying attacks, it caused the armor to crack, and it dazed Kest, who's head had crashed into the armor.

Kest staggered, and got knocked out by a hilt shot from the Armsman, who picked his sword back up before slamming the handle of it against Kest's head. Marcy didn't seem shocked or even upset by it, likely having planned it out. She recalled him, sending out Colin. Marcy knew from experience that the Armsman's sword could cleave through Colin's scales with almost no effort, but now he wouldn't get the chance.

Colin poured out fire with flame thrower, not letting up as the Armsman tried to rush through it towards him. When he got close, Colin cut the fire and dodged away from the sword slash, and used metal claw on the crack in the armor. The previous damage to the armor mixed with the intense heat from the flame thrower cause the armor to break off from the metal claw strike, leaving the fighting type buko's torso exposed to attack.

Colin couldn't attack immediately though, getting elbowed back away from the Armsman. Colin got back up quickly, jumping back to avoid the sword again. Colin send several fire balls at the Armsman, but they were all deflected by the Armsman's sword as he moved in close. Colin blocked the first sword strike with metal claw, getting kneed in the gut. When he staggered back, he got a slashed with the sword across his shoulder.

Colin yelped, recoiling from the strike. The Armsman pointed his blade at Coli for a point blank sword beam, only for Colin to let out smoke screen, obscuring the both of them. The sword beam missed, firing up and hitting the ceiling. Colin let out another blast of fire, sending the Armsman back, and doing extra damage now that he was no longer armored.

Another metal claw from Colin knocked out the Armsman. The gym leader actually looked impressed as he recalled his buko, "Not bad, you managed to get passed him with more than one buko left this time." He chuckled, sending out his other remaining buko, a tall monkey like buko with an excited grin, a Sayjin.

 _Sayjin, the fighting monkey buko. These buko live for battle, constantly seeking out stronger and stronger opponents for no other reason than to test their own physical and chi/ki strength._

"A Sayjin!?" Kyle questioned. "No wonder he's only got two buko," Conner said, "He only needs two."

Marcy didn't look worried. She'd fought the Sayjin before, and trained for it. She didn't recall Colin, leaving her weakened Alpha out to battle; more specifically to chip away a little at the Sayjin's health before he got knocked out.

Colin shot a fire ball, and immediately spun on his heals. The Sayjin avoided the fire ball so fast he seemed to just vanish into this air, appearing behind Colin, and getting a metal claw to the jaw for it. It didn't do a whole lot of damage, but an attack had connected, which was more than most could do.

"It's never smart to keep repeating the same strategy." Marcy called to the gym leader while Colin blasted flame thrower point blank at the Sayjin, as Marcy had instructed him to do before the battle even took place. The Sayjin reached out, grabbing Colin around the throat, cutting off the fire. Colin scratched at the Sayjin's hand, his claws not breaking the skin.

The Sayjin, with no effort, sent the Charmiles into the air, where he was caught by the Sayjin in midair and thrown back to the ground with a chi-blast following. Colin smashed into the ground, the chi-blast hitting him on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Colin was unconscious in a smoldering crater in the gym floor. Marcy recalled Colin, sending out James.

The Sayjin dashed at James, who used bounced and fired down at the Sayjin. The normal bullets bounced off the Sayjin's skin, but the magic bullets made him wince. He fired a chi blast, and James used bounce on the ceiling to avoid the blast, and caused debris to rain down on the Sayjin. The Sayjin avoided it, but in doing so stopped paying attention to James, who began firing charged magic bullets.

The bullets actually knocked the Sayjin back and he growled, getting up and beginning to charge up to use Ki Cannon, the Sayjin special ability attack. James didn't fire at the Sayjin as he charged his ki energy, as James was charging up as well, sending as much of his magic into his bullets as possible. The buko buko stared each other down for several moments, both beginning to glow from the power they were building up.

The Sayjin fired first, sending a blast of energy at James, who bounced to avoid it and fired a full charged bolt of magic from his guns. The Sayjin couldn't move to dodge, not mid-attack, and the magical ball of energy hit him directly, causing a mini-explosion that blasted the Sayjin into the wall, making it crack behind him. The Sayjin actually looked hurt, tired to from having used so much energy on the attack.

James opened up a rapid fire barrage on the Sayjin. The bullets weren't charged, so they didn't do a whole lot, but they were the most James could do now. The Sayjin pried himself up from the wall and fired a chi-blast at James. The Gun Bunny jumped, continuing to fire at the Sayjin until he rushed forward, jumping up and mach punching James into the ground, knocking him out.

Marcy recalled James and sent out Richard. Richard immediately drew his bow and fired an arrow at Sayjin. The Sayjin caught the arrow, smirking at the Elf, only for the arrow to explode with magic directly in his face. The Sayjin was knocked into the crater that had been made by Colin when he knocked out. The Sayjin tried to get up, only to be grabbed around the tail by vines.

 _Side note: The tail of a Sayjin is extremely sensitive. This is used to great effectiveness during sex with someone the Sayjin trusts enough to let them touch the tail. In combat, Sayjin's try to always face the danger because if their tail is grabbed, all their chi and ki energy is blocked, effectively making them just as vulnerable, if not more so, than any other buko._

As an Elf, Richard knew command plants, an attack that let him summon plant-life from the ground and control it. It normally wouldn't be possible to use inside the gym, but the vines were able to creep up through the cracks the Sayjin had made when it attacked Colin.

Seeing this shocked Kyle. He hadn't thought Marcy would have been able to think about a strategy like that. It made him wonder if she had formed this plan the moment Colin had been knocked out, or if her strategy had been to make sure Colin got knocked out the way he had. He liked to think that it hadn't been intentional, that Marcy was just capitalizing on an opportunity, but he wasn't sure anymore.

The Sayjin was breathing heavy now that his tail was caught. He could barely move. Richard approached the crater, firing a magic bolt at the Sayjin, knocking it out with a direct hit.

The gym leader's jaw was dropped as Marcy recalled Richard, walked over, and held out her hand for her reward. Not knowing what, if anything, he could possibly say to that, the gym leader handed her the chi badge, $3000, and the chi blast TM. Marcy turned around and left the gym without another word. The others followed her back to the center, where Marcy allowed her buko to rest, eat, and get healed by the NurseJoey. After that, Marcy left the center, and went directly to the other gym.

Gym Leader Sabrina was less condescending, smiling when she saw Marcy. "Good to see you've returned. You've trained more I hope?" She asked. Marcy glared, as though just as upset by this as what the fighting gym leader had said to her. Marcy nodded, and sent out Richard. Sabrina sent out the first of her four buko, a tall, pink, slightly chubby buko, a Slowsis.

 _Slowsis, psychic powerhouse buko. With their mind now able to process fast enough to keep up with the information going through it, they no longer appear to be dim or unintelligent like their previous evolution, the Slowbro. They tend to become easily offended by people implying that they are or ever were stupid, and will lash out at someone who does with a variety of psychic attacks._

Richard fired an arrow, which was blocked by the Slowsis with barrier. The Slowsis returned fired with psy-wave. Similarly, Richard used Shield to block the psy-wave. The two buko were still for a moment, and then all hell broke loose.

Richard fired a hail of arrows, come laced with magic, others not. The Slowsis blocked some with barrier, but the magic arrows passes through and hit him until he started using psychic to send them back at Richard along with psy-waves, who blocked with Shield and continued firing. Using command plants, Richard forced vines to grow around some of the arrows before firing. The vines detached when the arrows were blocked by barrier, and began creeping around the Slowsis' legs.

By the time the Slowsis noticed, it was too late to do anything about it. The vines wrapped around his legs and began creeping up around his body. The barrier dropped as he turned his focus to removing the vines, and was immediately hit by a barrage of arrows.

"Where did the vines come from?" Conner questioned. "Richard must have had small strips wrapped around some of the arrows beforehand," Luther said, "Vines can just grow from the smallest clipping, so Richard could just force them to start growing whenever he wants. It's kind of brilliant." Kyle nodded in agreements, unsure if he was impressed, worried, or both.

The Slowsis yelped in pain as he quickly became a pin-cussion. Between the magic arrows and the arrows imbued with plant energy, the Slowsis was taking massive damage until he let out a wave of psychic energy, shattering several dozen arrows in midair and putting up a barrier again. The Slowsis panted, and began using psychic to remove the arrows from his body.

Richard drew another arrow, holding it as he poured plant energy and magic into it. Slowsis used draining rain to try and sap Richard's energy away. Richard used shield to guard himself while he charged the arrow, holding it and waiting. The Slowsis used disable, temporarily taking away the shield ability. Richard fired immediately. The Slowsis didn't have time to react to the arrow, as he didn't see it through the draining rain until it was directly in front of him.

The Slowsis was blasted back by the arrow, knocked out from the charged attack. Richard only ended up losing a little energy to the draining rain, barely enough to even be noticed. Sabrina recalled the Slowsis.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Sabrina said with a smile, "But let's see what other tricks you've got up your sleeve." She said, sending out her next buko, a short yellow and brown buko with a small tail and tiny antennae, an A-bro.

 _A-bro, the psychic snoozer buko. One of the more common psychic type buko, this buko needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day to full it's psychic power._

Marcy left Richard out to face the A-bro. The A-bro fired confusion, which Richard dodged, firing an arrow. The A-bro teleported, firing another confusion. The cycle repeated for several minutes, each buko avoiding and taking a pop shot until, quite by chance, Richard got an arrow to hit the A-bro. The magic of it prevented him from teleporting again, and Richard rained down arrows until the buko fainted. Sabrina recalled him, and Marcy recalled Richard, sending out James to face the buko Sabrina sent out, looking mostly like a larger A-bro with longer antennae.

 _Kada-bro, the telepath buko. No longer bound by their previous form's intense need for sleep, these buko are much more practical for competitive battle. They do however harbor an odd obsession with using their psychic power to bend any and all spoons they come across. Said compulsion is so strong that some tamers use spoons as bait to catch feral Kada-bro in the wild._

James immediately opened fire with magic bullets. The Kada-bro returned fire with confusion. The two sets of attacks passed through each other, each getting hit. The only difference was that that Kada-bro's confusion attack was stronger and confused James when it hit.

James began staggering, firing at random. The Kada-bro used psychic lifting James up and sending him spiraling into the ground to knock him out. Marcy swore, recalling James and sending out Colin. Colin growled, as though already knowing how annoyed Marcy was.

"Colin going out wasn't a part of the plan." Kyle guessed. Colin's tail flame heated up, getting bigger and bigger before he let out a wave of fire at the Kada-bro. The Kada-bro held the fire back with psychic, but wasn't expecting Colin to jump through the flames. He landed on top of the psychic type, striking him with metal claw and firing flame thrower down.

The Kada-bro fainted, and both buko were recalled. Sabrina sent out her last buko, a sex battler. The buko was a bunny form with dirty white fur, a Snuggle Bunny.

 _Snuggle Bunny, **the** sex battle pokegirl. The exact method for triggering this buko's evolution is unknown. All that is known is that they evolve from Bunny Boys. This buko is considering the single greatest buko for sex battling in the world, save for any legendarys. This is do to the buko's ability to immediately understand every single kink and desire of anyone just by making psychical contact, as well as the breed as a whole having no taboos, being okay with literally any possible fetish. _

Marcy sent out Gabriel. When the Snuggle Bunny approached, the Slime Prince went liquid, wrapping around the bunny. The Snuggle Bunny moaned as his ass was probed by Gabriel's body, his slime squeezing hard around the Snuggle Bunny's body.

"She's winning? How is she winning against a Snuggle Bunny?" Conner questioned. "Gabriel is a Slime Prince..he doesn't have any fetishes to exploit. To them sex is just a manner of feeding." Luther said, realizing why the Snuggle Bunny was being so easily taken down. Without their ability to exploit the opponent's fetish, a Snuggle Bunny was just as easy to defeat in a sex battle as any other bunny form, and only lasted a few minutes.

Marcy recalled Gabriel after he absorbed the Snuggle Bunny's cum, the Snuggle Bunny getting recalled as well as Sabrina went over to give her the rewards, the soul badge, the psychic TM, and $3000. "You're an impressive battler Marcy," Sabrina said with a smile, "I can only imagine how you'd be in bed~" She said with a wink before turning and returning to her seat, "The gym doesn't open until nine in the morning. If someone where to show up at eight..we'd have an hour to ourselves."

Marcy shrugged off the gym leader's flirting, as though not even hearing them and leaving the gym, returning to center. The group followed her back. Kyle was worried about his sister. Marcy turning down advances from a gym leader? That wasn't how reality was supposed to flow.

Marcy healed her buko, tamed them so they wouldn't go feral, and went to sleep. "It's almost depressing." Luther said. Kyle nodded, "Hopefully she'll be back to normal tomorrow." Kyle said, looking over and seeing Conner looking down the hall at Marcy's room like he'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

"The collar.." He muttered, mostly to himself, "She took it off..."


	22. Stalling

"So, what are we gonna do?" Conner questioned. The three male tamers had been trying to decide how they could help Marcy, but so far had come up with nothing. All the other times she had fallen into a spiral, she had come out of it as soon as she overcame whatever caused it, so Kyle was fresh out of ideas for her now. And it didn't help that they couldn't really discuss much without Marcy getting suspicious about why they were all three talking together in secret.

"We're leaving for Fuchsia city soon," Marcy told them. "Why Fuchsia?" Luther asked curiously. "I want to train by the water, plus once I'm there I can battle Koga for the Marsh badge."

The others nodded, "When are we leaving?" Kyle asked. Marcy shrugged, "About an hour maybe."

That wasn't good. They needed more time. "Okay, but.." Kyle said, trying to think fast of something that could keep Marcy distracted long enough to buy them more time. Only one thing came to him, "I was wondering if I could challenge you to a battle."

"Really?" Marcy asked, caught off guard by this. Kyle nodded, "Yeah, you've been training a lot recently, I was wanting to get a better gauge of where we all are, skill wise. Three v three sound okay?"

Marcy shrugged, "Sure thing. Let's go to those fields around the outside of the city."

The group headed out, stopping once they got to the outskirts of Saffron city. Marcy and Kyle took up positions at opposite ends of the field, and set out their buko, Kest and Magi.

Kest took to the air, sending several feather shurikens down at Magi, who formed a bubble shaped shield of magic, blocking the feathers. They left small cracks in the shield, which spread across it like spider-webs with each impact. Magi fired several magical bolts from inside the safety of the shield. Kest avoided them easily, flying down and hitting the shield with wing attack, cracking it further.

At the close distance, Magi was able to hit Kest with several magical bolts, but with most of his magic focused on maintaining the shield, the strikes weren't very powerful. Seeing this, Kyle instructed Magi to drop the shield, attack fast, and get the shield back up. Magi nodded, taking a deep breath and dropping the magical barrier, firing a more concentrated blast of mystic energy at Kest, who flapped his wings hard the moment the shield dropped, sending a whirlwind at Magi.

The blast hit Kest, knocking him out of the sky, but the whirlwind knocked Magi off his balance, sending him sprawling across the field. Because of this, Kest was able to recover and fly towards Magi before he could get his shield back up, crashing into him with aerial ace. Magi was knocked out by the force of the strike, and Kyle recalled him to his bukoball.

Kyle sent out Aquarius next. Kest immediately flew at Aquarius, using aerial ace again. Aquarius guarded with withdraw, causing Kest to slam into his shell and get thrown back, hitting the ground in a painful daze. Aquarius retaliated against the Harpy Boy with water-gun, blasting him back and following up with headbutt to knock out Kest.

Marcy grit her teeth in frustration, as though she had been expecting one buko to defeat all of her brother's buko in a sweep. She was already re-evaluating his training, now believing that her Harpy Boy had been slacking off. She sent out Richard, who immediately started firing mana bolts.

Aquarius guarded, but even with his shell in the way, the mana still did damage to him. He fired bubblebeam to counter the magic arrows, and put up a small haze between the two buko. Richard let out a barrage of rapid fire of normal arrows at Aquarius throw the haze, not realizing they weren't hitting until Aquarius jumping through the haze, firing water-gun down at him.

Richard was forced to the ground by the water attack, then knocked back with tail whip. Aquarius knocked another bow, this one lined with vine bits, creeping arrows as Marcy had started calling them. The arrow itself bounced of Aquarius' shell, but the vine detached and began growing up over the shell buko from Richard's Command Plants.

Aquarius withdrew into his shell and used water-gun, which fired out of the shell in all directions, blasting the vines off of him. He stood up, getting hit with the mana arrow Richard had charged up while he had been struggling with the vines, the fired hydro-pump. The following arrows with deflected by the powerful water blast, and Richard was knocked out when it hit.

Marcy made a sound like a growl, and sent out Colin. Aquarius and Colin locked eyes for a moment, as though trying to have some sort of conversation. Both buko knew that their tamers were trying to resolve things, and that them holding back in their battle wouldn't help matters. With this thought, the two alphas began fighting.

Colin threw a slash, which ricocheted off of Aquarius' shell and left him open to a water gun. The shot knocked him to the ground, and he fired flame thrower up. Aquarius stumbled back away from the fire, and Colin got to his feet, rushing Aquarius. Kyle's alpha was already tired from battling Richard, and couldn't react fast enough to avoid the barrage of fire attacks Colin let out.

After several strikes, Aquarius went down. Marcy smiled, pleased with the victory. "Would you mind if I battled you to?" Luther asked quickly, wanting to give Conner more time to think about their situation. Marcy nodded, remembering how strong Luther's buko always were. They agreed on another three v three battle, and Luther sent out Mike to battle Colin.

Colin spat several fire balls, which Mike's vines deflected, moving so fast through the air that they didn't catch fire when they hit them. Colin rushed forward, firing smoke screen to get cover. Mike never lost sight of him though, his plant sense letting him sense Colin's position as he rushed over the grass. He fired a flurry of razor leaf, hitting Colin directly and knocking him back.

Colin hissed, shooting flame thrower to counter the leaves. Mike back tracked, firing poison powder. Colin jumped through the powder, barely noticing it as he brought his claws down on Mike, letting out ember as he did.

The attacks knocked Mike out, but he had done what he needed to; the poison had already taken affect. Luther sent out Tom next, the Tigre quickly beginning to avoid the consecutive attack. He was agile enough to stay just out of reach, making Colin need to pick up the pace to land any attacks at all. Picking up the pace caused Colin's blood to pump harder, spreading the poison faster, and knocking him out faster.

Marcy swore, recalling Colin and sending out James. James was able to keep up with Tigre's speed, and was able to attack from a distance with his guns, firing fast and landing several shots. Tom had to switch to going on the offensive, getting in close and hitting James with metal claw. James had done a good deal of damage, but he was also still not great at taking attacks. Tom followed up the metal claw with take down, knocking James to the ground and knocking him out with stomp.

Marcy sent out Gabriel, and what followed was the fasted battle of the day. Tom tried to hit the Slime Prince with metal claw, allowing him to absorb the steel typing, becoming a Metal Slime Prince. He rose his liquid metal hand and brought it down hard on the Tigre, knocking him out with a hard shot to skull. The tamers all just stared for a moment, even Marcy surprised, but still quite pleased, by this. Luther sighed, face-palming at his own stupidity for forgetting the Slime ability.

He recalled Tom and sent out Leon, firing confusion at the Metal Slime Prince. The attack passed over, looking to do almost nothing at all because of the dense liquid metal currently composing Gabriel's body. The battle lasted longer than Gabriel and Tom's, but only because Leon was able to stay out of Gabriel's range with his wings, Gabriel too heavy as a metal slime to catch him.

Some time later when the metal wore off and Gabriel returned to normal, he jumped into the air, his slime body wrapping around Leon and forcing him to the ground, knocking him out upon landing.

Marcy recalled Gabriel, and went to the center to heal her buko, not even waiting for Kyle and Luther, who also needed their buko healed, to do the same. "Any ideas yet?" Luther asked Conner as they reached the center. "Just one." He said, "But there's a problem."

"And that is?" Kyle asked. "It involves beating Marcy in a battle." Conner said.

* * *

 **I know, I know, there hasn't been much of any lemon thus far, but trust me, it'll be back next chapter, I just like going off on story tangents.**


	23. Marcy vs Conner

**I know, I know, you guys don't like it when I focus on Marcy for too long (never mind the fact that she's basically the main character of the story, I'm not bitter or anything why do you ask?) but at least let me actually wrap up the character arc, k? Also, as I think I forgot to mention their names before, Conner's buko are named as following: the Vinebro is called Jeremy, the Bondage Elf is called Corbon, and the Sir is called Richie.**

* * *

Marcy and Conner went to their positions on either side of the field on the outskirts of the town. Marcy sent out James, Conner sending out Jeremy. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luther asked, Kyle shaking his head, "I've got no idea, but Conner seems to have something up his sleeve. Maybe if he can beat her..maybe he can break Mary's obsession. It's a stretch, but maybe.."

James rose his hands, summoning two pistols to his hands and opening fire. Jeremy avoided the bullets with wood tower, rising into the air on top of a wooden pillar. James aimed up at Jeremy and started firing again, Jeremy blocking with vine whip, using the vines to form a wall around him on top of the wooden tower. James was so focused on trying to shoot through the vine guard that he didn't notice the vines poking up from the ground beneath him.

Jeremy used vine bondage, ensnaring James in vines and binding his limbs. Jeremy took a leap down from the wood tower, landing hard on top of James. James let out a yelp of pain and a gasp as the air was knocked out of him hard. James commanded his vines to send James into the air, then the grab him in midair and slam him down on the ground.

Even with this, James wasn't down. He forced himself back to his feet. He was staggered, and barely conscious, but he was up. Mary had trained him well, and refused to go down so easily. He drew his guns again, but couldn't muster the energy to fire from them, leaving him with the option to pistol whip Jeremy. He used bounce, leaping at Jeremy.

Jeremy had been expecting James to be knocked out, and couldn't react fast enough to avoid the attack, getting hit with the metal sides of both guns. Jeremy staggered back and used razor leaf, knocking out James. Marcy's teeth ground together as she recalled her Gun Bunny and sent out Kest.

Kest took off into the air immediately, his speed letting him keep out of the reach of Jeremy's vines and razor leaves. Jeremy tried letting out lust dust and poison powder, but Kest sent them back at him with whirlwind. Jeremy was immune to the dust, but was still blown back by the wind. Kest flew down, hitting the Vinebro with a wing attack to knock him into the air.

Kest began to circle Jeremy fast, trapping him in a gust. Jeremy managed to let out a puff of lust dust that Kest was hit by, but the Harpy Boy seemed able to ignore it for the time being. The gust sent the Jeremy flying before landing hard on the ground. Just as he got to his feet, Jeremy was hit by a barrage of feather shurikens, knocking him out.

Conner recalled him, thanking him for his help before sending out Corbon. Corbon blocked the shurikens with Mirror, sending the sharp feathers back at Kest. Kest returned them back with whirlwind, but Corbon drew his whip and lashed the feathers away.

Kest flew down to strike Corbon with aerial ace. Corbon jumped out of the way, lashing out with his whip. The whip just barely caught Kest around his ankle. Corbon smirked, swinging Kest through the air and smashing him into the ground, then using energy drain through the whip to siphon Kest's energy away. As Kest lost energy, it became harder for him to ignore the effects of the lust dust.

Corbon pulled Kest in with his whip. By the time Kest was in arm's reach, the Harpy Boy had given in to the lust dust, and didn't even try to object as Corbon tied him up with his whip. Corbon bent Kest over, pushing his face into the dirt aggressively, lowering his pants, and lining up his own member to Kest's ass. Kest squirmed against the bindings, but against Marcy's orders, didn't resist it as Corbon thrust into him hard.

Corbon groaned, thrusting in deep and smacking the flying type's ass hard. He pulled the whip tighter around him hard as eh began fucking him hard, using his Dom aura ability to make Kest submit fully, giving in and cumming moments later. Marcy recalled Kest, already thinking about how to train him against lust dust, a method involving a mixture of lust dust, climax dust, and a pair of hand cuffs.

Marcy sent out Colin next, knowing his fire typing would do well against the Bondage Elf. Corbon moved back to keep his distance, and lashed out with his whip. Colin held up his arms to brace himself against the attacks, taking the strikes but not taking much damage thanks to his scales. After several lashes only one cut was made in his arms.

Seeing this, Conner got an idea and had Corbon use poison whip, hitting that cut and instantly poisoning Colin. Colin didn't notice it, and went on the offensive, shooting a fire ball at Corbon. Corbon blocked it with a mystic bolt, and Colin advanced on him. Corbon began lashing out with his whip again, trying to get it wrapped around him, but Colin just deflected it with his claws.

The moment he was in range, Colin let out flame thrower, blasting the Bondage Elf and knocking him out almost instantly. Conner recalled him, hoping the poison mixed with his Alpha's strength could take down Colin despite the Sir's steel typing. Conner sent out Richie.

The two buko stared each other down, then Richie summoned a whip of chains and lashed out at Colin. Colin jumped back, firing a barrage of fire balls. A few were deflected by the chains, but some of them hit and made Richie retreat.

Richie used chain smash, linking several weighted chains together like a hammer and swinging it at Colin. Colin caught the attack, reducing the damage he took from the force of it, but still taking damage. Colin used metal claw to cut the chain and throw it back at Richie with a series of fire balls behind it. Richie used Link shower, causing all the chain links around him, including the one Colin had thrown, to levitate around him. This caused the links to block the fire balls before they were fired at Colin.

 _Link shower, an attack unique to the Sir. It causes all chain links around them to levitate around them before firing at the enemy like bullets._

Colin covered his head, taking the attack for several moments before rushing forward, his tail flame growing in size and heat. Kyle recognized what Marcy was doing, it was a modified version of what she'd done to Brock's Onyx. Instead of using the flame tail ability to open a weak point, she would just use the full blast fire to knock out Richie, as he was already weak to fire types.

Richie, following Conner's instructions, moved fast. He let out metal sound to slow Colin down long enough for him to channel a large amount of magic into a single chain before throwing it to the ground. It sunk into the ground, activating the attack Quake of Fear.

 _Quake of Fear, an attack unique to the Sir, and their most powerful attack. Empowering a length of chain with as much magic as she can, she hurtles it towards the ground. Once embedded in the earth, the magic in the chain bursts. Hundreds of spiked chains erupt from the ground, covering a large area._

Colin was directly above the part of the ground Richie had placed the chain into when the spiked chains erupted out, blasting out into the air. Only Colin was hit though, as Richie used link shower to levitate the chains that would have hit him and fire them directly at Colin, causing him to be hit on two sides. After several seconds, the attack ended. Colin was bruised, bleeding, and staggering. He was still conscious though... for a few seconds until the poison knocked him out.

The battle was over, and Marcy had lost. Just barely mind you, if Richie had been half a second slower it would have been a draw, and a full second slower would have been Marcy winning altogether, but Conner had won. Marcy was fuming as she recalled Colin, rushing off to the center to have her buko healed.

"Guess we'll be staying here for awhile longer before we head to try the next gyms." Marcy muttered as she handed her bukoballs to the NurseJoey. "How was this supposed to help?" Kyle questioned Conner quietly, "Just trust me." He said, going over to Marcy.

"So, what about my reward for beating you?" Conner questioned her. Marcy nodded bitterly, reaching into her pocket for her wallet, but Conner shook his head, "I don't want money." He said. "Well then what do I give you?" Marcy questioned.

Conner smirked, "Get a room and meet me there." Marcy sighed, understanding what Conner wanted. "Fine." She said, gathering her bukoballs after the healing cycle was done and heading upstairs. Conner grinned, going up after her.

Marcy was already undressed when Conner got up there, clearly wanting to get the reward over with quickly so they could get going, but Conner had other ideas. "Turn around." He said, taking out his cuffs. He cuffed Marcy's hands behind her back, then pushed a gag into her mouth, a ring gag that kept her mouth open, and put a blind fold over her eyes.

Conner went over, letting out all of his buko, then letting out all of Marcy's buko as well. "I don't think any of you really like how Marcy has been acting." Conner said to Marcy's harem, "So let's show her how much fun she can have if she goes back to normal." All the buko grinned, getting hard as they saw their mistress bound, gagged, and helpless.

* * *

 **I'll try to focus less on Marcy next time, but I promise absolutely nothing.**


	24. Wrapping up in Saffron

Sabrina was a little surprised to see Marcy return to her gym, especially after how coldly she had left last time. "Here for training?" She asked, "Or would you like to battle again?"

Marcy shook her head, grinning. "I was hoping I could still take you up on your offer from before~" She said, giving the psychic gym leader a wink. Sabrina rose an eyebrow, "Oh? I thought you were too busy training to have any fun with a gym leader like me." She said.

Marcy scoffed, "I don't know why or even how I resisted an offer to join you, and maybe even your buko, in the sack, but trust me, I can't think of anything else to do at the moment that would be more entertaining or useful. Is the offer still on the table~?"

Sabrina smirked, standing up and walking towards the door at the back of the room, beckoning Marcy to follow her to the bedroom behind the gym room. Marcy grinned, following her down the gym leader into the next room, wondering how she was going to get the fighting gym leader next door in bed as well. 'I'll probably bring Conner with me for that one.' She thought.

* * *

Marcy was ready to leave Saffron now. More to the point, _everyone_ was ready to leave Saffron city by this point. But before they could go, there was something they had to do. "How did you not know there was a contest in town?" Conner asked Luther.

"I haven't checked where and when they are in awhile. I used to check them every morning, but I guess I've been... distracted for the past few days." Luther said, blushing slightly as he glanced Kyle, who's face quickly gained a matching red tint to it.

"Well, either way, we'll leave after you win the contest, and be in Fuchsia city by tomorrow morning." Marcy said, the others nodding in agreement at the plan. "Let's go."

* * *

Luther passed the first round easily. He used his aura charm to turn off his slime aura, and performed a routine almost identical to the first one he did in a contest. Seeing that the judges loved the routine, proving just how much his losing at his first contest was only because of his aura, pissed Marcy and Kyle off to no end, but Conner reminded them to stay calm so they wouldn't get Luther in trouble as he competed.

They were happy about it, but they stayed calm and watched the contest battles. Luther used Behemoth to blow through the first two rounds. He didn't earn many points, but he didn't need to if the opponent was knocked out in a few seconds flat. He knew that using that strategy wouldn't get him through the final round though, so he sent out Tom to battle the Love Dove that his opponent, a Crush Girl, sent out.

 _Love Dove, the loving bird buko. This bird-like buko can be quite useful in both normal combat or sex battles, being a flying/fighting type with a high libido. They are great at battling land and water based buko, but are actually quite mediocre at aerial combat with other flying buko. Additionally, they are all instinctively excellent cooks._

The Love Dove flew at Tom, using Flying Kick. Tom jumped back, dodging the attack and causing the bird buko to crash into the ground. Tom rushed forward, lashing out at the Love Dove with fury swipes, slashing the feathered buko back. He jumped back into the air, sending feather shurikens down at Tom.

Tom tried to avoid them all, rushing in zigzags across the battlefield, but still got hit with a few of the needle sharp feathers. At Luther's instruction, he jumped up, grabbing at the Love Dove's feet. The Love Dove flew higher up to avoid the Tigre's grip, not noticing his tail until it had already wrapped around his ankle. Tom fell back to the floor, pulling the Love Dove with him.

The Love Dove hit the ground hard, and was dazed by the landing. Tom picked up the bird buko, spinning fast and sending him flying up into the ceiling with seismic toss. There was a dull thud as the Love Dove hit the ceiling, and if he wasn't unconscious from the crash against the ceiling, he was from the landing on the floor. The Crush Girl recalled the Love Dove and sent out a taller ape-like buko with brownish-gray fur and an impish grin.

 _Pri-Mate, the monkey buko. This buko has three possible evolutions, but aside from that, it is a naturally curious buko. They enjoy seeing new things, especially from humans and magic type buko. They are especially curious in the taming sense, willing to try any kind of taming position or kink at least once._

The Pri-Mate immediately used Pretty Wink to lure Tom into a sex battle. The two buko both stripped down and approached each other. Luther began to worry. It wasn't that Tigres were bad at sex battles, but he hadn't trained Tom for them, he didn't even have any sex battle techniques. The Pri-Mate, on the other hand, clearly did.

He used Stunning Look next, holding Tom in place, then laid back and used Foot Grip, making Tom moan in pleasure as the monkey-like buko began stroking his rod with his feet.

 _Stunning Look, a seduction move that causes the target to freeze up in place momentarily, letting the user take control of the sex battle if they can act fast._

 _Foot Grip, a sex battle ability wherein the user's feet act as dexterous as hands, gripping and stroking the opponent tightly._

Tom tried to regain control of the situation, but the Pri-Mate just repeatedly used Stunning Look to keep the Tigre frozen in place while continuing to use Foot Grip. After several minutes of this, Tom groaned, cumming onto the Pri-Mate's feet. Luther sighed, recalling Tom and sending out Mike.

"Mike, Lust Dust and Vine Bondage." Luther called out straight away, the Ivywhore nodding, sending out a cloud of the green dust followed by all eleven of his long vines. The Primate tried to avoid the dust, but couldn't avoid the vines and the dust at the same time. Mike's vines wrapped around the Pri-Mate's arms and legs, pulling him through the lust dust.

It took affect seconds later, the Pri-mate getting hard fast. Mike forced three vines into the Pri-Mate's ass, probing his insides roughly while two other vines wrapped around and stroked his stiff member. The Pri-Mate moaned and squirmed. Even if he wasn't under the effects of the lust dust, he wouldn't have been strong enough to break through the vine's tight grip.

He came violently a few minutes later, groaning in pleasure as he covered Mike's vines in white seed. Mike released the buko, licking his vines clean as the Crush Girl recalled the Pri-Mate and sent out her last buko, a nine foot tall, nine hundred pound, extremely muscled, gray skinned, four armed buko with a competitive grin on his face.

 _Armachamp, the super strength buko. This buko is one of the physically strongest in the world, not accounting for the legendarys of course. His weight and strength (enough to lift two other Armachamps, one with each pair of arms) make it a buko that one should not trifle with lightly, especially when it comes to taming._

Mike gulped when he saw the Armachamp, and immediately let out all eleven vines for vine whip. The Armachamp was able to grab hold of a few of the vines, but there were still lashing at him hard. His muscular chest protected against the physical force of the attack, but the elemental force of the attack was still doing damage for every second the attack went on.

The Armachamp grunted, pulling on the vines in his four arms, swinging Mike into the wall. The Ivywhore grunted in pain, firing razor leaf. The Armachamp guarded his body with his arms, taking the damage of the attack to his arms and rushing Mike. Mike jumped away, letting him run into a cloud of lust dust and firing another barrage of razor leaves to the buko's back.

Mike back tracked, beginning to build up energy as the Armachamp tried to focus through the lust dust. After several moments, he finally managed to clear his mind and turn back to Mike. Unfortunately, it was too late, and Mike fired solar beam at him. The blast hit directly, blasting the Armachamp into the wall and knocking his out instantly. Mike was exhausted, but Luther and the rest of the group were cheering.

Luther now had his second ribbon.

* * *

 **Welp, that's another chapter with still no real lemons and only implied smut at best. Don't worry, by my count there are three actual real lemons next chapter.**


	25. Welcome to Fuchsia

The group had sent out down the trail towards Fuchsia city that morning. They had planned on heading out the night before, but Luther had gotten a little caught up in celebrating the contest victory with his buko and Kyle, and they had just decided to stay one more night. It was a long, annoying trip, and the others quickly realized how little tolerance Marcy had for the bikers who frequented the trail.

The first biker who cat-called at her got a giggle and a wink. The second got a chuckle. The third got no response whatsoever. The fourth got a glare. The fifth got a scowl. The sixth got Marcy letting out Kest, James, and Colin and threatening to re-arrange biker's body parts and sent him home in a charred, bullet hole ridden, picked apart mess.

Marcy got a harassment ticket from an OfficerJohnny, and she couldn't quite argue with it. She was just glad to now have a reputation that kept the other bikers to leave her the fuck alone.

 _OfficerJohnny, the policing buko. Created in tandem with the NurseJoey buko, the OfficerJohnny was the League's response to criminals using pokegirls to commit crimes. Their normal typing makes it possible for a group of OfficerJohnnys to be prepared for any and all elemental criminals._

By the time they reached the outskirts of Fuchsia, Marcy was so glad to see a tamer class other than biker that she challenged the first bird catcher she saw. He accepted, but requested a double battle so his friend (possible lover, Marcy couldn't tell and didn't really care) could battle with him. Conner joined her and they sent out Corbon and James to fight the bird catchers' Terra Bird and Flirt.

 _Terra Bird, the elemental bird buko. Though it always retains its flying type element, its other elements can be changed based by where and how it is trained. The element of a Terra Bird can be told from its build and the coloration of its feathers._

 _Flirt, the airhead buko. This Nymph form evolution can actually be trained for both normal and sex battles, though they will almost always be better at sex battles do to their line. They enjoy aerial combat as well as having sex while flying._

The Terra Bird's dark purple feathers and slim build telegraphed its poison typing, and Marcy prepared James for it. Kyle and Luther watched the battle from the sidelines. Corbon locked the Flirt into a sex battle while James fought the Terra Bird at a distance. Watching Marcy battle was always interesting, as her buko seemed to get more intense in battle as Marcy got more riled up.

Even with this factor, Kyle and Luther, neither of whom were especially interested in direct combat between buko, could only be entertained by a buko battle for so long before they got distracted, even if the distraction came from Luther not so subtly rubbing his hand against Kyle's crotch.

When the battle was over, Marcy and Conner having won, they found Kyle and Luther still dressed but with their pants lowered enough to expose their hardened members and their bodies locked in a sixty-nine. Marcy clicked her tongue, realizing that they would be awhile longer. She took a quick picture of them, she'd threaten to send it to their parents as blackmail later (a hollow threat, their parents had always been creepily open and excited to discuss their sexuality), and sat down to wait for them to finish.

It was another hour before they actually reached the town, only ten minutes of which was actually them walking. They looked around at the town, seeing the place for the first time. It wasn't a huge city like Saffron or Celadon, but it was far from a small town like Pallet. As they walked around, Marcy caught sight of the beach, and made a mental note to buy a swimsuit. She saw the local gym, though it looked more like a large school of some kind than it did a gym.

And surprisingly, the gym wasn't the thing that most caught her attention. No, that went to the Safari Zone, which Marcy seemed to fall in love with the moment she fully understood what it was. She walked around, looking at the different rare buko outside the Safari Zone, dragging the rest of the group along with her. She insisted that they all go to the Safari Zone that instance, but only Conner agreed.

"Me and Luther were going to get some training in around those fields we saw coming into the town." Kyle explained. Marcy pouted, but she couldn't think of a good enough argument to get them to go with, and not for lack of trying.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you later today." Marcy said, taking Conner's hand and haling him through the doors into the Safari Zone. "How much you wanna bet they both just undress and start fucking everything they see?" Luther chuckled, Kyle laughing as well, "I'd put money on it. I'll bet we don't see them until tomorrow." He said, heading away from the area with Luther.

Kyle stopped at the mart to buy his buko a few things. He bought a small book of white magic for Magi, a charcoal piece for Lee, a mystic water for Aquarius, a new outfit for Bryce, and a Moon Stone for Luke. It wouldn't make the Wall Flower evolve right away, but it would help him train, and more importantly, keep his spirits up.

Wanting to see what kinds of things the mart might have or his own buko, Luther looked around as well, getting a new dildo for Danny, a metal one to make sex battles easier for him, a quick claw for Tom, a magical seed for Mike, and a leftovers for Behemoth.

With the new items bought for some, and a promise to get items for those who didn't get any when they found one that would work for them, Kyle and Luther headed out to the fields to train their buko, Kyle just giving general training to all his buko, Luther practicing different contest routines with his buko to see which ones worked, which didn't, and who worked the best with who.

As it turned out, Marcy and Conner didn't end up spending the night in the Safari Zone, and returned just before sunset, though they did both reek of sex and wore wide grins, confirming at least part of Kyle and Luther's prediction. "You two look like you've had fun." Luther commented. Marcy and Conner nodding, "Wanna see who we got?" Marcy asked.

It was a loaded question really. Marcy was most certainly going to show off whatever new buko she and Conner had caught regardless of what was said, so to keep things simple, Kyle and Luther nodded their heads, as they were in fact curious what rare buko they had found and managed to catch that it had them so excited to show them off.

They let out their buko, Marcy releasing a buko that was about her height. It looked quite human-like, save for the brown feathers along his body, small wings tucked behind his back, and bird-like, reverse joined legs. He carried a sheathed sword at its hip, and watched Kyle and Luther carefully, as though expecting them to attack him or Marcy.

 _Cuntdiddle, the pussy obsessed buko. This bird-like buko is notable for two things, the first being its remarkable skill with sword fighting, the second being its unshakable love of females. There is no Cuntdiddle in the world (save for the one or two possible random mutations) that will accept a male tamer, all choosing female tamers and only female tamers. They can continue taming for hours on end without stopping, so it is suggested that a tamer have them start with oral, as the taste of a woman's pussy alone is enough to make a Cuntdiddle cum. What's even stranger is their ability to actually sense the presence of a female, allowing them to hunt them down and, if they're feral, rape them._

Conner let out a smaller buko that looked entirely human save for the light purple hair and fangs.

 _Psi-bro, the woman hating buko. This psychic type buko is known for its psychic and physical powers, both of which can be trained to incredible usefulness, as well as their love of BDSM, tendency to become cannibalistic if they go feral, and their strange hatred of females. As a feral, they will gather together to hunt and murder females for seemingly no reason. When tame, they just dislike them. They lose this immediately upon evolving._

Objectively, Kyle could see the logic behind the buko that his sister and her boyfriend had captured. Marcy was a sexadic, so she'd caught something that could go for hours and would literally got off on eating her out. Conner was a Dom who trained dominant buko for sex battles against other buko, so he got a powerful and aggressive buko that loved BDSM and was only attracted to men.

That said, he couldn't help the burst out laughing when he realized the irony in it. More specifically, he found it amusing that Marcy and Conner hadn't noticed the irony in it until Luther pointed out that they had essentially cauhgt the opposite buko from each other, a psychical female obsessed warrior bird and a psychic man obsessed cannibal.


	26. Gym of Poison

**Yes, finally back from hiatus! And how do I return? With an entirely Marcy focused chapter! You guys like those right? ... I'm going to be hunted down aren't I? Don't worry, I'm at least in the mood to get the chapter over with quickly, kinda like how when you haven't made pancakes in a long time, the first one you made upon trying again is usually a throw-away.**

* * *

Marcy had been training at the Fuchsia City gym, and to help her training along, she challenged one of the workers in the gym, a poison tamer by the name of Sandra. She accepted the battle, offering a three on three battle and sending out her first buko, a short, light purple skinned buko with a white skull and crossbones mark on his chest and slightly dopey grin on his face.

 _Smokey, the smoke buko. This buko's body is extremely light do to being made mostly of toxic gases. They're able to use these gases to float, cause themselves to spontaneously combust, or more commonly, exhale the gases as a defensive or offensive primary poison attack that can blind or poison the opponent and even knock opponents back with the force of it._

Marcy sent out James at this, and had him open fire at the Smokey. The Smokey dodged quickly, using smoke screen to cover his trail in a haze of smoke. Marcy's strategy for this was simple: Fire everywhere, and you're bound to hit something eventually, a strategy that proved quite fruitful when the Smokey was knocked to the ground. James followed up, using bounce to land on the Smokey and slamming the side of his pistol on the poison type's head, knocking him out.

Sandra recalled her Smokey, sending out her second buko, a larger, blue skinned buko that looked a lot like Dylan, but with skinnier legs, sharper fangs, bigger wings, and a wider mouth. She laughed creepily upon being let out, taking to the air quickly by flapping his large wings rapidly, looking down at James and licking his lips with his fat tongue.

 _Golbutt, the batty buko. This evolution of the Zubutt is known for being in all ways an improvement on his pre-evolution. His wings are stronger and faster, his teeth are sharper and more powerful, he can absorb much more energy, his senses have all been boosted, and his intelligence is much higher now, leading to the habit of Golbutt to to lead swarms of Zubutt._

Marcy recalled James, letting out Kest. If Sandra wanted an aerial battle, she'd happily give her one. Kest took to the air as well, and the two winged buko began to circle each other before rushing each other with wing attack, colliding several times before Golbutt was knocked to the ground and pinned to the ground with feather shuriken. The Harpy Boy flew down, slamming into the Golbutt, knocking him out.

Sandra swore loudly at this, not seeming to care who heard her doing so as she recalled her Golbutt, something that Marcy could personally respect. Sandra sent out the final one of her buko, an average sized feline buko with thin purple fur and his claws already out and prepared for battle, each one of them dripping with a clear fluid that Marcy could assume was poison.

 _Toxicat, the poison tomcat buko. This buko is highly useful for direct physical combat, as almost any of his direct attacks can poison an enemy. It is advised that tamers not ask or allow their Toxicats to pleasure them or their other buko orally, as even if they are controlling their poison, they could still lose focus, causing poison to coat their tongue and fill their saliva, which will end quite poorly for a tamer if the buko's mouth is around their cock or tongue inside of them._

Marcy recalled Kest and sent out Rook, ready to see how the Cuntdiddle would do in a real battle. He drew his sword, holding it aloft and charging the Toxicat. Rook blocked the Toxicat's poison claw. This battle lasted perhaps the shortest of all of them, as all Rook needed to do was block two strikes before using power break and slashing the Toxicat directly, sending him flying into the air, knocking him out upon his landing.

Sandra sighed, recalling her buko as Marcy recalled Rook and walked up to her to claim her prize. Marcy held up her hand to take the prize money for winning the battle, but Sandra didn't give any. Instead, she bit her lip and leaned in closer to Marcy, "Maybe I could repay you some other way~?" She asked with a seductive smile, letting her hands subtly brush against Marcy's body.

Marcy smirked, knowing she should probably take the money, but being extremely weak willed when the alternative was sex. She grabbed Sandra's hand and bolted off, searching for the nearest empty closet or bathroom.

* * *

Marcy exited the closet an hour later. Sandra would probably get back to her own training at the gym after she woke up and regained feeling in her legs. Marcy copied down the phone number that had been written down on her chest so she could meet up with Sandra again later, perhaps with Conner this time around, and headed forward to battle Koga.

Koga accepted her challenge, telling her the battle would be a four on four. Marcy accepted the terms of the battle and sent out Colin. Koga sent out his first buko, a six foot tall buko made entirely of purple slime. He still had a clearly visibly body, but it seemed to be dripping, parts of slime falling from his face or arms and connecting with his legs or feet.

 _Slutge, the buko. This buko's body is entirely made of poisonous goo. It's liquid enough to pull pieces off for battle and melt into a puddle, but also solid enough that he'll take damage from melee attacks and be able to tame. Any direct physical contact with a Slutge will lead to poisoning, unless the buko manually lowers his toxicity, which he will do only for taming._

Marcy was immediately glad that she had sent out Colin, and ordered him to start lobbing fire balls at the slimy buko. The Slutge couldn't dodge very well, but was able to block some of the attacks by throwing balls of his slime at Colin and attack by using slime clone, an attack unique to the Slutge that let him create tiny golems of slime that charged the enemy. Colin was able to destroy them easily with fireball, but was hit with sludge bomb and poisoned.

This, however, ended up being an advantage. Now that he was already poisoned, there was nothing stopping Colin from rushing the Slutge and wailing on him with a mix of metal claw, flame thrower, and tail flame, which he indeed did. The Slutge was knocked out within a few moments, leaving Colin covered in purple slime, poisoned terribly, panting hard, but still standing.

Koga recalled the Slutge, sending out his second buko. Marcy recognized the breed immediately, noticing that it looked like a Smokey, but taller, with the skull and crossbones design on his chest looking much more menacing, and several white markings on his face that made it look like he had a skull over his face. Poison gasses filled the air with every breath the buko took.

 _Smoggy, the stunning smoke buko. This buko is an improvement on the former, able to hold far more gasses and make them far more toxic, to the point that the every breath they take releases noxious fumes. One Smoggy is able to fill an entire apartment complex with poisonous fog in the time it would take three Smokey's to fill one room._

Colin wouldn't last much longer, and both he and Marcy knew it. She tried to recall him, but he asked her to let him stay out. "The least I can do is take down one more buko with me." He said with a smirk. Marcy, resisting the urge to start taming him right then and there, nodded, and let him do his thing. The Smoggy had let out a massive cloud of poison fumes, and Colin ran into it full tilt, using his tail flame to ignite the fumes and trigger and explosion that knocked them both out simultaneously.

Marcy recalled Colin as Koga recalled his Smoggy. She sent out Rook next to battle whatever Koga sent out. Koga released a massive, snake skinned buko. He was a normal male from the waist up, but instead of legs, he had a long snake tail. He had claws and sharp fangs, both dripping with venom, and he glared at Rook with his snake eyes.

 _Naga, the half snake buko. This snake-like buko can generate two forms of powerful toxin, one for combat that can be weak enough for standard combat or potent enough to kill, and one for paralyzing, used in the wild to capture man for the buko to rape, as Naga's are almost exclusively homosexual with a rare few of them being bisexual._

Rook's sword was able to cut through the Naga's thick scales, but his poison proved too strong for Rook to handle. He was able to hold out for several minutes of battle, but was done when the long snake buko wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly and biting him repeatedly, knocking him out with a mix of added damage and damage from the poison.

Marcy recalled him and sent out James, instructing him to keep at a distance and aim his attacks at the cuts in the scales that Rook had already managed to make with his sword. This strategy, and using incendiary bullets, managed to let James knock out the Naga within a few minutes without ever getting within ten feet of the massive poison type.

Marcy recalled James for the sex battle, knowing that he wouldn't be very good for it. She sent out Gabriel, and looked to see the buko that Koga had sent out. Naturally, the sex battler Koga had sent out was naked already. He was tall, and lightly muscled, but that wasn't the most drawing feature about the buko. No, that would be the fact that he appeared to have two separate cocks.

 _Dildo King, the twin cock buko. This evolution of the Dildonny is notable for his having two separate cocks, the only buko in history to have this without the use of a special ability. Both are equally functional. The Dildo King is also the pinnacle of the evolution line's ability to magically summon and skillfully use a variety of different sex toys._

Gabriel was staring at the buko before him with his jaw dropped, Marcy doing the same. She had heard of this buko of course, but like many who had never seen it, she had half expected the buko to be a myth. Naturally the sex battle was a cinch for Gabriel, the Slime Prince basically just milking both of his cocks for cum, but by the end of the battle more people were focused on Marcy, who had lost her resolve and begun riding Kest mid-way through the sex battle.

Marcy won the battle, earning the Marsh badge, TM toxic, and $3000, all of which she would take happily as soon as she and Kest finished.


	27. Morning Wood and Seafoam Cave

Kyle woke with a moan, feeling a pair of soft lips wrapped around his morning wood, sucking him off gently. He wasn't sure which of his buko it was, but he knew it wasn't Luther, because he could feel his boyfriend holding his arm, still asleep.

He placed the hand that Luther hadn't taken hostage on the buko's head, helping him bob his head up and down his member, moaning more as he kept going, feeling his cock get pushed further into the buko's mouth and into his throat.

Finally opening his eyes, he realized that it was Donny, Luther's Dildon. Kyle, still half-asleep, didn't really think much about it at first. When he felt the tip of the wooden dildo pressing against his hole, he remembered what Donny's breed was known for.

"W..wait I-AH!" Kyle yelped, suddenly waking up fully as he was forced into his climax by a combination of Donny taking his entire length and sucking hard as he forced his wooden toy into Kyle's ass hard, pushing it it in four inches deep all at once.

The sound of Kyle's forced climax woke Luther, and it didn't take him long to see what had caused it when he saw Donny by Kyle, and he giggled, "Donny giving you a wake up call huh~?" Luther said.

Kyle panted, nodding. Luther chuckled at this, sitting up, "Donny, what did I tell you about dildo fucking people without asking first?" He questioned, Donny blushing, "S-sorry Master, he just looked so good.."

Luther giggled, "I know~" He purred, giving Kyle a kiss and climbing on top of Kyle, pushing his member into Kyle's mouth. Kyle, guessing that this would be a morning for taming, took Luther's length and began to suck on it.

Luther moaned, holding himself up above Kyle's cock, "Donny, if you still want to use your toy, go back there~" He moaned, reaching back with one hand and squeezing his ass, getting Donny hard. Donny went over, lowering his head and pushing his tongue into Luther's tight ass to get it moist as Luther took Kyle's member into his mouth to form a sixty-nine.

Luther and Kyle moaned together, sucking each other off harder. Luther was moaning more though, feeling Donny's tongue push deeper and deeper into him before retracting and being replaced with Donny's dildo, fucking his ass gently with it.

Kyle felt Luther's cock throb and twitch inside of his mouth, and sucked harder to help push him over the edge. Luther lasted another few moments, before cumming, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into Kyle's mouth, swallowing it slowly.

Kyle thrust up harder into Luther's mouth, trying to get off quickly. Luther reached down, massaging Kyle's balls as he sucked him off harder, making him cum a few moments later, groaning loudly as he came into Luther's mouth

Donny removed his toy from Luther's ass, beginning to suck it heatedly. Kyle and Luther panted together, and got hard again when they saw Donny deep-throating the dildo. "Have enough for one more round?" Luther asked, Kyle nodding immediately.

At Luther's order, Donny got on his fours, sucking harder on the dildo as Luther lined up and thrust into Donny's ass, making him moan around the toy as he began to fuck him, Kyle getting behind Luther and thrusting into his ass as well.

All three of them moaned, moving their hips together and causing the bed to shake slightly from the force of their rutting. Donny came first, cumming hard onto the bed with a pleasured groan around the toy, followed by Kyle who shot several spurts of cum into Luther, who tensed up and came into Donny.

All three laid down together, panting hard. As they rested, they heard a gently moaning. Looking over, they saw that Luke and Lee were awake, and watching Kyle and Luther taming Donny had gotten the Wall Flower and Wonder Warmth stiff. The two were sitting next to each other, both having reached over to stroke each other.

Kyle, as tired as he was, got hard again as he watched the two cute buko jerk each other off. It was going to be a long, fun morning.

* * *

"What's that?" Conner asked, seeing Marcy looking over a map of Kanto. She seemed to have focused in on one particular section of the sea. More specifically, she had focused in on the small island floating there.

"Seafoam caves." Marcy said, "This map warns of dangerous ice and water type buko in the tunnels below the surface layer of the island. It's supposed to be a frozen cave beneath the actual island."

"Okay...planning a really cold vacation of some kind?" Conner joked, sitting next to Marcy and looking over the map with her. Marcy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, I'm planning to finish a mission I took all the way back in Cerulean."

Marcy explained to Conner how she had gotten Gabriel from Bill when she and the others had reached Cerulean city, and in return she promised to test out a specialized bukoball that Bill had made, one designed to capture high level ice types.

"That cave will definitely have something strong enough to test the ball on," Marcy said, "Kest can carry me to caves. I'll be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon if I leave first thing in the morning."

Conner nodded, understanding Marcy's plan, "So you're going on a rare buko hunt? Couldn't you do that in the Safari Zone?" He asked, Marcy shaking her head again, "They wouldn't let me use anything but Safari Balls in there remember? Besides, I doubt any of the ice types they have there will be strong enough to match whatever I find in the Seafoam caves."

"I guess you're right," Conner said with a shrug, "But if you think I'm letting you go into those caves by yourself, you're in for a rude awakening." He added with a smirk, making Marcy giggled as she gave him a kiss. "Fair enough." She said.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Kyle asked, Marcy nodding, "Yeah, me and Conner are heading to the Seafoam caves. We'll be back by tomorrow morning at the latest if things go wrong, by tonight if things go perfectly. Expect us by tomorrow morning."

They chuckled at this, "You sure you don't want us to go with you?" Luther asked, Marcy shaking her head, "Me and Conner are only able to go because I've got Kest, and he'll only barely able to get the both of us there."

"I can follow of Leon," Luther said, "And Kyle could ride with Behemoth." "Yeah, and we'd get there right around tomorrow night at the earliest." Marcy pointed out to them, which they had to admit was probably a generous estimate.

"Okay, okay, point taken." Kyle said, "You two be careful out there okay?" Marcy nodded, "Aren't we always?" "Is that supposed to be some sort of trick question?" Kyle asked with an eyebrow raised.

Marcy chuckled, letting out Kest and holding onto him with Conner before flying off. "They're gonna get lost in the ice caves aren't they?" Luther said, Kyle shaking his head, "No, they're gonna lose track of time fucking every feral buko they meet."

* * *

Marcy and Conner landed on the island. On the outside, it was warm, but they could already feel the cold air flowing from inside the Seafoam caves, sending a chill through them both even while it wasn't yet surrounding them.

Marcy recalled Kest, letting her Harpy Boy rest so he wouldn't be too tired to carry them back when the time came. "So, ready to head inside?" She asked. Conner nodded, "Yeah, let's do-" He started, only to be cut off by a blast of cold air blasting them away from the entrance to the cave.

"Okay, looks like we've got to deal with bouncers first." Marcy said, sending out Colin, James, Rook, and Richard, Conner nodding as he got to his feet and let out Corbon, Jeremy, and Richie as the six ice type buko stepped into view, showing their snow white scales.

 _Frostwhelm, the ice dragon buko. These buko live in isolation when living in frozen mountains, training and defending their small territory until they are able to evolve. In caves and glacier environments, they are known to move in small groups to hunt and fight together._

One buko using mist, not too big a deal. Two or three using mist, starting to become a small problem, but nothing Marcy would worry about. All six using mist at once, Marcy couldn't see an inch in front of her face, and was afraid to give orders to her buko, as she was worried they might end up attacking each other.

Marcy held her hands out, looking around for buko, and getting knocked to the ground by one of the Frostwhelms. Said ice dragon was promptly engulfed in flames by Colin using flamethrower, who growled territorially, grabbing the Frostwhelmp and chucking him back off into the mist.

Colin fired in the direction he had been thrown, James firing in the same direction and Richard letting out mana arrows in the same direction. The commotion cleared some of the most, and Marcy saw that her buko had taken down two Frostwhelmps with their triple attack. Now able to see, Rook battled a third, while Conner's buko took on the fourth and five. Marcy sent her buko at the last to overwhelm him, and watched the battle resolve itself.

"None of these buko are strong or rare enough to work for testing the ball." Marcy said, gathering the six ice dragon buko into one spot inside of the cave, an icy blue hall of frozen stone that looked incredible, despite being cold as fuck.

Conner nodded, leaving berries for the Frostwhelmps so they would have something to help heal themselves when they woke up. "Alright, let's get going, we're bound to find something stronger on one of the lower levels in this thing."

Marcy nodded, and walking forward with Conner and going down the first drop they found to get to the lower floor, whereupon they were immediately swarmed by roughly two dozen or so blue, squishy, jellyfish like buko that were swimming in the cold waters that flowed through that floor.

 _Tentacock, the jellyfish buko. This buko is able to shift between two forms, a more human-like form for taming, and its naturally, jellyfish like form for combat. In the wild, it uses the long, powerful tentacles of its combat form to capture and rape humans and buko they find._


	28. Showdown in the Ice Caves

**Yes, I know, I know, you guys are starting to hate Marcy chapters, I read the reviews and lose a little more faith in my writing abilities every time I do. I'm trying to make sure there's at least a little of both in every chapter, and get all the important stuff for Marcy out of the way now so I can focus less on her later.**

* * *

Marcy and Conner had been battling their way through Seafoam caves. Conner had found a Primplove on one of the deeper levels of the cave, and decided to capture the highly dominant penguin buko.

 _Primplove, the primping penguin buko. Where this buko's previous evolution wanted taming his way and was very aggressive about it, the Primplove has it his way or the highway, sometimes even capturing smaller/weaker buko and keeping them as his taming slave for anywhere from one night to a full year._

The ice type would be hard to train, but Conner was sure he could do it, and Marcy was sure he could as well, assuming they ever made it out of this damned ice cave. There didn't seem to be any actual bottom to the cave. Every time they found a lower level to the cave, they would keep going and find an even deeper level.

What's worse, the buko were becoming more and more scarce the deeper they went, as the biting cold could only be survived in for so long, even by ice types. Marcy and Conner were only lasting so long by having Conner out and walking with him between them so his natural fire type heat kept them warm.

Marcy was starting to feel like an idiot, wondering if there were even any buko living this deeply inside the seafoam caves. With now many floors they had gone down, they were surely near the seafloor by now, if one of those ice walls broke, they would be absolutely fucked.

"Maybe we should head back up." Marcy suggested, "What about catching the rare ice type that could be living down here?" Conner questioned. "We'll catch a Frostwrym on the way back up. I'm not even sure anything more powerful lives anywhere in this cave, and even if something does, I'm not risking you and our buko's lives on the chance." Marcy said.

Conner looked at her, unsure if he was disappointed that Marcy was giving in like this, or proud that she knew doing so was probably the best possible choice. Conner gave her a head, "Alright, let's head back up." He said.

Marcy nodded, and they turned around to start climbing back up, only for Marcy to hear her Bukodex beeping. Taking it out to see what it was saying, she saw it was flashing and telling her to evacuate her current form, "Leave current area, dangerous high level buko approaching." The Bukodex sounded off.

Marcy had two thoughts one right after the other. The first was, 'Wouldn't this warning be more harmful to a situation by being so loud and attracting the dangerous buko?' followed immediately by a much simpler thought, 'Fucking jackpot!'

She looked up at Conner, silently asking him if she should go for it, or if they should try to run for it. Conner gave her a smirk, knowing that she wanted to go for it, and knowing that, even if it wasn't the safest option, it was the best choice for Marcy. He nodded to her, and they both turned to face the powerful buko that approached them.

And then their jaws dropped when they saw the buko that was getting close to them, and their blood ran cold in their veins, an expression of speech that might soon become a literal description of them if they didn't play their cards right.

 _Articock, the legendary ice bird buko. This buko is one of the three legendary elemental birds, each being one of the strongest possible buko of their element (see also Zapdass and Moltat for more information). The three birds are known to come together and fight off massive threats to the world, and Articock is known for being able to freeze an entire storm with his blizzard attack, and is rumored to have created the seafoam caves long ago._

'Rumor fucking confirmed.' Marcy thought to herself, sending out all of her buko at once, Conner doing the same. Articock recognized the challenge, and used icy winds, blasting all of the buko back, flinging them against the wall.

They all got back up, letting out powerful attacks, flamethrower, sword beam, mana bolt, feather shuriken, rapid fire bullets, razor leaf, confusion, and dom aura. All the attacks hit together, and Articock grunted in pain, firing ice beam, freezing all buko at once.

Marcy, on some level, knew that she and Conner were hosed, but damned if she was just going to stand there and let this bird freeze her buko without a fight. She ran full tilt, jumping at Articock and locking her legs around his wings.

The legendary bird could have slammed her down to the ground, and indeed attempted to, but he was stopped by Conner, who'd thrown a chain collar that locked around his throat. Conner wasn't nearly strong enough to actually overpower Articock, but he was caught enough off guard that Conner was able to jerk the chain and send the Legendary ice bird crashing into the wall, Marcy dropping down in front of her buko.

Marcy started punching and kicking at the ice holding them together, Conner doing the same to help out. Articock hadn't been nearly blasting them at full blast, and they were able to chip away enough ice for Colin to use tail flame, melting them all out.

They organized fast, Rook lifting and throwing Colin at Articock. Articock squawked in frustration, then in pain as Colin maxed out his tail flame, engulfing the entire ice bird in a bright, intense flame that heated the cave so much, for a moment, Marcy wasn't cold at all.

Colin dropped to the floor, panting hard from burning through so much of his power. Articock was covered in burned feathers, and let out a shower of ice shards, which Gabriel locked, letting them all hit his slime body and allowing him to absorb them, shifting into Frozen Slime mode and returning fire.

The ice shards Gabriel let out at Articock didn't do very much damage, if any at all, but it bought Richard more time to charge up his mana arrow with magical energy. They kept Articock distracted by attacks from all sides, Gabriel in front of him, Kest shooting feather shuriken from above, and Rook and Corbon striking him directly from either side.

When Richard's arrow was ready, Marcy gave the signal. The buko jumped back, the super charged mana arrow flying in and hitting him directly, blasting him back against the wall. Now was Marcy's chance.

Marcy ran forward, taking out Bill's special bukoball and throwing it hard. The bukoball flew through the air, hitting Articock in the forehead, and sucking him into the ball in a quick flash of light.

The bukoball didn't even shake. It just hit the ground hard, suddenly seeming much heavier, and confirmed capture. Marcy's eyes widened as she realized that Bill's bukoball had worked. More importantly, she'd just captured a legendary.

* * *

Kyle and Luther had decided to check out the Safari Zone while they waited for Marcy and Conner to return. They weren't really looking to capture any new buko, both of them were bordering on needing to send their buko to the PC, but they were curious to see the locations and the rare buko in it.

As they looked around, they took pictures of multiple different environments and the buko living in them. They kept exploring, and found their way to a cave in a mountainous area, where they had been expecting to take awhile to rest before going on, only to discover a small, gray scaled, draconic buko cowering in the corner of the cave.

 _Brotini, the small reclusive dragon buko. This buko's discovery inspired the search for more rare buko, which eventually led to the discovery of the Wet Elf. The breed as a whole are very shy, both around buko and humans, leaving them unknown until quite recently. Once they were discovered, they were massively sought out, both for their potential power for combat as a Broclair and Dragon Knight, and their intense, almost entirely unrivaled cuteness._

"This cave must be where he lives." Luther said, seeing the little dragon buko shaking, hiding away from them as they approached, "Hey, it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." Luther said, reaching out slowly towards the Brotini.

The Brotini whimpered, hiding his face behind his hands and starting to cry. "Oh no, I-I'm sorry." Luther said quickly, biting his lip as a wave of guilt washed over him. He knew he hadn't really done anything wrong, but the small buko was so innocent looking and so afraid that the sight and sound of him crying was immediately upsetting.

Kyle took Luther's hand and pulled him a few steps back from the Brotini, sitting down there and rolling a berry to the frightened buko. The Brotini didn't accept it at first, thinking for sure that the two of them were just waiting for him to go after him and rape him.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, the Brotini realized that the berry was much closer to him than it was to the tamers, and slowly reached down, snatching the berry up with his small, fast fingers and pulling it in quickly, starting to eat it quickly. It tasted good, and he ate the whole thing, save for the seeds.

The Brotini looked up at the tamers, seeing that Kyle and Luther weren't even watching him, just sitting there, eating their own berries and looking over the pictures they had taken off the Safari Zone. The Brotini noticed one of the pictures, a vast blue lake, much wider and bluer than the Brotini had ever seen.

The Brotini hadn't really left his cave in a long time. He ate only the grass and other plants he found growing near the outside of the cave, drank the water the pooled up in puddles around the mouth of the cave, hence the berry tasting so amazing to him. He hadn't seen much of anything from the rest of the Safari Zone, and moved closer to look at the pictures they had taken.

Brotini's eyes widened at the sight of the different pictures they had taken, lush green hills, thick forests, light blue rocky landscapes with rocks that floated from their electrical charge, Brotini hadn't even been able to imagine some of these landscapes, let alone the thought of them being within the same Safari Zone he lived in.

The Brotini was so enthralled by the pictures that the two tamers showed him, he didn't even notice that he was sitting right between them until Kyle offered him another berry. Even then he had already taken a few bites before it occurred to him that he was well within grabbing distance of the tamers, and they weren't doing anything to him…

The Brotini froze in shock for a moment, unable to believe that there were humans who didn't want to capture him, skin him, sell him, force him to train for days on end until he wanted to die, all the things his father had warned him about. But as he thought about it, he realized that he had never actually seen a human for himself. He'd seen glimpses of them as they walked passed his cave of course, but this was the first time he'd ever seen a human up close, and they were being kind to him.

The Brotini began to relax, sitting with them and watching them go through the pictures. After awhile, they reached the end of the pictures, and Brotini pouted, wishing he could see or go to some of the places that they had shown them.

And then, to his shock, the tamers offered to show him. "It must be really boring being stuck in this cave all day," Luther said, "We'll escort you to somewhere else in the Safari Zone if you want. Here, you can point to whichever one you want." He said, taking out the pictures again and flipping through them with his dex.

After a moment, Brotini pointed to a picture of a clearing full of bright red flowers that Kyle and Luther had taken in the forest to the east of the cave the Brotini was living in. Kyle and Luther both took one of his hands, and walked out of the cave with him.

Brotini's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, as he wasn't used to being completely outside of his cave, but once his eyes were used to the light, his jaw fell upon at how beautiful the fields going along the outside of his cave were.

As they walked, he repeatedly whipped his head around to look at something new, always letting out adorable gasps as he saw something he'd never known existed before. After a short walk, they found the clearing and let go of the Brotini's hands, letting him run into the flowers to smell them and play around.

The little dragon buko's enthusiasm was contagious, and soon Kyle and Luther joined him, running and dancing and playing in the field of soft red flowers, laughing like children as they did so.

They weren't sure how much time had passed when they tiredly dropped to the ground, panting to catch their breath as they laid in the soft grass and flowers. Brotini laid between them, hugging them both close as they rested.

The Brotini couldn't remember a time when he had smiled so much before in his life, and he wondered why he had ever spent so much time hiding away in his cave. His reclusive instincts made him nervous when he heard movement and saw another buko, a tall one, approaching, but he saw that Luther and Kyle weren't scared.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone," Kyle said as the buko approached them, "He just wants to have a little fun. You might want to go behind some of those trees before he gets started, or you might end up joining us."

 _Tavern keeper, the alcoholic buko. This buko is able to produce alcoholic drinks inside of his own body, filling glasses, or mouths, with the drink by bringing them to his lips, where the drink pours from. They are in a constant state of blissful inebriation, do to alcohol literally always being in their system. They are known to let out small haze clouds of alcohol that act like lust dust to start orgies with other groups of buko or humans that it finds._

The Brotinit blushed deeply when he saw the Tavern Keeper's stiff member, and quickly scurried off. The Tavern Keeper caught sight of the small dragon's cute exposed rump, and started to follow, but Kyle and and Luther stopped him, not letting him through. Being a Tavern Keeper, they only had to keep him still for a few seconds before he forgot who or what he had been chasing, and simply doused the two tamers in his lust haze.

The Brotini peeked out from behind the tree, his blush going even deeper when he saw that Kyle and Luther had been taken by the Tavern Keeper's alcohol mist, causing them both to begin undressing, revealing their fully hard cocks.

The Brotini looked away, face burning in embarrassment. He heard them begin to moan, and tried desperately to resist peeking again, but after a few minutes, he looked over, seeing Luther now fully naked and on all fours, the Tavern Keeping thrusting his cock into Luther's mouth as Kyle pushed into his ass, all three moaning together.

The Brotini shifted, filled with embarrassment, shame at his watching them, and a slowly growing arousal. He watched the Tavern Keeper and Kyle fuck Luther together, Luther cumming first, shooting several spurts of white onto the grass before the two came into him and they shifted position.

Luther sat down, the Tavern Keeper dropping himself down onto his cock to begin riding him. Luther and the Tavern Keeper moaned loudly, the Tavern Keeper's moans being muffled when Kyle thrust into his mouth.

The Brotini squirmed in place, feeling his own member start to get hard as he watched them keep going. Kyle held the Tavern Keeper's head, thrusting harder and harder into his throat, groaning in pleasure as the Tavern Keeper bounced harder and harder on Luther's cock, pushing him deeper inside of him.

The Brotini gripped the tree hard, resisting the urge to touch himself as he heard the three of them cum again. He thought that they would be done, but they still seemed to have one more in them. Luther and Kyle set down side by side, pulling the Tavern Keeper down and pushing both of their cocks into his ass at once, making the Tavern Keep cry out in pleasure.

The Brotini's eyes widened, his body feeling hotter and hotter as he heard Luther and Kyle grunt and moan as they forced themselves deeper into the Tavern Keeper rocked his hips back and forth to help them get deeper. Kyle and Luther both reached around to grip and stroke the Tavern Keeper's stiff rod as they fucked him.

The Tavern Keeper came first, screaming out in pleasure from being double fucked by the two tamers. The Tavern Keeper's walls tensed up tightly around Kyle and Luther as he came, pushing them both into their climax and causing them to completely fill the Tavern Keeper's anus with hot white cum.

The Tavern Keep collapsed on the ground, panting hard before just blacking out. Luther and Kyle thought about catching the Tavern Keeper, but figured he would be happier here in the Safari Zone where they could travel around and stumble into all kinds of sexy fun.

They got dressed before going to check on the Brotini, not wanting to freak the shy little buko out, only to find that he wasn't behind the tree anymore. Luther and Kyle both frowned at this, wondering where the Brotini could have gone.

* * *

"You caught a legendary!?" Kyle and Luther questioned in unison, Marcy nodding, her grin so wide it was threatening to snap off of her face and run away as she lifted up Bill's special bukoball. Luther and Kyle scrambled to scan it with their dexs, realizing that Marcy and Conner were telling the truth.

"Holy hell!" Luther shouted, "Marcy, you caught Articock, you actually caught Articock!" Marcy nodded, "All I've got to do now is send him to Bill and my mission is officially complete." She said, walking into the center.

"What do you think he'll say?" Conner asked. Marcy shrugged, "Maybe, 'holy fuck you actually caught Articock, here take a cash prize you super awesome tamer you!' or something like that." Marcy said with a grin as she placed the bukoball in the PC, sending him to Bill.

They all sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Bill's response to one of the first captured legendarys in years. Finally, a message was sent back, which Marcy immediately opened up to read.

'Thanks a million for testing the ball. Guess it works huh? And enough to overcome legendary aura even, who knew? I'll be able to make these for the League, they'll 'em. Thanks. -Bill'

"That's it?" Conner questioned. "You captured a fucking legendary, and all you get is a 'nice work kiddo'? That mother-" Conner was cut off by a second message coming in from Bill, which Marcy opened.

'Oh, by the way, I don't actually need to keep this buko, just needed the bukoball tested. Feel free to keep him if you like.' On cue, Articock's bukoball reappeared out of the PC, officially belonging to Marcy.


	29. Two New Members

The Brotini was no longer in the Safari Zone. he had never even dreamed of carrying out something so risky and daring, but here he was, making a great escape from the Safari Zone that he had lived in all his life. Granted, said great escape didn't intel much more than finding and climbing over a fairly large fence, but he was shaking hard when he reached the other side and turned to see the town.

There were so many people...but he had already come this far, so it wouldn't do him any good to turn back now, and the thought of going back to the dull gray cave after seeing how beautiful the world around him was more than he could stand. The Brotini braced his nerves, and began to walk forward into the town.

Things went wrong immediately. A random tamer saw him leaving the Safari Zone premises, and pointed him out, "A Brotini!? Hell yeah! Easy catch!" They shouted, taking out a bukoball. The Brotini whimpered, and took off out of the area, heading into the town.

A Brotini was a rare thing, even in the Safari Zone, and especially outside of it. Every other person who saw him was shocked and either tried to capture him, or just tried to take a picture of him, which scared him just as much and made him keep running.

Eventually he didn't have any more energy to run around, and slowed down, panting hard as he kept going, quickly getting surrounded by a crowd, all of whom were shouted and calling to him, trying to capture him or get him to do something cute and/or sexy. The Brotini burst into tears and cowered, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey, hey, step the hell off why don't ya!" The crowd parted for the buko who stepped forward, a NurseJoey who stepped forward towards the terrified Brotini. The crowd called out to him, seeing the cute, pink haired buko in a white dress getting them just as riled up as the Brotini.

 _NurseJoey, the medical buko. Created to help combat the injuries caused by powerful buko, the NurseJoey are an adorable breed of powerful healers, capable of healing without even using magic like most healers. All the power of a white mage, no training needed, though training can make them even better._

Unlike the Brotini though, the NurseJoey knew how to deal with it, and told everyone he thought to be a threat to fuck off, and just ignored everyone who he knew was bluffing. "Come here little guy, I'll get you somewhere safe and quiet." He said, holding out his hand to the Brotini.

The Brotini was still scared, but he was less scared of this pink haired buko than he was off this raving crowd, and took his hand. The NurseJoey picked him up and carried him off to the center to give him a check out.

"Good news," He told to the Brotini after checking him with his healing powers, "You're as healthy as you could be." He told the Brotini with a smile. The Brotini smiled back, happy to hear this. "So, where you from? Did you lose your tamer?" The NurseJoey asked, wondering what the situation was.

The Brotini tried to explain, but he could only reply in buko-chatter. The NurseJoey frowned, having long since forgotten how to speak and understand the language, if it could even be called that.

The Brotini frowned as well when he realized that he the NurseJoey couldn't understand him, and started to get sad again. "Hey, hey, it's okay," The NurseJoey said, not wanting the little dragon buko to be upset, "Just shake your head for no, and nod for yes, can you do that?"

The Brotini nodded, understanding. "Okay, do you have a tamer?" The NurseJoey asked, the Brotini shaking his head. "But you're not feral?" The Brotini shook his head. "Are you lost?" The Brotini nodded. "Are you looking for someone?" The Brotini nodded. "Are they a tamer?" The Brotini nodded again.

The NurseJoey was starting to understand the situation, and left the room, returning with a set of small, plain gray clothing that matched the Brotini's scales. "Here, but these on and we'll look for them."

The Brotini smiled, quickly getting dressed and taking the NurseJoey's hand as they went into the main room of the center. The NurseJoey had been planning to go check the files of all the tamers who were currently staying at the center and having the Brotini point them out, but as it happened, there was no need, as Kyle and Luther were eating lunch in the main room, and the Brotini shouted excitedly when he saw them.

The two tamers looked over, and were shocked to see the Brotini from the Safari Zone coming over with a NurseJoey. "Excuse me, do you two know this buko?" He asked. They both nodded, "Yeah, we saw him in the Safari Zone, but he left before we could say goodbye."

"Well, looks like he's here to say hello." The NurseJoey giggled as the Brotini pulled away from him, giving Luther and Kyle both a hug, smiling at them both. Kyle and Luther both smiled as well, happy to see the little buko as well.

"Thanks so much for helping him." Kyle said, "Oh it's no worry," The NurseJoey said, "Helping out buko is my job after all. Names Jasper, ask for me at the counter if you need any more help with him." they nodded as the NurseJoey walked off.

"You wanted to come with us?" Luther asked as he held the Brotini, who nodded happily. Kyle and Luther both smiled, "Do you want one of us to capture you?" Kyle asked. The Brotini paused at this, unsure how to respond. He wasn't against them capturing him, but they couldn't very well both capture him together.

The two tamers figured this out after letting him use the language TM so he could speak. "Well, you're right about that," Luther said, the Brotini looking down, upset about this, "Guess we'll just have to share you." Kyle added, the Brotini's eyes widening. They smiled, both giving the Brotini a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"You sure you don't want any help with this?" Conner asked Marcy nervously. Marcy nodded, "As much as I'd love to have you join me for this, if I'm gonna do it right, I've got to do it one on on. I'll be okay." She promised.

"I trust you," Conner said, "But please, if you actually do get overwhelmed, please don't try to take all of it alone. If you need help, I can help you." He told her, Marcy nodding and giving him a kiss. "I'll be down for dinner." She said, walking into her room and closing the door, letting out Articock.

The legendary ice bird almost didn't fit in the room, his head just a few inches below the ceiling of the room as he looked down at Marcy. He didn't attack, as Marcy didn't have any of her other buko out, nor was she armed with any weapons, so she looked to be in a non-threatening state.

"Can you talk?" Marcy asked. Articock nodded, "I can, I just haven't needed to in many, many years." He replied, his voice deep and smooth. "Well that's what you get for getting yourself trapped in an ice cave." Marcy said.

"I wasn't trapped." Articock corrected, "I hid away from in the seafoam caves on purpose. I could have left whenever I wanted." He said, proving his point by shifting into his more humanoid form, a nearly eight foot tall icy-blue skinned man with feathers lining his arms.

Marcy had to pry her gaze up from his crotch, as he appeared in his human form completely naked, and then had to pry her gaze up again away from Articock's abs and chest. The legendary, unsurprisingly, was hot.

"I see...so why did you stay inside the caves?" Marcy asked. "To avoid dealing with humans who might want to hurt and capture me." Articock stated. "To be far, I didn't want to harm you at all." Marcy pointed out.

"You did a very good job of it for not trying at all," Articock said, Marcy blushing slightly, "I'm sorry, I panicked. I'm a small, easily killed human and a giant bird that could freeze me to the core within seconds started chasing and squawking at me. I panicked, we humans tend to do that. If you'd wanted me to go away, a simple, 'fuck off' would have sufficed."

"Most humans I've seen didn't take kindly to me asking them to leave," Articock said, "As the years went by, I asked less and less before simply battling. These days I don't ask at all. Well, didn't ask. I suspect you won't be returning me to my cave."

"So you can rot beneath the ocean for another few decades before another tamer manages to catch you? Yeah, hell no." Marcy said, "But don't worry, I'm not planning to use you in gym or League battles."

Articock raised an eyebrow at this, "You aren't?" Marcy nodded, "Of course I could win a battle if I threw out a legendary, there's no skill in that. If you want no one other than me and my team to know that I've got you, then that's how we'll keep it. I do plan on making sure you learn how to socialize, even if only with my other buko."

Articock was actually shocked by this. He hadn't met a human who hadn't wanted him for power or fame since immediately after the world war centuries ago, though perhaps that may have been partly his fault by hiding himself away where only the powerful were able to find him. Those with power were, more often than not, out to seek more power.

"So...you plan only to show me the world?" Articock questioned. Marcy nodded, "More or less. I can't really force you to do much of anything. At most I can call you back into your ball which I'm pretty sure isn't any kind of torture, and I think trying to put you through a taming cycle would probably just make the machine catch fire. I hope you'll open up and find more things to do to just enjoy yourself other than look around, but I won't make you. Honestly, I don't even need to tame you since legendarys are immune to feralism."

Marcy had to cut herself off so she didn't add the phrase, 'even though I'd absolutely love to ride that massive thing.' "Interesting…" Articock said, "You are a curious girl." "Names Marcy, soon to be reigning champ of Kanto." She said with a cocky grin, "Hoping you'll be okay enough with people to watch me and my team fight at the League."

Articock chuckled at this, "I see. Well, if I am to be your buko, it seems only appropriate that we form a Bond." Marcy grinned, "Really? You don't have to if you don't want to, you sure you don't want to wait until you're sure?"

"I'll never understand why mortals see sex as such an intimate thing." Articock said with a roll of his eyes, "When you've outlived more lovers than you can count, you kinda stop associating love and lust."

"Can't argue with that, not sure I'd even want to." Marcy said, starting to remove her clothing. Articock watched her undress, his member slowly beginning to harden. Marcy resisted the urge to start drooling as she saw it, and finished undressing.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Marcy instructed, Articock sitting down, his stiff thirteen inch member sticking up for her. Marcy licked her lips, getting down on her knees in front of him and wrapping her hands around his shaft, beginning to work her hands up and down his shaft.

Articock let out a barely audible groan, and Marcy pumped his shaft harder, beginning to drag her tongue up and down Articock's member, getting it wet so she could stroke it harder and faster. Marcy licked up and down faster, beginning to suck on his tip as she jerked him off.

Articock moaned softly from Marcy's actions. He wasn't even nearly as resilient as many of the other legendarys, still vulnerable to pleasure. Marcy began to bob her head up and down Articock's member, taking more of it inch by inch.

Marcy wasn't sure she would be able to take all of his cock down to the base, and indeed wasn't able to fit all of it in her throat at first. After several minutes of sucking and deep-throating him, Marcy finally managed to get it all in.

She was having to suppress her gag reflex hard as she worked Articock's length with her throat, but hearing the legendary ice bird moan made it more than worth it, and she sucked harder and harder as she went, using her hands to massage his balls.

Articock was holding her head, helping her move it up and down his cock faster, groaning in pleasure as he began to thrust up into her throat, grunting and squirming in pleasure. Being a legendary and thus not needing taming, he hadn't felt any sexual pleasure, even from his own hands, in many years, and feeling it again reminded him how enjoyable it was.

Marcy was shocked by how much endurance her new buko had, though it made sense to her, as he was a legendary. Usually her buko wouldn't last more than ten minutes of her sucking them off before cumming, at least if they weren't specifically trying to resist cumming. But even not holding any climax back, it was almost twenty minutes before Marcy felt Articock getting close.

Marcy bobbed her head harder, sucking and swirling her tongue around Articock's length to bring him closer and closer. When she felt he was about to cum, she pulled off of his cock, licking around his tip hard and jerking his cock hard.

Articock let out a loud grunt of pleasure as he came, firing a massive load of cum into Marcy's mouth, which she started swallowing immediately. Even with that, a large amount of the cum started to drip down out of her mouth from how much he let out.

Marcy was panting from how much she had had to swallow. It had tasted great, and had an interesting coldness to it, but still. "You had a whole lot pent up huh?" Marcy figured, scooping up whatever she had missed and licking it off of her hands.

Articock nodded, "I haven't cum in going on thirty-seven years now." He said, Marcy's jaw dropping from this. "Holy hell, you need it bad." She said, straddling him, enjoying the small heat coming off of his cock against her skin.

"Should I not also pleasure you?" Articock asked. "Thirty-seven years without sex? We'll worry about me later, you need it way more." She said, shifting so his cock was lined up to her pussy and slowly lowering herself down onto his cock.

Both moaned, as Articock hadn't had sex in so long and Marcy had never take a member this big. Marcy moved her hips lower, starting to buck her hips against Articock's to take more as he moaned.

Marcy held onto Articock's shoulders, and began to rock her hips harder back and forth to take even more. Articock held onto Marcy's hips, thrusting up into her pussy, pushing himself deeper until he was fully hilted inside of her, making them both moan loud enough to be heard a few rooms down.

Marcy started to bounce herself on Articock's rod, loving how it felt inside of her, a pleasing mix of radiating out heat and coolness into her as she rode him harder and faster, wanting more and more of it.

Marcy came after about ten minutes of riding Articock, her pussy squeezing tightly around his rod and her body tensing up as she threw back her head and cried out in pleasure. Articock groaned from the sudden tightness and the feeling of Marcy's juices running down his shaft, and continued to thrust up into her hard.

Marcy came again after another five or so minutes, more sensitive now after having cum once already, and cumming minutes later after feeling Articock cum, groaning loudly as he came hard into her, firing a massive load of warm seed into her.

Marcy panted, but tried to catch her breath. She could tell from how stiff Articock still was inside of her that they would be at this for quite awhile. Marcy was seriously regretting not going out to buy more endurance drinks now.


	30. Vermilion Gym

The team headed up to Vermillion city, following the east trail out of Fuschia to reach Vermillion, where Luther would have his next context the next day. Marcy enjoyed watching Kyle and Luther walking, as they were walking with the Brotini between them, each holding one of his hands, giving them the appearance of a couple with a kid.

They reached Vermillion after a few hours of walking, and they agreed to all take a break at the center before they separated off again. Kyle and Luther would staying in Vermillion so he could train for his contest while Marcy and Conner headed up to Cerulean so Marcy could battle the gym, which was now open for challengers again.

Marcy entered the gym confidently, Conner and Articock (in his more human form, so others would know who he was. They'd see he was a buko of course, but so long as no one actually scanned him, he'd be fine) sitting in the stands to watch her battle.

Marcy saw that the gym was basically just a series of floating platforms in a massive pool. Marcy followed them along to the end where the gym leader, Misty, was sitting in her own little lifeguard-like chair across from a large open section of water.

"Here to challenge?" Misty called, Marcy nodding, resisting the urge to compliment her bikini. "Three on three." Misty called, sending out the first of her buko, a tall, orange skinned buko with a gem lodged in his mid-section.

 _Staryelp, the starfish buko. This buko is the reverse of most animorph buko, staying in their human-like form as their primary and only leaving it to change into their combat form during battle. The energy stored in their core gem allows them to regenerate and restore damage done to their body much quicker than other buko, unless the damage is done to the gem itself._

Marcy send out Richard, who stood on one of the platforms in the water and drew his bow, firing an arrow to begin the battle. The Staryelp shifted into his combat form, looking a bit like a giant starfish, and used rapid spin, destroying the arrow as he soared towards Richard.

Richard fired several more arrows, none of which worked to stop the rapid spin until he fired a mana bolt, which knocked the Staryelp off course, sending him into the water. The Staryelp shot up from the water behind Richard, firing water gun down at him.

Richard was knocked into the water, where the Staryelp flew at him several times with rapid spin before firing swift, blasting Richard into the air. He landed hard on one of the platforms, grunting as he tried to ignore the pain and draw another arrow.

The Staryelp shot up again, firing water gun again. Richard jumped into the air, firing a rapid fire of mana bolts as he dropped, each landing on one of the Staryelp's limbs. Those wouldn't really do much damage themselves, but Richard landed down on top of him, taking out an arrow, charging it with mana and the Staryelp squirmed to throw him off.

Once the arrow was charged with magic energy, Richard reached around and jammed it into the Staryelp's core gem. The Staryelp cried out as it hit, not actually piercing the gem, but doing enough damage to stun him. Richard pulled him onto the platform and laid into him with rapid fire mana shots, knocking him out.

Marcy recalled Richard so he could rest and sent out James as Misty recalled her Staryelp and sent out her second buko, a taller, purple skinned buko with a similar core gem in his mid-section like the previous buko.

 _Starmoan, the stronger starfish buko. This buko can heal himself even faster than his previous form, and can learn to use certain psychic attacks by channeling the energy through his core gem._

James drew his cum, firing a few pop-shots, the Starmoan returning fire with aurora beam, countering the bullets and placing them into a stalemate for a few moments until the Starmoan fired psi-beam, lasting the bullets out of the way and hitting James, blasting him off of the platform.

James corrected himself in mid-air, turning his body so his feet hit the platform behind him and allowed him to use bounce to send himself flying into the air, firing rapid fire bullet shots. The Starmoan fired swift, countering the bullets and letting out a shower of sparks that blocked James from his vision.

James used this to his advantage, knowing that the Starmoan couldn't see him and was expecting him to shoot down, and surprise him when he fell through the sparks foot first, placing both feet on the buko's shoulders and using bounce to send the Starmoan flying back.

The Starmoan crashed into a buoy. The Starmoan grunted, firing ice beam back at James. It hit his legs, anchoring him in place to make sure he couldn't escape before firing aurora beam again.

James, rather than fire to try and block the blast, simply covered his face and braced himself for the blast. The beam hit James hard, lasting several seconds before the beam faded, his fur smoking from the blast. James kept holding it, enduring the following psi-beam and the swift that came after, which blasted him out of the ice into the water.

The Starmoan used rapid spin to rush at James while he was underwater and at a disadvantage. James turned to face the Starmoan, lining his guns up to the Starmoan and firing the magic bullets that he had been charging up the whole time.

The blast from the bullets hitting the Starmoan launches both buko out of the water and across the field, knocking them both out. Marcy recalled James, making a mental note to make sure he got a good reward for being so dedicated to it.

Misty recalled her buko as well, sending out her final buko, which was quite obviously a sex battler. He was tall and naked, blue skinned and bald, save for what appeared to be hair made of water held against his head.

 _Swim Slut, water nympho buko. This buko is the water type evolution of the Nymph. Though he no longer produces the chemical that his previous form does, they're still nearly as addicted to sex, particularly with having sex in the water. They're incredible swimmers as well, as they're hairless, save for the water hair that is held to her head with a thin bit of magic._

Marcy sent out Gabriel, having him absorb some of the water to shift into his watery form, the Liquid Slime. Gabriel almost seemed to evaporate into the pool, his slime skin now being the same color and consistency of the pool water. The Swim Slut looked around, not sure where Gabriel was until grabbing his, wrapping his lips around the Swim Slut's cock using the rest of body to lock the Swim Slut's legs in place.

The Swim Slut moaned, squirming against Gabriel, but unable to break free as Gabriel used his expert mouth to suck harder and harder, taking the Swim Slut's entire cock inside of his mouth. Swim Slut groaned, holding out until Gabriel reached around with one hand, pushing four fingers into the Swim Slut's ass roughly, making him moan louder.

Marcy was willing to bet that the Swim Slut was probably great in sex battles against land-locked buko, but Gabriel's ability to take control of any terrain kinda stacked things in his favor. The Swim Slut cried out in pleasure, cumming into Gabriel's mouth a few moments later, the Slime Prince swallowing it all happily before returning to the platform for Marcy to recall him.

Misty gave Marcy the Cascade badge, TM water pulse, and $3000. Marcy accepted it, told Misty she had a great ass, gave her her and Conner's room number at the center, and left the gym with Conner to get her buko healed and celebrate the capture of her seventh gym badge.


	31. Visit Home

Articock's flying was much faster than Marcy was expecting, and she and Conner landed in Pallet Town after less than an hour. He could have carried Kyle and Luther as well, but they were busy celebrating Luther's contest victory.

They landed near the center of town, and promptly bolted off running, Marcy recalling Articock as they did. Marcy was here to catch up with her parents not get swarmed by people wanting to hear about how she had captured the legendary ice bird.

Thankfully, Marcy and Conner were successfully able to reach her house without anyone suspecting that she had been the one responsible for the already reported on sighting of Articock in the area. Marcy shook her said, "Sorry, so little happens around here, they flock whenever something interesting might be going on."

"No need to apologize," Conner chuckled, "If the people in this town run towards anything exceptional happening whenever it arrives, you probably got swarmed every day before you left for your adventure." He said with a smile.

Marcy blushed ever so slightly and smiled, giving Conner a kiss, "No need to sweet talk, you're already gonna get some later~" She said with a seductive grin, "But first, we need to deal with my parents."

The two of them walked forward and knocked on the door A few moments later, a tall brunette woman with pale skin that matched Marcy's and a noticeably large chest concealed inside a dark blue dress answered the door. "Hey mom." Marcy greeted, only barely getting the phrase out before she was grabbed and squeezed tightly in a hug.

"Marcy! Why didn't you tell us you were coming home to visit? We could have had a whole big dinner made for you if you had!" Marcy's mother said, Marcy prying herself free before answering, "Yeah, that's why I didn't. You don't need to go overboard, I just wanted to check in with you since it's been awhile you know?"

"Oh I know, I know, I'm just so happy to see you. Where's your brother? And who is this?" She questioned, looking over Conner, possibly trying to determine if he was a buko, which despite his extremely human appearance, could still have been the case as far as she was concerned.

"Kyle's with Luther, his boyfriend, and this-" Marcy's sentence was cut off before she could finish, and Marcy wondered how she could have made such a rookie mistake with her own parents. "Kyle's gotten a boyfriend?!" Their mother questioned immediately, eyes widened in shock, "And why was I not told? Is he a buko or another water type? Where did they meet? When?"

Marcy held up her hands for silence, giving a glance to Conner to make sure he wasn't re-thinking being her boyfriend now that he could see what he was truly getting himself into. Thankfully, though he looked a little nervous, he had not taken off running, which Marcy herself would have if she could have.

"Those are all questions for Kyle." She said, shamelessly throwing her brother under the bus with no intention of helping him out from under it. It was his fault for not keeping their mom updating on things, so she could perfectly understand why he hadn't.

"This, is Conner," Marcy said, gesturing to him, "He's another tamer we met while we were traveling. He really helped me with training my buko for gym battles, and after awhile, we started dating. Sorry I didn't call to tell you, I just lost track of things with how much was happening." She added the last part quickly so her mother wouldn't have the chance to detonate again.

"I see…" Marcy's mother looked over Conner as though inspecting a meal she intended to feed on. Conner handled it well, giving her a smile, "A pleasure to meet you ma'am. Terribly sorry, I'm afraid it's my fault that Marcy hasn't called back in so long. I've been keeping her busy and focused on her training."

"Is that so?" She asked, Marcy nodding immediately, "Well...I guess there's no sense in dwelling on it now. Come in you two, you've probably got a ton to tell me and your father about what you and Kyle have been up to all this time."

They went inside, Conner seeing how, for lack of a better word, soft everything looked. There wasn't a single hard surface or sharp edge not covered with some form of cloth, everything safe and easy to touch. Conner had a hard time believing that Marcy had been raised in such an environment, but there it was.

They found her and Kyle's father in the living room. It wasn't shocking to see that he was a buko, Marcy wouldn't be so durable if she didn't have at least a litte buko blood in her, but considering her Alpha, it was a little surprising to learn that he was a water type.

His typing was obvious the moment they saw him, as not many other types had blue fur. Looking closer, Conner noticed the rodent like tail, ears, nose, and whiskers, and realized that he was a Pool Mouse.

Pool Mouse, the playful water mouse buko. This water stone triggered evolution of the Mouse Boy is less timid than his previous form, but still rather reserved on his own, requiring a tamer or otherwise trusted friend/lover/family member to help them be more outgoing. Their powers follows this mold, being a little plain and simple naturally, but able to grow much stronger with a little help.

"Oh! Marcy!" He smiled, getting up from his seat and hurrying over to see her, giving her and Conner a hug. They got him up to date on who Conner was and where Kyle was, then Marcy have her parents a brief rundown of everything that had happened since she left, leading up to her catching Articock, which she held off on telling them at first.

"Have you been working on unlocking your water type core?" Her father asked, Marcy nodding, "I'm not sure I'll ever get to the 'controlling water like a pro' phase, but I'm able to use the water type flexibility thing." Marcy explained with a smile, her parents seeming pleased with this.

"So, are you going to show us these buko of yours or just talk about them?" Her mother asked, probably excited to see her daughter's team. Marcy knew for a fact that she was, as her mother's team, save for her Alpha Pool Mouse, had all split up a few years before she had been born, something that Marcy didn't plan on letting happen to her own team.

Marcy let out her buko, Colin, James, Richard, Kest, Gabriel, and Rook, but leaving out Articock still. Her parents looked them over, seeming happy with them all. Colin, Kest and Richard seemed nervous about being looked over, where Rook was still and calm as a knight, and James and Gabriel seemed outright happy with the situation.

"You're buko look lovely dear," her mother said, "But no matter types?" She asked, Marcy mentally face-palming. It had to be something. "I just haven't been focusing on the typing for my team, I've really just been capturing buko I like and training them to handle any situation." Marcy explained, her parents nodding.

Marcy knew they were disappointed, having wanting Marcy to carry on the family tradition. 'They'll have to fucking settle for Kyle." She grumbled, knowing that they had been so happy to hear about Kyle choosing Aquarius. She couldn't be too angry about it, she knew they meant well, but it was still irritating.

But she had one thing they couldn't be disappointed about. "I actually do have a seventh buko," Marcy said, "He's in the non-combat slot right now, isn't much for battles. He's an ice type." She said, this catching her parents attention. "Well let him out so we can meet him."

Marcy let out Articock, and her parents fainted, literally for her father. Mouse Boy evolutions don't do well with giant birds.

* * *

Bryce crossed his arms in annoyance. "Something wrong?" Aquarius asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, as it was the same answer to why Donny was currently upset as well.

"How come we don't get to join them?" The Gypsy questioned, Aquarius sighing, "Because they want to just enjoy themselves without it turning into a complete and total cluster-fuck." Aquarius told him, again.

Luther had done a great job in his contest and won his next ribbon. Instead of letting out all of their buko and starting a massive orgy, they had left them all in their shared room at the center with their Alphas in charge to make sure everything went fine. This way, they could go out together, have a nice date, and if they were in the mood, have a nice fucking afterwards.

It made perfect sense, both to them, to their Alphas, and to many of their other buko as well. Unfortunately, not all of the buko were of the same mindset, and were upset that they were not allowed to join in the celebration.

"How about this," Mike said, trying to make a compromise, "We can have our own little celebration right here in the room, does that sound good?" This caught Bryce's attention, and he nodded, grinning.

Aquarius nodded, approving of this. "Anyone who doesn't want to join, come with me to the other room." He said, picking up the Brotini and exiting the room, Behemoth, Luke, Lee, and Dylan following. Once the door was closed, Mike let out a cloud of lust dust, and all sexy hell broke loose.

Every buko that wasn't already naked undressed, and everyone paired up. Bryce pulled Mike into his lap, thrusting into the grass type's warm ass and moaning as he began to ride him, bucking his hips in rhythm with him. Donny quickly forced his wooden toy into Ethan's ass, letting the larger canine buko mound him doggy-style. Leon flew down and formed a sixty-nine with Magi.

The buko's fucking was so loud, the others could hear it in the other room. Luke and Lee eventually gave in to baser instinct and left to join the others, or more accurately, to join each other in the lust dust filled room, while Aquarius kept the Brotini distracted with stories of Kyle and Luther's adventure thus far.


	32. Insect Gym

**Bare with me for one more Marcy chapter before the equilibrium shifts to focus on the boys next chapter.**

* * *

Marcy's, with Articock's help, flew to Viridian forest with Conner. She had heard tail of there being a new gym set up with the bug forest, unsurprisingly, a bug type gym. And now that she had gotten 'appease the parents' off of her to-do list (as well as 'scare the living fuck out of them with a legendary' and 'earn overwhelming respect for capturing a legendary') she figured it was time she checked it out and earned another badge.

Articock spotted the gym from above, and flew Marcy and Connor down to the clearing in the forest where the gym had been built, setting them down and looking around the area. "You want to go look around?" Marcy asked, seeing Articock's curiosity.

He nodded, "I haven't gone looking through a forest in a long time. Would you mind if I explored a little?" He asked. Marcy shook her head, "Not at all, but have Conner go with you, and try to stay in your human form so you don't panic anyone."

He nodded, shifting out of his massive bird form and into his humanoid form, now clothed. Unlike other buko, the clothing could meld into his bird form and he didn't need to take them off before changing into one. He promised to be back by the time Marcy was ready to go, and headed out into the forest with Conner.

Marcy entered the gym and looked around. She saw male and female bug catching training and battling in the gym, which looked like any other gym, save for the sap and webbing along the walls, making it look like the inside of a hive. Marcy found this appearance a little off, but she wasn't sure what else she would be expecting, and stepped forward to challenge.

The gym leader was a short girl named Bluet. She had short, light blue hair with lightly tanned skin and an all green bug catcher's uniform. She sat in her chair at the end of the room, and seemed excited to see Marcy. "Here to challenge?" She asked hopefully.

Marcy nodded, "Sure am. Gotta get my seventh badge somewhere, and this place looks pretty cool. Hope you'll accept it." She said, Bluet nodding immediately, "This'll be a three on three battle." She said as she took out her first bukoball and threw it, letting out the first of her three buko.

The buko she let out was tall and green skinned, with two long arms and six long arms, three on either sides of his body. His entire body was covered in green armor-like scales. Along his hips were six sheaths for blades, each containing a sword. This was a Sword Dancer.

 _Sword Dancer, the six blade bug buko. This buko is an expert swordsmen, able to wield all six of his swords at once with perfect ease. They are fiercely loyal to their tamer, referring to them as 'my liege', and enjoying taming where the tamer is in complete control of them._

Marcy let out James, and the battle began as both buko drew their weapons, the Sword Dancer drawing all six of his swords, and James holding up his hands and summoning his pistols into his hands.

James opened fire, the Sword Dancer blocking them quickly with his swords, deflecting the bullets and moving forward towards James as he did. James backed up, ceasing fire to charge up a stronger bullet.

The Sword Dancer rushed him as he did, all six swords prepared to slash. James used bounce to avoid the slash. The Sword Dancer aimed his swords up at James as the Gun Bunny descended, a white light firing from the tip of the blades.

James yelped as the sword beam hit him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. James grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain of the attack and continue charging his shot. The Sword Dancer bared down on him, swinging all six swords at him.

James rolled backwards to avoid the attack, kicking his legs out. His feet connected with the underside of the Sword Dancer's chin and caused him to recoil back. James righted himself and leveled his guns at him, firing both of them.

The Sword Dancer's reflexes moved fast, blocking the bullet impact. The charge on them was so strong though, that his guard was broken, all six arms being forced back and two sides blasted out of his hands.

James rushed forward, slamming the sides of his guns into the Sword Dancer's knees and causing him to fall forward, directly into a direct shot from both guns. The Sword Dancer was blasted back, landing on his back hard.

James rushed to him, using bounce to fly over at him and land with both feet on his chest, pinning the Sword Dancer down. The Sword Dancer raised one of his swords, firing another sword beam as James fired down.

James was blown back, but he landed on his feet, where the Sword Dancer had been knocked out entirely. Bluet recalled her Sword Dancer, sending out her second buko, a large buko with massive, papery wings and a body that leaned closer to the insect than human on the scale.

 _Gypsy Moth, the Gypsy guard buko. This evolution of the Gypsy is much stronger than his previous form. They are often found in small groups of three or four following and protecting traveling Gypsy caravans until they grow strong enough to evolve and protect themselves and other Gypsys as well._

Marcy recalled James, knowing that he was too damaged to take out the large Gypsy Moth. She sent out Richard next, wanting to win this battle through skill rather than just using Kest's type advantage. Not the most strategic move sure, but Marcy believed in her buko's training, and if Richard was knocked out, he would at least do enough damage and buy James enough time that the Gun Bunny could finish the job.

The Gypsy Moth moved fast, letting out stun spore from his large insect-like wings. Richard used leaf shield, blocking his body from the paralysis causing dust and using command plants, reaching out to the roots growing from ceiling, making them reach down and wrap around the Gypsy Moth's wings, holding them in place.

Marcy knew that the roots wouldn't hold forever, and had Richard knock and fire as many arrows as possible. The arrows hit the Gypsy Moth repeatedly. Being held in one place made him a fairly easy target for the Elf to hit. Finally he held one arrow still, charging it with magical energy before releasing it, letting the mana bolt fly at hit the Gypsy Moth just as he broke free, blasting him to the ground.

The Gypsy Moth sped up the movement of his wings, the wind making it impossible for Richard to take another draw arrow. While Richard was reeling, the Gypsy Moth flew forward, slamming into Richard and knocking him back hard.

The Gypsy Moth grabbed Richard before he could even hit the ground, using bug bite to chomp down on him. Richard cried out in pain, struggling to free himself, but not nearly strong enough to free himself from the Gypsy Moth's jaws.

Marcy was about to recall Richard so he at least wouldn't be knocked out and would be saved the pain, but stopped dead when she saw Richard's body begin to glow a bright white. His body began to grow, lifting the Gypsy Moth's jaws against his will as his legs and arms grew longer, becoming a High Elf.

 _High Elf, the warrior Elf buko. This evolution of the Elf, triggered by diligent training and battling, are often found in the Elf Courts that litter the forests of the world. They act as the higher ranking soldier, defending the Elf Courts and being sent with small groups of Elves to investigate issues in the forest._

Richard let out a grunt of effort as his new, more muscled arms and legs forced the Gypsy Moth's mouth open, allowing him to jump out. The evolution hadn't affected his bow, he would need to get a new one later, but he could quickly charge the arrows with magic and release them with much more force than he could have before.

The mana bolts blasted the Gypsy Moth faster, pinning his wings to the ground before he was able to use them to pin Richard down with wind again. Richard rapid fired mana bolts, knocking out the Gypsy Moth.

Marcy was nearly jumping up and down in excitement, and called to Richard happily. But celebration would have to wait until later, as Bluet still had her sex battle. Richard may be bigger and stronger now, but he still wasn't a sex battler anymore, a thought that left a bad feeling in her stomach as she looked back on the regrets she had about everything she had done during the days of her obsessing.

Marcy put these thoughts out of her head and recalled Richard for now, sending out Gabriel as Bluet sent out her sex battler. The buko was shorter, with green, soft looking skin and an odd, cute charm to his chibi-esque face.

 _Love bug, the loving bug buko. This buko is a cheerful one, and a highly sexually oriented one as well. Their role in harems is almost always either the sex battler, or just a general taming partner, as they seem to take an almost obsessive joy in orally pleasing others, which brings no small amount of pleasure to those around them._

Marcy was starting to consider getting another sex battler besides Gabriel. Having Gabriel was starting to feel like cheating, like how using Articock in a standard battle would be. The Love Bug had perhaps two key advantages that made him a good sex battler, the first being his oral skill, the second being his lust dust which gave him the opportunity to use the oral skill.

Gabriel might have been able to be affected by the Love Bug's skilled mouth, if his slime-like body didn't make it easy for him to take complete control of the smaller buko instantly. His ability to absorb attacks made the lust dust useless as well, and the sex battle amounted to ten minutes of Gabriel railing the helpless Love Bug before he gave in and came.

Bluet was impressed. She recalled her buko and gave Marcy her winnings; the insect badge, TM signal beam, and $3000. Marcy took her prizes happily, and quickly adjourned to one of the rooms in the gym meant for taming or training sex battlers.

Marcy let out James and Richard to join Gabriel, giving them all some potion to heal them, and undressing. "I think you've all earned a little reward~" She purred, Richard and James undressing as well.

The three buko gathered around her, Richard sitting beneath her so she could ride him. He groaned in pleasure, holding her hips as Marcy moaned, rocking her hips back and forth as she worked her way down his member, which had also grown larger during the evolution.

Marcy reached out, wrapping her fingers around James and Gabriel's hardened rods as well and beginning to stroke them both as she rode Richard, all three of her buko moaning. Marcy moved her head forward, flicking her tongue across Gabriel and James' tips and taking turns sucking them both.

Richard came first, groaning as he released a load of hot seed into Marcy's pussy. The feeling of it sent Marcy over the edge into her own climax, followed by Gabriel and James blowing their cum all over her face.

Marcy licked her lips, and had had them all change position. Richard changed holes, lining up and thrusting into Marcy's ass as Gabriel took her pussy and James thrust into her throat, beginning to fuck it as Gabriel and Richard did her other holes.

All them them moaned, save for Marcy, who was limited to letting out small groans around James' cock, which were eventually what pushed him over the edge and caused him to pump several hot gobs of cum down her throat, followed by Marcy cumming herself, followed by Gabriel and Richard filling her other two holes at the same time.

Marcy fell back, her buko holding her as she laid tiredly with them, deciding to rest a little while they waited for Articock and Conner to return.


	33. Ghost Town

**Those who dislike the Marcy bits can scroll down for Luther and Kyle fun at just before the midpoint.**

* * *

Marcy had used Articock to pick up Kyle and Luther, and had flown them all to Lavender Town, as the 'ghost town' had a gym of the same type for Marcy to battle and a contest in two days that Luther was eager to participate in.

Articock had been able to fly them all to the town, but it had still taken some work on the legendary's part, and after they had landed, Marcy took him to a room at the center alone to give him a little reward for his efforts.

Marcy removed her clothes quickly, Articock doing the same. Marcy was proud of herself when she found that it only took a few moments of her stroking to get Articock to full hardness, and had him lay back on the bed.

Articock laid down, letting Marcy get on top of him, her knees on either side of his head as she lowered her own to Articock's stiff cock, licking it from tip to base. She was spurred on by the pleased sounds her legendary let out as she went, and continued to lick and kiss along his legs, swirling her tongue around his tip before taking it inside of her mouth.

Articock moaned more, resisting the urge to grab and force her head all the way down, letting her bob her head up and down his length, sucking his hard rod gently as she slowly worked her way lower and lower along his cock.

Marcy had been doing a little training of her own, and was happy to find that she had almost completely suppressed her gag reflex, and took almost all of Articock's member down her throat by the time she was deep-throating him, only having two inches she couldn't fit inside, which she gripped and worked over with her hands.

Confident that her head start would allow her to get her buko off before she reached her own peak, Marcy slowly lowered her hips down to Articock's face, the ice bird gripping her hips and pulling them down more so he could push his tongue inside of her already wet pussy.

Marcy moaned, getting wetter as she felt Articock's tongue push deeper inside of her slit and begin moving in fast circles inside of her. Marcy instinctively bucked her hips against Articock's face for more, and he happily delivered more, moving his tongue even faster and pushing it even deeper inside of her.

Marcy's moaning made Articock moan even more, as the moans vibrated his cock pleasingly. He began to thrust upwards into her mouth as she sucked him off, forcing his own tongue deeper into her cunt to taste more of her juices.

The two remained like this for another five minutes before they came nearly in unison, Marcy still finishing a few seconds before Articock filled her mouth with his thick, warm cum, which she again had to swallow the moment she could taste it so her mouth didn't overflow.

Marcy dismounted, catching her breath as she and Articock got dressed again, the legendary licking his lips, his mind already on his next taming as they left the room at the center to re-join the others.

* * *

Marcy officially gave up on trying to capture a ghost type. It wasn't that she couldn't find any, quite the opposite, the fuckers were everywhere, but how she was meant to make them hold still long enough to even throw a bukoball, let alone battle one, was far beyond Marcy.

What was most infuriating was the constant beeping of her bukodex, constantly sounding off to let her know that another ghost type was near, but never quite able to pin-point where in the area, or do much more than read off what kind of buko was nearby.

 _Ghostly, the spirit buko. This buko is formed when a buko's life ends and some of their life force binds to the ectoplasm in the area around them, allowing a new buko to form. Occasionally, all of a buko's life force will bind to the ectoplasm, giving the old buko new life in the form of the mischievous Ghostly._

 _Sidekick/Wonder Ghost variant. This ghost type variant of the SideKick is caused by a ghost tag. They are often quiet and reserved, preferring to be alone until a tamer or other buko is able to get them to open up. Even then, they are usually more happy to be alone than to be around others._

 _Phantwhore, the phantom buko. This buko is quite docile, unless you wonder into its territory. Phantwhores will viciously slay any who enter their territory without a moment's hesitation. Curiously, they will refuse taming from anyone and everyone, even the most trusted of tamers, unless they meet the Phantwhore's rather specific kink, which they're usually unable to find considering that said kink is being raped by their tamer._

She had wasted bukoball after bukoball on these mischievous buko, not a single one landing. Every time she through one, the buko would vanish into thin air and the bukoball would miss. Sometimes the buko even reappeared just to laugh at her before fading away again. Marcy was starting to regret having suggested this town.

It was Conner who calmed her down, suggesting she not waste her time trying to catch some random ghost type and take a break. Marcy agreed, going to the mart, getting herself some new bukoballs to replace all the ones she had lost, and going to check on Kyle and Luther.

Kyle and Luther seemed to have been enjoying Lavender Town more than Marcy had, having gone to the town's library to learn more about the place, and through methods unknown to Marcy, found some sort of actual enjoyment in the process.

According to their research, the town had always had a strong history with ghosts, having a natural ghost element do to all the dead that were housed in the buko tower, a large building meant specifically as a gravesite for any and all fallen buko.

At first, the constant invasions from hordes of ghost types had been devastating to the city, so many dying, being possessed, or fleeing the situation altogether that the leaders of the time had considered simply abandoning the town and starting anew elsewhere.

The town was saved when the channellers were formed, a group who could speak with, and even control, the spirits, both of buko and of the fallen humans killed by them. With the channellers' help, the city was taken back, and made a safe place for buko and human alike, so long as they respected the spirits, especially those in the tower.

Marcy fell asleep halfway through this story, and was only woken when Conner jostled her awake again. With some time wasted and their buko rested, all four of them headed to the ghost type gym to train their buko.

The ghost element was an odd one to work with, but they all managed decently. Marcy had bought a new and improved bow for Richard, one fit for a High Elf, and he seemed to approve of this immensely.

As Marcy trained her buko to be better at spotting and attacking the ghost types of this town, a skill that they would absolutely need in order to face the gym leader of Lavender, Luther trained his buko to mimic their movements, to follow their pattern, planning on using this technique to aid him in his next contest.

Luther felt confident that his training was working, particularly for Leon, who was able to take to the air to assist in his graceful ghost type like movements, and was enjoying the training. And then his enjoyment turned into nervous worry when Kaya arrived.

The magic type tamer strolled into the ghost gym, as though already familiar with its layout and aura, and looked around. Her eyes settled on Luther and his buko, and she smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey, been awhile eh?" She greeted him, Luther nodding, "Yeah, it has." Luther said, resisting the urge to say that it hadn't been long enough. It wasn't that Luther disliked Kaya, she seemed relatively nice, but he didn't like her being around. She minded him of how he felt back then, and he would much rather leave those feelings, the helplessness, the giving up, in the past where they belonged.

That wasn't Kaya's fault, Luther figured. It was just happenstance that she was the only actual face that he could assign to his days of loneliness and fear. She most likely didn't even know that Luther saw her that way. She certainly didn't act like it.

But even knowing this, Luther still couldn't make himself not feel uneasy around her. He started to grow paranoid, wondering why she was there. Perhaps it was to spy on his buko's routine or otherwise mess him up, but on some level, he knew that that didn't seem like Kaya.

"I take it you'll be at the Lavender Town Contest?" Kaya asked, Luther nodding, "Cool, I'll be there to." She said, Luther going rigid as all his blood ran cold. Kaya would be at the contest? That couldn't be right. If she were there..Luther surely couldn't win. That was his immediate gut response to the situation anyway.

"You will?" He asked, forcing his voice to sound calm and casual. Kaya nodded, "Can't wait to see how you've improved. I've gotten stronger to. It'll be fun. See you then." Kaya said, walking off into the gym. To do what, Luther wasn't certain.

But he was certain that he and his buko had much more training ahead of them.

* * *

"Just relax," Kyle suggested to Luther as they walked into their shared room at the center for the night, "You and your buko were training hard today. If you don't take it easy for a little while, you won't be doing yourself any favors."

"I know," Luther admitted, "I'm just worried about seeing Kaya at the contest. You saw how strong her buko are." "I did," Kyle said, "And your buko have gotten strong to. But stressing yourself out isn't going to help, and could even leave you worse off."

Luther sighed, "Okay..I guess you're right." "Of course I am," Kyle said with a grin, "Now, clothes off." He said, Luther snorting in amusement, "Just right to it huh? You really are Marcy's brother." he said, Kyle pulling a mock expression of insult.

"You're stressed, I'm gonna make sure you're not. Simple as that." Kyle said, beginning to undress himself. Luther chuckled, "If you insist~" He said, beginning to undress as well, both tamers sitting naked on the bed just a few moments later.

Kyle gripped Luther's member, stroking it gently and listening to his boyfriend moan as he moved his hand up and down Luther's length. Luther squirmed where he sat, just enjoying the feeling as Kyle leaned down and kissed the tip of his rod.

Luther twitched in excitement, then moaned louder as he felt Kyle's lips wrap around his member and begin sucking gentle, his head moving up and down slowly. Luther held Kyle's head, groaning as he helped Kyle's head move up and down his cock.

After about a minute, Kyle was bobbing his head up and down Luther's cock quickly, taking his shaft down to the pace as his hands reached around him to tease and prod his hole, making him groan and squirm more. Luther began to thrust up into Kyle mouth, pushing deeper into his throat. Kyle gagged slightly at the first thrust, not having been ready for it, but took it easily after that.

Luther lasted about five full minutes of Kyle sucking him off before he reached his limit and came, pumping several spurts of warm cum into Kyle's mouth. Kyle held it all in, swallowing it diligently and smiling up at Luther, who panted for a moment or two before pulling Kyle into a kiss, not seeming to mind the taste of his cum.

Luther pushed Kyle back gently so he was sitting back on the bed, lowering his head down and taking Kyle's member into his mouth. Kyle placed a hand on his head, groaning at how quickly Luther was able to take his length into his mouth and throat. Luther, Kyle figured, just had more practice with such things than he did.

Luther bobbed his head along Kyle's cock fast, taking it inch by inch until he was deep-throating him. Kyle moaned, "Luther~" He groaned, thrusting up into Luther's throat for more. Luther took it easily, not even gagging as Kyle's member pushed deeper into him.

Luther's hands moved down to Kyle balls, fondling them gently with his soft hands. Kye grunted, knowing he wouldn't last much longer with that. Luther's tongue began to slide against Kyle's cock, working it up and down as Luther sucked on it harder.

Kyle came just a few moments quicker than Luther had. Kyle very nearly got upset about this fact, but simply chalked it up to Luther being that much better with his mouth than he was. 'Guess I'll need to practice with my buko some more.' I thought as he filled Luther's mouth with hot seed.

Luther held it in his mouth, moving up to kiss Kyle, forcing his tongue into his mouth and sharing the cum with him in a sloppy make out session. It lasted a few minutes before the two boys came up for air.

"Well, now we're both lubed up, who get top first?" Luther asked. "Why not both of us?" Kyle asked, getting up from the bed and reaching for the bukoball on his belt. Luther smiled, doing the same and letting out his alpha as Kyle did the same.

Aquarius and Mike grinned when they saw their tamers already naked and stiff. The two buko quickly undressed, bending over the bed with their rumps out for their masters. Kyle and Luther liked up to Aquarius and Mike respectively, holding onto their hips as they thrust forward, pushing into them.

Both buko moaned, gripping the bed as they began to push their hips back to meet Kyle and Luther's, the tamers thrusting forward to push their members deeper into their alphas' tight asses, both tamers working out a steady, rough pace with their buko as they pumped into them together.

The buko muffled each other's moans by trapping each other in a kiss, which turned into heatedly making out as Kyle and Luther pushed deeper into them both, groaning as they hilted themselves inside of them.

The buko moaned into each other's mouths as they felt their tamers' cock hit deeper parts inside of their holes, getting closer to cumming themselves as they moved their hips back harder to take more. Aquarius came first, Kyle finding and thrusting against his prostate, making him groan as he came, shooting his seed onto the bed. Mike came just as hard a few moments later when Luther found his alpha's button as well.

Kyle and Luther both kept thrusting for a few more moments after their buko came, groaning as they reached their climax and came into them nearly in unison, panting as they pulled out and had their buko sit on the edge of the bed.

"They're gonna need to be lubed up to if their gonna take us~" Luther pointed out, Kyle nodding and getting on his knees in front of Aquarius as Luther did the same for Mike. Both tamers leaned forward, taking the buko's members inside of their mouths, beginning to suck them both off together.

Kyle and Luther bobbed their heads together as Aquarius and Mike moaned, holding their heads and helping them move faster and harder on their cocks. The tamers sucked harder, taking them into their throats. Kyle began to hum around Aquarius' cock as Luther used his hands to massage Mike's balls.

Mike came first, filling Luther's mouth with cum just a moment before Aquarius did the same to Kyle. both boys held in their buko's cum, joining in another kiss to swap the warm cum between them. The sight of their tamers making out with mouths full of their cum got their buko too horny to wait, and they grabbed them, pulling them up onto the bed.

The buko switched tamers, Mike getting behind Kyle, who got onto his knees, and Aquarius lining up to Luther, who was laying on his back, both buko thrust into the tamers hard, making them groan loudly as they felt the large buko cocks penetrate them roughly.

Mike gave Kyle's soft ass a hard smack as he thrust into it harder, making him yelp as he continued to moan. Aquarius pulled Luther's hips back as he thrust forward, forcing his cock deeper, harder.

The buko buko were being so rough it actually forced the two pairs close together, until Kyle, still on his fours, was practically above Luther. Noticing this, Aquarius grinned, pushing Kyle's head down onto Luther's cock.

Kyle gagged, as his head had been closed as he moaned in pleasure and he hadn't been expecting his boyfriend's cock, not that he minded having something to focus on. He immediately sealed his lips around Luther's cock sucking hard as he moved his hips back against Mike. luther moaned louder in appreciation, tilting his head up to take Kyle's cock into his mouth, sucking it as Aquarius took him harder.

The movements were a bit awkward for a few moments, but soon the four of them had worked out a good rhythm together, all four thrusting into something warm and nice. Only the buko's moans could be heard, as the tamers' moans were muffled by each other's rods.

With so much pleasure for everyone, the group only lasted about fifteen minutes before all four of them came together in an intense, synchronized climax. Both tamers got a mouth and ass full of cum at the same moment, the buko pulling out and laying down tiredly.

Kyle and Luther shifted only slightly so they could kiss each other again, their limbs locking around each other in a tired, dazed cuddle as they both drifted off to sleep.


	34. Showdown at the Ghost Town Contest

Luther had blown through the first round of his contest. Leon's ghost type like movements, when matched with the bug type's small, slender body and the glittery dust he let off from his wings, made for a spectacular display that won him round one easily. But luther was still noticeably nervous.

Kyle tried to help him calm down, and his being there did help Luther quite a bit. Behemoth plowed through the first two combat rounds, but the final round, unsurprisingly, ended up being between Luther and Kaya.

The round was three on three. Luther started with Leon, who took to the air immediately. Kaya sent out her buko next, a tall, dark skinned buko with a long, shimmering robe that covered his body, an Enchanter.

 _Enchanter, the sexy sorcerer buko. This buko can evolve from either a Mage or a Dark Elf, and are known for traveling the world, sharing their knowledge of the magical arts with young magic types to help their powers grow._

Luther knew immediately that Kaya must have evolved her Dark Elf, as normal Enchanters were lighter skinned than hers. There was a moment of quiet and stillness, neither buko moving. And then, all at once, it started.

The Enchanter fired a mana bolt at Leon, which he was able to avoid quite easily in the air and return fire with confusion. The Enchanter formed a magic barrier shield around him, blocking the attack and firing mana bolts out of it.

Leon kept moving, avoiding the attacks and returning fire when he could to try and damage the shield, but mostly just conserving his energy and, more importantly, looking good while doing so. He let out puff of dust that served both to make the ground around the Enchanter a trapped zone, and to make Leon look great as he bobbed and weaved through the rapid fire mana bolts, earning Luther extra style points.

Eventually the Enchanter had to drop the barrier shield in order to fire a stronger magic attack, and Leon dove down to avoid it, blasting the dust he had coated the floor with using confusion. The dust flew up into the air, creating a haze that obscured the Butt-erfree as the Enchanter fired his magical blast, which missed Leon by a mile.

The Enchanter cast a spell, sending all the dust into the air and leaving Leon un-obscured, and began charging up his magic for an even stronger attack. As this happened, Leon used harden, then used harden again, and again, and continued to do so until the Enchanter fired.

When the attack, a colorful beam of mystic light, hit Leon, it did still do damage, but the repeated hardening allowed him to endure the attack. What's more, he had become so resilient from it, that some of the colorful pink and blues of the light bounced off of his glowing white body, giving him a seemingly celestial look as he flew up gracefully and fired confusion at the Enchanter, which he didn't see coming through the light show.

Luther earned extra style points, and the Enchanter was confused. He tried to cast more combat spells, but only succeeded in causing one of them to misfire and blast himself into the air, where Leon hit him back to the ground with wing attack and fired a confusion after.

The Enchanter slammed hard into the contest stage floor, actually bouncing from the force of the landing, then being slammed back down into it by the force of the confusion. When the lights faded and Leon landed again, the Enchanter was knocked out.

Kaya recalled him, sending out a taller, light skinned buko with similar robes, those these were lined with small gems and a few gold like threads as well. This was a magic type of a much higher rank than the Enchanter had been, this was Kaya's alpha, an Archmage.

 _Archmage, the sorcerer supreme buko. This pure magic type evolution of the Mage is widely considered to be the most naturally powerful, as well as the hardest to obtain. Upon evolution, the magical energy of the buko skyrockets, surpassing any of the natural power of the other Mage evolutions._

This buko, this had Luther worried. But Leon seemed confident, though they both knew that, even if he were at full health, which he very, very much was not, he couldn't handle an Archmage. "I can chip away at his health though," Leon told Luther, "Soften him up a little for the others."

Luther didn't much like strategies like that, but if Leon wanted to do it, he wouldn't stop him. Leon took back to the air, flapping his wings slowly and letting out a cloud of stun store. The Archmage uttered a quiet spell, and the stun spore passed over him harmlessly, his body now immune to paralysis.

Leon frowned, firing confusion. The Archmage help up one hand, a blue circular shield of magic forming and blocking the attack in its entirety. Leon fired confusion again and again, the shield not giving, nor seeming to take up too much magic to maintain like it had with the Enchanter.

Leon finally managed to get a hit in when he fired string shot and confusion at the same time. The shield, it turned out, was meant exclusively to block energy based attacks. The silky string shot passed right through it, binding the Archmage's hand to his chest and forcing him to drop the shield, the confusion that followed hitting him and making him take a few steps back with a grunt of pain.

Leon let out everything he had, firing string shot and confusion as fast and hard as he could, as he wasn't sure he would get another opportunity to get any damage done to this powerful magic type.

Leon managed to land a good ten confusions on the Archmage before he managed to cast a spell to make the string shot release him and jump back to Leon. leon tried to fly away, but the string shot followed him into the air and wrapped around his body, causing him to drop hard to the ground.

The Archmage held out his hand and used mana bomb, knocking Leon out instantly in a hazy blast of dark blue and purple. Luther recalled Leon, thanking him for doing such a good job, and sent out Mike, as he knew the Ivywhore was his best chance of actually beating the Archmage. Behemoth was too slow and way too big a target, Tom was a physical fighter, which didn't do well against magic types in general, and Donny didn't have any seduction moves nearly strong enough to entice an Archmage.

So Mike stood against the Archmage, who immediately cast magic fire. Luther, thankfully, had been expecting that, and Mike was able to dodge almost before the attack was even fired at him, returning fire with razor leaf.

The Archmage waved his hand and the razor leaves flew to the side, raising his other and sending a mana bomb at Mike. Mike let out all eleven of his vines, wrapping them around the ball of magic energy and causing it to explode inside of them. Mike grunted as several inches were blasted off of each of his vines, which would take awhile to heal, but he, at least was fine, taking minimal damage from the blast.

They did lose a few style point though, as charred vine raining from the sky isn't the most appealing of sights, but Mike had other things to worry about, like the many mana bolts being fired at him.

He still had enough of his vines left to block the strikes, but each hit chipped away, taking a little more off of him. When his vines had been reduced to nubs, leaving him to counter the blasts with razor leaves, an ineffective method that caused him to get hit by several stray bolts, he finally retaliated by letting out a cloud of different dust attacks at the Archmage. He cast an immunity spell again, nullifying the effects of lust dust, poison powder, and sleeping powder.

He had not been expecting the gender dust though, and as such, had not been able to cast a spell to counter it. Seconds after it hit him, he began to feel the effects of it as his body slowly began to shift in appearance.

 _Gender dust, a plant type attack known to only a few breeds. The effects of this dust powder cause the target to immediately switch genders, turning male humans and buko into females, and female humans into males. This is commonly used for sex battles or just sex in general. Possible side effect: As the dust works by not simply changing one's appearance, but by actually turning you into what you would be had you been born the other gender, a target's mindset may change as a result, turning a meek person bold, vice versa, or simply amping up an existing emotional trait._

The Archmage, now a woman, and evidently a very timid one at that, immediately cowered from Mike, curling up in a ball and seemingly attempting to hide from the crowd of onlookers inside of her robes. Doing so only furthered her panic though, as she was able to see her own naked body, which reinforced that she was, in fact, a she at the moment.

This lost Kaya quite a few style points, but Luther lost just as many when Mike let out a rapid barrage of attacks, raining down razor leaves, vine whips, leech seeds, and sap powder down on the female Archmage in an attempt to take advantage of the opportunity he had gotten.

Lost style points or not, it was effective, the Archmage being knocked out quite quickly by the barrage. Kaya clicked her tongue in thinking as she recalled her alpha and sent out the last of the three buko she'd be allowed to use, a tall, scantily clad buko, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black shirts and a matching vest, showing the many magical runes that had been tattooed onto his muscled body.

 _Ar-tats, the mystic artist buko. This buko is technically weaker in terms of magical skill than other magic types, but it makes up for this by utilizing his magic in way that often catches others off guards: tattoos. An Ar-tats tattoos are full of magical power, each one able to cast a different spell. They are able to give others magical abilities by giving them similar tattoos._

Luther had not been expecting that one. Ar-tats weren't typically used for combat, even in contest battles. He hadn't expected Kaya to have one at all, and seeing it made him wonder if she had a magical tattoo of her own somewhere.

Luther decided to avoid that train of thought when he realized that, if she did, it was somewhere that he couldn't see it, covered by clothing… turning his mind back to the battle, he recalled Mike, unsure how much more damage his alpha could take, and sent out Tom.

The Ar-tats touched the series of runes sprawling over his left arm, holding his hand out at Tom. The markings glowed blue, and a solid shard of ice formed and flew out from his hand, launching at Tom. Tom countered the attack with his claws, slashing the ice shard out of the air and rushing forward.

The Ar-tats had many different elemental attacks along his body. Touching his right arm had sent out a hail of fireballs, touching his shoulder had sent out a bolt of lightning, touching his neck had allowed him to spit acid, and touching his ankle had allowed him to harden his foot to match the strength of steel, essentially letting him use iron kick.

Tom was fast, but he couldn't avoid everything. He grit his teeth and forced himself to ignore any pain and soldier of. He caught the metal kick in his claws, lifting the Ar-tats into the air and slamming him down on the ground, causing him to grunt in pain and reach to fire another ice shard.

But Tom was faster than him this time, pinning his hands above his head and locking his legs around the Ar-tats as well, preventing him from reaching any of the combat runes etched into his skin.

Luther wasn't really sure what had happened next, as he couldn't see or hear what the Ar-tats might have done to make Tom hesitate as long as he did, but eventually Tom did attack, slamming his head down against the Ar-tats, knocking out the glass-cannon of a buko.

And just like that, it was over. The contest was won. Luther had beaten Kaya. Luther didn't fully register it at first, just staring for a moment before he heard Marcy, Kyle, Conner, and the Brotini all cheering for him from their seats, at which point a grin spread across his face and he ran over to Tom, hugging the Tigre hard.

Tome returned the affection, if slightly painfully, and Luther returned him to his ball for the time being, promising him and the others a nice reward for working so hard. Then he looked over at Kaya. she didn't look upset at all as she recalled her buko and Luther received his third ribbon.

She walked over and shook his hand, "You did great out there, you really have improved." Kaya said with a smile. Luther nodded, "So have you. You evolved your Mage into an Archmage for crying out loud. You're a great sport about this to, better than me." Luther said.

Kaya shook her head, "No, I'm a raging bitch whenever I lose to someone, but this contest was really just for fun. Look." Kaya said, taking out her ribbon case and opening it for Luther, whose eyes widened and jaw dropped when he realized that she already had all five ribbons she needed to enter the Grand Festival.

"I'm really just training for the big one now. This is your third right?" Kaya said, "Better get to work on getting the last two, I want to see you at the Grand Festival. Not too much longer now until time for it runs out." She reminded before walking off, leaving Luther feeling shockingly upset despite having just won.


	35. Ghost Tower Fun

Kyle didn't want Luther getting too upset about what Kaya had said after his contest, but knew that his boyfriend was already getting more upset about it than he had been before he had gone to the contest to begin with. For this, Kyle had a simple and straightforward remedy: find something for him to take his frustrations out on.

It would have been easy to simply bend over their bed at the center and let Luther go wild, but Kyle wanted to find something new for Luther, and since they were already at the Buko Tower waiting for Marcy to challenge the gym leader, Kyle figured they might as well take the opportunity to search for a ghost type or two to play with.

They climbed up the floors of the tower, searching through the mist and fog of the area and resting at cleansed circled set up by channellers whenever they got tired from all the stairs. For the longest time they found nothing, which was sincerely annoying considering how plentiful the ghost types seemed to be whenever Kyle didn't want them around.

Just as Kyle and Luther were getting a newfound appreciation for how stir crazy Marcy had gone while looking for ghost types and were about to turn around to leave, they heard someone or something nearby, wheezing terribly.

The two tamers followed the sound to a tall, purple skinned. He had a fairly large and muscled body with dark eyes, and seemed to be in some kind of distress. He didn't answer when the boys asked him what was wrong, and scanning him with their bukodex revealed why. "He's about to go feral," Kyle said, "He needs to be tamed."

"Then why isn't he trying to attack us?" Luther asked. "Because, he's a Phantwhore." Kyle said, showing Luther the dex entry, "They refuse all taming, even if it means going feral." "Why would they do that?" Luther asked. "The entire breed shares the kink of enjoying being forced to tame. Don't ask me why they'd like something like that, but they do." Kyle said.

The Phantwhore looked Kyle and Luther over, as though waiting for them to do something. "Well what should we do? We can't just leave him here to go feral, but forcing it on him seems cruel." Luther said. "It's more like role playing than actually forcing yourself on them. It's what gets Phantwhores off." Kyle explained.

Luther sighed, "I guess so. Alright, let's do it." Luther and Kyle quickly removed their clothes, placing them nearby and going over to the Phantwhore. "What do you want?" He questioned, though he could tell full well by them having undressed.

Kyle and Luther tackled the ghost type down, Kyle sitting on his chest as Luther got between his legs. Luther realized that Kyle had been right, as if he really wanted to get away, he could have easily phased away through the floor or just attacked when with a ghost type attack. Instead, the buko just pretended meekly to struggle, pretending that he wasn't quite clearly getting hard as the boys lined up to either hole.

"We'll let you go after a little fun~" Kyle promised, the Phantwhore leaning forward and licking Kyle's tip as Luther thrust into the buko's ass roughly. The Phantwhore moaned, taking Kyle's tip into his mouth and sucking on it, bobbing his head to take more. Both tamer's moaned as they thrust into the ghost type buko.

Luther gripped the Phantwhore's cock, stroking it fast with both hands as he thrust into him harder, feeling the ghost type tense up as he did. Luther groaned from the tightness, cumming into the Phantwhore.

The Phantwhore moaned around Kyle's cock, but hadn't cum, and so wasn't tamed yet. Kyle got an idea, and moved off of the Phantwhore. He lined up to the ghost type's ass with Luther, thrusting inside with him. The phantwhore moaned loudly, both boys grunting at the how tight he was with two members inside of him at once.

Luther jerked the Phantwhore's throbbing member even harder as they began to thrust into him in rhythm with each other, stretching out his hole more and more with each thrust until they were both thrusting down the base each time.

It wasn't too long after that that the Phantwhore reached his limit, groaning loudly as he came, shooting several thick ropes of cum onto Luther's hands and arms, some even reaching his body. The ghost type's walls clenched tightly around the two tamers, making them groan as they both got close as well, thrusting harder into him for a few more moments until they came together, pumping his ass full of hot, white seed.

The buko laid back with a satisfied smile as he felt the massive load of cum leak from his hole. "Thanks, you don't know how much I needed that." The Phantwhore thanked them, giving each of them a kiss before phasing away through the floor.

Kyle and Luther sat together naked on the tower room floor, trying to catch their breath. "Well...that was a thing." Kyle panted. Luther nodded, seeming to be more relaxed now. "Well, we've still got some time before Marcy's gym battle, and we're already here," Luther said with a seductive smile, "Wanna help me 'pass the time'?"

Kyle smiled, "As if you had to ask~" He said, leaning over and giving the more lithe boy a kiss. Both of them jumped in surprise when they felt cold hands on their bodies, "Mind if we join in~?" One voice from seemingly nowhere asked, "We've been awful lonely lately~" Said another.

Try as they might, neither Kyle or Luther could move, and when they saw the purple skinned, grinning buko appearing out of their shadows, they realized why.

Genguy, the shadow double buko. This evolution of the Haunted can possess a target's shadow, controlling their movements or dropping their body temperature to kill them. They're mischievous creatures first and killers second though, making them risky to send into intense battles unless they've been properly trained to take things seriously and to not go too far.

Kyle had a suspicion that neither of these Genguys had been trained. They manipulated Kyle and Luther's shadows so the boys were standing right in front of each other, bent over slightly so the Genguys could kneel down and spread their asses, getting a nice look. "MM~ such cute little holes brother~" One of them said. "Indeed, but I'm not sure we'll fit inside such tiny holes brother~" said the other.

"We'll have to widen and lubed them up." said the first, opening his mouth and letting his tongue unfurl out of his mouth, nearly a foot in length and three inches thick, nothing compared to a Lickingtongue, but still shockingly big. His brother let out his tongue as well, and both lined up their tongues to Kyle and Luther's asses.

They boys couldn't do anything to struggle, the Genguys limiting their movement so the most they could do was lean forward and kiss each other to comfort each other as the ghost buko forced their tongues into their asses, making them groan as they were stretched out.

It didn't hurt nearly as much as they thought it did though, the bukos' saliva making it much easier to take their tongues. On top of that, they seemed to know instinctively where to probe with their tongues to make them both feel as much pleasure as possible.

Kyle and Luther moaned in pleasure, making out heatedly as they let the Genguys keep going, both growing hard again. "I think they're ready brother~" One of them said as they pulled their tongues out, lining their cocks, which were, frighteningly, even bigger, up to Kyle and Luther's asses, "Let's show them a good time brother~"

Both thrust forward roughly, their members sliding in easily enough from the lubrication, but still offering resistance from the size of their cocks. The Genguys' thrusting pushed Kyle and Luther's bodies even closer together, making their throbbing members rub against each other as they were fucked harder and harder by the Genguys, who moaned louder with every inch of their rods they got into the boys' tight holes.

Soon they were slamming their entire lengths into the boys with every thrust, the sound of their hips slapping together getting louder and echoing through the room. Kyle and Luther were both getting close, tightening around the Genguys' cocks.

The Genguys' groaned, hilting themselves hard inside of the tamers and unloading a massive load of hot cum into them. The feeling of being filled up with so much hot cum pushed Kyle and Luther over the edge, and they both fired thick ropes of seed onto each other's members, shuddering at the feeling of it.

The Genguys released their shadow hold on the boys, making them stumble and fall onto their fours, panting hard. "WHat's this? They're presenting for us brother~" "They must want more brother~"

The Genguys lined back up, thrusting into them harder than before. Kyle and Luther moaned out loudly, but Kyle was getting worried about what would happen if they didn't stop the Genguyss soon. They were known for getting a little too aggressive at times.

He reached over to his belt of buko balls, letting out the first two he could reach. Aquarius and Bryce appeared, and seeing the situation, they let out two of Luther's buko as well, Tom and Mike.

Kyle wasn't sure what good Tom could do against ghost types, then realized that his buko seemed to have misunderstood the situation. Bryce and Tom thrust their own stiff rods into Kyle and Luther's mouths, Aquarius and Mike getting behind the Genguys and thrusting into their asses, making them thrust harder into Kyle and Luther.

Kyle struggled to get words out around Bryce's cock, but when he found it to be nearly impossible, he resigned to his fate and let the Gypsy skull-fuck him, maybe they'd be able to tire the Genguys out with sex and show up in time for Marcy's battle.

* * *

Marcy walked into the ghost gym for the second time, this time ready to actually challenge the gym leader herself. Said gym leader sat in a chair at the end of the gym, pitch black hair flowing down over her shoulders, her pale white skin almost matching the whiteness of her long, ghostly dress. This was Mary, the ghost type gym leader.

"Here to challenge me?" Mary asked Marcy. Her voice was soft and sweet, but when matched with her ominous appearance and the fog that coated the ground at her feet, the words came across as frightening, almost more of a threat than a challenge.

But Marcy refused to let her scare tactics, or possibly just her unfortunate choice of appearance and accidental scare factor, phase her. Marcy nodded, stepping forward confidently, "Names Marcy, and yes, I'm here to challenge."

Mary smiled, "It'll be a four on four battle." She said, standing up and taking out a bukoball to send out the first of her buko. The buko was tall, with skin that looked more like cloth than anything else, a tall hat on his head, raggedy clothing, and bits of straw seemingly poking out of his body in various places.

 _Scarecrow, the sensual straw buko. This ghost and grass type buko has taken the form of a Scarecrow in order to hide in fields, pouncing on humans and buko, either for food or forced taming. This form does however make them vulnerable to physical attacks, and make intangibility impossible._

Marcy, ignoring the obvious choice for type advantage, sent out Rook. She had taught him a move to handle battling the ghosts, and the fact that this ghost type could be hit physically just made things that much easier, it was perfect.

The battle began, the Scarecrow firing razor leaf at Rook. He moved fast, using his sword to block most of the leaves, getting cut by a few strays that left marks along the sides of his body as he moved forward, getting closer to the Scarecrow, who backed up and tried to use scary face.

Rook wasn't shaken by the nightmarish face the Scarecrow formed, and rushed forward with his sword out, slashing at him. The Scarecrow summoned a leaf shield, but it lasted for about two strikes before Rook's sword carved it to pieces and he landed a strike on the Scarecrow's arm.

The Scarecrow yelped in pain and used nightshade, firing the dark black beam from his eyes at Rook. Rook did his best to guard against the attack, but still quite clearly took damage from it, getting forced back from the Scarecrow, who lobbed a shadow ball after the nightshade ended.

Rook used power break, forcing the blade of his sword against the ball of dark energy with all the force he could, returning the projectile back to sender. The attack itself didn't do too much damage, but it did knock the Scarecrow off of his guard, allowing Marcy to rush him, laying into him with his sword for several moments before driving the handle of his sword into his head to knock him out.

Rook backed off so that Mary could recall her fainted buko and send out her next. turning back to make sure Marcy approved. She nodded, and he gave her a polite bow before turning back to face his next opponent, a short, pale skinned buko that looked decently human, save for the pitch black eyes and massive fangs.

 _Mimic, the storage keeper buko. This buko is known for their love of treasure and tendency to possess treasure chests and other items like them. More than that, they're known for their ability to summon a small pocket dimension to hold their collected treasure and rest inside of._

Rook gripped his sword. This one would be more difficult, as the Mimic was quite clearly able to disappear and turn intangible. Thankfully, he did have an attack that could counter this, if only just the one.

The Mimic vanished immediately, a tall, wolf-like buko appearing in front of him. Rook almost took the bait and attacked the Wolf King, but Marcy advised him against it, warning him to attack to his left.

Rook turned quickly, firing sword beam to the left. The Mimic yelped as the attack landed, his body momentarily becoming visible as he was knocked to the ground. The Mimic hissed and vanished again before Rook could fire another sword beam.

Marcy kept her eyes out, searching for any trace of where the Mimic might be. She had been able to see the fog near the ground ripple around his body as he had approached Rook and been able to warn him, and was able to the do the same thing again when he tried to attack Rook from behind, Rook turning and firing at the Mimic, this time hitting him point blank.

Again the Mimic vanished, but now Marcy couldn't spot him. Fearing he might be floating above the fog now, she warned Rook to focus and try to sense when he drew close. Unfortunately, he didn't sense the Mimic until he fired nightshade at his back, knocking him to the ground.

Rook yelped when he felt the beam hit him, and cried out again when he felt the Mimic's fangs sink into his leg, cutting into his skin deeply. Rook pointed his sword at the Mimic and fired sword beam again, something the Mimic had hoped he wouldn't be willing to do with him right on top of him.

Evidently, he was wrong. Rook fired, blasting the Mimic off of his leg and burning his own leg with the attack in the process. Rook grunted, forcing himself to move and fire again, hitting the Mimic a second time before he was able to vanish, then a third.

The third shot dazed the small ghost type, and Rook charged up another sword beam while the Mimic tried to clear his head. Rook fired the moment the Mimic looked to be aware of his surroundings again, knocking him out with the charged attack, then stumbling to the ground from the damage to his leg.

Marcy recalled Rook, knowing he needed to stop now. She sent out James next, and Mary sent out a buko that would have looked human, if not for the red skin and translucent appearance, barely looking like he was there at all.

 _Wraith, the vengeful spirit buko. While most ghost types are able to hold a physical form naturally and enter an ethereal one to avoid attacks, Wraiths remain in an intangible, invisible state naturally, having to consciously keep themselves physical and visible to interact with others._

James summoned his guns and took aim at the Wraith, who vanished immediately, making it impossible for James to hit him. James bit his lip, charging up a magic bullet and looking around. Marcy looked around to, hoping to spot the Wraith, but as it happened, she didn't need to.

James' long rabbit ears twitched, and he turned, firing. The Wraith wailed as he was hit with the magic bullets and blasted back, turning invisible again right away, only for the same thing to happen twice more. James could hear him. Marcy wasn't sure precisely what he could hear, but he could hear it, and she cheered him on.

Realizing that he couldn't rely on sneak attacks, the Wraith moved back away and used ominous wind, sending the strange, purple wind blasting at James. James was blown back and lost his balance but quickly regained it when his feet touched the ground. He used bounce to leap over the current of ominous wind and fired both guns in two separate directions.

The first shot had been aimed at where the Wraith was, but the second had been aimed slightly above. When the Wraith tried to flee, the magic bullet hit him and knocked him back again. James held his bullets, charging up a more powerful shot to knock the Wraith out, but the Wraith tried a new strategy now.

He flew directly at James. James tried simply avoiding, his attack not charged up yet, but the Wraith could maneuver much better in the air, and collided with James. More accurately, he entered James body.

James landed hard on the floor, and when he opened his eyes, they were pitch black, the Wraith having possessed him. The Wraith laughed wickedly through James mouth, something that unsettled Marcy quite a bit.

The Wraith began throwing James' body into the walls and floor to damage him, James grunting in pain, but the Wraith only cackling. Marcy could hardly watch, and called out to James to fight the Wraith off of him.

For the first few moments it did nothing, and the Wraith continued to slam the Gun Bunny's body into things. Then, James' body started to shake as he tried to wrestle back control. He wasn't nearly skilled enough to fight the spirit out of his body, but he gained just enough control to aim one of his guns at himself and fire.

The magic charged shot blasted the Wraith out of James' body, and he fired the other charged shot at the Wraith, who was knocked to the ground, unconscious, as James collapsed as well, also fainted.

Both tamers recalled their knocked out buko. Marcy sent out Colin, hoping her alpha could finish Mary off. Mary let out a buko that looked vaguely humanoid, if a tad shorter, and wearing a skull mask and carried a bone white staff. He had pitch black skin, which was covered with an armor made of bones.

 _Bone Mage, the necromancer buko. This magic and ghost type is able to raise the dead to help battle. Understand this: raising the dead is not the same as reviving them. The Bone Mage merely animated the bodies of the fallen, and does not return the soul of a dead buko or person to that body, though they can learn the revival life spell like other magic users, and can be trained to use it on a body effectively up to two days after the person's death, unlike the usual twenty four hours._

Marcy got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that the grave stones that littered the gym weren't just for decoration. The Bone Mage waved his staff, and the ground began to shake and rumble as several skeletons rose from the dirt.

Marcy froze. She had known that attacks like this were possible, she had done her research on ghost and magic type buko, and had heard of the Bone Mage. That said, there was something different to actually seeing an army of skeletons surround her alpha.

Thankfully, Colin did not freeze up, and discovered as he attacked the encroaching skeletons that they weren't truly very powerful, getting knocked down in one or two attacks each. Numbers were their only advantage, and Colin cut those down with flame thrower, destroying the army in a matter of minutes.

Unfortunately the Bone Mage was watching for this and was ready, throwing a bone spear at Colin just as he finished of the skeletons, stabbing into the Charmiles' side. Colin cried out in pain, and it was this that snapped Marcy back to reality.

She started giving orders again, having Colin try to circle the Bone Mage and lob fireballs at a distance as he did. He couldn't move very fast, but this did still work for a little while, until the Bone Mage created essentially a bone pillbox, which he fired blasts of energy out of at Colin.

Colin avoided the first, but was knocked back by the second. He spat fireballs, but the bone outpost held steady. When the two indents in the bone structure glowed, Marcy realized how much it looked like a skull, the glowing green looking like two eyes.

It was only after she realized this did she realize that the Bone Mage was charging up an attack, and Colin only barely avoided the blast of green energy, a mix of magic and ectoplasm, that the Bone Mage fired. He was still grazed by the strike, his arm how damaged greatly by it.

The Bone Mage exited his mini-outpost, carrying a sword on bones he had summoned. He charged Colin, hoping to finish him off head to head, but Colin had other plans. Knowing that he couldn't defeat the Bone Mage in his current state, he decided to make the job easier for the next buko.

Colin jumped forward, allowing his shoulder to get ran through with the bone sword as he sank his teeth and claws into the Bone Mage's armor, ripping and tearing it off in chunks as the Bone Mage tried to blast him off.

The moment Colin felt skin, he blasted it with fire, and ended his assault with tail flame, putting as much energy as possible into a hail mary of fire that engulfed them both and produced so much heat, Marcy could feel it all the way across the battlefield.

Colin was knocked out, but the singed Bone Mage staggered back, damaged quite a bit by the flame. Marcy recalled Colin, deciding to teach him a strategy other than his signature hell-for-leather fire assault technique later on.

Marcy sent out her last buko, Richard. Gabriel was stellar in sex battles, but he wouldn't fare very well against this buko, and Kest wouldn't be able to do enough damage fast enough to get the job done. She wished she had a psychic type to finish the Bone Mage off, as he would be four times weak to it, but Richard would have to do.

Richard drew and fired an arrow immediately, the Bone Mage blocking it with his spear. Richard drew another arrow, and started running, avoiding bone spears and now re-forming skeletons as he built up magic energy in the arrow. After a few more moments, he fired.

The arrow didn't do much damage, but the magic burst it let out knocked the bone staff out of the Bone Mage's hands. Of course he could still use his magic without it, but he had been focusing all his magic through it at the time, and it being taken away caused his magic to momentarily flatline. The skeletons crumbled again, as did his skull-fortress.

Seeing this, Richard rushed him, firing normal arrows rapid fire. Unable to get up a strong defensive spell fast enough without his staff, the Bone Mage was pin cushioned with arrows and knocked out by a point blank mana bolt.

He did manage to stab Richard with a bone shard he threw, the sharp bone embedding itself in Richard's shoulder a bit too late to prevent him from firing the final arrow, but the battle was over, and Marcy was victorious.

Marcy hugged Richard, recalling him so he could rest as she received the spirit badge, TM ominous wind, and $3000. Conner rushed over to her, hugging her happily, "That's eight! You've got all eight badges you need!" He shouted excitedly.

Marcy nodded, grinning ear to ear. With eight badges, she was officially eligible for the Buko League when it started up in three months. She ran over and told Kyle and Luther that they could head on to Saffron now if they wanted, as there was a contest there the next day and Marcy would catch up with them later, and then headed to the center with Conner so she could get her buko healed and they could all celebrate.


	36. Saffron Contest

Luther's fourth contest was in Saffron. Kyle and Adrian (they had finally given a name to the Brotini) were waiting in the crowd to watch him perform, cheering him on when he stepped out onto the stage.

It had been Donny who won the first round of the contest this time, the sex battling buko demonstrating the seductive dance that he had practiced for sex battles. The judges had loved it, and Luther had moved on to the next round.

The first two battles weren't much to speak of, Behemoth simply body slamming Sex Slash in round one to knock him out and doing the same to both the Ulupia and the Vinebro in the second. It was the three on three round that actually lasted longer than a minute.

The tamer had been a fishermen tamer class, and had started with a short, blue skinned buko with moist looking skin and an orange bandanna-like mask wrapped around his face, Sidekick, Wet Wonder form.

 _Sidekick, Wet Wonder variant. This form of the Sidekick is triggered by a water stone, and they are naturally swift and flexible buko, good for any type of battle if trained properly. They are out-going buko, always eager to rush into battle, especially near water._

Luther had sent out Behemoth again, but this time the battle played out more like David and Goliath than the kaiju attack Luther had been hoping for. The Wet Wonder rushed around the contest floor, avoiding the Snorelad's body slam and aiming a direct water kick into Behemoth's face.

It's unclear whether Behemoth actually fainted, or if he had simply fallen asleep, but either way, he was counted as knocked out and Luther had to recall him. Luther sent out Mike next, knowing that he would have an easier time against the water type.

Sure enough, one razor leaf matched with vine whip later the Wet Wonder was knocked out. The fishermen recalled him and sent out a taller blue skinned buko. This one was far more muscled, though somehow actually looked more feminine than the Sidekick had, though still had glistening moist looking skin.

 _Pirouett, the 'trained against the raging waves' buko. This water/fighting type evolution of the Tom Girl is highly skinned in hand to hand combat, able to attack with all the force of a crashing wave. They are known to train against the rapids, practicing their attacks on large, powerful waves._

This had Luther a little more worried, but it went better than he had been expecting. Mike had been knocked out by the Pirouett's using a direct water kick to his back plant, but by the time he had done so, the Pirouett had charged headfirst into multiple attacks from Mike, leaving him damaged to the point that he fainted a few seconds after Mike did.

Both tamers recalled their buko and sent out the last of their contest battlers. Luther sent out Donny, and it seemed that the fishermen was having the same idea, as he sent out a Swim Slut.

Both buo were already naked, and both grinned when they saw that it was time for them to shine. They approached each other, and began what could logically be described as a 'gentlemanly sex battle', as both buko walked up politely to the center of the stage, and started fucking. No tricks, no need for seduction moves, just a head to head assault of pleasure to see who would last longer.

Well, there may have been on little trick. After Donny and the Swim Slut were locked into a sixty-nine, both sucking each other off hard, Donny took out his toy and began probing the Swim Slut's cute, exposed ass with it. The Swim Slut tried to retaliate by doing the same to Donny with his fingers, but Donny had gotten quite skilled at using his toy, and managed to make the Swim Slut cum first.

With that, Luther shook the fishermen's hand, wished him better luck in the future, and looked to the crowd, where Kyle and Adrian were cheering happily for him. Kyle gave him a mischievous grin when he looked over, and he knew already that he would need to assign one of their buko to watch the Brotini while they celebrated.

* * *

Luther and Kyle stumbled into the room, refusing to break their kiss even as they opened the door and walked inside. They fell onto the bed, their tongues battling for dominance as they began to undress each other. By the time they were both naked, Kyle had gained control, pinning Luther beneath him.

Kyle moved back, grabbing Luther's hips and raising them slightly, licking his lips, "Need to lube you up first~" Kyle said with a grin, lowering his head and pushing his tongue into Luther's ass, making him moan softly as he felt it.

Luther gripped the bed as Kyle worked his tongue inside of his tight hole, coating his walls in wetness to prepare them for more. Kyle reached one hand over as he did this, gripping and stroking Luther's cock slowly, making him moan even more.

Kyle stopped when he felt Kyle getting close to tease him, making him pout and squirm against him. "Greedy huh~?" Kyle teased with a grin, Luther nodding, unashamed. Kyle laughed, "Well, I guess you've earned it~" He said, lowing Luther's hips and lining his tip up ti his now moistened anus, thrusting in hard.

Kyle groaned in pleasure as Luther did the same, the buko coordinator's walls squeezing around Kyle's shaft tightly as he pushed deeper into him, working his length in further inch by inch. After several minutes of pushing and effort, Kyle managed to hilt his cock inside of Luther's gloriously tight hole, after which he started to pull out, moaning at how Luther squeezed him even more as he did.

Luther held onto Kyle's shoulders as he began to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace, slowly picking up speed as he went. Luther began to move his hips, helping Kyle thrust deeper and harder into him. Kyle moved his head down, his lips leaving kisses along Luther's neck as he thrust into him more and more, placing his hands on his hips to pull him back against him.

Luther's moans got louder as he did, feeling Kyle's member get forced deeper and deeper into him as he left marks on his neck from the kisses and love bites he left there. Luther had to grit his teeth to make sure he didn't get loud enough for people outside the room to hear them, an effort that failed when Kyle found and started thrusting against Luther's prostate.

Luther immediately started shrieking in pleasure, "K-Kyle~!" He cried out, Kyle thrusting harder as he did, hitting the boy's button harder with each thrust, causing him to cum hard seconds later, shooting several hot ropes of cum onto Kyle's stomach.

Kyle didn't stop though, thrusting harder into Luther's ass, which had tightened up even more with his climax, making it that much more difficult, and that much more pleasurable, to force his member inside.

Kyle didn't last much longer though, cumming after a few more minutes of this, coating Luther's prostate in hot white cum, which triggered a second climax for Luther, who screamed Kyle's name as he covered his stomach and chest in even more cum.

They laid together, panting for several moments, Kyle not even exiting Luther's ass, as it felt so warm and comfortable around his still stiff member. Luther grinned when he had caught his breath, reaching over to where Kyle's pants had been discarded and letting out Bryce.

The Gypsy grinned when he saw the two tamers in the state they were in. "I heard you got real upset when we left you out of things last time," Luther said, "So why don't you join us now~?" He asked, Bryce already undressing and stroking his hardening cock.

Bryce got behind Kyle and lined his member up, thrusting into his ass dry and enjoying all the force it took to push into him. Kyle grunted and groaned, using the force of Bryce's thrusts to thrust harder and deeper into Luther, who moaned that much louder because of it.

"So tight~" Luther wasn't sure if it had been Kyle or Bryce to say it, as both were equally likely. Hell, for all Luther knew, they had both had the same thought and voiced it at the same time, which wouldn't have been shocking with how in sync the two currently were, moving their hips together hard and fast.

This time it was Kyle who came first, crying out in pleasure as he clenched his ass around Bryce and came hard into Luther, both of whom came shortly after with similar exclamations of bliss.

They all laid back, Bryce getting mischievous and slapping Kyle's ass as he did. Kyle jumped at the slap and turned to Bryce, grinning. He grabbed the Gypsy and bent him over his lap, raising his hand and spanking him hard. Bryce yelped and moaned, wiggling his ass for another.

Kyle eagerly obliged, smacking Bryce's ss repeatedly, feeling how hard and horny it was getting him with each strike. After a dozen or so smacks, he pushed Bryce onto his fours and got behind him, thrusting into his ass hard.

Bryce moaned loudly, Luther grabbing his head and thrusting into his mouth when he did. Bryce gagged at first, not having been expecting it, then moaned around Luther's cock as he moved his hips, enjoying being spit-roasted.

Kyle and Luther moved their hips together, slamming into the Gypsy harder and harder until they were both hilting themselves inside his ass and throat with each thrust. Bryce's eyes were nearly rolling back from how much pleasure he was getting, and he came after a few more minutes, his climax triggering Kyle's, and Luther's following immediately after.

Bryce fell to the bed, swallowing Luther's cum and enjoying the taste of it, and the feeling of his master's cum in his ass. But the two tamers weren't done with him yet, and they sat him up as they sat together, lining both of their members up to his ass and dropping him down.

Bryce screamed out in pleasure as Luther and Kyle's cocks entered his ass together, stretching him out as they both held and moved his hips for him as they thrust up together, forcing his walls apart for the both of them.

Bryce's tongue lulled out in pleasure as he did all he could to bounce himself on the two boy's cocks, helping them push deeper and deeper until they were both hilted inside of him, at which point both came together, filling the Gypsy's ass to the brim with hot cum, pushing him into a powerful climax that caused him to faint and go limp against them.

The two sat, panting as they got Bryce off of them. They figured they would catch their breath a bit before going, but were proven wrong when Donny and Dylan tackled them, both either wanting to mount them, or wanting to be mounted themselves.

Looking over, they realized that all of their buko were out, save for Aquarius who was off watching Adrien. One of their balls must have been knocked off the belt, and whichever was released had released the others. All the buko were grinning, already undressed, and all were hard already.

And Mike was already letting out his vines.


	37. Blade Bunny Bounty

Marcy and Conner flew to Saffron to catch up with Luther and Kyle. Since she had the most money, and since she wanted to celebrate having just gotten her eighth and final gym badge, Marcy bought a large feast for everyone. Luther tried to chip in, as he was celebrating having gotten his fourth contest ribbon, but Marcy wouldn't hear of it.

"If you insist." Luther conceded after a small debate over the payment of their massive meal. "Anyway, what do you plan to do now? You've got three months until the League battles start up." Luther said.

"Well, training obviously." Marcy said with a chuckle, "But there is a small problem." She said. "What's that?" Kyle asked, "Can we help in any way?" "No, it isn't a real problem really. There are a lot of places I want to go in the region for training," Marcy said, "So I was thinking that I'll be splitting off from our little group."

"Really?" Luther asked, Marcy nodding, "If I'm going to be battling in the Buko League, I've got to get a lot more training in, and in a lot of different places. Colin still needs to evolve again, so do Rook, Kest, and Gabriel. Arti can get me across the region no problem, but it'll be too much of a hassle for him to fly my across the region to train for the day then fly me back to the group afterwards. I'll catch back up with you later, and until then we can still talk over the phone if something comes up."

"Well, if you really think it's for the best, I say go for it." Kyle said, Luther nodding in agreement. "Conner?" Marcy asked, "I was hoping you would come with me. I don't know if you had somewhere else you were hoping to go, but if you do, I could drop you off with Arti."

Conner smirked, "I don't have anywhere to be but with you." He said, Luther and Kyle resisting the urge to go, "D'aww~!" and start laughing. Marcy smiled, leaning over to give Conner a kiss. "We're gonna head out tomorrow, I was thinking of starting at Cinnabar island."

Conner nodded, "Sounds good to me." "If you're heading that direction anyway," Luther said, "Would you mind taking me and Kyle to Viridian City? There's going to be a contest there the day after tomorrow. I didn't even think about going at first since it's too far away, but Articock could get us there no problem right?"

Marcy nodded, "Sure thing, so long as you promise to win and get your fifth ribbon after we drop you off. The Grand Festival comes right before the Buko League battles, so I plan to see you performing there, got it?"

Luther chuckled, nodding, "Sure thing. And if you're going to be leaving us for so long, you'd better be some kind of buko battling guru afterwards. The League isn't gonna know what hit them right?"

"Right." Marcy nodded, smiling. "And you'd better get stronger to." She said, turning to Kyle, "I know battling isn't really your thing, but you've got a lot of great buko, and I don't wanna come back and see them all exactly like they were before because you were too caught up studying about their evolutions to evolve them."

"I wouldn't do that." Kyle pouted, Luther giggling at this. "No, you won't, 'cause Luther's going to look after you while me and Conner are gone." Marcy said, "So, with all that cleared up, what do you think she should do now? We've got one more night together."

"Well, how about we take a mission from the town board?" Conner suggested, "Between the four of us, we've got enough people and buko to make up a full party." He was right, the others realized, wondering why it hadn't occurred to them before.

Every town had a board near the center of town with a list of missions on it that needed to be done. Most of them were taken up by travelling tamers, who sued the missions as their most immediate source of income, as battling didn't always cut it when you weren't around a ton of other tamers.

They all went to the board and looked for a mission together. After looking over all the missions that required a group of at least four, they decided to take a bounty mission, one to clear out a nearby Blade Bunny den.

 _Blade Bunny, the death lepus buko. This evolution of the Bunny Boy is triggered by being infected with the Wabbit virus, a disease that comes from feralborne Blade Bunnies and spreads to Bunny Boys, transforming them. They use their bladed tails for combat and are extremely vicious creatures, living in packs and killing any who enter their territory._

According to the board there was a den of ten Blade Bunnies and a feralborne too close to the town, and they would get a collective bounty of $500,000 for clearing them all out. With all their buko, it would be a piece of cake.

They followed the coordinates given to them to the location of the Blade Bunny den. Marcy let out Kest, Colin, James, and Richard. Kyle let out Aquarius, Lee, Magi, and Dylan. Luther let out Mike and Leon. And Conner let out Richie, his Psybro Sam, and his Primplove Jacob. Marcy still wanted to get the job done fairly, but still had Articock in the air above them just in case things turned sour.

With everything set, the attack begun. Colin, Lee, James, Sam and Magi all attacked at once, firing flamethrower, ember, rapid fire, psy-wave and mana wave respectively. The three attacks combined and fired into the entrance of the den.

Two of the Blade Bunnies were knocked out by this, and nearly all of them were injured. As they rushed out, Kest, Mike, Aquarius, James, Richard, Leon, Richie, Jacob, and Dylan attacked together with feather shuriken, razor leaf, water gun, magic bullets, confusion, chain lash, ice beam, and super sonic. This secondary assault knocked out another four of the Blade Bunnies before they had even finished getting out of the cave, hissing and snarling in anger at being disturbed.

The remaining five Blade Bunnies rushed forward, the buko all trying to keep them at a distance. The tamers knew that their buko were very capable of fighting them in hand to hand, but they would rather keep as far away from the savage rabbits' tail blades as possible, especially as they were already dripping with blood.

Two of them made it into close quarters range, James slamming the handle of his gun into the first's head and firing point blank into his face while Mike wrapped the other his vines, lifting him into the air and slamming them hard into the ground.

The whole battle had only lasted about ten minutes, but it was ten minutes worth five hundred thousand credits. They captured all the fainted buko, Colin and Lee using their fire to kill the feralborne (he would have been put down anyway if they turned him in, made sense to at least let him go in his sleep, plus they would get an extra $100,000 for a confirmed kill).

Conner decided to keep one of the Blade Bunnies for himself, figuring it would be worth shot to try taming the aggressive creature, if it could be done with a Domino it could be done with anything he figured.

And with that, the group turned in the Blade Bunnies, collected their money, and promptly went on a shopping spree.


	38. Training on Cinnabar

Articock dropped Kyle and Luther off in Viridian City before heading back and getting Marcy and Conner to take them to Cinnabar. Marcy gave him a kiss and recalled him to his ball so he could rest as she began her training.

She looked around the town first to try and find the best place for her training, eventually deciding on heading towards the rocky area beneath the mountains as opposed to the beach or burned mansion, as they were less likely to disturb or be disturbed by others there.

She had Colin meditate close to a series of rocks heated by hot lava within the mountains, as it would help him increase the power of his fire type attacks, and she planned on making sure they were all as strong as possible before he evolved.

Marcy had James meditate as well, as his magic typing would latch on to the fire element and allow him to power up his magic bullets with a fire element. Not to mention it would help him build up resistance against fire type attacks, which he desperately needed, being part steel type.

She had Richard practice his Command Plants and bow and arrow accuracy at the edge of the rocky area where plants were growing. His bow and magic might be useful, but he wouldn't be able to rely on them alone forever.

She had Kest work on physical power. He was already fast, but he needed to be good at more than just hit and run tactics. She had him use his talons and wings to strike the large hot boulders and try to crack them.

She had Rook doing general training. He was already skilled with his sword, but would need to be able to put more power behind it. He was a primary evolution, that would have to change. She had him running up and down the hills made in the rocky terrain, lifting some of the large rocks, and slashing at the larger boulder with his sword.

Gabriel didn't need much training when it came to his primary purpose as a sex battler, so Marcy instead had him practice his absorbing. She laid out several objects in front of him, a stone, a hot ember, a leaf, a cup of water, etc, and told him to practice absorbing them and taking on his different possible slime states. He was to practice his attacks in each of them and get used to how they felt.

Conner wasn't much of a battler at all, so after his buko went through a normal daily work-out, he went out to explore the mountains, Articock going with so he could see them as well, as he hadn't actually seen them in many, many years.

After lunch, Marcy had her buko start sparring with each other. The pairing would be random, and she would occasionally add on strange rules, such as having Rook fight without his sword, telling Kest to fight without entering the air, or giving weights to Colin as he battled. Her buko didn't quite understand it, but Marcy insisted that there was a method to her seeming madness.

After sparring, Conner and Articock had returned. They both looked a little worse for wear, and Marcy asked if they had gotten into a battle of some kind. Articock shook his head, "Just an encounter with an old friend of mine." He said, which confused Marcy even more.

Conner promised to tell her about it later, and for the time being, she turned to the rest of her buko's sex battle training. Marcy saw it as nearly impossible for Gabriel to at any point lose a sex battle, but in the event that it did happen, she wanted all her other buko to be ready for it.

Her method of training them for this was a simple one. Step one: coat them all in climax dust, the light green powder that prevents them from cumming under any circumstances. Step twp: expose them all to various kinds of sex that they could experience during a sex battle.

She had them switch between being submissive and being dominant, put them on both sides of a BDSM sex battle, which was helped by Conner's buko, and finally just doused them all in lust dust and had them form a large orgy. The only exception to this was Rook, who wouldn't even under the most dire of circumstances be able to participate in sex battles do to his breed's inability to be attracted to other buko or human males, and so Rook was permitted to continue training his sword skills during this time.

She presented them with a rule at the beginning of this: the first buko to give up and ask for the solution to remove the climax dust would be the last to cum, and the last to give in would not only be the first, but would get an extra reward that she kept secret throughout the whole ordeal.

In the end, Richard was the first to give in. He lasted much longer than Marcy had expected though, not making a peep until the final orgy, and begging Marcy for the climax dust solution after a good ten minutes of James riding him.

It was Kest who lasted longer than any other, though was a close call between him and Gabriel. When all was said and done, Marcy gave Kest the solution first, allowing him to cum inside of Gabriel, who got the solution next, followed by Colin, James, and Richard. Marcy then told Kest what he had won: A full day in charge of the harem. It would be as though he were the master of them, and they would have to obey his every order.

"You'll get to use it the day after we battle the Cinnabar gym." She said. "The Cinnabar gym?" Kest asked, "I thought we already had all the badges we need." "We do," Marcy explained, "But that's no reason to stop challenging ourselves is it? We've got to keep getting stronger and testing ourselves. We'll be challenging the Cinnabar gym tomorrow, and the day after that, you get to spend the whole day in charge. Sound good?"

Kest nodded, grinning eagerly. "Train hard," Marcy said to her other buko, "And you all might earn a day as Master to~" She told them with a wink, all of them immediately getting excited, in more ways than one.


	39. Full Victory

**Behold! The longest chapter of Buko Adventure thus far! After a hiatus, I like coming back strong. Also I wanted to fit a little bit of everyone inside, so here we go.**

* * *

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to you and Arti yesterday?" Marcy asked as they walked towards the Cinnabar gym. Conner smirked, "You really want to know~?" He asked, Marcy nodding, "Of course."

Conner chuckled, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you if we end up being late to your gym battle."

 **The previous day**

"So, is there anything in particular you're looking for up here?" Conner questioned, having noticed that Articock seemed to be following a specific path up the mountain. "As it happens, yes." Was all he said.

Conner tried to ask what exactly it was, but didn't receive any answer until they reached a cave near the top of the mountain. Articock led Conner inside, and Conner's jaw dropped when he saw a massive bird buko within the save, his wings and back lined with flame.

 _Moltat, the legendary fire bird buko. This buko is one of the three legendary birds, which come together whenever something dangerous threatens the world. With incredible control over fire, this legendary bird has been called the king of the Phoenix, as most if not all buko of the Phoenix line seem to worship Moltat as a deity._

Moltat shrunk down into a more human-like form, his skin a bit more yellow/gold than a human's and his hair a fiery red. He looked over Conner and Articock for a few moments before speaking, "Articock, have you been captured by this human?"

Articock shook his head, "I have been caught, but not by this one, by this one's lover. She is quite nice." Moltat nodded, "And here I thought you'd given up on humans altogether." He chuckled, Articock chuckling as well.

"So, what brings you to my cave?" Moltat asked. "I haven't seen either of my brothers in quite a long while, I was hoping we could catch up." Articock replied. Moltat laughed at this, "nothing much has happened here since you last came, but I know something else we could do."

Moltat reached out, yanking Articock's clothing off of him hard. Articock grinned, pinning Moltat to the wall of the cave and kissing him hard. Conner's could only stare at this as the two legendarys began to make out hard, rubbing sensually against each other.

Moltat caught sight of him staring and stopped Articock, "I'd nearly forgotten you had a human here with you. Perhaps he would like to join us?" This snapped Conner out of him, and he was out of his clothing in seconds. How often would he ever, ever get an opportunity like this?

"I'll take that as a yes." Articock laughed, "I don't think it very fair though, that you would have fun and your buko would not."

Conner let out all six of his buko, explaining the situation to them quickly. All six undressed just as fast as Conner had. They may have all been Dom classed, but they all knew when a situation was too good to pass up.

Jeremy and Corbon both went over to Moltat, Sam and Jacob to Articock. Richie, who was only submissive ever to Conner, and Jack, the Blade Bunny that Conner had not yet tamed, stayed with Conner.

Moltat and Articock thrust into Jeremy and Sam respectively, fucking them against the cave wall hard as Corbon and Jacob resisted the urge to touch themselves to the sight. Richie used his chains to bind Jack, placing him on his back so Conner could tame him safely.

The Blade Bunny hissed and squirmed at first, the concept of being chained up not very appealing to such an aggressive buko at first. But Conner was well experienced with buko like that, and had learned how to handle them.

Jack resisted for several moments before he started to moan, Conner having found several of his inner sweet spots easily before finding and assaulting his prostate hard. When Jack came, officially becoming tame, Conner lifted him up so Richie could join in.

Jack cried out as Richie and Conner double fucked him, but they were drowned out by the screams of Sam and Jeremy as they came, their eyes rolling back as they fainted from the legendary birds cumming into them.

Now in something of a lust frenzy, the two grabbed Corbon and Jacob, pinning them to the ground and fucking them hard. They were so overwhelming, even the Primplove couldn't argue with how good it felt.

Moltat, recognizing Corbon's Bondage Elf breed, used burning hands, pinching his nipples hard and burning them with his fingers. Corbon cried out, cumming instantly, and cumming again seconds later when he felt Moltat's cock get just as hot and slam deeper into him.

Articock had frozen Jacob's arms behind his back, forcing him to be as helpless as the ice bird wanted as he fucked him. The Primplove didn't want to like being submissive, and tried hard to dislike it, but he moaned in spite of himself, giving in completely after a few minutes.

Both legendary buko came again in unison, Corbon and Jacob shrieking in bliss and fainting from it. Looking over, they both saw Conner on the ground, his Blade Bunny unconscious next to him and his Sir joining him a few seconds later as he took Conner's sixth load of cum.

Conner looked almost too tired to continue, but that was of no concern to the legendarys. They pounced him together, pinning the Dom beneath them and both lining up their massive members to his ass.

"I wonder how far a human's ass can stretch~" Moltat wondered, hearing Conner whimper. "Let's find out brother~" Articock suggested, Conner's squirming arousing him even more. The two birds gripped his hips and pulled him back hard, thrusting forward together.

 **End flashback**

"That was about the time I blacked out." Conner said, "I felt so full of cum when I woke up, Articock had to help me back down the mountain."

Marcy just stared at him for a few moments, then grabbed his by the arm and pulled him into the closest empty bathroom. "You were right." She said, locking the door, "We are going to be late~"

* * *

Luther had chosen Mike for his performance round at the Viridian City contest, going through a much more improved version of the vine acrobatics that had lost his first contest with. Now with Mike having eleven vines, all of which he had much more control over, and a few dust effects in the air to make the stage glisten as he performed, Mike made it passed the performance round with flying colors.

As usual Behemoth plowed through the single and doubles rounds, leaving Luther with only the three on three finals round to worry about. He saw his opponent when he walked out on stage and saw him standing on the other end, a bug catcher, dressed up in a slightly skimpy version of the bug catcher uniform.

They both sent out the first of their buko, Luther sending out Tom, the bug catcher sending out a creature that could be described as a spider-taur, having a humanoid top-half, but a large spider-like body below the waist.

 _Arachne, the poison spider buko. This buko is able to shift out of his combat form into a more human-like form for taming and leisure. In his combat form, an Arachne carries over ten different kinds of venom that he could use for different possible foes._

Tom rushed the Arachne, moving in zigzags to avoid the string-shots being fired at him. He jumped at the Arachne, slashing his chest and making him stumble back. The Arachne hissed, grabbing Tom biting his arm. Tom yelped, reeling his foot up and kicking his jaw.

The Arachne recoiled back as Tom landed on his feet, holding the wound on his arm. Luther's dex started to go off, alerting him that Tom had been poisoned by the bite. "Tom, think you can finish it fast?" Luther asked.

The Tigre nodded, turning back to the Arachne and using quick attack, rushing at him and slamming into him. He jumped into the air and used take down as he slammed back into the Arachne, knocking the spider buko onto his back.

Tom laid into the Arachne with his claws. The brutality of the fury attack lost him some style points, but not more than he had earned with his quick take down combo move, which had had the Tigre glimmering in the air for a few moments before he slammed into the Arachne, who was now knocked out.

Luther recalled Tom, seeing that the tall feline buko was already panting, the poison beginning to affect his body. He sent out Leon next, and the bug catcher sent out what appeared to be another spider-taur looking buko, but with large powerful pincers and a long scorpion tail.

 _Scorpio Boy, the pathfinder buko. Unlike others, this buko has no more humanoid form. He is known to be quite useful for clearing out forests, and their bodies are able to break down trees, rocks, anything really, and form an armor around his body out of it._

Leon fired confusion at the Scorpio Boy, who didn't seem too fazed by the attack do to the armor covering his body. The Scorpio Boy moved forward towards Leon, who tried again and again to slow him down with confusion or string shot, but neither was working.

Leon kept to the air, but was knocked down by an X-slash from the Scorpio Boy and pinned down under one of his scorpion legs. Leon squirmed, but didn't have a chance of actually getting free. Understanding this, Leon put all of his energy into one more confusion, which drained all his energy, gave him a massive, throbbing headache, and blasted the armor off of the Scorpio Boy, who slammed his claws down, knocking out Leon.

Luther sent out Mike next. Without his armor, the Scorpio Boy was much more vulnerable to attacks, and Mike's razor leaves and vine whips did massive damage to him despite the typing, as his body was highly sensitive. Mike used vine bondage, tying up the Scorpio Boy before raising him into the air and slamming him down hard, knocking him out.

The bug catcher sent out his last remaining buko against Mike, a buko that actually looked more human-like than it did bug-like. He stood quite tall, his only insect characteristics being his eyes, which looked more spider-like than the Arachne's had.

 _Man Spider, the human spider buko. This buko loses his mandibles upon evolution, thus making him look more human than any other possible evolution of the Spinner Boy. He doesn't get any boosts to strength, but gets a massive boost to his ability to use psychic attacks._

Mike fired razor leaf, but the leaves were stopped by psychic and send back at him. He avoided the return attack, grunting as he was hit by the confusion that had been sent afterwards, and let out his vines at the Man Spider.

The Man Spider used psychic, typing up the eleven vines around each other before they could actually get close enough to attack him, but he'd needed to put so much focus on that, that he hadn't noticed Mike rushing at him.

Mike passed his own vines and tackles the Man Spider. He reeled his tied vines in, slamming them against the ground to avoid taking a graceless fall, allowing him to sin in the air and land on his feet.

Mike then spun on his heels, slamming his vines into the Man Spider's head as he tried to stand, dazing him. The bug catcher tried to have his dazed buko use confusion, a mistake, as the result was many flashes around the buko before the attack backfired and sent him spiritually, knocking him out.

Mike had nearly been knocked out as well, but had blocked with his vines. With Mike still standing, Luther had won the contest, and with it, his fifth and final contest ribbon. He looked over to the audience, seeing where Kyle and Adrien cheering him on, and grinned ear to ear.

* * *

Marcy was already sweating and she'd only been inside Blaine's gym for a few moments. She wasn't nervous or anything, but the fire element of the gym made the inside of the building sweltering hot. The fire type tamers didn't seem to mind, most probably having blood gifts for resistance to such temperatures.

"Here to challenge?" Blaine, a tall, thin, bald man in a lab coat standing at the far end of the gym questioned when Marcy stepped forward. Marcy nodded, "Yes, I am." "Very well," Blaine said, "This'll be a five on five battle."

Blaine sent out the first of his buko, a short, slender buko with light red skin, bright red hair and green eyes. The buko grinned over at Marcy, and she almost forgot to sent out her own buko, as she'd gotten caught up staring at the fire type's skin tight black outfit.

 _Hothead, the hot hot hot, buko. This fire type Nymph evolution is a tad misnamed. Being a Nymph form, they care fairly carefree and enjoy frequent taming, and seem to have a fascination with wearing the tightest black clothing they can seek out. The buko are terrible teases, but are also quite powerful in battle, as they can enter a fiery rage state when angered, hence their name._

Marcy sent out Rook. Kest or James would probably be the best choice for the battle, but she didn't trust either of them to not get lured into a sex battle they weren't trained for. Rook's sword would have to do.

Rook charged the Hothead, who lobbed a fireball at him. Rook slashed the fireball out of the air and kept moving, jumping over and ember and slamming the flat end of his sword against the Hothead, who staggered back and fired ember again.

Rook held up his sword to block what he could, but was still hit by the attack. He swung his sword down at the Hothead, who used fire punch to knock it away and got back to his feet quickly.

Rook backed up to avoid the Hothead's flamethrower, then rushed forward again, slashing his side and knocking him back with a tackle. The Hothead jumped, locking his limbs around Rook tightly and using ignite, his body, and by extension, Rook's body bursting into flames.

Rook yelped in pain, slashing at the air in panic for a few moments before angling his sword and cutting the Hothead's back. The fire type cried out, dropping off of Rook, allowing Rook to slam the handle of his sword down against his head, knocking him out.

Marcy recalled Rook, as he was burned badly and she didn't want to risk sending him against another powerful fire type. Blaine sent out his next buko, a centaur-like buko with a flaming mane and a horn sprouting from his head.

 _Rapitaur, the fast flaming horse buko. This buko evolves through much training of his previous form, Panytaur. While not as fast as a Cheetahman, the Rapitaur is still ranked as one of the fasted pokemon, not counting legendarys and pseudo-legendarys. He's also now developed a horn to channel his fire attacks through._

Marcy sent out Kest, who took to the air immediately to avoid a flame charge from the Rapitaur. Kest fired feather shurikens down at the Rapitaur, which he countered with flamethrower, burning them away and firing overheat up at Kest.

The Rapitaur may have been faster on land, but Kest was much faster in the air, avoiding the flaming centaur's fire attacks, and taking pop shots at him with his feather shurikens and even wing attack and slash.

When the Rapitaur was taken a lot of damage from the repeated attacks, Kest tried to finish him off by flying through a cloud of dust from feather shurikens that had been burned away and attacking with peck, but the Rapitaur countered with flame horn.

Kest was sent spiralling across the field. He tried to get to his feet quickly, but was hit with overheat, then slammed into with flame charge. Kest was heavily damaged after this, but managed to get into the air before getting hit again.

Kest moved fast to avoid the fire attacks being shot at him, and flew down, slamming into the Rapitaur's side with aerial ace. The Rapitaur was knocked onto his side hard, and fell unconscious as he skid across the field.

Blaine recalled him and sent out his third buko, a massive, red furred canine-like creature standing on two legs. There were many anthro buko, so that wasn't very surprising. What was surprising was his three heads.

 _Cerberass, the hellhound buko. This buko, in addition to being able to use infernal and fire attacks, also develops two extra heads. While the one in the middle is considered to be the 'original', all three heads are fully sentient, and can even disagree and get into arguments._

Marcy had read about this buko, but hadn't known Blaine would have one. All three of the buko's heads looked to be in sync at the moment, so they wouldn't be able to exploit them as a weakness. They would have to rely on power.

Kest took to the air again, this time using gust. It took much longer to form than normal, as Kest was slower from all the damage he'd taken, and had to avoid the Cerberass' attacks as he circled him. After almost three full minutes though, a twister began to form around the large canine and lift him into the air.

As the Cerberass was whirled around in the gust, Kest flew inwards to attack him, landing several wing and peck attacks before the Cerberass managed to counter with his claws and knock him back, causing Kest to get caught in his own twister.

The Cerberass then used two different fire attacks at one, flamethrower from the leftmost head, ember from the rightmost head. The flames followed the wind, turning the gust into a flaming cyclone that burned Kest for several seconds before it dissipated.

Both buko were damaged as they crashed back to the ground, but the Cerberass was still conscious, and Kest was not. Marcy recalled him, sending out James, who immediately took aim.

James hadn't quite been able to learn to add water or ice to his bullets, and he certainly hadn't been able to add celestial, so there would be no type advantage for him. If anything he'd be at a disadvantage do to his steel typing. But, Marcy knew, bullets were still bullets.

James began to fire from both guns. The first few didn't do much, the Cerberass' tough hide and muscled body making them about as useful as paintballs. James used bounce to avoid the infernal fire attacks the Cerberass fired at him, and get shooting.

After several minutes of this, the hellhound buko's hide began to get worn down, and he started to grunt in pain with each shot. James smirked, going into rapid fire mode and letting out a barrage of bullets. The Cerberass used his arms to block his chest, but that hadn't been James' target.

Too late the Cerberass realized his mistake, and howled in pain as all three of his heads were blasted with a hail of bursting bullets. His vision flashed, and the next clear sight he had was of James flying at him with bounce. James' feet connected with the right and left faces while he fired point blank into the middle, knocking the Cerberass out.

James jumped back as the massive buko collapsed. Marcy sighed in relief. 'Three down, two to go.' She thought. Blaine recalled the Cerberass and send out a tall, fox-like buko with blonde fur and a body type that Marcy could only describe as 'extremely twinkish'.

Foxx, the voluptuous vulpine buko. This buko can be great in both sex and standard battles, as they are extremely hard to resist even without using any seduction attacks, and possess even more firepower than they did as a Vixxen (their previous form.)

 _James took a deep-breath, trying to ignore the Foxx's looks at Marcy's orders. He took aim, but to his surprise, the Foxx fired first, a small ball of fire flying from the tip of his fingers faster than James' bullets could fly._

Fire Sniper, a fire type combat attack used to launch fire an extreme distance with extreme speed. This attack has been known to have pin-point accuracy, mostly because high accuracy is needed to learn it.

The first of the fire bullet shot James' left gun out of his hand, the second shooting the gun out of his right before he had even fully finished figuring out what was happening. The third hid James' right between the eyes and knocked him onto his back.

The Foxx rushed at him, pouncing and pinning the Gun Bunny beneath him. The Foxx used Enticing Look while grinding himself down against James' crotch. The only thing that kept James from going for it was Marcy, calling to him to stay focused, telling him about the kinds of rewards he'd get if he held out.

James summoned his guns again, firing the Foxx off of him. The Foxx pouted, having perhaps been looking forward to riding James. He shrugged, and launched fire blast. The massive flame insignia flew at James, making his jaw drop before he was hit with it.

The high level fire type move knocked the steel/magic type out instantly, sending him flying back passed where Marcy stood. Marcy recalled him, proud that he had at least been able to resist the seduction. She sent out Colin, knowing that he would at least be able to hold out through the fire type attacks.

The Foxx giggled when he saw Colin, using Enticing Look as as he walked over, attempting to get close enough to use more seduction moves, but Colin didn't go for it, rushing the Foxx and pinning him down.

At first the Foxx thought that it had worked, and that Colin was going to attempt a sex battle with him. Instead, Colin raked his claws across the vulpine's body with slash several times before knocking with a combination of metal claw and mega punch.

Colin got back up, allowing Blaine to recall the Foxx and send out the last of his buko. The buko he sent out looked a bit like the Foxx, but far more muscled, standing much taller, and with slightly metallic skin. He was also naked already, signalling that he was the full sex battler.

 _Tank Vixxen, the firearm fox buko. This buko is the highly aggressive, extremely dominant alternative to the Foxx, resulting from a Vixxen going through battle stress while wearing a heavy metal as opposed to a fire stone. The result is a powerful, fire/steel type able to summon a flame thrower from thin air._

Marcy was starting to question whether or not this was truly meant to be a sex battler, but there was no other reason for him to be naked, and Marcy supposed it was possible for it to be both a sex battler and a normal battler.

She recalled Colin, sending out Gabriel to handle the sex battle, as per the norm. The Slime Prince absorbed a few hot embers, shifting to Molten Slime form, and went forward. And for the first time in Marcy's battling career, her ace sex battler was beaten.

Everything was going fine. Gabriel enveloped the Tank Vixxen, pinking his member into the Tank Vixxen's ass while his slime body constricted around his member, but the Tank Vixxen just didn't cum, and after almost twenty minutes, Gabriel lost it and came instead, losing the battle.

Marcy recalled him, shocked. 'Well,' she thought, sending out Rook, 'normal battle it is then.' Rook was still hurt, but he had recovered some since his battle, and would be able to last in battle.

At least that was what Marcy thought until the battle actually started. It wasn't much of a battle really. The Tank Vixxen lifted up his hands, a flame thrower appeared in them, and he fired Blast Burn at Rook. the attack took up too much space to dodge, so the best he could do was try to counter the attack with power break. Rook was knocked out almost instantly.

Marcy was worried now, as all she had left was Colin. Sure, she didn't need this gym badge, but that wasn't the point. Colin's fire wouldn't do much of anything, which left her only with sex battling, but clearly there was no way to win that. If Gabriel hadn't been able to dominate the Tank Vixxen, how could Colin?

And then Marcy got an idea. She sent out Colin, not that she had much choice, and whispered her plan to him. He seemed unsure about it, but she promised him it would work. Colin promised to do his best, and removed his clothes for a sex battle.

The Tank Vixxen grinned at this, letting his flame thrower disappear and walking forward towards Colin. The two buko met near the center of the arena, where the Tank Vixxen pounced on Colin. The Chararmand struggled for a moment or two before allowing himself to be knocked down and pinned beneath the fox buko, who immediately lined up his stiff rod to Colin's hole.

Colin whimpered, but didn't fight back. The Tank Vixxen licked his lips and thrust forward, penetrating Colin. Both buko moaned, the Tank Vixxen holding Colin down as he began to move his hips, fucking him hard right out of the gate. Colin grit his teeth, keeping his focus and using Inner Warmth.

It was a sex battle attack that any fire type could learn. It drew the buko's natural heat inside, making their walls heat up immensely around anything inside of their ass. It had two uses: either burning the tongue or finger of someone to prevent seduction during a sex battle, or increase the pleasure of someone mounting you. And it was extremely effective against the steel/fire Tank Vixxen's cock, making him moan loudly and start thrusting even harder and deeper into Colin.

Conner and Articock, who were watching the battle in the stands, were quite confused by what happened next, but Marcy and Colin understood perfectly. The Tank Vixxen summoned his flamethrower again, pointing it at Colin's face as he fucked him.

It was odd both because they were directly in the middle of a sex battle, one that the Tank Vixxen appeared to be winning, and because, even at point blank range, the Tank Vixxen's fire attacks wouldn't be able to knock out Colin.

But they weren't meant to. At no point did the Tank Vixxen pull the trigger, though he threatened to several times. Colin whimpered and pleaded, making himself look as helpless as possibly. The Tank Vixxen's back arched, and he came hard into Colin's ass, losing the sex battle.

Tank Vixxen's, Marcy remembered, were great in sex battles because it was basically unheard of not to go for trying to dominate the opponent, and a Tank Vixxen never, ever, cums when they're on bottom. The Tank Vixxen was hardwired to only enjoy being on top, and to draw even more pleasure from the fear of their partner. Colin acting submissive and being afraid when the Tank Vixxen pulled out his weapon, an instinctual ritual of the Tank Vixxen, had been too much for them to handle.

And just like that, Marcy had won by the skin of her ass. Well, by the skin of her only non-KO'ed buko's ass. Blaine gave her the blaze badge, TM fire blast, and $3000 in prize money, which she happily accepted and left to get her buko healed.

* * *

Kyle and Luther let out all of their buko; Aquarius, Bryce, Ethan, Dylan, Luke, Lee, Magi, Mike, Tom, Leon, Behemoth, and Donny. All of their buko were grinning excitedly, as they knew what it was time for. It as time to celebrate Luther's victory.

They'd asked the resident NurseJoey to look after Adrien for them while they did so, that way neither Mike nor Aquarius had to miss out. They were surprised when Luke and Lee said they wanted to join in, but weren't about to turn them down.

"Let's start with Behemoth." Luther said, "He does the most work during the first combat rounds, and he'll be the hardest to take care off, so we might as well start now." Kyle nodded as they all undressed.

Kyle and Luther got on their knees in front of the Snorlad, both moving their heads forward to kiss, lick, and suck up and down his massive, already stiff length. Even in his non-combat form, Behemoth was still huge.

He grumbled and moaned, reaching down and squeezing their heads harder around his cock and beginning to thrust between them, enjoying how they felt. It was always difficult to please Behemoth orally, but there was no way in hell either of them were about to trying taking him without him being lubed up first.

After a few solid minutes of them working his cock and balls over with their mouths, Kyle and Luther managed to make Behemoth cum. It wasn't a massive amount, but enough to coat both of their faces in cum.

After that, Behemoth wasn't feeling very patient. He grabbed Kyle and lifted him up, pulling him down hard onto his stiff cock, making Kyle cry out as he was penetrated hard. Luther grinned at the sight of his massive buko pounding his boyfriend's ass, and got down in front of them, taking Kyle's cock into his mouth.

Luther didn't even need to move his head, as Behemoth's thrusting into Kyle pushed Kyle's cock down Luther's throat well enough without Luther even moving, and he could focus on sucking him hard.

After a few moments, he started to moan around Kyle's member as well, as he felt one of his buko holding his hips and pushing their tongue into his ass. He wasn't sure which one it was at first, until they withdrew their tongue and pushed in their wooden toy.

Kyle could hardly think straight with Behemoth ramming harder and harder into his ass, stretching his walls out hard as Luther's incredible mouth worked over his cock. Kyle had already cum twice, filling Luther's mouth with two loads that he swallowed immediately, when Behemoth finally came, filling Kyle's ass to the brim with hot cum.

Behemoth pulled Kyle off of him, placing him down on the bed and pulling Luther up, which made Donny pout. Behemoth threw Luther onto the bed, where he had just enough time to get on his fours before the Snorlad lined up to his ass and thrust in hard.

It was easier on Luther than it had been on Kyle, as his ass had already been lubed up and stretched out by Donny, but it was still extremely intense, causing Luther to grip the bed hard and moan loud enough to be heard in the lobby of the center.

Behemoth's moans got louder as he fucked Luther, as Kyle had gotten behind him and begun to thrust into the massive buko's ass. His muscled body resulted in a tight ass, which Kyle found extremely fuckable.

Being pleased on both sides allowed Behemoth to cum a few minutes after Luther's first climax, cumming in unison with Luther's second. Luther moved back, allowing his Snorlad to lay down. As aggressive as he was, he didn't have much energy, even for taming.

Luther giggled, and the two boys split up to please their buko. Luther went to Donny, forming a sixty-nine so Donny could suck him off and fuck his ass with his toy while Luther sucked him off as well.

Kyle went over to Luke and Lee, who were both making out heatedly against the wall. He smiled, glad to see that Luke had opened up, even if only to Lee. "A fire type and a grass type huh?" He teased, "Bit of a star-crossed love don't you think?"

The two buko blushed at this, but didn't deny the fact. Kyle chuckled, leaning forward and forming a threeway kiss with them both. They continued to kiss each other and Kyle lowered himself, gripping both of their members and stroking them together.

Luther came first, filling Donny's mouth with cum a few moments before the Dildon came as well. But as Luther swallowed it, he realized that the buko on top of him had started to glow a bright white.

Donny's body grew bigger, his legs and arms growing longer. His small wooden toy vanished, being replaced with a belt around his waist. Luther's jaw dropped as he realized that Donny had evolved into a Dildoron.

 _Dildoron, the skilled sex toy buko. This buko loses the shyness he had about his love of toys in his previous form, and gains not only the ability to use any kind of sex toy with ease, but the ability to actually summon them the way other buko summon weapons._

"Donny, you evolved!" Luther shouted excitedly, Donny grinning as he looked over his new form. "How do I look~?" He asked with a grin. "Like I'm about to test out your new sexy ass!" Luther said with a grin, kissing the Dildoron hard and lining himself up to his ass, thrusting in hard.

Luther grunted and moaned as he pushed into Donny's ass, which somehow felt even warmer and tighter than it had before. Donny's legs locked around Luther's waist so he could thrust deeper into him. Luther yelped when he felt a dildo, this one sleeker and bigger than Donny's old one, push into his ass. It seemed he could not only summon toys, but control how they moved.

Kyle had gone from jerking Luke and Lee off together, to letting them take turns skull-fucking them, to taking both of their cocks into his mouth at once and deep-throating them together. The two small buko moaned loudly, loving how their Master's throat felt around their cocks. They cried out in pleasure, cumming together and forcing their seed down Kyle's throat.

He pulled back, swallowing as much of it as he could, and still ending up with a lot of it going down his chin and stomach. The Flower Boy and Wonder Warmth looked tired out now, and Kyle let them rest together as he went to his next buko, Dylan.

"Need a feeding~?" He asked, knowing how much the Zubutt loved to feed while being tamed at the same time. Dylan nodded immediately, flying into Kyle's arms. Kyle sat down, lining himself up to Dylan's ass and sinking into his as Dylan's fangs sunk into his neck.

They both moaned, Dylan rocking his hips slowly as he drank Kyle's blood, giving both of them a sort of euphoric high from the mix of sexual pleasure mixed with the pleasure brought on by Dylan's feeding.

Dylan was probably in a more blissful state than Kyle though, or at least he was until Magi came over to join in the fun. The Magicock snuck up behind Kyle, his tamer not noticing him until he had lifted him up just enough for him to get beneath him.

When Kyle dropped back down, his ass enveloped Magi's cock, making him moan loudly, Kyle's own moans getting louder as well at twice the pleasure from his buko. Three times it moments later, as Magic activated his water cock ability, and thrust his second member into Magi's ass as well, double fucking him.

Kyle bucked his hips hard, hilting himself inside of Dylan a few moments before he hilted Magi inside of his own ass. The Zubutt was the first to cum, Dylan arching his back and crying out as he came onto Kyle's stomach.

Kyle came neck, shooting rope after rope of cum into Dylan's ass and clenching hard around Magi's cocks, causing the Magicock to cum seconds later, filling Kyle's ass with hot, watery cum.

The two buko laid back tiredly as Kyle got up on shaky legs, looking around. He found Luther still fucking Donny, though his ass had been filled with at least three dildos, one of which was vibrating and one of which was pumping in and out of him like a real cock.

Luther, it seemed, had cum more than once into Donny, and Donny's climax lined up with the next of Luther's, both crying out as they came together. The toys in Luther's ass vanished as the buko fell back tiredly.

The two tamers went over to their bags, taking out the endurance drinks they had bought beforehand and chugging them before seeing which of their buko was next. As it happened, it looked to be Ethan and Tom.

The two buko tackled their respective tamers, kissing them hard before moving them onto their fours so they were facing each other. Ethan and Tom both lined themselves up and thrust in at the same moment, pushing Kyle and Luther's faces together.

All four moaned together as the buko began to fuck them hard, Kyle and Luther starting to make out as they were taken aggressively by their buko. They pushed their hips back, trying to take as much of their buko as they could.

The four stayed together like this for about ten minutes before Ethan and Tom got close. They started fucking their tamers harder, slamming their entire lengths into them for a few more moments until they both came, filling their tamers' asses and pushing them into their next climaxes as well.

Getting up, Kyle and Luther saw Leon fluttering over and Bryce coming over as well. They had their tamers sit down on the bed and both lowered themselves into their laps, beginning to grind themselves against their stiff cocks.

Kyle and Luther moaned as their buko gave them both a lap dance, stopping just before they could be pushed over the edge and taking them into their mouths. Bryce and Leon swallowed their tamers' cum quickly, both smiling up at them, and both promptly being yanked up onto the bed and pinned beneath them.

Kyle held Bryce on his side, lifting the Gypsy's leg up as he thrust into him hard. Luther fucked Leon on his fours so hard the Butt-erfree's face was pushed against the bed, just the way he loved it.

Neither of them stopped as their buko came, continuing to thrust into their tightening asses harder than before. They repeated this when Bryce and Leon came again, but this time couldn't hold out all the way and filled their asses after a few more hard thrusts.

They both pulled out, leaving the unconscious bug types on the bed as they turned and saw the only two remaining buko: their Alphas.

Mike and Aquarius grinned mischievously, "They made us both wait for last." Aquarius said, "Such bad boys~" "Maybe they should be punished," Mike suggested, Luther and Kyle grinning as they bent themselves over the bed.

"We should definitely be punished~" Kyle purred, Luther nodding, "You should whip our asses until we can hardly stand~"

Mike was tempted to refuse the offer to tease them, but the sight of both tamers sticking their asses out for him was just too much. He let out all eleven vines, using six of them to lash against Kyle and Luther's asses, three each. The used four more to fuck their asses, two each, and used the last to stroke his stiff cock.

Aquarius grinned as this sight, getting behind Mike and prodding his exposed ass with his member, "I think you need a little attention back here to don't you think~?"

He didn't wait for Mike to answer, thrusting forward and fucking the Ivywhore's ass with a moan. The four kept going for another hour, spurred on by Mike's lust dust. By the time they were finally done, Kyle and Luther were starting to wonder if something was going on between their Alphas, as they always ended up fucking each other no matter position they changed into, but they were too tired to think about it.

* * *

Marcy was already undressed when she let out all of her buko. They all grinned at the sight, having already been put through the feeling cycle. "What are you waiting for? You can't have any fun with those on~" Marcy said.

The buko scrambled to get their clothing off. Gabriel, who hadn't been wearing any in the first place, hurried over to Marcy, kissing her headily before lowering himself down to his knees and plunging his tongue into her pussy.

Marcy moaned, holding onto his head, as he began to eat her out, rather literally in his case, as he lapped up her juices eagerly. Marcy moved him down, lowering herself down on top of him so she could take his member, which was surprisingly solid, inside of her mouth.

Gabriel moaned into her, bucking his hips hard up into her mouth as he pushed his tongue deeper into her, moving it in fast circles to hit as many of her sweet spots as possible. Marcy groaned around his member, bobbing her head along his length as she got closer from Gabriel's unnaturally skilled tongue.

Marcy came first, feeding Gabriel her juices a few moments before he came, filling her mouth. Marcy swallowed, licking her lips as she looked over at her other buko, all of which were naked now and stiff for her.

Richard hadn't participated in the battle, but Marcy didn't want him to be left out of the fun. "Hey Gabriel, why don't you and Richard go have a little more fun together~" She suggested, the Slime Prince getting up and hurrying over to the High Elf.

Gabriel lowered Richard into a sitting position, kissing the High Elf heatedly. Richard moaned, tasting Marcy's juices on his tongue. His moans got louder when Gabriel lowered himself onto his cock, his semi-liquid body constricting around Richard's cock tightly as he began to ride him.

Colin, James, Kest, and Rook stood around Marcy, who sat on her knees, gripping James and Rook's members in her hands and taking her alpha's cock into her mouth. She started stroking and sucking, switching to suck on Kest while stroking Colin and Rook after Colin came.

Marcy moved between the four until all of them had cum twice into her mouth. She determined that James tasted the best, but it still felt the best to suck on Colin's. After they had all cum from her mouth, she moved back, asking them to pick a part of her to fuck.

The four buko pounced on her, Colin sinking into her ass hard, James pushing into her mouth again, Kest got between Colin and James, pushing his cock between Marcy's breasts, and Rook getting beneath her and thrusting into her pussy. Marcy moaned around James' member as the buko began to thrust into her together.

Rook had cum three times by the time Marcy reached her first climax, which came in unison with James and Colin, which was followed moments later by Kest coating her tits in cum, but the Cuntdiddle was still going strong, built to finish dozens of time. James finished after another twenty minutes and two climaxes, Kest taking his place and skull fucking her. Colin and Rook seemed to be in competition, either to see who could fill Marcy up more or to see who would last longer.

Probably the latter, as Colin would never be able to catch up to the amount of cum Rook had pumped into her pussy, but did manage to keep railing her ass for a few minutes longer than Rook lasted in her pussy before fainting. Kest had finished three times and stopped long before.

Marcy had expected Colin to stop, having outlasted the other buko, but it seemed Colin wanted to go for a victory lap, as he picked her up and forced her against the wall, hammering into her even harder and faster than he had been before, making Marcy cum twice more before Colin came again, both of them dropping down tiredly.


	40. Back Down Route 1

Kyle and Luther had stopped along the the route they were taking to Pallet Town to do a little training. They started off just basic training with their individual buko, then started having their buko spar together.

Ethan was sparring with Tom on the ground, Bryce sex battled with Donny, Leon and Dylan sparred in mid-air, and Mike sparred with Aquarius. Magi was busy reading the spells from the new magic book Kyle had bought him before leaving Viridian, and Luke and Lee didn't really want to fight, so just continued their basic exercises while trying not to look like they were eyeballing each other.

Kyle had been about to just sit down and meditate, but then, during the sparring match between Aquarius and Mike, something great happened. It had been going pretty normal, Aquarius' shell blocking a lot of attacks, but the type advantage and eleven vines slowly starting to overwhelm the Squirt-le.

The strain of making himself keep going under such conditions caused something to trigger within the water type buko, and Mike froze, staring in awe as Aquarius' body began to glow with a bright white light, his form changing as it did.

Aquarius grew a full foot, his tail growing two more. His limbs all grew out and became stronger, and his shell thickened around his body. Aquarius had finally evolved into a Whoretortle!

 _Whortortle, the Wet N' Wild pokegirl. This natural evolution of the Squirt-le is everything one can expect from a transition in level. Bigger, stronger, with more elemental control and a much tougher shell, which they can control with increasing ease to perform attacks like rapid spin and shell guard._

Aquarius took advantage of Mike being caught off guard by his evolution and rushed forward, bypassing the currently stationary vines and slamming into Mike with his shell. The new hardness of it and the force Aquarius was now able to put behind it knocking the Ivywhore onto his ass, nearly making him land on his back plant before he caught himself.

"Aquarius, you evolved!" Kyle shouted, running over towards his alpha. Aquarius smiled, "How do I look Master?" He asked, showing off his body, which looked even more appealing than usual, both because of his new stronger look, and because of how small his current clothes now were on him.

"You look incredible!" Kyle said with a smile, pulling his Alpha into a kiss, a little thrown off by his no longer being slightly taller than him. Aquarius returned the kiss happily, holding Kyle's shoulders and deepening it lovingly.

"Why not go celebrate in the tent?" Ethan suggested with a grin, "We'll keep going out here, but I think Aquarius has more than earned it~" Aquarius turned to Kyle, a hopeful smile spreading across his face at the thought.

Kyle nodded, "Let's go~" He purred into the buko's ear, pulling him along back to the tent. They fell onto the floor of the tent the moment they were inside, kissing and feeling each other up heatedly as they pulled each other's clothes off. After they were both naked, Kyle asked Aquarius how he'd like to be tamed.

Aquarius blushed slightly, moving over slightly and turning to be laying on his back, on his shell so his body was balanced on it. Kyle grinned, having read about this. It was something about the breed, enjoying this type of taming. Being on their shells created the illusion in their mind of being completely helpless and at the will of whoever was being their top.

It was all about the submission really, as they could easily right themselves again with their arms or legs, they just got some kind of thrill form pretending they couldn't. Kyle positioned himself over Aquarius, his tip prodding at the Whortortle's puckered hole, making him squirm and groan softly.

When he felt Aquarius was ready, he pushed his hips forward, roughly thrusting into his alpha and moaning at how tight his ass was around his cock. Kyle was actually surprised by how much his walls were squeezing around him, the evolution having made him even tighter than he'd already been.

Kyle held onto Aquarius' shoulders, kissing his neck as he thrust forward into her again, grunting as he struggled for a moment to find his balance on top of the buko while he wobbled on his shell. Aquarius' legs and arms wrapped around Kyle as he thrust into him, the Whortortle moaning at the feeling of his master's cock probing deeper and deeper into his anus.

Kyle picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into him. As he worked his member deeper into Aquarius inch by inch, Kyle's movements actually caused Aquarius to tilt back on his shell, causing the buko's legs to lift up in the air.

The slightly elevated position, Kyle realized, actually gave Kyle a better position to thrust down into Aquarius, and he sped up even more, drilling his Alpha's tight, warm anus as his legs locked tighter around his waist.

"M-Master!" Aquarius cried out in pleasure when he felt Kyle's cock thrust against his prostate, causing him to squeeze tighter around Kyle's shaft than he already had been. Kyle grunted, thrusting harder to compensate for the new tightness and pushing against his buko's button harder, making him getting even tighter with each thrust until he came, crying out and shooting several spurts of warm cum onto Kyle's stomach.

Aquarius panted for a moment, then started to groan in pleasure again when he realized Kyle wasn't stopping yet, instead picking up the pace again and slamming harder against his prostate again and again. He lasted another five minutes before cumming, shooting several thick, hot ropes of cum onto Aquarius' prostate, making him cum again.

Aquarius panted harder, trying to catch his breath as Kyle pulled out of him and changed position, straddling him. Aquarius got hard again as he felt his master's soft rump rubbing against it. Kyle moved to line Aquarius' cock up to his hole and lowered his hips down gently, moaning as his alpha's rod penetrated him slowly. Kyle took him slowly at first, gently bucking his hips in time with Aquarius' thrusts to work the Whortortle's member deeper into his ass inch by inch.

Once Aquarius was hilted inside of him, Kyle began to pick up the pace, bouncing on Aquarius' cock faster and harder as Aquarius picked up the pace as well, thrusting harder up into him. Kyle moaned, locking his legs beneath Aquarius's waist to help push his rod deeper into him with each bounce on his stiff cock.

After several minutes of riding him, Kyle cried out as he felt Aquarius' cock hit his sensitive button inside, making his ass tense around Aquarius tightly, making the water buko groan, his hands squeezing Kyle's ass as he thrust harder to compensate for the tightness, hitting the same spot again several times until the building up pleasure within both of them caused them both to cum, Kyle a moment before Aquarius.

Kyle slumped down, panting as he felt his buko's cum filling his ass. He kissed Aquarius deeply, moaning into his mouth as they held each other, knowing that they simply weren't going to be getting anymore training done that afternoon.

* * *

Luther had gone off to look around while Kyle went to reward Aquarius. He had never been this close to Pallet town and was curious about the environment. At first all he found were several horny Bunny Boys, all of which either tried up rape him until he cranked up his aura with the charm or were too busy fucking each other to notice him.

After awhile though, he found something that caught his eye. At first it just looked like a small pack of feral Dog Boy's, four in total, all gathered around a meal. This would have been an unsightly thing in and of itself, but it was made worse when Luther realized that that meal was still alive, and the Dog Boy's planned on doing more than just feeding on it.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was that the ferals were tormenting, but he clearly didn't want to be there. Luther cranked up his aura to the highest setting, which did succeed in getting the Dog Boy's attention off of the buko they were attacking, but unfortunately it didn't so much scare them off as it did lure them towards Luther instead.

Luther back-peddled, sending out Behemoth. Luther may not have been so paranoid as to bring his whole harem with him anymore, but he wasn't an idiot willing to go off alone. The giant, grumpy buko roared once (yawned really, but it made no difference) and all four canine buko bolted off in different directions with their tails between their legs. "Thanks Behemoth." Luther said, rubbing the large buko's stomach, making him sigh happily before Luther recalled him, not wanting to scare the buko he had just saved to death.

He approached him slowly so he wouldn't get scared, seeing that he was a NurseJoey. A very disheveled one, missing his uniform and covered in scars and bruises. The poor thing was barely conscious, and losing a lot of blood. Thinking fast, Luther took out an empty bukoball and tapped it against the NurseJoey gently, capturing him. He would release him later if he didn't want to be captured, but being inside the ball would keep him stable until they reached the center.


	41. House Call

Kyle and Luther brought the NurseJoey to the Pallet town center, getting him healed up. After about an hour, the NurseJoey that was resident there handed Luther the ball. He let the buko out, who stumbled for a moment, evidently never have been in a bukoball before, and held onto Luther to keep his balance.

"Thanks." The NurseJoey sighed, "And thank you for getting me out of there. I don't think I would have survived much longer if you hadn't saved me." Luther smiled, "No problem, tamers are supposed to help out after all. Sorry I had to catch you to keep you stable, I can release you now if you want so you can get back to normal here at the center."

The NurseJoey paused at this, biting his lower lip and playing with the hem of his nurse dress, "Well.. about that.." he said, "I.. I don't really want to be back here. I was trying to leave the center before, but got attacked by ferals before I could find a tamer willing to capture me."

"Oh, really?" Luther asked, surprised. "What's wrong with working at the center?" Kyle asked, confused as to why a NurseJoey would be trying to escape from it so desperately as to risk their life against the ferals.

"O-oh there's nothing wrong with it really," The NurseJoey admitted, blushing lightly, "I just.. I don't want to be stuck here forever. I want to travel around, see and learn new things, come back to the center with tons of stories to tell the other Joeys here. If I'd known the ferals were so bad, I would have waited for a tamer here, but considering there are so rarely tamers here.." He sighed. Luther snorted, "The ferals are usually fine around route one, they just get drawn in when someone super cute comes around. That's why Kyle here always has something to battle and train against." Luther said, giving his boyfriend a wink. Luther smiled as both Kyle and the NurseJoey blushed.

"So, you want a tamer right?" Luther asked. The NurseJoey nodded, and Luther took his hands, "Well, I've already kinda captured you. If you want, we can get a taming room here and make it more official~" He said with a grin.

The NurseJoey's eyes lit up excitedly, "I'd love to!" He said excitedly, all but jumping up and down. Luther giggled at this, turning to Kyle, "You won't mind waiting a little while longer so we can visit your parents together would you?"

"Not at all, take all the time you want." Kyle said with absolute certainty, wanting to postpone coming home to his parents with his buko and his boyfriend for as long as was physically possible, if not even longer if he could find a rolled his eyes, having figured as much. He turned back to the NurseJoey, "Do you already have a name?" He asked, the NurseJoey nodding, "Yeah, Zeke." He said, blushing brighter when Luther pulled him in and gave him a gentle kiss, "Well Zeke, let's go get a room~"

Luther knew that Zeke's wearing a dress didn't automatically make the buko a cross-dresser. The dress was the NurseJoey uniform, and they had to wear it, even if they disliked it, and many wore other clothing when they were not on duty at the center.

His wearing panties underneath said dress however, that pegged the nurse buko as a cross-dresser. Zeke seemed nervous about Luther knowing this, getting more nervous after he removed the dress. Luther kissed him heatedly to calm him to show him that he didn't mind at all, and actually found it kinda hot.

Luther had Zeke sit on the bed after he had removed his clothes, Luther undressing and joining him, lowering his head to the buko's already stiff five inch member. Zeke shuddered at the feeling of Luther's breath on his member, gripping the bed tightly, and moaned when he felt his tongue pressing against the sensitive skin, moving along the length from base to loved the sound of a buko's moans as he pleased them, and they always encouraged him to pick up the pace. His tongue moved in circles around Zeke's tip before trailing down to his balls, licking and sucking on them gently, then harder when he heard Zeke's soft, cute moans.

Luther went even lower, his tongue prodding Zeke's tight hole teasingly as his hand gripping the buko's member and began to stroke gently along his length, Zeke squirming and moaning more at the feeling of it. Luther worked his tongue inside of Zeke's puckered hole, wriggling it inside and pushing deeper to please and lubricate Zeke more as his hand jerked his member harder and faster. Zeke wasn't used to this, as he only occasionally had sex with the other NurseJoey to avoid going feral, and even that only entailed a dispassionate blowjob between shifts once every other week. He didn't exactly have a high tolerance for pleasure.

Luther kept going, wanting to show Zeke his new tamer's skills. Zeke groaned, only lasted about ten minutes total before cumming and coating Zeke in warm, thick seed. Luther lifted his head, licking his hand clean and cleaning Zeke's member off, getting him stiff again as he did so.

"You ready?" He asked Zeke, moving closer and lining his own member up to Zeke's ass. Zeke nodded, smiling at him. Luther leaned over, kissing Zeke again before thrusting forward, pushing into him.

The lubrication Luther had left inside him made penetrating him much easier, but Zeke's asshole was still extremely tight around Luther's cock, gripping it tightly as Luther thrust his hips, trying to work his member deeper into Zeke's inexperienced hole.

It was hard to hold back with how tight Zeke was, the idea of savaging him a massive turn on, especially with his soft, submissive moans. Luther managed to control himself though, keeping a steady pace in and out of the medical buko. Soon Zeke's moans started to get louder, and his hips began to move in rhythm with Luther's, pushing him even deeper into his hole with each thrust, making both of them groan in the shared pleasure.

Zeke came when Luther was only an inch away from hilted inside of him, his hole clenching tightly around Luther's cock as his back arched in pleasure. Luther groaned as he felt Zeke's seed shoot onto his stomach and his hole clamp down around him, pushing him over the edge into his own climax.

The two laid together, panting. In truth, Luther could have gone several more rounds, but he didn't want to make his new buko feel bad about low stamina. He get there eventually, Luther and his other buko would make sure of that~

* * *

The next morning, after showering and Kyle fussing for over an hour, they went to his home. They walked up to the door, Luther and Kyle both a little nervous as they knocked on the door. Kyle had been hoping he was just worrying for nothing, but within moments, both of them realized that Kyle's nerves had been right on the money.

Things didn't start well with Kyle's Pool Mouse father opening the door with nothing on but a towel loosely on around his waist. Not that his dad was by any means bad looking, he was a Pool Mouse, they were built to look good, but that was kind of the problem. There were few things more humiliating that a boyfriend ogling your dad, Kyle realized.

Things got worse when his dad called his mother over, letting her know he was there. Upon seeing she was in only a nightgown, Kyle realized that his father's fur was damp with sweat, not water, and even if he had just been in the shower and not the bedroom, he had been so with Kyle's mother as well.

They pulled the two of them in, and Kyle immediately got a torrent of questions about Luther. Kyle made a mental note to kill Marcy when he next saw her, and began trying to explain how they had met, and how they had gotten together while Luther put all of his effort into not staring at either of Kyle's half-naked parents, which wouldn't have been easy even if their robe and towel weren't getting progressively more open as they moved.

After recounting their journey, Luther's contests, their plans to go to Cinnabar next, and dodging several of less comfortable questions, usually the ones regarding their taming and his parents trying to give advice on how to tame certain buko, they managed to escape.

Kyle's parents had offered to let them stay the night, but they had politely declined in favor of staying at the center. His parents assumed they just didn't want to have to go a night without any fun together, as they would have to or else risk being heard. In truth, they just didn't want to risk the chance of hearing them having fun. Well, Kyle didn't.


	42. Plant Sex and Magic Gym

Kyle and Luther had decided to set off for Cinnabar. Aquarius and Behemoth could swim there easily enough and could carry their tamers on their backs as they did so. Kyle suggested they get as close to the edge as possible before they set enough to avoid getting caught up in currents that would carry them back to shore.

A good idea in itself, but Kyle should have remembered why his parents had never let him or Marcy go out that far. The section of land that stretched passed the water's edge at Pallet was covered in thick, thick foliage, and was crawling with many buko. After ten minutes of walking through the tall grass, they stumbled into a clearing within, seeing three naked buko, one mostly human like save for the green skin and thorns along his arms, one with reptilian skin and massive wings, and one looking closer to an ape with green fur and rocky lumps on its back than a person.

 _Thorne Slut, the tropical fighter buko. This buko has a bad habit of absorbing too much solar energy, resulting in an incredibly aggressive personality as they do anything they can to burn the energy off._

 _Wifern, the flying leaf lizard buko. This green skinned reptilian buko grows a pair of bat-like wings upon evolving, using their flight to get higher in the sky and thus gain more sunlight before returning to the ground to rest and tame._

 _Guyrilla, the plant ape buko. This rock/plant type is known for being one of the few tankish plant types, able to endure fire and flying type attacks thanks to its rock typing. It's a bit dim, but loyal when captured, and utterly brutal in the wild._

Before either of them could do anything, all three buko fired lust dust at once. The triple shot of the stuff made it completely impossible to focus as they scrambled desperately to get out of their clothes, which now felt far too Guyrilla grabbed Luther, holding him above him as he lined up his massive member. It wasn't quite as big as Behemoth's, but after the buko used rock cock, causing its member to become literally stiffer than stone, he was sure it would be harder. In front of him, the Thorne Slut ensnared Kyle, his thorny vines holding him on his fours as he lined up to his ass and the Wifern to his mouth.

Luther cried out at the lop of his lungs as the Guyrilla rammed into him hard, forcing several inches into him hard as he held his legs almost above his head. Kyle couldn't cry out, as trying to simply vibrated the Wifern's cock, sending pleasing vibrations through it and making the buko fuck his throat harder as the Thorne Slut, who was currently using prickle to cover his stiff rod in dull and mostly harmless, but still painful thorns.

The Thorne Slut and Wifern rammed into Kyle harder with each thrust, the Guyrilla just doing anything he could to work more of his cock into Luther, thrusting up and pulling his hips down harder each time.

Luther came with a scream the moment the Guyrilla was hilted inside of him, roughly the same moment the Thorne Slut and Wifern came into Kyle on either end before switching sides to keep fucking him.

Now that he was hilted inside Luther, the Guyrilla placed him on the ground, putting weight onto Luther as he jerked his hips to slam into his ass harder, hitting his prostate with painful force, making it clench around his harder.

Luther groaned from beneath the Guyrilla as its hips moved faster, jackhammering his ass and abusing his prostate more and more until they both came, the Guyrilla letting out a low, loud moan as he unloaded cum into Luther, filling him to the brim and coating his ass as Luther's cum painted the grass beneath him. Kyle on the other hand was just reaching his first climax a few moments before the grass types fucking him reached their second. They pulled out of them, panting. They weren't done yet though, and the Guyrilla came over to Kyle as Luther became ensnared in vines, covered in the Thorne Slut's harmless but painful spikes. They wrapped around him, squeezing his body, striking his member, and ramming seven into his ass roughly, probing and pumping and stretching out his hole.

Kyle, meanwhile, was still on his fours as the Thorne Slut and Wifern lined up to his ass together, pushing in hard as the Guyrilla thrust into his mouth, so big that Kyle couldn't struggle to get it out if he wanted to, and with how much lust dust he'd taken, he really didn't.

Luther cried out in delight as he learned that the Thorne Slut's vines released thick, gooey seed, warm like cum and just as pleasing as it fired in, on, and around him before the vines continued, letting him get off to the sight of Kyle getting triple teamed a few feet away. It would be awhile before the lust dust wore off.

* * *

 _Harpy Man, the stunning sky dancer buko. This evolution of the Harpy Boy is stronger, faster, and more inclined to sex battles than its previous form. In addition to the increase to their size and power, they also grow two odd fixations, one with ninjutsu, and one with dragon types. Though they cannot practice the martial art themselves, they become obsessed with those who can. This, like the fixation with dragon types, is likely do to the power of the art._

Marcy was glad she had found an angel and dream stone. They hadn't been cheap by any means, but after a few trips to the Cinnabar mountains to catch and sell ferals, Marcy had been able to buy them and evolve Kest without breaking the bank.

She hated to evolve him and then immediately ask him to give her and Connor a ride somewhere, especially since his new form was even more attractive than his previous and she wanted to see how good he was in bed as a Harpy Man, but they had to leave. Places to go, things to see. There was only so much time before the League battles would start, they needed to train, and Arti flying them wouldn't get nearly as much out of it as Kest flying them.

Kest didn't seem to mind at all, but Marcy still promised him some extra fun when they got where they needed to go, which also worked as an incentive for Kest to fly them there even faster then he would have.

It took a few hours, but eventually, started to see them. There were dozens of islands off shore from the main continent of the region, and Cinnabar was just the closest one to them. The second was the island that Kest dropped them on, Isle of Legermain. It was more commonly known as the magic island, as it had the highest concentration of magic type buko as well as the magic type gym on it.

Gym battles, Marcy thought, would be the best preparation for the League, and since there was no limit to how many gyms one was allowed to challenge, she saw no reason not to go for it. Marcy and Connor looked around the island, finding it to be a rather pretty looking place, if a bit too calm for Marcy's liking. There were wide expanses of lush green grass and bright purple flowers without so much as feral buko messing it up, and narrow roads leading directly to the points of civilization.

Marcy was willing to bet that this was to do with deals the locals had long ago made with the local Dryads and Elf Courts, of which there were bound to be dozens if not hundreds. According to what Marcy had read, only a third of the island was actually being used by humans, the rest off limits.

Things picked up more when they got to the actual town. The buildings were all designed with slightly odd angles, but there were tons of magic users and their buko milling around through the place. There were shops selling single use spells on scrolls, relics with any number of magic abilities, potions, magic books, and even magical hold items for buko, which Marcy made a direct beeline for. Marcy bought a magic elemental bands for all of her buko to boost their power, as well as a special magic item just for herself. Connor got a tattoo from an Ar-tats, showing various dom tools along his back, such as cuffs, a whip, and a riding crop.

Considering that Ar-tats were known for weaving magic into their art, Marcy was willing to bet each symbol had its own special use. The next order of business was training. Marcy and Connor went to the magic gym, which looked almost like a miniature castle to Marcy, and let out all of their buko (save for Articock, who Marcy led out beforehand to explore the restricted parts of the island) to train there in the magic type area.

James, Richard, Jeremy, and Sam probably got the most out of it do to their typing, James boosting the power he could charge into his shots and making it a faster charge, Richard getting a similar effect to his arrows and learning a few new spells. Jeremy learned magical chain, and Sam became more resilient to magic attacks.

The others all got stronger to of course, as everyone was training. Even Marcy was training her own abilities. When the sun started to set, Marcy and Connor left the gym momentarily so Marcy could have her buko healed at the center before returning to challenge the gym.

Connor went to the stands to watch as Marcy went to the battlefield, challenging the wall, silver haired man in a long flowing robe, Magnus, the magic gym leader. He accepted, deciding on a three on three battle before sending out his first buko, a Mage.

Marcy sent out James, and the battle began with both of them firing on the other, James from his pistols and the Mage with a mana bolt. James jumped into the air, firing down at the Mage, who put up a shield spell to block them. James landed on top of the shield bubble, firing down rapid fire as the Mage build up energy for a stronger attack. A powerful kick cracked open the shield spell, but the magic blast from the Mage sent James flying. James hit the ceiling with his feet, and using bounce to fire himself down hard, firing rapid fire as he did. Several magic shots hit the Mage before James reached him, pistol whipping him.

Between the damage he'd already taken from the bullets and the force behind the pistols when they hit, the Mage stumbled back, dazed. A kick to the gut and a point blank magic bullet knocked out the Mage.

Magnus recalled him, sending out a tall, light green skinned buko with platinum hair that almost matched Magnus' own.

 _Grandelf, the greater mystical elf buko. This buko is known for being the most magically capable Elf form, often taken a second in command role to the Elf King himself within an Elf Court._

Kest jumped back, charging a shot with his guns as the Grandelf whispered magic words to start casting. Before James got his shot off, lightning fired at him from the ceiling. James avoided it quick, as well as the fireballs and ice shards that followed. The Gradelf put up a shield spell, and used command plants. Vines and roots began to grow from the ground, curling round towards the Gun Bunny, who used bounce to avoid them as he got closer to the Grandelf, his attack still he reached the shield barrier, he held out both cums and fired, using Meteor Mash.

The massive bolts of magic shattered the shield and made the Grandelf stumble back, relatively unhurt, until James jumped forward and fired point blank at him. The moment after he did though, a vine grabbed and pulled him to the ground, several more wrapping around him as the Grandelf found his balance and fired bullet seed, blasting James back and casting a spell to surround James in fire.

James' weakness to the fire caused him to blackout, and Marcy recalled him, sending out Kest. Kest flew fast, crashing into the Grandelf and knocking him to the ground and laying into him with his claws before jumping back to avoid a mana bolt. Kest flew fast, using tempest to surround the Grandelf in a vortex, making his attacks miss as they were swept away by the wind. Another spell calmed the storm, by didn't block the feather blizzard that hit the Grandelf, sending him skidding across the ground with feathers sticking into many parts of his body. The steel wing that followed knocked out the Granelf, and Magnus recalled him.

Marcy bit her lip when she saw the final buko Magnus sent out, a tall, dark haired buko with a long red cloak and bright green eyes, an Archmage. Evidently he was no longer fucking around, which Marcy could respect. Kest opened with Feather Blizzard again, sending a wave of razor sharp feathers at the Archmage, who teleported behind Kest and hit his shoulder with a backhand that sent him towards the ground with a mana bolt following.

Kest got up quick after the mana bolt hit, jumping away to avoid the energy wave that had been sent to knock him out. He took back to the air, trying to trap the Archmage in a tempest, but the Archmage's magic stopping him in his tracks, sending him to ground again.

As the Archmage walked over to him, Marcy realized that there was only one strategy left that wouldn't get him knocked out. When the Archmage got above him, Kest looked up with Charming Look, a seduction attack he had learned upon evolving.

Not having been expecting a seduction move, the Archmage was enthralled almost instantly, disrobing and removing Kest's clothes with a spell. He kept Kest pinned on his back as he lined up his stiff eight inches and thrust into him dry, groaning as he forced his way inside.

Kest yelped in a mix of sudden pain and pleasure, but wasn't going to go down so easily. He pushed himself up, using Silk Feather to rub against the Archmage's body as the Archmage fucked him, sending more and more pleasure into him with each touch. The Archmage grunted, picking up the pace and thrusting harder into Kest, railing the Harpy Man against the hard ground. Soon he had hilted himself and was hammering his entire length into Kest with each thrust.

Marcy cursed herself for not making sure Kest had had more bottom training. He had had a lot of sex battle training mind you, and had even been trained specifically to resist dom and bondage based attacks, but he still couldn't take being on bottom for too long before he gave in.

His ass clenched tightly around the Archmage as he came, the Archmage just barely avoiding his own climax as he did. Marcy recalled Kest and sent out Rook while the Archmage dressed himself.

Rook rushed forward with quick hit slashing the Archmage before he could put up a shield, then hitting him again with the blunt end of the sword. Power breaker cut through the shield when he did finally get it formed, letting Rook hit the Archmage with power breaker.

Kest may not have done much direct damage to the Archmage, but the Archmage had put a lot of energy into fucking him, and was getting tired. Not to mention still pent up from not cumming, making it difficult to focus. His casting was slow enough that Rook could avoid it easily, countering what spells he did manage to get off with sword beam or power breaker.

It was a power breaker directly to the shoulder that knocked the Archmage out, and possibly broke it shoulder. Nothing a NurseJoey couldn't heal. Magnus recalled his Archmage, "That's a vicious little Cuntdiddle you've got there." He commented as he handed Marcy the mystic badge, the prize money, and the TM for mana blast.

Marcy nodded, "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go reward him~"


	43. Fossil Buko

Kyle and Luther managed to actually get to Cinnabar about a day after the debacle with the plant types that they agreed not to talk about. Aquarius and Behemoth moved fast, earning a nice rest and a reward later on once they reached the shore of the island. They both looked around, seeing the mountains to the west, the burned mansion in town, the gym, and finally their attention settled on the laboratory on the south end of the island.

It was a big place, and not exactly easy to miss. Kyle reached into his bag, palming the fossil amber he had gotten from the museum in Pewter. Luther nodded when Kyle explained that he had to go there, and they both went to the lab.

They were both denied entry at first, until he showed them the fossil, at which point Kyle and Luther were hurried inside the building. It seemed to be divided into two sections on either side of a transparent wall. One side looked exactly as Kyle and Luther had expected the lab to look; men in lab coats, metal tables covered in notes and books and charts, a few steel and psychic type buko walking around to help out.

The other side of the wall, however, was more of a holding area, like a pin at a zoo, but for buko. And not just any buko, these buko were ones that Kyle knew full well had gone extinct before the end of the war that first created buko. And yet, here they were. A massive, bulky humanoid buko with a club, a large feline buko, like a Catboy with massive fangs, a thin, sickly green buko with a cute face and a purple cloud around it.

 _Caveman, the Neanderthal buko. This ancient buko are know is known for its strength and steady learning capabilities. They take awhile to start learning, but can learn to work with tools perfectly fine._

 _Sabortooth Catboy, the ancient big cat buko. This large fanged buko is much bigger than the slimmer Catboys of today, focusing on speed and strength above agility and looks. They have three possible evolutions._

 _Blight, the plague buko. This buko is known for its ability to brew and store different diseases within its body and use them as weapons, combining and amplifying them to create new, stronger ones. They must be watched carefully though, as they are not always immune to their own diseases._

Kyle and Luther were in awe, Kyle more so than his boyfriend, because he had studied these buko, learned about them, and had known that they were gone from the world, only to now see that they were back.

Another scientist ushered Kyle and Luther away from the wall before they could start getting attention from the fossil buko. They were brought to another room with a massive machine, as well as two Bone Mages, a Sorcerer, and a Night Nurse. "This is the machine that lets us restore fossils to their previous form." The scientist said. "After we revive him, you can either leave him here with us in exchange for roughly $900,000, or you can battle and keep him yourself. Which will it be?"Kyle didn't even hesitate, "I'd like to battle and keep him."

The scientist nodded, taking the amber and placing it inside a capsule in the center of the massive machine. The four buko held onto the machine, all closing their eyes and adding their own power to the machine's. The process must have taken ten minutes, and by the end, the machine had steam wafting off of it in sheets. The capsule opened, a reptilian buko with powerful fangs, large, featherless, Harpy-boy like wings, and a long tail stumbled out, only slightly taller than Kyle himself.

 _Assodactyle, the flying predator buko. This winged buko can fly fast enough to keep up with a Harpy Warrior, and strike with enough force to crack into boulders. They have issues being agile in the air, and slow whenever asked to do more than fly fast in one direction._

Kyle's first instinct had been to send out Aquarius. His shell would be able to endure the buko's strikes and his water attacks would do decent type effective damage. But Kyle instead sent out Bryce, figuring that, after being gone from the world for so long, the buko could use a little love and affection. Bryce's sex dance technique proved to be just as powerful on the Assodactyle as it was on modern day buko, and he pounced on the Gypsy, trailing love bites alone Bryce's neck and chest.

Bryce moaned, encouraging him to keep going and humming a calming tune, putting a little magic into the sound, calming the ancient buko's aggression a little as he lined his member up to Bryce's ass, pushing in slowly instead of fucking his savagely as he had been planning on.

Luther and Kyle just barely managed to keep their hands off each other as they watched, Kyle catching the Assodactyle when they were done and turning to the scientist. "Thank you so much for this." He said with a smile, looking at the bukoball. "It's our job." He said with a smile, "Now you'd better get him tamed and Bonded to you before he gets too antsy."

Kyle nodded, turning to Luther, "Will you be okay here while I go tame him?" He asked. Luther nodded, "Don't worry, I'll just stay here and try to persuade this scientist to let me take a fossil buko to."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" The scientist questioned incredulously, Luther giving Kyle a wink as he left, setting down his back to take the sleeping Brotini out of it. Kyle chuckled, knowing that the poor guy didn't stand a chance. Luther really wasn't playing fair, using Adrian's cuteness as a weapon. Kyle let Bryce and the Assodactyle out together, Bryce immediately starting his magic calming song to keep the ancient buko from mauling him while he tried to tame him. The Assodactyle seemed calm, though whether that was from Bryce's song, or his presence and lack of clothing, Kyle couldn't be sure.

Kyle used his language TM on the buko so he could speak and understand him, and introduced himself. "I'm Kyle, your tamer." He said with a smile, though the words confused the ancient buko. "What tamer?" He questioned, looking to Bryce for an explanation. "You know, tamer. A human who trains you and keeps you from going feral." The Assodactyle still didn't seem to understand, and Kyle figured he knew why. "He's from a time before tamers. He doesn't know about it." Kyle said. Bryce nodded, getting on the bed and sitting behind the Assodactyle, "He's a nice guy who makes sure you get super strong and have lots of fun, you want that right~?" The Gypsy asked, his hands tracing along the Assodactyle's body.

The buko shuddered, nodding, "Want that." he said. "Then you have to do what Master Kyle says, and he'll make sure you get everything you need~" Bryce said, gripping the Assodactyle's member, which had started getting hard the moment Bryce started touching him.

Kyle really needed to remember how good Bryce was at this, and made a mental note of such as he undressed, going over to the Assodactyle ad getting on his knees in front of the bed, licking the buko's base as Bryce stroked him.

The Assodactyle moaned, his winged arms gripping the bed as he was pleasured by Kyle and Bryce, Bryce moving his hands lower to fondle and massage his balls as Kyle took his member into his mouth to suck on it, making the Assodactyle groan loudly in enjoyment. Kyle bobbed his head along the Assodactyle's seven inches, going from sucking to deep-throating him quickly. The Assodactyle groaned, pushing Kyle's head down as he came, pumping thicker seed than Kyle's other buko ever gave into his throat.

Kyle took it eagerly, and moved over to straddle the ancient buko as Bryce pulled the Assodactyle into his was lined up to the Assodactyle's ass, the Assodactyle to Kyle's. Kyle dropped his hips, the Assodactyle's slick member pushing into Kyle's puckered hole as Bryce's pushed into the Assodactyle. Kyle wasn't as tight as he normally was thanks to the plant types of Pallet, but he'd mostly recovered thanks to Luther's NurseJoey and his own natural physiology; perk of water affinity.

Bryce grunted and moaned, "H-he feels so fucking good Master~" Bryce moaned, thrusting into the Assodactyle, causing Kyle to bounce on the Assodactyle's cock. It was a bit on an awkward set up, but within a few minutes all three of them were groaning in pleasure, their hips moving together like a well lubricated machine.

The Assodactyle came first, as he was taking it on both ends, but his tightness around Bryce and his thick cum inside Kyle's ass pushed them both over the edge within seconds, and they all fell back on the bed, panting as they all cuddled up together, Kyle's member still slightly hard, and thankfully gripped by Bryce, at the thought of what Luther may have done to get his on ancient type in the event that Adrian's aura of cuteness wasn't enough.


	44. Cave Boy Sex and Domination

Luther had returned to the center with a smile on his face and a new bukoball on his belt. "I take it you managed to convince him?" Kyle figured. Luther nodded, "Of course. I got a Caveboy, the buko that evolves into those Cavemen buko we saw."

"I'm starting to think you've got a fetish for big, bulky buko." Kyle teased. Luther raised an eyebrow, "And you don't have one for the lithe buko? Bryce, Dylan, Magi, Luke, Lee; it's a wonder you haven't corrupted Adrian yet." Kyle blushed deeply, the Brotini matching him. Luther giggled, seeing he had won this little showdown. "Speaking of which, mind watching him while I go tame by Caveboy?" Kyle nodded, "Sure thing." He said, though Luther was certain things would be awkward for them now, and he wasn't sure if he was sorry or not.

"Thanks~" Luther said, heading up to the room and letting out the buko. He was much smaller than his bulky evolution, just barely Luther's height and rather thin at that, with dirty brown hair and nothing on but a fur cloth around his , the early human buko. Known for their ingenuity and surprising strength, these buko find a good balance between cute and powerful that most tamers who can get one find very pleasing.

Luther certainly did. He may have teased his boyfriend about always going for a particular type, but the Caveboy definitely fell into the same category, and while Luther may have picked him for his evolution, he certainly wasn't complaining about the cute little buko before him now.

"You tamer now?" The Caveboy questioned, looking up at Luther. The Caveboy had been revived a few weeks earlier, and had been taught about the world before Luther had gotten him. His speaking was still a little broken, but it wasn't bad all things considered.

"Yes I am." Luther said, "My name is Luther, do you have a name?" "Jory." He said, pointing to himself to emphasize the point, as though he thought it were Luther who might misunderstand him.

Luther giggled, "It's good to have you with me Jory. Do you know what tamers do with their buko when they first catch them?" He asked, Jory nodding, "Tame buko. You tame Jory?" He asked, smiling when Luther nodded.

Jory didn't need to hear any more than that it seemed, lowering his fur loincloth, turning to the bed, and bending over it. Luther got stiff in just a few moments looking at the Caveboy's soft, tight, firm ass. He was tempted to go in dry, and asked, "Do you like it gentle or rough Jory?"

"Rough tame!" Jory said excitedly, "Jory take hard cock!" That was more than Luther could take. He got out of his clothes as fast as he could and lined his solid member up to Jory's ass, giving the Caveboy's rump a nice hard smack before thrusting into him hard.

Jory yelped at the smack, groaning in pleasure when he felt Luther begin to fuck him. He gripped the bed, pushing his hips back to take more of Luther's cock. Luther moaned loudly, holding onto Jory's hips as he thrust into him.

Leon, it seemed, was no longer the tightest buko Luther had ever had the pleasure of taming, as Jory's ass gripped his shaft so tightly, Luther thought more than once that he would actually get stuck inside of him. He seemed to get tighter on the way out than in, the extra clenching making his ass feel that much better as it milked Luther's cock.

Luther thrust into him hard, Jory moaning as his member rubbed against the edge of the bed. "Cavemen taught Jory how to tame." Jory moaned, "Jory was good with them~" He groaned, causing Luther's cock to throb inside of him at the thought of the huge, muscle bound buko taking turns fucking the smaller Caveboy, or even just going at him all at once. Luther wasn't sure how Jory could still be so tight if he had taken even one of the Cavemen inside of him, but he didn't need to question such a good thing. He lowered himself, reaching around Jory's waist and gripping his cock with both hands, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jory moaned louder at this, evidently not used to actually having his member touched. He clenched even tighter around Luther, pushing the tamer over the edge into his climax. Jory cried out as he felt Luther's cum pumping into his ass, and reached his own peak soon after, coating Luther's hands in his own seed.

Luther panted as he exited Jory's lovely hole, licking his hands clean and enjoying the earthy taste to the Caveboy's cum. "Have you ever been on top before Jory~?" Luther asked, Jory shaking his head. Luther grinned, hoping he hadn't made it too awkward for Adrian and Kyle, because they were going to be waiting for him to get back for quite awhile.

* * *

Connor didn't worry too much about training these days. So long as his buko were consistently improving, he didn't get too stressed about it. His priorities were more in sex battles anyway, which required a very different training. As much as Connor loved watching Marcy and her buko train at the gym, usually while thinking about what he planned to do to her when they were alone, he could only resist him own buko for so long.

He let out all six when they got back to the center, and none of them needed to question what was happening when he began to undress. Corbon, Jeremy, and Sam undressed as well, Jacob and Jack didn't like wearing clothes, and so were usually naked anyway. Richie was wearing only what most Sirs wore, a covering made of his own magic chains that looked for all the world like a bikini bottom. He enjoyed being as on display for his master as possible, not to mention that the feeling of the cold metal chains against his skin got him excited.

Connor loved the look as well, and not just because it reminded him how much Richie wanted him. The chain-link bikini was fashioned so that getting aroused would cause Richie's member to be pinched and pulled by the chains, sending small, pleasurable pains through the Sir, which Connor increased by pulling on the back of the chain-link bottom, making it squeeze and pull his bound cock and balls harder.

Richie shuddered, his toes curling with desire, "M-Master, please take me~" Connor smiled, pulling harder, "Is that anyway to address a Dom?" He questioned. Richie groaned in enjoyment, "May I please service you my Master?" Richie asked, Connor letting go of the chains, "You may."

Richie dropped to his knees, taking Connor's member into his mouth and starting to suck on it immediately, bobbing his head hard and fast. The Sir had learned how his Master liked it, and had no problem deep-throating him anymore. Connor placed a hand on the back of his head, moaning as he watched his other buko pair up.

Jacob refused to pair up, as it would mean being on both top and bottom and he rejected this, as his breed often did. Connor allowed him to do this mostly because he knew how torturous it was for the Primplove to sit there and watch the others fucking like mad, not even able to touch himself because he viewed such things as beneath him. Jack and Sam were always the first bottoms, and this time Jeremy took Jack while Corbon took Sam, binding them both in vines so their asses were up high and their faces were pressed against the floor while Jeremy and Corbon whipped their backs and rears before fucking them mercilessly.

When on top, Sam would probably just bind Corbon psychically and use his teeth and nails to mark him, as he enjoyed it more when he was directly doing the damage instead of a weapon. Jack rarely bound whoever he was topping, just placed his tail blade against their shoulder and dared them to try and stop him. That said, Sam and Jack were primarily his normal battlers anyway, as both of them absolutely loved being bottom, and were basically the harem bitches. They knew it, and they loved it.

Watching Jack and Sam cum from having their asses whipped caused Connor to cum down Richie's throat, hilting himself as deep inside as he could before pumping warm gobs of seed down into him. Richie took it all eagerly, the chains squeezing his cock harder and harder to prevent him from cumming without permission.

"Assume the position." Connor ordered when Richie finished swallowing, the Sir nodding eagerly. The chains around his waist shifted, only the ones directly binding his cock remaining as the others went up to the ceiling, more summoning to help. Within seconds, Richie was suspended from the ceiling, his mouth gagged, his arms behind his back, and his legs as far apart as physically possible.

Connor took out his whip, the rosewhip, as the leather was for Marcy only, and began to strike Richie's body, leaving red marks along his ass, back, legs, and stomach before striking his bound cock, which was already throbbing desperately with the desire to cum. Connor wouldn't let him, not until everyone else in the room had cum at least twice. And even then he would make Richie be Jacob's bitch first.

And the best part: Richie wanted it that way. It had taken Connor awhile to get on the right wavelength to train and tame a Sir, as it was so drastically different from its exclusively dominant previous form. But now that he understood how to keep Richie happy, he was so glad that his alpha had taken this form.


	45. Magical Fun

Kyle and Luther were both awake before their buko. Adrian, as he usually was these days, was asleep between him. He looked so cute in his sleep, they didn't want to move out of bed at first, as it would risk waking him.

They managed to exit the bet and the room without waking the little Brotini, which was good, because the talk they had afterwards directly involved him. "How long do you think he can go?" Luther asked. "All buko go feral if they don't get tamed.""Well, I'm pretty sure Adriana's actually feral now," Kyle said, "But because of how docile his breed is and the language TM we gave him, he can speak and stay with us without seeming feral at all."

"But will he stay like that?" Luther asked. Kyle sighed, shaking his head, "Sooner or later his instincts will kick in. Us and our buko being naked so often isn't helping matters in the slightest. When they do kick in, he'll do one of two things. Either panic and flee from us, or go into a feral rage. The latter is less likely, but I'd honestly prefer is to the former, since we'd be able to keep track of him at least."

Luther nodded in agreement, "So what do we do? We promised him we wouldn't ever ask him to join us in bed for anything but sleeping and cuddles unless he asked us to, but if we just keep not bringing it up.."

"I don't know," Kyle said, shaking his head, "I just don't know." "I-I do."

Luther and Kyle turned, seeing Adrian poking his head through the crack in the door. Evidently they hadn't been as stealthy as they had assumed, and the Brotini had just been faking when they got out of bed.

"I-I don't want to lose my mind." Adrian said, "S-so all I need to do is..get tamed.." He blushed deeply, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Are you sure about this?" Kyle asked, not wanting the pressure the small buko. Adrian nodded, "I need to get tamed sooner or later..may as well make the choice now while I'm lucid instead of waiting for someone to do it against my will because I've gone all mean and feral." Luther nodded, "Okay. We understand if you don't want it to be us, maybe Luke or Lee? Magi or Leon maybe? They'd all be gentle and slow with you so they didn't hurt you." Adrian shook his head, "I-I want it to be one of you..I just don't know which.."

"Well, you've got at least a week to decide, so there's no rush yet." Kyle told Adrian, the Brotini nodding, "Th-thanks, I should have decided in a day or two." He said, going back to the room to get some more sleep, making both Kyle and Luther feel guilty as they both stared at his rump as he went back inside.

* * *

Marcy had been training further out in the wilderness of the magic island. It wasn't, strictly speaking, illegal, just frowned upon. Marcy figured that if it didn't stop the actual magic users from doing it, it shouldn't stop her either, and so she and her buko had been training out there for hours.

Marcy's water elemental core was almost completely unlocked by that point, meaning all she needed was a little more training and she would be able to start using it for more than just resistance to water attack and extreme flexibility. She would actually be able to use certain water type attacks like a buko.

All her buko were getting stronger from all the training to, and Marcy, it seemed, wasn't the only one who noticed. Shortly after Marcy and her buko had finished their training for the day, and were going to be on their way back to the center to sleep for the night, they were approached by a magic user girl.

Her outfit was tight and her skin practically flawless, with short, light purple hair, a skirt that stopped just short of being small enough to qualify as a belt, fishnet stockings, and black high heels. The glyphic tattoo on her shoulder was a dead give away that she was a magic user.

Marcy, even now a days, tended to avoid girls like this unless they wanted battles. They always made Marcy feel...well, bad about herself. Her ego was a solid one, but once something got passed it she tended to fall to pieces.

The only thing Marcy could say she had over this girl was her chest. Marcy had often made self-deprecating jokes about herself being flat as a board, jokes that her buko were always quick to claim false, but this girl, Marcy thought, had basically no chest at all.

"I can undress so you can get a better look if you want." She said. Marcy blushed when she realized that she'd been looking the girl over for the better part of a full minute without saying anything to her at all. "Sorry," Marcy apologized, the girl shrugging, "Don't worry about it, I have that effect~" She giggled, "I was watching you and your buko train. You look great out there~" "Do we?" Marcy asked, smiling. The girl nodded, "Definitely, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me helping you unwind now that you're done. It's important for buko to have a nice tight hole to rest their rods in after a hard training you know~"

Marcy was pretty sure she was just having another sexy dream at this point, but figured she'd roll with it. "Sure, mind if I go get my boyfriend? He and his buko should be finished training by now to." "The more the merrier~" the girl purred, her eyes on Colin. "Names Jackie by the way."

"Marcy." Marcy said, "Be right back." She added, taking off to go get Connor. Marcy was glad to find that he was right, and that he and his buko had in fact completed their training for the day, and were about to head back to the center until Marcy came over to them saying, "Slutty magic girl, might have slutty magic buko." That was the only explanation they needed. They returned to the grassy area to find Jackie having straddled Colin, grinding her ass against his stiffening member as her hands teased Kest and James; Richard watched, enthralled, while Gabriel fed on his cum. Rook, shockingly, didn't seem interested in Jackie at all.

That was Marcy's first clue. Rook could sense the presence of other females, but Jackie hadn't been noticed until she was right next to Marcy. With how much his breed loved pussy, the fact that he wasn't begging to eat her out was a shock. Sure he was loyal to Marcy, but that had never stopped him from ogling other girls and even asking if he could have fun with them for a bit, and Marcy had never stopped him if the girl had wanted to.

But here he was ignoring a slutty, eager magic girl. Marcy could come to only one reasonable conclusion for it. Jackie, despite all outward appearances, was not a girl at all, just an extremely feminine boy.

Marcy confirmed this theory by going over and grinding her palm against Jackie's crotch, feeling his painfully stiff member. How he had kept it hidden this long was beyond Marcy's understanding. Jackie paused when he found that he had been found out, the stopping of the pleasure making the three buko she was pleasing groan in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said, standing up, "I know a lot of buko are only into girls, and I never felt comfortable being a top, so-" Jackie was stopped when Marcy kissed 'her' hard, biting her lip gently before pushing her back down onto Colin, "Now be a good girl and get those clothes off~" Marcy purred.

Jackie smiled excitedly, taking off the tank top and skirt. Even naked she really did look like a she, the only indicator of her gender being the member, tied up so she couldn't cum from it and held against her body by string. Even her chest looked less like a male chest and more like a flat female.

She pressed the glyph on her neck, and immediately three buko appeared next to her, all naked and probably having been waiting for Jackie's signal. All three were Mages, all just as feminine looking as their master/mistress. One had red hair, one had green, and one had purple, darker than Jackie's. All three were probably planning on evolving into something different from the others.

Connor and his buko grinned. "Eight holes and eight hands," He said, "Should be about enough~" Marcy nodded, "Dibs on Jackie's ass~" She said, starting to undress herself, "No fair, you're not gonna enjoy it as much pegging it as I would fucking it." "Who said I'd just be pegging~?" Marcy questioned, taking out the magical toy she had bought from the shop. It looked, at first glance, like a dildo. But when attached, it functioned like a normal cock, letting the user feel through it like a real cock and even cum from it, effectively turning any female into a futa, if only temporarily. It was three inches thick, and eight inches in length. She shuddered as she felt it attach, "Let's do this~"

Connor had heard of those kinds of toys, but was afraid of Marcy having one, as he was certain it would end up inside of him at some point. He figured he would deal with that as it came, no pun intended, and undressed. Marcy sat down, pulling Jackie down onto her cock. Jackie groaned as Marcy moaned loudly, unused to this kind of pleasure. She pulled his hips harder, forcing her cock into him inch by inch. Connor meanwhile stood in front of him, taking Jackie's head and pushing it down cock, moaning as he felt Jackie's cute, fuckable lips seal around his shaft as start sucking as Marcy fucked him.

Rook approached, seeing something he wanted. Marcy moved her hips back so she was sitting with Jackie on her cock, but her pussy sitting on Rook's cock, letting the buko eat her out eagerly. Colin and Richie stood on either side of Jackie, taking the femboy's hands and bringing them to their cocks for him to grip and stroke.

Kest and Richard fucked the red haired Mage on his fours, Gabriel wanted to milk his cock for cum and so laying beneath him, Kest's thrusts pushing the Mage's cock into his ass, making him moan even more around Richard's cock.

James and Jack took the green haired Mage, both pushing into his ass together to see how much he could handle. The Mage cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, only to gag on Jeremy's cock as he did, the Bondage Elf fucking his throat.

Corbon, Sam, and Jacob took the purple haired Mage. Jacob wouldn't stand for any other position than the Mage riding him, and the Mage seemed happy to do so, stroking and sucking Sam and Corbon, who stood on either side of them.

Marcy didn't last very long before her first climax, not used to the level of pleasure it brought. Jackie cried out in pleasure as she felt Marcy's cum pump into her ass, but Marcy was far from down, her hips bucking harder afterwards.

After Connor came, pumping his own seed down Jackie's throat, they switched positions, Jackie sucking Marcy's cock with Rook eating her out, and Connor hilting his cock inside of Jackie's tight ass roughly.

Marcy wasn't sure how long their little orgy would last before the local Dryads and Elves told them to go away, but she was pretty sure Articock would talk them into letting them stay when he got back, so long as he got to hilt his massive cock inside of one of the magic users as well.


	46. Mission Accepted

Kyle and Luther had returned to the Cinnabar lab to get some information about their fossil buko, just in case there was anything they needed to know about them before they left. They were planning on heading out by sea later that day, but before they left, one of the other scientists came to them.

"Excuse me, are you Kyle?" He asked, Kyle nodded, "Uh, yeah, who are you?" He asked, confused. "Oh, I'm Kormac," he said, "I'm a helper for the Professor in Pallet town. I was actually there when you and your sister first got your buko."

"Oh," Kyle said, "That's pretty cool. This is Luther, me and Marcy met him in Viridian, and that's Adrian, we found him in the Safari Zone." Luther shook Kormac's hand, "A pleasure. If you don't mind my asking, what's a Pallet Professor's assistant doing in Cinnabar?"

"Oh I was sent here to find help a mission." He said. "Couldn't you have just posted it on the missions board? Every town has one in the center of town for any number of traveling tamers to join." Kyle said, but Kormac shook his head, "Oh no, I'm afraid this mission is a tad more urgent, at least that's what the Professor tells me."

Kormac paused, then smiled, "Say, you've been out training and traveling or quite some time now, maybe the Professor would like it if you took up the mission." Luther and Kyle looked at each other, "I guess we've got some time to kill, and if it's important, why not?"

Kormac smiled, "Great, let's go." He said. Kyle was about to ask if he had a buko of his own to carry him, as if they tried to carry him with there's then the trip to Pallet would take even more time, when all of them appeared instantly in the Professor's lab. Kormac landed on his feet, but Luther and Kyle appeared about a foot above it. They dropped with a surprised yelp, Kyle holding onto Adrian as they hit the ground, protecting the Brotini at the expense of his now pained ass.

"Sorry, should have warned." Kormac said, "I'm a psychic affinity, I can teleport easily. That's why I was sent to get help actually. Anyway, the Professor is right this way." He said, giving them both a hand up and taking them down the hall.

The Professor looked more or less the same as when Kyle and Marcy had first left; save for the slightly more worried expression he had now for some reason. "Kyle? Oh my, I wasn't expecting you to be who ended up on this mission." His eyes turned to Luther, "And you must be his boyfriend Luther."Kyle started to ask, but the Professor answered before he could, "Your mother made sure everyone in a ten block radius knew the good news." Kyle face palmed, "Fantastic. So, what's this mission then?"

"Before that," The Professor said, "I'd like to make sure you're up for it. Kormac, if you would." He said, his assistant stepping forward and taking a bukoball of his belt. "Let's see how you've improved." The Professor said as Kormac sent out a buko that seemed relatively human, but with something slightly off, his body not looking so much organic as much as it looked plastic.

 _Smart Doll, the smarter living doll buko. This buko, unlike its previous form, can grow to be quite intelligent. They remain as loyal to their master/mistress as they were when they were a Doll, but can now learn to recognize and understand emotions, even feeling them himself for the first time._

Kyle was a bit taken aback by this, but he supposed it made sense. Luther wished him luck, and he sent out Magi. The Magicock had been training his magic for long enough now that Kyle was sure he was combat ready.

The Smart Doll fired thunder, but a simple hand movement from Magi put up a force field that blocked it, and another send a bolt of magic back at the Smart Doll, blasting him back. Magi dropped the barrier and hurried forward, casting another spell to power up the water gun he fired, making it closer in force to a hydro pump.

The Smart Doll was pinned against the wall by the force of the water, using harden to avoid taking too much damage. Magi's water gun lost its power as the spell faded, but another spell left the Smart Doll frozen in place while Magi unloaded several mana bolts on him, knocking him out.

Both Kyle and Kormac recalled their buko, Kormac because his buko had been knocked out and Kyle because Magi would need to build his magic back up before he would have enough to battle again.

Kyle sent out Ethan while Kormac sent out a tall, pink and blue skinned buko. Like the Smart Doll, its skin seemed slightly inhuman, and not because of the coloration. It was too slick, too mechanical.

 _Videoboy Upgrade, the Net master buko. This evolution is triggered when the Videoboy is given enough upgraded material from its previous for. The resulting buko is much smarter and able to temporarily bring other people and buko with them into cyberspace._

Ethan charged the VBU with take down, but the opposing buko wasn't knocked down, catching Ethan and throwing him back across the room. Ethan growled, running forward again, this time focusing on moving fast to avoid attacks rather than push powerfully in one direction.

This to wasn't very effective. He got two scratches on the Videoboy Upgrade before getting blasted away by a point blank laser shot when he tried to in for a third. The laser shot itself didn't knock Ethan out, but the rapid punch that followed certainly did.

Kyle bit the inside of his mouth, making a mental note to give Ethan some more focus after this. He recalled the Dog Boy and sent out Lee. Like Magi, this would be his first actual battle, but his fire power had been trained up quite a bit.

When the VBU hurried to get in close, Lee blasted him back with flamethrower before pushing forward with fire punch. The steel typing made this difficult for the VBU to handle. He got a few shots in, mostly through using his distance laser attacks, but a fire punch uppercut followed by an ignite when the VBU landed knocked him out.

Kormac recalled the Videoboy Upgrade, sending out a Bunny evolution. He was slightly taller than James, but with pure white sure and an odd shine in his eyes, as well as a pair of glasses that actually made him look adorable before he removed them to battle.

 _Moon Bunny, the star gazing bunny buko. This moonstone triggered evolution causes the Bunnyboy to spontaneously gain a skill upon evolution. What this new skill is depends on the buko, as they get to choose the skill upon their evolution._

Lee fired flamethrower, but the Moon Bunny's reversal attack sent it back at him. It didn't do much damage, but the bounce attack that pinned Lee to the ground and the mana bolt from directly above him did.

Lee got the Moon Bunny off of him with ignite, and did some damage to him with a few fireballs, but a magic glyph the Moon Bunny cast sent out a burst of magic energy, knocking out the Wonderwarmth.

Kyle sent out Dylan, who took immediately to the air. The Moon Bunny used bounce to try and close the distance, but was sent back to the ground by a supersonic from the Zubutt. The Moon Bunny hit the ground hard. He got up, and began to stumble, the attack having confused him.

Dylan flew down at the dazed Moon Bunny, hitting him with wing attack before biting down on his neck, using leech life to drain the Moon Bunny's energy. The Moon Bunny was too confused to fight Dylan off, and so simply let Dylan continue until he fainted.

Kormac recalled the unconscious Bunnyboy form, sending out his next buko. At just under seven feet tall, this buko was Kormac's tallest so far, with shining metallic skin, though he somehow looked more human than the other material buko had.

 _Mech Doll, metal servant buko. This evolution, triggered when a Magnustun (a magnet buko with multiple personalities) is helped by their tamer to find peace and balance between their three minds. This triggers an immediate evolution into the Mech Doll, an eternally loyal buko with an odd kink or being dressed up by their tamer and powerful electrical attacks._

Dylan used supersonic again, but it didn't confuse the Mech Doll, just sent him back a few feet. The Mech Doll countered the supersonic with metal sound, which knocked Dylan out of the air, as he was using his wings to cover his ears.

The Mech Doll rushed over, faster than Kyle would have thought possible for how stiff and heavy the buko looked, using iron punch to send Dylan into the nearby wall, and a point blank blast attack from his palm to knock the Zubutt out.

Kyle sent Magi back out, hoping his magic was charged enough for battle. Magi held out his hands, casting water floor. The water washed over the floor, tripping up the Mech Doll. Magi lifted up from the ground, using the basic levitation spell to hover just above the water and struggling even to do that as he cast lightning into the water, shocking the Mech Doll.

The Mech Doll was knocked out by the attack, and Kormac recalled him, sending out the last of his buko. It looked a bit like Mike, but taller, and with a coat of metal covering his entire body, even the back plant.

 _Iron Chef, metal super-cook buko. This plant/steel type of the Ivywhore is a master with several kitchen based weapons, most notably knives, as well as her original plant type attacks, which are made stronger from the iron coating around them._

Magi and Kyle had an idea for this. They kept the Iron Chef at a distance with magic bolts to avoid the dust attacks he could use. When he started to return fire with plant attacks, Magi cast one last spell before a metal enhanced vine whip, a de-buffing spell to weaken the Iron Chef's metal skin.

Kyle recalled Magi and sent out Aquarius, who rushed forward, tackling the Iron Chef to the ground. The Iron Chef let out his vines, but was knocked out before he could use them. Aquarius did the logical opposite of a body slam, jumping into the air and landing hard on the Iron Chef with his back, his shell hitting the weakened Iron Chef and knocking him out.

Kormac recalled him, turning to the Professor, "Seems quite ready to me." He said. The Professor nodded, turning to Kyle and Luther, "Let's get your buko healed, then you're off Ember Island."


	47. Gigantic Rematch

As much fun as they had had on the island of the magic types, there was more training to be done elsewhere. They gave their number to cross-dressing mage for a later date, and took off on Articock to return to the mainlands of the Kanto region, Marcy having a plan of what they should do next.

"Sorry You didn't get to see much of the magic island," Marcy said, feeling a little guilty on that front. "Oh nonsense, I got to see plenty. I understand that you wouldn't feel right using me in a buko battle, honestly I kinda respect you more for it. I've been captured before by people who wanted me only for battle, to show that they were the strongest. I had assumed you were one of them until you'd proved me wrong."

"Not to mention that if you did use him, you'd be called into the League." Connor said. "Why?" Marcy questioned, "Catching legendarys isn't illegal. Wait, is it?" Marcy asked, realizing that she didn't know for sure.

"No, just thought to be impossible. Any time someone catches a legendary, the League ends up calling them in. They screen their usage of the legendary, they have to discuss it with other legendaries to make sure it won't trigger some kind of war among them or between them and humans. It's a mess." Connor explained.

"Catching you could have caused a war!?" Marcy asked, nearly falling off of the legendary's back. "Of course not. Not all legendaries are equal, and one of the three birds getting captured is hardly worth checking to make sure they're alive, much less worth starting a war. That's what Kyron always said at least." Articock said. Marcy frowned, "Well fuck him. You are to important." She said, kissing the legendary's neck. Articock smiled, "It heartens me that you think so." He said, "But enough of that, tell me, why are we heading to mountains?" He asked, wanting to get off the subject of his worth.

"Oh, well, way back when me, Kyle, and Luther first went over the mountain, we were attacked by a Gigantese. We escaped through a hole that let us get through to the caves inside, and Luther saved us with his slime aura, but that Gigantese is still here. Not only will taking him down be amazing training, and make a ton of money for us, but it'll make sure no one else gets hurt by him."

"A Gigantese? Marcy, are you sure that's-" Marcy cut Connor off, "I know, I know, it's dangerous. If things start going south, I'll have Articock ice him. I just wanna see if we can do any damage to the thing first."

Connor didn't like the idea of Marcy going up against a Gigantese, but he supposed that she did have Articock with her, and he would be watching the entire time to keep her safe. "Alright," He agreed, "But my buko are helping to. Training for everyone, and hopefully no injuries for anyone."

They flew over the top of MT. Moon until Articock spotted the Gigantese. When he did, he flew down and dropped Marcy and Connor off a distance away from him so they would be out of sight. Marcy let out all of her buko, Connor doing the same as they heard the heavy footsteps approaching.

"You're sure about this?" Connor asked, "We can still bail." "This asshole was the first time on my journey I felt like I failed. Fuck yeah I'm sure about this." Marcy said. It was her tone and expression that convinced Connor more than her actual words. Even if they did bail, Marcy wouldn't be able to let this go, not until it was done.

The massive, orange-yellow buko stomped into view. He was wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist, showing off his muscled form. If he were normal sized, and not covered in grime, he would have been kinda hot, Marcy realized. He dragged a massive wooden club behind him, and glared down at Marcy, Connor, and their buko, as though offended that they would dare show themselves.

The Gigantese raised his club, and everyone opened fire. Colin fired flame thrower, James shot rapid fire, Richard shot mana bolt arrows, Kest flung feather shurikens, Gabriel absorbed a nearby stone, shifted into Mud Slime form, and began firing mud shot, Rook fired his sword beam, and Articock watched from above. Connor's buko were only a second behind. Richie used chain smash, Corbon used vine bondage to hold his legs as he fired poison powder, Jeremy fired dark magic mana bolts, Sam fired psi-beam, Jacob fired ice beam, and Jack slashed sword wave.

The light show created by so many attacks all hitting the single target was nearly blinding, a rainbow of painfully bright color radiating in all directions. The Gigantese roared, stomping its foot down hard. The shockwave threw many of the buko off balance, and they weren't able to recover before a swing of his massive club sent them flying back. The Gigantese was clearly hurt from so many attacks, but the only buko still standing other than him were Kest, Rook, Gabriel, Richie and Corbon. The Gigantese was hurt, but still had enough left in him to pound them all into floor polish. Articock prepared his blizzard attack just in case.

Marcy refused to let herself panic. Instead, she thought fast, and was rewarded with an idea. Gigantese were weak to flying type attacks. She looked over the remaining buko, and nodded to herself. She told Connor his plan, and he ordered Richie and Corbon to use vine bondage and rune chain. The vines and magic chains wrapped around the Gigantese arms and legs, only barely holding him in place as Gabriel absorbed one of Kest's feathers, growing wings and shifting into Angel Slime form.

Rook charged up his power break attack as Kest and Gabriel took to the sky, repeatedly crashing into the bound Gigantese with aerial ace from both sides, leaving bruises across the brute's body as it took more and more damage from the elemental attacks. The Gigantese looked right on the edge of fainting when it broke from the bindings, swinging its club. It didn't connect, but the force of the swing send Gabriel and Kest to the ground. It staggered, turning to Richie and Corbon and raising it's club, only to stop in its tracks when Rook struck.

The attack went so fast that Marcy didn't even see it. One moment Rook had been behind the Gigantese, charging up his power breaker to its maximum, sword sheathed and both hands on the handle, the next he was on the other side of the Gigantese, sword out as though he had struck with it. The Gigantese club had gone flying, and landed several feet away as the Gigantese collapsed, fainting. Rook sheathed his sword as the monster of a buko bled, turning to Marcy and bowing respectfully, before beginning to glow.

As he glowed with evolution, he grew taller, stronger, and his sword sharper and longer. The light faded, showing that Rook had evolved into a Cuntdiddledelux.

 _Cuntdiddledelux, the highly pussy obsessed buko. If you thought the Cuntdiddle was a obsessed, you haven't seen anything. The presence of a female actually boosts the amount of energy and sexual stamina of the buko, and their loyalty to their mistress is iron clad._

Marcy smiled, running over and kissing her Cuntdiddledelux. All of her buko would need to be given some sort of reward, but Rook would need something special for that final shot.

"Holy fuck!" Connor shouted. It was too long after the Gigantese have fallen to be a response to the victory, so Marcy turned quickly, terrified that there were actually more Gigantese to deal with. Thankfully not; Connor had just checked the bukodex to see how much exactly killing a Gigantese was worth: $5,000,000. Even splitting it with Connor and giving some to Luther and Kyle, Marcy was still officially the richest member of her family; save for her great uncle who'd slain a Leviathan.

* * *

Marcy and Connor had been sure to get the money for the Gigantese before they did anything else. Marcy transferred $1,000,000 for Kyle and Luther to share, and took Rook to a room at the center in front of MT. Moon. While her other buko were all healing, Marcy figured she would give Rook his reward. She had been planning on giving Articock some attention to, but he had declined. "Pleasing me and a Cuntdiddledeux? Then reward the entire rest of your harem and presumably Connor after that? Perhaps for an encore you'll run a marathon in winter gear while eating a mahogany log?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be left out." Marcy said. Articock chuckled, "I went almost a century between your first taming of me and my last taming before it, I can last awhile. The fact that you're worried about me is enough for me."

The legendary ice bird had gone flying up to the top of MT. Moon again to take out any other Gigantese there might be up there. Marcy closed the door behind him and turned to her sexy swordsman buko, who had already undressed. His rod was painfully hard, just from the thought of Marcy rewarding him. She smiled, undressing and walking over to him.

She wasn't dumb enough to start with actual sex, he'd fuck her into a coma before he was half done if she did. She lowered onto her knees in front of him and licked along his length, sucking his tip before beginning to bob her head along his length.

Rook moaned, gripping the bed and enjoying her mouth. He came after five minutes of feeling Marcy's mouth sucking him, but rather than even be tired, he grabbed her head and began fucking her throat roughly, seeming to have more energy now. Marcy had been expecting this, and took it eagerly.

Marcy lifted her head from his cock after he had cum four more times. He still didn't look tired, the unique trait of his breed. So long as it was with a female, they could cum dozens of times before they were truly done. Even when she'd stopped sucking him off, she wasn't ready for full sex. Lowered her head more, licking, kissing, and sucking on his balls as she stroked his cock, wanting to get a few more climaxes out of him before they started proper.

Rook groaned, thanking Marcy several times, a habit of his. She'd told him multiple times that he didn't need to thank her for things she was enjoying as well, but he couldn't help it. She kept going, stopping when he had cum twice more. "Lay down on your back~" Marcy instructed. Rook laid back, smiling up at her. Marcy moved over, straddling his face. He looked up at her gratefully burying his tongue inside of her pussy. He came almost instantly when he began eating her out, another quirk of his breed. By the time Marcy had actually cum, coating his face in her juices, he'd cum so many times that Marcy had lost count, and his waist was covered in thick white cum.

He was finally starting to look somewhat tired though, which was good. Marcy moved back, lining herself up. She moved fast, dropping her entire weight and taking Rook's entire cock inside of her pussy. Another instant climax, followed by two more in the first two minutes of Marcy riding him. She groaned, trying not to cum too soon from all the cum filling her. She locked her legs underneath him, and bounced herself harder on his cock.

Marcy lasted about half an hour before needing to stop. She was too full of cum, to the point that her stomach had groan in size from all the seed filling her. Even then Rook was still hard, though he didn't look like he had much left in him either from so many climaxes. Marcy rumbled as she rolled over, deciding to finish him off with her mouth. 'Arti was right,' Marcy thought as she began deep-throating Rook, knowing that she would need a shower and a nap before she attempted rewarding her other buko, 'if I'd tried taking him to, I wouldn't have made it.'


	48. Cheshire's Words

Kormac teleported Kyle and Luther to Ember island once Bill gave them the okay to accept the mission. As Kormac explained the situation, they walked around the island so Kyle and Luther could see it, Adrian holding onto Kyle's back and looking over his shoulder at the place, not wanting to be left behind while they did their mission.

"He appeared a few days ago." Kormac said as they walked through the town itself. It was an odd, ramshackle place. No streets, grass growing between the buildings, and it seemed like houses had been set up wherever the owner had chosen to leave them. The only buildings following any sort of structure were the center, mart, and station, all three stood next to each other on the one flattened, paved section of the town.

"What was he?" Kyle asked, wondering who could have stirred up such a fuss with Bill. "Are you two familiar with legendaries?" Kormac asked. Luther held his hand indecisively, as he only knew the basics of legendaries, the three birds, the four titans, Moan, Sexibi, and Bastits. But Kyle nodded, having studied them all. "Are you aware of the Cheshire then?" Kormac asked, Kyle stopping in his tracks and looking at Kormac in fear, "Th-the Cheshire?" He questioned, Kormac nodding, "I'm afraid so. He appeared on the beach, and hasn't been leaving."

"What's the Cheshire?" Luther asked. Kyle and Kormac looked at each other for a moment, as though not wanting to tell him. Considering he was already here on this mission, they didn't really have much of a choice.

 _Cheshire, the chaos cat of madness buko. This buko is considered to be one of the most dangerous of the lesser legendaries, appearing randomly throughout the world and using his powers, which seem limitless in their potential, to bring devastation to those who do not follow as he says._

"What is he requesting?" Kyle asked. "All he's requested so far is tamers, the same way anyone else would request them for a mission, but everyone from the actual island here who's tried, he hasn't accepted them. Possibly because they've all been terrified whenever they go to him, understandably."

Kyle nodded, "And you think we'll be able to do whatever it is the Cheshire wanted?" "That's what we're betting on." Kormac said, "And if not, well, I'll try and teleport you away from him before he can, you know, kill you and splatter you across four dimensions."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Luther said, looking over and seeing what looked like the stage of a contest hall, but without the actual contest hall. From the sign that Luther saw, he assumed it to be some sort of island custom, buko performances referred to as 'fire shows', as they were almost exclusively done by fire type buko and their tamers.

"Well, in any event, here we are." Kormac said, reaching the edge of the beach. The place was deserted of people and buko, terrified of the one that was still there. Sitting on a rock, or rather, floating in the air with his body perfectly still and perched as though he were sitting on a rock, was a tall, black and purple furred feline buko. The Cheshire himself, waiting for his demands to be met.

Kyle had Adrien climb down off of him and wait with Kormac, no way he was letting the little guy get close to something like this. He took Luther's hand, and they started walking forward. Luther, without prior knowledge of the things the Cheshire had reportedly caused, had none of his boyfriend's fear of the magical feline, and so marched right up to him, making sure Kyle didn't turn tail and run.

"Ahem." Luther said to get the Cheshire's attention. The buko's head spun around backwards to face them. He was grinning wide, but it didn't look like he was amused by something so much as it was his default position, the form his face took when all the muscles were at rest. It was a little odd that that was a wider grin than any human could create, but still. "Well, I suppose they sent you here to deal with me." Cheshire said, his tail swishing behind his body, directly below his chin. "We're here to meet your requests, yes." Luther said, "What is it that you want?"

The Cheshire rolled his eyes, his body turning to match his head, "It isn't what I want, it's what the inhabitants of this town want. I can make a decent guess that they want to continue living, something that would be very hard to do if the men currently climbing that volcano are allowed to reach the top and carry out their mission. Crazed religious nutters, sociopathic Team members, both, neither, doesn't really matter. Either way, if they get to the top, that volcano will erupt, and the lava and smoke will be the least of the problems."

"The least?" Kyle questioned, "What else could there be? What are you talking about?" Cheshire sighed, his body shifting and floating so he was looking at them upside down, "I guess it's been so long now that no one remembers. There's someone in that volcano, someone very big, very mean, and very displeased with being woken up by mortals."

"What are you.." Kyle trailed off, his mind connecting the dots, "Kyron…" Luther gasped, as even he recognized that name. One of the four titan legendaries, the most destructive and power buko to ever walk the earth, when they were awake and active.

 _Kyron, the legendary volcano titan buko. This legendary was created for pure destruction, as all of titan buko were. Standing nearly eighty feet tall in his base form (though with the power to shrink down to eight feet to deal with humans should the need ever arise) and with more firepower than any normal buko could dream of mustering, this buko sleeps dormant within the boiling rock of volcanic hotspots._

"And if the chuckle-fucks still climbing their way up the mountain are allowed to wake him up, it won't bode well for anyone," Cheshire said, "The island will be destroyed, and as will all neighboring islands, probably a chunk of the main lands depending on how fast the other legendaries notice Kyron is up and come to stop him."

"Why… why are you telling us all this?" Kyle asked, "Isn't destruction what you were for to?" "Don't believe everything you read." Cheshire said, looking distastefully at the bukodex, "Believe me if you want. I usually don't go to such lengths to try and convince people, but the disasters I usually predict aren't on such a massive scale. I doubt you'll be able to do anything if the fire titan rises, but the humans trying to raise him, that you could probably handle."

"Wait, disaster's that you 'predict'?" Kyle said. The books and the bukodex never mentioned Cheshire having future sight, just him causing tragedy wherever he went. "I'd love to answer your questions, really I would," He said, though his voice sounded the contrary, "But unless you've yet to absorb it, allow me to remind you: crazy and/or evil people, mountain, volcano mouth, Kyron, destruction. You're on a limited time here. Can't do much about it myself, wouldn't end well. I can, however, give you a lift." Cheshire said, snapping his fingers, and teleporting Kyle and Luther before they could ask any more questions.


	49. Submission Practice

Marcy and Conner were still at MT. Moon, having decided to train there for awhile longer. Their buko were growing faster and stronger every day it seemed. Seeing Rook evolve had everyone else training twice as hard to discover new powers. Even Marcy and Connor were training, but there was little chance of them unlocking their cores, water and poison for Marcy and Connor respectively, in the mountainous terrain.

Still, things were going great. After a long day of training for both the tamers and their buko, they climbed back down the mountain to the center at the base of it to relax. As they ate, both groups were well aware that a taming would surely be following their day of training, but both sets of buko were genuinely surprised by the spin that their tamers put on it.

"We were thinking of switching harems for the night." Marcy explained, "I'll tame all of his buko, and he'll tame all of mine." Before the obvious problem was brought up, Connor added, "Except for Rook and Sam of course, they can stay with their Mistress and Master." Being the only non-bisexual buko in the two harems seemed to embarrass them both, but they nodded, not wanting to switch tamers even for a single night.

The other buko in both harems seemed excited by the idea. The buko in Connor's team, Sam not withstanding, loved whenever Marcy joined them because it meant they had more holes to fuck and because they loved seeing the normally aggressive Marcy be submissive. Marcy's buko didn't mind Connor joining them, as it meant they could have a dom who could cum inside of them. They loved Marcy and it wasn't likely that anything would chance that, but a little variety when it cam to taming was nice.

So it was decided. For that night, Marcy would take Rook, Richie, Corbon, Jeremy, Jack, and Jacob back to her room while Connor took Sam, Kest, James, Colin, Gabriel, Richard, and Articock. They both gave each other advice for the other's buko, such as saving Articock for last or just obeying Jacob so he doesn't whine, and headed back to their rooms for the night to enjoy their lover's buko.

Marcy walked into the room with her buko and closed the door, immediately undressing as he buko did the same. "Rook, you'll wear me out if I start with you, so you'll have to wait until the others are done." Marcy said. Rook wasn't exactly happy about this, but he understood it and accepted it. He nodded, giving Marcy a respectful bow before moving aside and watching the others take their turns with Marcy first.

She started with Jacob, as according to Connor the Primplove could be a sincere pain to tame and she wanted to get that out of the way before she did anything else. "How do you want it?" She asked the humanoid penguin-like buko. "You will be on your stomach on the bed. And I mean on your stomach, not on your fours, I'll not tolerate that." Jacob said, Marcy already getting what her boyfriend had meant. Marcy nodded, laying down on her stomach on the bed with her legs apart for Jacob. This earned her a surprisingly painful smack to her ass, "I didn't say to have your legs apart! Hold them together, it makes you feel even tighter and I prefer it that way!"

Grumbling to herself, Marcy held her legs together for the Primplove, "Better." He said, getting on top of her with his knees and hands on either side of her as he thrust into her. Marcy groaned, reflexively moving her hips to take more of the ice type's cock, and getting another slap, "Hold still!" He demanded, Marcy holding her hips still as the Primplove fucked her. With how fast and rough he was fucking her by the end, slamming his entire seven inch length into her wet pussy, it was still enjoyable, and she even came before she did (though she earned another smack for it), but she didn't much care for holding still during sex.

After the Primplove finished, pulling out and cumming onto her ass, which was, according to his, the proper way to do it. He requested that she rub it in with her hands, and after she'd done that and satisfied Jacob, she turned next to Corbon. The Vinebro grinned, hurrying to the bed and binding Marcy with vines so she was on her knees with her hands behind her back and her legs apart.

Corbon held her hips as he thrust into Marcy's ass. She moaned loudly at the rough penetration of her tighter hole, but gagged in surprise when Jack's cock was forced down her throat. The buko had evidently decided to gang up on her, and now had her on a spit-roast. Marcy moaned around Jack's cock, her ass quickly getting tighter around Corbon's as she enjoyed being fucked.

She came around them when Corbon summoned more vines to strike her ass, sending a jolt of painful pleasure through he body. Moaning at how tight her ass got when she came, Corbon began lashing more and more at Marcy's ass, turning it bright red as she continued to moan, making Jack cum faster. The Blade Bunny pulled out of Marcy's mouth before he came, painting her face white with seed. Not long after he reached his peak, Corbon hilted himself inside of Marcy's ass, cumming deep inside of her. Feeling his hot cum so deep in her ass caused Marcy to cum as well.

Pulling out and unbinding her, Corbon moved to dom Jack next, knowing that he'd love it, as he was still one of the two harem bitches and Sam wasn't there at the moment. Marcy turned to Jeremy next, grinning as the elf breed walked over. She'd heard that this breed liked being top as well as bottom, and so ordered him to his knees as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Grinning, Jeremy dropped to his knees, groaning in delight as Marcy pressed his hard cock against the floor with her foot. She enjoyed the control over him as she ground his cock against the floor roughly, but stopped before he could finish, "Fuck my foot while you eat me out. Cum before I do and you'll be punished." She warned. Jeremy grinned, burying his tongue inside of her pussy as he thrust his hips, pushing his cock, already throbbing with the desire to cum, against her soft foot.

Marcy moaned loudly, as he was quite good with his tongue, and she enjoyed the feeling of his twitching rod pumping against her foot. He was already close to the edge, and getting closer with every movement of his hips. Marcy was hoping he came before she did, and was pretty sure Jeremy was hoping he would to. Sure enough, the elf breed blew his load before Marcy came, covering her foot in hot cum a few moments before Marcy soaked his face in her juices.

Marcy spat on Jeremy's face, making him shudder in delight as he was ordered to bend over the bed. Jeremy obeyed excitedly, immediately moaning when she started to spank him hard, calling him every dirty or degrading name she could think of and watching him cum twice more before she was done. Giggling at the elf breed, she turned next to Richie.

As submissive as the Sir was with Connor, he was brutal with anyone and everyone else. She never even really told him it was his turn. A snap of his fingers and Marcy was bound in chains, her legs held far apart, her arms behind her back once more, and her chest squeezed tightly. She squirmed in her bindings and whimpered when she found that her nipples and clit had been connected to the other bindings. Any and every movement of her body would cause them to be tugged and pulled.

Richie went up to her and brought his hand down on her ass harder than Jacob had, causing her whole body to react, then for her to yelp as she her sensitive spots were pulled by the movement. He smirked, pulling her hips back and thrust hard into her pussy. Every thrust from the Sir caused his chains to tug and pull harder and harder on her nipples and clit, making Marcy squirm in pain and pleasure, which caused the chains to pull even tighter, it was a pleasurable hell, and Marcy loved it, especially when the other dom buko started coming back to take advantage of her bound state for a second round, even Jeremy seemed ready to be a top..


	50. Team Pyro

Kyle and Luther hurried up the path that led to the mouth of the volcano. The air around them became hotter and harder to breath with every step. Once they reached the top, they found that the Cheshire had been correct. Several men in flame red robes stood around the edge of the volcano, chanting. One of them was quite clearly a magic user, and they seemed to be performing a ritual. Whether the ritual was specially to summon Kyron, or it was to trigger the volcano and that would wake Kyron, was irrelevant, as the result would be the same.

"Stop!" Kyle shouted, the robed men turning to see him and Luther. "Who are you, what are you doing here!?" The mage questioned. "We're just normal tamers," Kyle said, "We know what you're doing, you need to stop." "You dare claim that raising our lord Kyron should be halted?" He questioned.

'Oh god their 'those' kind of team members.' Kyle thought. He actually preferred the pure evil or the money hungry team members. The ones who thought what they were doing was right and not insane were impossible to deal with from what Kyle had read about in his tamer research. "We don't want to hurt anyone," Luther said, "But if Kyron wakes up, you'll all be killed to."

The mage laughed, "Well of course we will. We members of Team Pyro will act as sacrifices to glorious Kyron, and then he shall reshape the world in fire and burning rock." Kyle was willing to bet that they were actually looking at all of Team Pyro, and so he sent out Aquarius, Ethan, Dylan, Magi, Bryce, and Skyler, his Assodactyle. Luther pulled Adriel behind him to keep the Brotini safe as he sent out Mike, Tom, Leon, Behemoth, and Jory.

The robed men scowled, "Teach them discipline while I continue the ceremony." The mage said, turning back to the mouth of the volcano. The other robed men sent out their buko. In addition to a Hothead, a Tank Vixxen, and about four Vixxens, they also sent out a tall, fit looking anthro dragon buko, a metallic humanoid buko, a massive horse-like buko, and a mid-sized amphibious buko with slick red skin covered in goo.

 _Flarebro, the haughty dragon buko. These fire type dragon buko are known for two things, aside from their intense fire power: Their overwhelming attractiveness, and their vanity. Anyone dim enough to insult a Flarebro's looks can look forward to a face full of fire, even their own tamer can't get off the hook for even implying their bodies aren't perfect._

 _Brass, the bold buko. This metallic buko is the result of giving a Copycat a fire stone. The formerly goo like buko with no power other than to change its form becomes a steel/fire type that mixes its metal and fire powers to keep enemies on their toes and generally be a tank as far as fire types go, as its duel types cover its elemental weakness quite well._

 _Clydsdude, the titanic horse buko. This buko is a much larger, more powerful alternative to the Rapitaur. Those who are able to find a diamond stone can use it and a fire stone to turn their Ponytaur into this massive horse-like buko who's physical and fire power have both been amplified to near completely unfair levels._

 _Salamander, the fire frog buko. This buko comes about by giving a fire stone to a Hottie, the infamous fire/water type. The power of the fire stone cancels out the frog buko's water element completely, replacing it with fire energy. Its body generates a gen to make sure it doesn't accidentally burn itself with its attacks or burn its tamer during sex._

And like that the battle had begun. Bryce started dancing and singing, his magic adding power to Kyle and Luther's other buko. Magi and Mike backed up, charging up for a mana blast and a solar beam respectively. Aquarius fired hydro pump, countering the first barrage of fire attacks and knocking the buko back. Dylan, Skyler, and Leon took to the air, Dylan letting out a constant stream of super sonic while Skyler used whirlwind to fizzle out fire attacks and Leon fired confusion.

Ethan, Tom, and Behemoth rushed forward while Aquarius covered them with water attacks and Jory lobbed rocks at the fire types. The Vixxens combined their flame thrower with the Tank Vixxen's fire blast. The combined power was nearly enough to counter a hydro pump, and the dragon rage and fire balls from the Flarebro and Hothead. Behemoth grappled the Clydsdue, being the only buko in the area bigger than it, and Ethan and Tom attacked the Salamander from either side.

The mountain was starting to shake, causing the battling to be jilted and off balance. "We need to stop the mage." Luther said. Kyle nodded, looking around for an idea. He could only think of one, and it wasn't a great one. "Hang on." He said, sitting down on the ground. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and levelled his breathing. He hadn't trained his water type aura nearly as much as he now felt he should have. He'd never been able to do much more than control the current of some water in a non-combat applicable way, and that was when completely submerged in water, surrounded by his element.

Now he was summoning all his energy to attempt to do something more than he'd ever done with his water element while completely surrounded by the opposite element of fire. The battling continue for a few more minutes while he focused, the mountain shaking more and more with every passing minute. The Flarebro flew up into the air to battle the air buko, and Skyler needed to handle it while Dylan and Leon, who would both be extremely vulnerable to the fire type attacks of the Flarebro, kept out of the way and took pop shots.

Behemoth had started pushing the Clydsdude back, only for the Brass to use fire floor, causing the ground beneath the Snorlad to erupt in flame, causing him to panic and the massive fire horse to start pushing him back. Ethan and Tom combined their quick attacks for an extremely fast moving sort of double lariat form of attack that knocked the Salamander unconscious, but were both knocked out by a wave of fire from the Tank Vixxen.

Kyle held out his hand, and fired a ball of water. It wasn't very power. It wasn't very stable. In fact, by all scientific classifications, it didn't even qualify as an attack. But it did have some good range to it, hitting the flame mage in the head and covering his body in water. Being suddenly covered in moisture did very little good for fire magic. The spell was immediately cut, buying them some time, if only a few moments.

Thankfully a few moments was all that they'd needed. Kyle and Luther recalled all of their buko other than Mike and Magi as the two fired their fully charged attacks. The solar beam and mana blast cut through the enemy defenses, knocking every Team Pyro buko unconscious, as well as every member of Team Pyro, and sending them rolling over the edge of the mountain, where they landed in an unconscious heap on a ledge about a dozen feet down.

Mike and Magi collapsed, blacking out from letting out so much energy at once. They were both recalled so they could rest. They'd more than earned it, that much was certain, and Kyle was pretty sure he could take a guess at how worn out they felt, if how he exhausted he was feeling now, even after having thrown one very small, very weak ball of water was any indication.

But that wasn't the point. They'd done it. Team Pyro was stopped and the island, and the region for that matter, was saved. Luther pulled Kyle into a kiss that he didn't really think he deserved for how weak the water ball had been, but he certainly wasn't going to turn down a kiss; especially from Luther.

They paused when they realized the mountain was still shaking, and dread filled them faster than the heat did as a massive hand, several times bigger than Behemoth, rose from the mouth of the volcano.


	51. SUB-par

Rather than train at the top of Mt. Moon more, Marcy and Conner had decided instead to visit the lower levels of the cave in search of interesting battles. Marcy let Kest and James fight handle the swarms of Golbutt and Zubutt, as Colin would have just wiped them out. For this reason Colin was set to battle Geodudes and any other rock or ground buko that they found. Rook and Gabriel had to fight the close range buko they encountered, and Rook had to handle the few that attacked from a distance and didn't also fall into the other categories. Her thinking was that by training everyone for what they were weak against, she could cancel out for at least dull the weakness and make them stronger for it.

Articock as always remained waiting for if they saw something frightening or too powerful and needed to be rescued before it attacked them; which indeed was the case when a three dark, shifting masses of blackness, camouflaged by the darkness all around, jumped from the shadows and tried to wrap themselves around Colin and James like extremely rapey play-dough.

 _Parasyte, the parasitic buko. This buko cannot fight by itself. Rather, it attaches itself to other buko and acts as a symbiotic suit around them. Once attached to a buko it cannot ever be removed without killing the host buko, but in exchange the host buko is made stronger, faster, and more lustful, as the Parasyte thrives on sex in the same way Slime Boys do. Having her buko connected to a Parasyte by itself wasn't a bad sounding idea, so long as the buko was okay with it at least. But not only were her buko quite clearly against it, but buko with Parasytes weren't allowed to participate in League battles._

Because they technically counted as two buko, it was considered an unfair advantage. Marcy wasn't sure how she felt about this rule, but the fact was that it was there and she couldn't change it. A single ice beam from Articock froze the Parasytes to the wall. They'd thaw and hunt again later, perhaps finding someone who wanted them to attach.

As they got to the lower floors and combat encounters became more frequent, Conner's buko had to get involved to keep things from getting dangerous. During a battle with a frankly unreasonably sized horde of Zubutt that Articock was about to get involved in, Sam suddenly stopped moving. Conner assumed he had been hurt, and hurried over to him, only for him to start glowing. He grew about a foot taller, and his claws seemed to vanish. In fact, when the light faded, it seemed most of his inhuman features had vanished, leaving behind a normal looking, if purple colored, humanoid.

 _Psy-Man, the emotion buko. This evolution of the Psy-bro can only happen through battle stress, and is considered a blessing as far as evolutions go. The Psy-bro loses their female hated mentality, now able to befriend and even become sexually aroused by females. They still prefer male tamers, but feral Psy-Men won't try to murder any female that crosses their path. Furthermore their psychic power has increased and been imbued with dark type energy as well_

.As if to demonstrate, Sam held out his hand, firing dark bomb. The projectile just looked like a shadow ball, if much darker in color and perhaps a bit smaller. When it impacted the Golbutt however, the blast send dozens of Zubutt to the ground and the rest fleeing the area.

Needless to say, Conner grabbed Sam and hauled him away for a quick little reward before they would get back to training. He pushed him against the stone cave wall, "Clothes off. Now." He ordered, Sam grinning and pulling off his shirt and lowering his pants. Conner pushed him against the stone and freed his own member, which had grown stiff quickly from the sight of his newly evolved buko.

Sam moaned as he felt his Master's thick cock ram aggressively into his ass. With no lubrication, Conner grunted, thrusting harder into his buko to make his rod push in deeper. Sam moaned, gripping the wall and pushing his hips back to help Conner get in deeper. Grinning to himself, Sam activated an ability that he'd learned when he'd evolved; Ecstasy Bond.

 _Ecstasy Bond: A sex based psychic technic that links the pleasure centers of the two lovers as they have sex. This allows both of them to feel all the pleasure that the other is feeling while they do so, and as such nearly always leads to the two reaching orgasm at the exact same moment. For this reason the move is banned in sex battles, but is still well liked by lovers of pleasure._

Conner gasped, his cock throbbing inside Sam as he suddenly felt all the pleasure his Psy-Man was getting from being fucked, Sam getting tighter around him as he moaned in pleasure at feeling the sensation of fucking. As they continued to move, both could feel not only their own pleasure, but the other's as well. Both Sam and Conner had overestimated how long they would last during sex of this kind, cumming in unison only ten minutes later, their pleasured cries echoing throughout the cave.

They paused to rest for a few minutes before getting dressed and rejoining the others, who'd been getting their training from battling the many feral buko who'd been attracted to the sound and smell of Conner and Sam's sex.

The two tamers and their teams continued lower into the cave. Wanting to try a battle, Conner looked for any other tamers who had actually made it down this far into MT. Moon, and was delighted when the first one he found was a Sub. Being the logical opposite of Doms, Subs trained their buko for being the submissives in sex battles. As flimsy a strategy as it sounded, it really worked when the tamer trained them right.

The Sub herself stood just a few inches shorter than Marcy, though her chest was larger then hers and she did nothing to try and hide that, wearing a skirt so short that by all rights would have been considered a belt, and a tank top that Conner was pretty sure was actually transparent in normal, non-cave lantern light. She smiled when she saw Conner approaching, and accepted his challenge to a four on four battle.

She started by sending out a tall, floating ghost type buko with large muscles and what looked like mummy bandages along its body.

 _Phantwhore, the mummy king buko. This buko is thought to be quite odd, at least in terms of taming. Phantwhore's refuse all forms of taming, unless it is forced on them. The buko breed literally requires rape to be tamed. They seem to enjoy it, love it even, though they get embarrassed when it is brought up in public._

Conner sent out Corbon against the Phantwhore. The Vinebro's vines were able to hold him down, wrapping around the ghost type like mummy bandages and forcing his legs apart while Corbon fucked him. The Phantwhore made only a token effort to escape, and the Sub seemed to enjoy the show. When her buko came and she recalled him, her next buko was as extremely feminine, blue skinned buko wearing nothing but a bikini that Marcy thought looked like a sexier version of the Swim Slut.

 _Brokini, the water exhibition buko. This evolution of the Swim Slut is triggered through a series of intense climaxes. As Nymph breeds thrive in sex, it takes a skilled tamer to achieve this. They become even more sexually oriented in this form, if you can believe that, and seem to develop and intense love of exhibitionism and cross-dressing; though the latter only extends to wearing female swim wear._

Conner left Corbon in for this one, as the Vinebro would have an elemental advantage. He nearly gave into the Brokini's charms when he used Sexy Dance to try and seduce him, slowly removing his bikini to entice him further. But Corbon managed to keep his cool, using vine bondage to tie the Brokini and fucking hi with his vines alone, as he was near certain that fucking that ass directly would be the end of him.

When Conner say the Sub's third buko, his pants grew tight as his mind worried. She'd sent out what was considered in sex battle terms to be a dead ringer, able to counter any sex battler up to and including Killer Kings, the most aggressive evolution of the Domino. He/She appeared from the buko ball wearing nothing but a pair of thin silk panties. Their eyes were innocent, but Conner could sense the mischief in them. Normally I'd be a no brainer that no matter how feminine a buko looked, they were still technically male, but this buko was a special case.

 _Cunt Boy, the irresistible buko. This evolution of the Tom Girl results in the most female buko in existence, in that they actually have a pussy instead of a cock. Now, the existence of human cunt boys isn't unheard of, they're as common as futas or D-girls, if slightly shier about their crossed gender. The Cunt Boy buko however, is able to use aura to summon a cock to temporarily replace their pussy. They're also quite frequently used for breeding, as they can become pregnant. Note: They can only become pregnant at will, and trying to force it on a Cunt Boy is literally impossible, as even if they deliberately try to breed, but really don't want to, it won't happen. While breeding with a buko who's reached full and complete maturity (the point when it becomes possible for them to mate with humans) or a human, the pregnancy is normal. They can also somehow breed with regular buko as well, which results bizarrely in an egg that will be laid within a week of sex._

Corbon looked back to his master, worried. "Just stay calm Corbon," Conner said, though the opposite immediately happened. The Cunt Boy's aura cute matched with the Enticing Look seduction move was more than Corbon had even had to deal with. The Vinebro immediately lost it, pouncing on the Cunt Boy and sinking his cock into the buko's pussy, moaning as he fucked him.

The Cunt Boy moaned, whispering to Corbon with the Dirty Talk ability to make sure he didn't stop. The Vinebro came in a matter of minutes. He pulled out, panting in satisfaction, then frowning in shame when he realized what had just happened. He sent out Jeremy next, and immediately called for him to use vine bondage and a combination of probing vines and grass cock.

The vines bound the Cunt Boy, fucking his ass while the grass cock fucked his pussy. The steady fucking chipped away at the Cunt Boy's sexual stamina, but the aura of cute was still in effect, and all it took was hearing the Cunt Boy's moans for a few minutes before Jeremy lost it and ran over to him, fucking his mouth and reaching his climax from a combination of oral sex attacks.

Conner swore and sent out Sam. The psychic type was able to block out the aura attack trying to lure him in, if only barely. He used psychic to hold the buko in place, preventing him from making sound or using any sex attacks as he used his own, long tongue and probing tongue that respectively lengthened his tongue and let it find sensitive locations, to eat the Cunt Boy out.

The Cunt Boy came just a minute or two before Sam would have lost it. The Sub recalled him. "You wanna call it here?" She asked him. She clearly had a fourth buko, but judging from what Conner knew about Subs, it was probably a combat buko, and she might not trust her odds in combat. Conner shrugged, "Sure thing." He said, walking over to collect prize money.

"How about instead of money," The Sub said, "We get out of this cave and I show you my submission skills~?" Conner blushed, growing stiffer than the Cunt Boy had gotten him already. "I don't know if that'd be a good idea/ I've got a girlfriend you see, and-" "He'd love to!" Marcy interjected with a grin, evidently just as interested in the sub girl as Conner, "So long as you don't mind my joining."


	52. Burning Sex

Evidently Kyle's quick wit hadn't bought them nearly as much time as he had thought it had. The Team Pyro spell had still risen Kyron, they'd just bought themselves enough time to make sure none of Team Pyro was conscious for it. "W-what do we do?" Kyle wasn't even really asking Luther so much as he was just questioning himself. In all his research, there was no strategy for if Kyron actually rose. All the research books seemed to believe that if he actually made it out of whatever volcano or lava flow he was sleeping in, that was it, game over, and all Kyle had learned were strategies to prevent such a thing from happening. Now that he had to think of a way to stop the already rising fire titan, he was drawing a blank.

He felt horrible in those moments, watching more and more of the red skinned legendary rise from the mouth of the volcano. The heat was unbearable, and nearly enough to make him pass out. He was shocked Luther, with his plant type aura, was still conscious at all. The fear of being burned alive by the mere presence of Kyron was frightening enough, but the idea that he wasn't able to save Luther from nearly made him jump into the lava pit just so the situation would be over with quicker. It was completely maddening.

What he didn't know was that Luther actually did have a plan. He was well aware that the plan he had was asinine, but so had the notion that Kyle would be able to call forth the power to manifest water powers in the moment at the top of a volcano. If dice rolls are all they had to win with, Luther thought, he might as well roll the fucking dice and see what would happen.

He recalled an old legend he had heard. He hadn't known it was about Kyron then, as a kid he'd never been told about the legendary titan buko. But looking back on it, if the 'red lava giant buko' from the old myths wasn't Kyron, then Luther would have to call absolute bullshit of the highest order. And if it was, well, then maybe something that he had heard about in those old legends would work here.

He would need to get Kyron's attention for it to work, and he would need Kyle to either allow him to do this or leave him alone long enough for it. Only at step one and already there were two impossible tasks to settle. Thankfully, Luther had a single device that took care of both of them at once with a simple movement of the hand. He grasped his aura charm, and cranked his slime aura all the way up to its complete maximum.

He could feel it radiating from it. Fire buko from all over the mountain were fleeing not from Kyron, which they didn't yet register as a threat, but from him and his aura. People on the island next to the mountain were filled with a uneasy sense of something being wrong, and the more territorial buko all over the island growled at nothing in particular as they sensed it.

Kyle, bless his heart, did everything he could resist the aura. He loved Luther, and he felt that being affected by his slime aura would be some sort of failure, despite the fact that this was a physical limitation, not a mental or emotional one. That said, even standing right next to the napalm of noxious aura, Kyle managed to stay standing for much longer than Luther expected, and seemed to do so through sheer determination alone. Granted, after roughly twenty seconds he was on his fours vomiting over the side of the cliff, and he was out cold before the one minute mark, but the fact that he hadn't dropped like a bag of rocks immediately was endearing to Luther.

The intense aura did very little to Kyron but allow him to sense Luther's presence. When he looked down to see him, Luther was bowing. Not in a manner of worship like Team Pyro likely would have been before being incinerated, but in a respectful way, the way you'd greet a king or, well, a legendary. Kyron seemed to like this, and didn't burn Luther alive. Instead, he shifted forms into his more reasonably size form.

Granted, the 'reasonably sized' form was still eight and a half feet tall, and his being completely naked and a complete Adonis made it hard to look at him without being flustered, but Luther did his best. "M-my ap-pologies great K-Kyron," Luther stammered out, "I-it has n-nor truly come t-time for you to wake yet." Kyron glared at this, "Have the other titan legendarys woken yet?" He demanded.

Luther shook his head, "N-no great Kyron, they have not. You were not woken by prophecy, but by mortal men who thought they might use your power to reshape the world prematurely." Kyron scowled at this. He could sense Team Pyro on the edge of the cliff, feel their intentions. "Lunacy, utter lunacy." He shook his head in disbelief, "If I'd woken and started a rampage without the others, not only would it have killed me in days as the other non-titan legendarys crowded me, but it wouldn't even be necessary! I may not be the fondest of mortals, but I'd not purge the world with fire on a whim. Do you think me some kind of vengeful creature of spite!?""N-n-not at all great Kyron, but I fear that others do. I wished only to let you know that your time has not yet come so you did not march from the volcano and become caught in a losing battle. You may return to your rest now and wait until a time for great combat to come in full. If you require anything before your return to slumber, I take full and complete responsibility."

"Do you now?" Kyron questioned, finding Luther's fear somewhat amusing. Luther nodding, "Absolutely." "Very well," Kyron said, "I shall require some entertainment before I return to my rest. I'm not allowed to wake often and when I do wake, it's often purely for destruction. I don't mind it very much, but since I'm wake now and there's nothing much for me to do other than go back to sleep, I may as well take the opportunity for something fun before I rest again. Do you not agree?"

"Of course." Luther wasn't even altogether sure of what he was agreeing to. He just had a general understanding that it would probably be a bad idea to disagree with the buko who, moments ago, had been tall enough to walk the length of Kanto and Jhoto region in a few minutes and who could, according to what Luther had been told, incinerate entire forests with single attacks.

"Very good." Kyron said, grabbing Luther by the wrist. For a moment, it burned painfully, but then it began to feel normal, as though it were an ordinary human grabbing his arm. "I have granted you some temporary immunity to my fire and to heat in general. I can't very well have you bursting in to flames while I enjoy you can I?" Kyron said with a smile.

"Enjoy...me?" Luther questioned. Kyron nodded, "While I am still awake, you shall act as mu temporary concubine. Come with me." Luther wasn't sure why Kyron had bothered saying to come with him, as he had not control over the next movement that was made. Luther wasn't sure what Kyron actually did, but it felt and looked like some sort of fire based teleportation. When the embers covering his eyes, and yet not burning them, fizzled away, Luther was standing inside a cave.

It would have been pitch dark were it not within a volcano. The light from the lava outside of it lit the place. Luther was pretty sure he would actually, literally melt if Kyron's blessing wore off while he was inside this volcanic cave. "You may remove your clothing." Kyron said. Luther was glad he'd asked instead of just incinerated his clothing. Hands shaking nervously, he undressed completely before turning back to Kyron.

The legendary had grown stiff. Luther's jaw dropped at the sight of the sixteen inch long, four inch thick cock. He supposed it made sense, he was basically about to be fucking a god, but the sight was still, well, frightening. Though he'd be lying if he said his own cock had immediately grown hard at the sight of it, which seemed to please Kyron.

"Onto your knees" He ordered. Luther lowered onto his knees as Kyron approached. The thought of trying to deep throat that monster of a cock was somewhere between exciting and terrifying, but Kyron didn't start there. He moved close, so his cock was above Luther and his large balls were directly in front of him, "Lick and suck them." H ordered, "Use your hands on my cock."

Luther began to lick the legendary's balls, ripping his thick, rock hard length and stroking it as he dragged his tongue along them. Kyron made only soft, barely audible sounds, so it was hard to say if he was actually enjoying himself or not. Either way, Luther continued. He opened his mouth wider and took them inside, sucking on them diligently to make it feet better as he stroked his cock hard with both hands.

Kyron groaned a bit louder, and Luther kept going for a few minutes until he was told to stop. "Use your mouth on my cock. It will need to be completely lubricated if it has any chance of hilting inside of you." Kyron said this calm and matter of factly, but Luther wasn't sure anything would b able to get that rod hilted inside him. He'd only taken Behemoth to the hilt a few times with extreme difficult, and even he wasn't nearly as big as Kyron.

Luther started by licking. He dragged his tongue along the length of Kyron's hot, throbbing member from base to tip. He lingered at the tip, sucking on it with his tongue swirling around it before he back to kiss and suck along it to the base and back up again. After a few minutes of this, be started trying to actually suck Kyron off, starting at his tip and bobbing his head along it.

He managed to get a few inches in before it started to get difficult. By the tip he had nine inches of Kyron's cock inside of his throat, it was getting hard not to gag. Kyron didn't like that he was slowing down, enjoying how his wet mouth and throat felt around his cock. He grabbed Luther's head and pushed it down. He probably thought that it had been a gentle motion, but it forced his member completely to the base inside of Luther's throat.

Luther gagged hard, which felt amazing for Kyron as the tamer struggled to breathe. He tried to pull back, but Kyron's hand kept him in place, making it impossible. With nothing else to do about it, Luther tried to just suck as hard as he could, doing everything he could to suppress his body's desire to retch from his throat being so thoroughly fucked by Kyron's cock. His eyes watered as his breathing was cut off for nearly a full minutes before Kyron let him up to take a breath, but after a few second he pushed Luther's head back down again.

Luther handled it slightly better this time, if only because he was expecting it to happen. Kyron groaned, thankfully not actually moving his hips as he fucked Luther's throat, which might have been far too damaging. After three or four more rounds of this, by which point Kyron's cock choking him had left Luther a bit light headed, he reached a peak and came.

Kyron didn't even attempt to make Luther swallow all of it. He seemed to know it would be impossible. Luther managed to swallow the first three mouthfuls, but then was pushed off Kyron's cock by the amount of seed flowing form his cock. The cum painted Luther's face, chest, and legs white. It was a one buko bukkake, and Luther couldn't honestly claim to be surprised by this.

Luther panted for a moment, shocked that Kyron was not only still hard, but didn't look the least bit tired. The fire titan grabbed Luther and held him against the wall, "Time for this hole now." He said, lining his tip up between Luther's ass cheeks. He whimpered, but did his best to relax, knowing that being tense wouldn't do very much good for him here.

Kyron pulled back Luther's hips, pushing his cock several inches deep and already stretching Luther's ass with it. Luther groaned, gripping the wall as Kyron thrust, getting another five inches deep in a single movement and making Luther scream out. It occurred to him that he could be as loud as he wanted. They were deep inside a volcano and no one would be able to hear him.

It was a good thing to know, because as Kyron began to actually start railing him, proving Luther wrong by hilting his cock inside his ass in less than five minutes with his legendary strength, causing Luther to scream at the top of his lungs, he figured he'd be making a lot of noise as Kyron tried to turn him into a mindless cock sock.


	53. Sub-fucking

As they'd climbed back up through the floor of MT. Moon to the surface, Marcy and Conner had learned that the Sub's name was Dara, and that she'd forfeited because she'd never actually been in a straight combat battle before. "I'm trying to get my buko good enough that we can wipe out a whole team with just sex," She explained, "With my Cunt Boy, we can even seduce buko that are normally only attracted to females. We're hoping to make it all the way to the League just using sex battles. That doesn't sound stupid does it?" She asked.

Marcy shook her head, "Stupid? No. Possible? Also no. There gonna be times when you need buko who can fight. And I'm not just talking about tamer battles or the League either. What if you end up being attacked by a Panther or a feral Lupa? You'll be helpless. Not everything can be settled with sex, unfortunately. You're gonna have to train your buko to fight."

Dara sighed, "I guess you're right. But I'll handle that later." She said as they entered the center, "I owe you two a little fun~" Dara let out her buko, telling them to go with Marcy and Conner's buko while she went with Marcy and Conner. "Show them a good time~" She purred to her three submissive buko, as well as her forth buko, tall reptilian humanoid.

 _Dragon King, the disciplined training buko. For those who want to evolve their Domino but don't aren't particularly into dealing with the hassles of the buko's standard evolution, an dragon E-medal will make it into a dragon king. No longer into bondage or even really into domination, these buko become loyal, disciplined warriors who obey their master/mistress to a tee._

The buko nodded, going with Marcy and Conner's back to their room. Once they were inside, the buko rapidly paired up. Jeremy used vine bondage to bind the Phantwhore and began to forcibly fuck his throat as Colin roughly fucked the ghost type's ass in spite of hi squirming, already having been told how much the buko enjoyed being raped, and able to how hard his member got as he and Jeremy fucked him. Well, they were able to see it before Jack mounted and began riding it, bouncing hard on the bound ghost type's cock.

The Brokini somehow managed to make group sex with Jacub work effectively. He got on his fours like The Primplove ordered, but James got beneath him. When Jacub thrust into the Brotini's tight, feminine ass, his cock was pushed into James, making the Gun Bunny moan. Every thrust of Jacub into the Brokini forced the submissive water type's cock deeper into the Gun Bunny below him.

The Cunt Boy, naturally, have the most attention. It had started with him straddling and riding Rook, who refused to fuck any of the other buko but him because his being a Cunt Boy was basically the one loophole in his breed's dislike of males in bed. The Cunt Boy moaned as he bounced hard on Rook's cock, but got louder when Sam's cock rammed hard into his ass, making him clench tighter around both. Richie stood above the Cunt Boy, attaching two of his chains to the Cunt Boy's nipples and pulling on them as he fucked the Cunt Boy's throat. Kest and Richard had been attracted to the sounds of the Cunt Boy groaning and squirming between the three buko, and the Cunt Boy had eagerly gripped and started stroking the both of them while he was fucked in all three holes.

The Dragon King had been shocked to see Articock, and Articock had been eager to fuck the dragon type. As it happened, he seemed to enjoy dragon types the most. Their elemental weakness to him made them all submissive and that much tighter around his cock, this rendering the one aggressive buko in Dara's harem a moaning bitch as he was forced against the wall and fucked.

Gabriel saw this and smiled, crawling between the Dragon King and the wall. When Articock rammed his cock into the dragon type's ass, trying to force it in deep, the Dragon King's cock was forced down Gabriel's throat, his lips sealing around it and letting him milk the Dragon King for cum while Corbon got behind Articock, thrusting into the legendary's unbelievably tight ass.

Meanwhile Marcy had taken out and attached the magical strap-on she'd bought on the magic island. Dara grinned eagerly, either having a thing for futas, or just excited by there being one more member there to fuck her. She undressed fasted than Marcy and Conner had, an impressive feat to say the least. She got on her knees between Conner and Marcy and began to stroke them both, licking Marcy's tip and then switching to Conner's and back again.

Soon she was alternating taking their cocks several inches into her mouth and throat, deep-throating them for a minute or two before changing. Grinning at each other, Marcy and Conner held her head still and forced both of their cocks into her throat at the same time. She gagged as they pushed into her together, but didn't try to top them letting them double fuck her throat.

They both moaned at how good her throat felt, especially when it was constricting around both of their cocks together. They both came from this after only a few minutes, groaning as they filled Dara's throat and covered her face in cum. She grinned up at them, leaving their cum on her face, "I was a bad girl and didn't swallow it all~" She purred, bending over the bed, "I think I need to be punished with both your cocks at once~"

Marcy and Conner realized as they rammed both their rods into her ass together, which immense difficulty from her tightness, that they were at risk of asking the Sub girl to join their group. Not that they'd mind having a third person traveling with them, just that they'd be in danger of fucking themselves to death if they brought Dara and her submissive buko with them.


	54. Chaotic Sex

"Wakey-wakey." Kyle heard the soft voice as a repeated jabbing in his side woke him. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it at the moment. Why did his head hurt so much? Why couldn't he feel Luther's soft body against his like he usually did when he woke up? Had he gotten up early or..

Luther.. That brought it back. Team Pyro, Kyron, the Cheshire. Kyle opened his eyes and saw the Cheshire floating just a few feet above him, looking down at him with a bored expression, "Oh good, the slime aura wake your boyfriend set off didn't cause any permanent damage. It can do that you know." The Cheshire said, floating away so Kyle could sit up.

"Where's Luther?" Kyle asked immediately, disregarding the legendary feline's words. Rolling his yellow eyes, the Cheshire pointed into the mouth of the volcano, "Down there when I last saw him." He said.

Seeing the utterly and completely horrified expression on Kyle's face, the Cheshire clarified, "Relax, he isn't dead, not even injured outside of a sore ass. Kyron wanted a little fun before he went back to sleep, and Luther offered himself up as a fuck doll for him. They're down in his cave fucking like Bunny Boys. Sorry about that much at least."

Taking a moment to calm down, Kyle shrugged, "You said he isn't hurt right?" "Correct." "Then it's fine," Kyle said, "It isn't like we both haven't had sex with other people before, we've got our own harems. Hell, I'm kind of jealous he gets to bed a legendary. That makes me the only one of the group who hasn't yet."

This seemed to surprise the Cheshire, "Mortals are so funny, always changing. Just a generation ago hell and high water would be risen over something like this. Ever shifting ideas I guess, I can respect the disorder for it; though I wonder if you'll feel the same after you've spent a few hours, perhaps days up here with nothing to do but wait while your boyfriend gets plowed to oblivion and back."

"Who says I have to be doing nothing?" Kyle questioned with a slight grin. The Cheshire rose an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Well, from everything that's happened here, I think it's a safe bet that you haven't actually caused any disasters, just been the messenger and willing scapegoat." Kyle said.

The Cheshire shrugged, "It was my role during the war, I was the harbinger." Kyle nodded, "And if you've been doing that since the war ended, being by yourself and feared by so many, I've gotta assume you've gotten pretty lonely. Maybe we can help each other out while I'm waiting for Luther to get back?"

Cheshire chuckled at this, "You hoping to close the gap in legendary fucking between you and your friends?" "Kinda," Kyle admitted, "I'd also like to apologize for being afraid and not trusting you earlier. I was just going by what most people know, or assumed they knew, and maybe I should have tried looking for myself."

"Maybe so." Cheshire said, floating down to the ground, "Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt." He said with a shrug. Kyle smiled, squeaking in surprize when all his clothes vanished in an instant at the snap of the Cheshire's fingers.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're a top?" Kyle asked the legendary. He grinned, "Now what ever gave you that idea?" He questioned, though he did so even as he levitated Kyle over onto his fours and got behind him.

Kyle chuckled at this, shuddering when he felt Cheshire's member, slowly stiffening, rubbing against him. He may have been the default top with Luther, but he didn't have any problems being on bottom. He did have one issue though.

"You're pretty big down there, we should probably get it lubed up first." Kyle said. He wasn't shocked that the Cheshire's rod was massive, as he was a legendary. Cheshire chuckled, "No need." He purred, activating the ability Aura Slick.

When Cheshire thrust in, his member slid inside as though it and Kyle's ass had already been lubricated beforehand. Kyle grunted, moaning as he felt Cheshire's member start to stretch out his warm hole. The Cheshire held onto his hips, his soft fur feeling good against Kyle's skin. He thrust into Kyle at a steady pace, working his member deeper.

Kyle pushed his hips back to take more of it, groaning as he felt it push more into him. The Cheshire had to be at least thirteen inches by Kyle's count, and much thicker than a normal member. Kyle would have been burning up even if they weren't doing this at the summit of a volcanic mountain.

Cheshire seemed to be getting more into it as well, the speed and force of his thrusts picking up as he seemed to realize that Kyle wasn't going to stop him or try to trick him in some way. He leaned over Kyle, his fur rubbing against his back as he bit down gently on the tamer's neck.

Kyle groaned at the bite, his member throbbing as Cheshire kept thrusting; this position making it easier to fuck him harder. Granted, the Cheshire could easily have just used his natural strength to fuck Kyle as hard as he wanted in any position. Even the physically weakest legendary would have strength far beyond a human. But he didn't want to hurt the tamer; unless he was into that kinda thing of course.

Kyle gripped the rocky ground beneath him, moaning louder as Cheshire's hard thrusts pushed him more against the solid ground. Kyle was starting to understand what Luther had once told him about how doing it on a hardwood floor or outdoors could sometimes feel even better than in a soft bed. He took back his disagreements now.

The Cheshire's tail wrapped around Kyle's body, holding him in place and curling around his hardened cock. Kyle groaned, bucking his hips harder as the soft tail stroked his cock in rhythm with the buko's thrusts to bring the both of them more pleasure from it.

Kyle tensed up, his walls clenching tightly around Cheshire's cock as his own cock shot several hot spurts of cum over the legendary feline's tail. The Cheshire thrust harder to compensate for the tightness, moving his tail over to Kyle's mouth for him to lick it clean of cum. When he did this, he noticed Cheshire tensing and groaning with each lick, his member throbbing inside of Kyle's anus.

Grinning, Kyle realized that the Cheshire's tail was sensitive to pleasure. He opened his mouth and took as much of the Cheshire's tail in as possible, sucking on it hard. A dirty trick perhaps, but the only way he'd be able to get through fucking the legendary without passing out before they were both satisfied.

The Cheshire yelped in pleasure as his tail was sucked, slamming his cock hard into Kyle, hilting himself completely as he came, unloading hot seed into the tight hole and painting it white. Kyle groaned around the Cheshire's tail, which only made his climax last a few moments longer, pumping a few more ropes of cum into the tamer.

The Cheshire tried to pull his tail out of Kyle's mouth, but the feeling of doing so sent an intense jolt of pleasure through him that nearly made him whimper. Kyle kept sucking on it, grazing it with his teeth. In retaliation, Cheshire stood up, picking Kyle up and keeping him on his cock as he began thrusting up into him, causing him to bounce harder on his cock.

Kyle groaned as gravity and legendary strength let the Cheshire fuck him even harder. Soon the psychic feline found Kyle's prostate, his cock hitting it hard and immediately triggering another climax. Seeing that he'd found Kyle's weak point, he began thrusting up harder and harder, ramming Kyle's button harder to fuck him into submission.

Kyle bit down on Cheshire's tail, making him cry out, pumping another massive load of cum into him, covering his abused prostate in cum. Kyle twitched and squirmed, cumming again a few moments later as Cheshire stumbled back, falling, but landing in the air. Kyle could clearly see that they were floating, but had felt a physical impact as though they'd landed in a chair, the force of it causing Cheshire's cock to hit his button again.

Gripping the sides of the non-existent chair, Cheshire thrust up hard, fucking Kyle deeper and faster. He managed to free his tail when Kyle opened his mouth to moan, and at the risk of bringing himself to the limit before Kyle, drove his tail into the boy's ass along with his cock. Both screamed in pleasure, both cumming hard.

Whatever nonexistent platform they'd been on vanished, and Cheshire landed on the ground on his back with Kyle laying on top of them. They panted, trying to catch their breath; both knowing full well they were far from done.


	55. Power Training

Marcy brought all of her buko out into an open, relatively flat terrain along the route. It was time for more training against Articock, but this time, there was a little preparation to be done before the sparring starting up, and Marcy was excited to see how her buko took to what was coming next in their training.

"With every gym leader we beat, we got a new TM for an elemental attack," Marcy explained, "And so far, I've kept hold of them and not used them yet. I've got eleven TMs saved up, and now it's time to use them and get you some new moves so you can start training them, and hopefully be ready to sue them at the league."

The buko nodded, most remembering the TMs their mistress had gotten, but none having really thought much of them until now. They trusted Marcy's judgement, as she was their tamer, and while this had been a problem when she'd started spiralling in Saffron, it hadn't been before or after.

"The TMs I've got are for the attacks bide, water pulse, thunder, ominous wind, giga drain, chi blast, psychic, toxic, signal beam, fire blast, and mana blast. Giga drain and psychic go to Richard, chi blast to Rook, toxic and ominous wind to Gabriel, fire blast and signal beam to Colin, mana blast and thunder to James, and bide and water pulse go to Kest. any objections to this?" Marcy asked.

The buko shook their heads, all agreeing with who got what. Marcy divied up the TMs and handed them out, each buko taking the TM and obtaining their new move instantly from contact with the disk. Marcy nodded, "Alright, now everyone take awhile to practice your new move, get used to the feel of it, then sparring with Arti."

Everyone nodded, and began targeting nearby rocks and stumps to practice their attacks. Most of the attacks came naturally, especially when the element matched the user. Kest had a little trouble getting water pulse down, as did Colin using signal beam, but for the most part everything went well. After about an hour, Articock stepped forward for sparring.

Like usually, the sparring went one on one. Colin stepped forward first, and naturally tried to open up the with fire blast. Articock fired ice beam, nullifying the attack and sending up a wall of steam and mist. Colin jumped through it, striking Articock with metal claw and biting down on his neck.

Articock shook Colin off, driving drill peck into his chest and sending him into the ground, holding him down with his foot. Colin tried fruitlessly for a moment to slash at Articock's foot, then combined signal beam with tail flame, temporarily blinding the legendary as fire engulfed his lower half.

Articock stepped away, freeing Colin as he got up and fired flamethrower. Unfortunately, because of all the energy he'd spent on tail flame, there wasn't much left for other fire attacks, and the flames came out weak. Articock fired ice beam, encasing Colin entirely, save for his tail, in ice. Marcy recalled him, and James stepped forward.

James used bounce to get high in the air, a move that Articock always countered by flying up to match him. This time though, James used thunder, shocking the part flying type with elemental advantage and hitting with a pistol whip.

It didn't do too much damage, but it did daze him long enough for James to bounce off of his shoulders, firing magic bullets down and charging mana blast. When he fired it, Articock launched blizzard up at him, the two attacks letting out a shockwave that sent James spiralling into the side of the mountain.

Marcy recalled him before he could get too hurt and Richard stepped forward, using psychic to send several boulders at Articock. Articock used wing attack to destroy them all, but didn't realize they'd been a distraction, and it was now too late to counter the vines that Richard had summoned.

The vines wrapped around the legendary and began to squeeze him as Richard drained his energy with giga drain. Articock's wings broke free, and an ice beam froze Richard just as it had Colin.

Next up was Kest, who took to the air immediately. He didn't see the point in firing water pulse at an ice type, and so instead focused on charging up bide, flying fast in circles to avoid getting hit while it charged up. When the attack was ready, he turned to face the ice bird and fired.

Articock dodged low, grabbing Kest and throwing him to the ground. He landed on the Harpy Man with drill peck, knocking him out. Kest, before blacking out, made a mental note to take speed and accuracy into account later on.

Rook went next, firing several sword beams and following up with a chi blast before holding still to charge power break. Articock managed to counter the sword beams with ice shards, but had to simply brace himself and endure the chi blast, returning fire with ice beam.

Rook rushed forward with power break, cutting through the ice beam. It was an impressive feat, but all the power of the attack was spent doing it, and all Rook could so was slash at Articock until he was knocked out by a point blank ice shard.

Gabriel went last, and opened up immediately with toxic, poisoning Articock before running at the ice bird. Articock fired ice shard, and Gabriel absorbed it, becoming a Frozen Slime and firing ice beam back. It didn't do much of anything, but was a good enough temporary distraction for Gabriel to get in close and begin using his seduction attacks; sexy dance, angel eyes, and sweet talk.

Articock endured the attacks, firing ice beam at Gabriel. Gabriel had to focus hard, really straining himself to avoid his semi-liquid body freezing over. As he did this though, his body began to glow.

Marcy grinned ear to ear as Gabriel grew taller, reaching his final evolution from enduring Articock's ice beam. When the light faded, Gabriel was no longer a Slime Prince, but a Slime King.

 _Slime King, the noble sexy goo buko. No one is sure how the silver crown on his head remains in place regardless of physical movement. It cannot be removed, even by the Slime King himself. In addition to new natural power, he is also able to absorb more elemental powers for new elemental slime forms, such as magic, dark, and celestial._

Too shocked by his sudden evolution to do anything, Gabriel ended up standing their for several seconds too many, getting hit with blizzard by Articock and knocked out before he could test out his new power. Marcy didn't care, she was excited.

After having her buko healed up, she sent all but Gabriel out to continue training. "Time for your reward Gabey~" Marcy purred, taking him inside the tent she had set up nearby. Gabriel grinned as Marcy began to undress, "I'm hungry Mistress~" He purred, "Then I guess it's time for a feeding~" Marcy replied, spreading her legs for the slime king.

Gabriel lowered his head to Marcy's already semi-moist pussy, pushing his tongue inside and beginning to stir her insides, licking deep. Marcy never said it, because she knew it would make Rook jealous, but Gabriel had the best tongue of her harem. It wasn't that Rook wasn't skilled, Gabriel's breed had specifically evolved to make people cum with their mouths so they could feed. marcy 's legs were locked around her head as she moaned for more in moments.

What Marcy hadn't known before she'd started this though, was that Gabriel had learned a new sex attack during his evolution. When Marvy felt his tongue pushing deeper inside of her, she assumed it was either probing tongue or long tongue, but she cried out in bliss when she discovered it was neither.

Snake tongue provided the same benefits of both long tongue and snake tongue, increasing the length of the user's tongue, letting them find and seek out sweet spots, and letting the tongue split to focus on two spots at once. Marcy held onto Gabriel's head, crying out as she came.

Gabriel moaned as he lapped up her juices, loving them and wanting more. He moved his tongue even faster now that she was more sensitive from her climax, bringing her closer faster and making her cum a second time within a minute of the first. Marcy panted, groaning as Gabriel started up again, evidently intent on having a feast.


	56. Red Hot Celebration

Kyle and Luther were both needed to stop and rest for awhile after their sexual encounters with the legendary buko, and ended spending the night on the mountain before coming back down it. Skyler managed to get them down the mountain okay, and Aquarius got them across the water back to the main island. Once there, they were greeted with celebration.

Tons of people, natives to the island from the look of them, were dancing and cheering, their commotion growing when they saw Kyle and Luther. "What's all this?" Kyle asked, the answer coming from Kormac, who appeared behind him and put his hands on their shoulders, "Well, I may have slightly let it slip who had gone up there to prevent the mountain from erupting and Kyron from rising." He said.

"So they're celebrating us?" Luther asked, looking over the dancing men, women, and buko; none of which seemed to be quite fully dressed. "Well, they're celebrating not dying horribly in a roaring inferno, but you two could be considered the guests of honor." Kormac said with a smile, "A little break ain't gonna hurt either of you, go enjoy it. I've gotta report back to the Professor and let him know you two, and the island, are still alive."

And with that, Kormac teleported away. Kyle was about to ask Luther what exactly he wanted to do about all this, but before he could, they were both grabbed and pulled into the crowd to dance. They just barely had time to let out their buko so they to could enjoy the fun before they were swept up in it.

The people of this island were rather intense, Kyle and Luther discovered, and more than once throughout the celebration, dancing between the others would become sex so smoothly and so quickly, it was often difficult to tell when the shift had actually occurred.

Luther blushed deeply at the sight of people fucking in public. As someone who'd spent quite a large portion of his life hiding and getting his only pleasures one on one with his buko, the idea of doing it in full view of a crowd that enjoyed watching was something of a thrill.

Seeing this, Kyle grinned mischievously. He took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him close to dance together, the crowd stepped back a bit to give them space to do so. As Kyle and Luther danced, Kyle began to subtly work Luther out of his clothes. He didn't seem to notice, more focused on his movements and enjoying the closeness to Kyle that his first indication that he was almost completely naked was when he nearly tripped over his shorts, which had been around his ankles at the time.

Kyle caught him so he didn't fall, and even managed to make the mostly clumsy movement look graceful as he pulled him in. Luther's face turned bet red when he realized how many people were watching him dance while he was wearing nothing and Kyle was stripping down. His rod grew stiffer as they watched him, and Kyle's hand moved from his hip to his member, gripping it and working slowly along the length.

Luther groaned, his member twitching in Kyle's grip as he felt the other tamer's own cock push against his ass. The crowd whistled and catcalled, Kyle and Luther's buko urging them to keep going while they themselves enjoyed a little fun, either with each other in Lee and Luke's case, or with the natives in Mike and Bryce's cases.

Kyle moved to a sitting position with Luther on top of his cock. He gripped his lover's hip with his free hand and pulled him down, making them both moan as his cock was pushed into Luther's tight, eager hole. His hand pumped harder and faster along Luther's cock, making it easier to forget they were being watched as he focused on the pleasure of the moment instead.

Kyle, enjoying the thrill of it and wanting to make a better show, gave Luther's soft ass a smack, which caused Luther to yelp and bounce on his cock, groaning softly. He wasn't into punishment or even really much domination outside of being bound and fucked, but it seemed that he didn't have much of a problem with being spanked, which Kyle wasn't gonna forget any time soon.

The crowd loved this, and Kyle repeated the motion several times, Luther starting to buck his hips harder as he did. Soon Luther was riding Kyle in unison with Kyle's thrusts up into him, causing him to bounce harder and harder on his cock.

Kyle grunted as his rod got deeper inside of Luther, the boy's ass squeezing him tighter the closer he got. Kyle forced himself even deeper, searching for his lover's sweet spot and knowing he'd found it when Luther's entire body locked up. Grinned, Kyle thrust hard on the stop, only needing two movements to make Luther cry out, covering his hand in cum as the tightness of his ass forced Kyle into his own climax as well.

They sat there together, panting for a moment until Luther got up. His plan may have been to switch places with Kyle, but the plan was cut short by Adrian's joining them in the center of the crowd. Someone at the 'yay we didn't all die' celebration had given the Brotini a grass skirt, and now that was all he wore as he approached them.

Seeing this made Kyle and Luther harder than they already were from the situation to begin with. It seemed their little buko was finally ready to be tamed. He'd chosen one hell of a time to go for it Kyle thought, but then again, perhaps the situation was why he was able to just go for it and join them for the fun.

Adrian got onto his knees between Kyle and Luther, who now both stood above him. He reached up, gently gripping both of their members in his small, soft hands and beginning to stroke them both slowly. He moved his head, flicking his tongue against their tips as he stroked their cocks, making them moan loudly. The sight of the adorable buko pleasuring them was almost better than the actual pleasure itself.

He kept going for a minute or two, then moved his head forward, licking Kyle's cock along the length of it as he stroked Luther harder, then switched. He kept going this until he got both of them close to cumming.

When they were both close, he held both of their tips inside of his mouth, sucking hard while pumping both shafts. Kyle and Luther groaned loudly as they came together, unloading into the small dragon type's mouth.

Adrian swallowed it as quickly as it came, not losing a drop. Luther had to wonder how a buko who was still a virgin could have become so slutty. Most likely it was just buko taming instincts telling him what to do and how, but the idea that watching him and Kyle had somehow corrupted the Brotini was a somewhat attractive one.

The buko got onto his hands and knees, lifting his tail and looking up at Luther and Kyle. There was a momentary squabble of who would go where, and over which was better; being the first to take his anal virginity, or being the first to take his throat. The former would likely be more intense, but the latter would also allow whoever did it to see Adrian's face as he was fucked. Both were enticing options.

In the end, it was Luther who'd get to break Adrian in by virtue of the fact that he was, if only slightly, smaller than Kyle, and would be less likely to hurt him. They got on either side of Adrian, who opened his mouth so the two tamers could line up to both holes. On Adrian's cue, they both thrust into him.

Luther may have cried out louder than Adrian would have from how tight the dragon type's ass squeezed his cock, and the sight of his face as his first time was taken matched with the hot, wet feeling of his throat around Kyle cock left him equally enthralled.

Adrian, bless his heart, nearly came after the first thrust, just barely managing to hold out awhile longer as his tail wrapped around Luther's waist. Luther held onto Adrian's hips and he began thrusting into him at a steady pace, Kyle matching that pace into his throat.

Adrian moved his hips back against Luther as he sucked as hard as he could on Kyle, his own climax hitting him within minutes. He groaned around Kyle's cock as his own shot cum onto the ground beneath him. The extra tightness of his ass and the vibrations from his groaning nearly pushed Luther and Kyle over the edge as well, but they just barely managed to hold it together for a few moments longer before cumming hard into either side of him.

Adrian groaned as they pulled out, panting as they switched places. By the time they were done, they were both going to have done as much with this Brotini as possible, and his excitement by this made it all the better.


	57. Earthen Gym

Marcy and Connor had flown to Viridian with Kest. Marcy was intent on beating at least one more gym before the Grand Festival and the League came, and it seemed she had chosen the Viridian gym for it.

Connor couldn't say he was surprised. In terms of actually combat, the Viridian gym leader was supposed to be the strongest in the region. He also wouldn't have been surprised if she'd wanted to travel to Allure Island and face gym leader Maggie, reportedly the strongest sex battler in the region, but perhaps she was saving that.

They landed in Viridian and entered the gym. The smell of earth of stronger within the building than outside it, fresh dirt and rock seemed to cover the floors, as though brought in every day. Being a gym, it very well might have been.

Marcy didn't waste any time with the other tamers in the room, marching right up to earthen battlefield, at the end of which stood Gae, an amazon of a woman in a dress. She was perhaps the perfect opposite of what people thought of when the idea of an earth type gym leader came to mind.

"Here to challenge?" She asked politely, sounding oddly less condescending than most gym leaders usually did when they asked the question. Marcy nodded, a determined smile on her face.

"The match will be a five on five." Gae said, sending out a bare chested buko wearing baggy shorts who seemed to have his hair stuck to his head with dry dirt, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on Marcy, then on Richard when he was sent out.

 _Wondirt, the ground sidekick buko. This is the ground type form of the Sidekick. Slower and more calm than the other versions of the sidekick, they tend to reply on striking with power rather than striking fast._

The Wondirt reached down, gripping the ground and lifting a much larger chunk of it from the ground than would expect from his size. He sent the boulder hurtling at Richard, who avoided gracefully and fired an arrow back.

The Wondirt fell onto his back to avoid the arrow, his feet kicking the ground and sending a mini-wave of the ground at Richard, who used wood tower, causing a pillar of wood to sprout from the ground and lift him into the air. The shaking earth knocked the wood tower down, and Richard landed with a stone palm to the face from the Wondirt that sent him rolling across the ground.

When the Wondirt walked over to strike again though, he was caught by Richard's command plants, which had vines wrapping around him and binding him in place as Richard got up and fired mana blast, doing massive damage as the Wondirt couldn't move to avoid the attack.

Richard fired one more arrow to knock the Wondirt out, and Gae recalled him. In his place, she sent out a slightly taller, dark brown skinned buko. His body was lightly muscled, which was quite easy to see considering he was wearing nothing.

 _Digman, the odd earthmoving buko. These buko are considered to have more control over the ground than any other ground type, moving through it effortlessly. The speed at which they do so hs increased from their form as Diglittle, and they can often control ground they aren't even touching. Oddly, they seem to have en extremely intense fetish for feet. A tamer willing to use their Digman's feet to cum, or use their own feet to make their Digman cum, will have an extremely loyal and happy earthmover._

Unable to fully shake off his roots as a Bimbo, Richard couldn't help but stare at the naked buko for a moment, and surprisingly, the Digman didn't start moving to battle until after Richard had gotten focused again; possibly out of sportsmanship.

Richard fired an arrow, which missed when the Digman sank into the ground as though a sinkhole had swallowed him. The things Marcy had heard about how the breed didn't dig, but rather swam through the ground seemed true. The solid rock and dirt parted around his body, never actually becoming a liquid, but behaving as one around him; which was a bit off putting to see.

Richard tried to use command plants again, but the Digman moved faster through the ground than the roots did. He managed to hit the Digman with a few mana bolts, but nothing strong enough to knock him out. Using gigabrain did the most damage to the Digman, and even slowed him down long enough for Richard to hit him with an elementally charged plant arrow.

It still didn't knock him out though. The Digman sank into the ground, his hands coming up beneath Richard and grabbing his ankles, pulling him down into the ground. Only his head remained above the dirt, the rest of him trapped in the now solid rock. The Digman popped up a little ways away and used rock tomb, making Richard scream in pain before he was knocked out by the attack.

Marcy recalled him and sent out Colin, who fired signal beam immediately. It hit, not doing much damage, and the Digman went underground. It didn't matter though, as now Colin could track him, as the signal beam now caused the Digman to glow so brilliantly, it could be seen beneath the dirt.

When the Digman popped up near him to attack, Colin was prepared, striking him with metal claw and grabbing him before he could sink underground. He threw him into the air and let out fire blast, knocking the Digman out.

Gae recalled the unconscious ground type and sent out a much bulkier buko that seemed to be an anthro rodent buko of some kind with stone gray fur and what looked like sharp spikes on his back.

 _Sexslash, the randy badger buko. This buko are extremely affectionate when tame, and extremely vicious in nature. It's debatable which is worse, as both are equally likely to cause damage do to their rough, even spiked skin designed for better movement underground._

The Sexslash rushed Colin, not going underground until the last minute, and immediately popping back up behind him to slash at his back. The claws of the ground type were strong, cutting through Colin's powerful scales.

Colin let out a blaze of fire with flamethrower, but it didn't do much. The two buko grappled each other with their claws, struggling to throw each other off. The Sexslash had the advantage with size and power, and forced Colin to the ground.

Colin retaliated with a bite to the buko's next, and the Sexslash pushed them both underground. There was a pause, then a muffled *foomp*, and Colin crawled out of the hole, covered in ass and dirt. Evidently he'd completely burnt out him energy with tail flame, putting all the energy he had into it. It had knocked the Sexslash out, but unfortunately Colin collapsed as well.

They both recalled their buko, Marcy sending out Rook, Gae sending out a eight foot tall muscle man with grayish skin, but an otherwise normal human looking body. He too was naked, but Rook didn't care for it.

 _Rhynodude, the massive rhino buko. This buko shifts forms for battle, having a roughly seven foot tall normal form that is mostly humanoid, and a nearly fifteen foot tall combat form resembling a charging rhinoceros. In their base form they are still quite muscled, and many take pride in being able to finish a fight without shifting forms at all._

The Rhynodude ran at Rook, who held his sword aloft and fired sword beam. The Rhynodude tanked it, bulky and powerful even in his base form. He blocked the slash of the sword with his forearm and picked Rook up, throwing him into the air.

Rook found his equilibrium quickly, firing chi blast down at the Rhynodude and charging power breaker as he fell, the Rhynodude braced himself, soaking up the hits from the chi blast and only showing any signs of being damaged when the power breaker slash hit and he stumbled back, grunting in pain.

Rook used his speed to his advantage, charging up power breaker and attacking hard. With each slash, the Rhynodude gained another gash, but Rook was getting tired while the ground type's stamina seemed limitless. After several minutes of this, the Rhynodude resorted to shifting forms.

The Rhynodude grew another six feet, his body growing even bulkier and skin tougher, a massive horn growing from his face. The Rhynodude charged, hitting Rook like a freight train and smashing him into a rock, knocking him out.

Marcy sent out Kest next, who was glad to have two advantages. The first was his being able to fly out of the Rhynodude's reach, and the second was his having water pulse. He fired the water attack down, knocking the Rhynodude back with an elemental attack, then began to circle him, building up speed for gust.

Even with the twister of gust around him, the weight and power of the Rhynodude prevented him form being swept up. That is, until Kest began firing multiple water pulses into it, turning it into a massive water cyclone.

When it faded, the Rhynodude staggered, and seemed for a moment to be going down. Instead, once on his fours, the Rhynodude kicked off, driving his horn into Kest's chest and sending him spiralling out of bounds. Even if he hadn't left the battlefield, the impact had knocked him out. He was still damaged though, and Marcy sent out her last buko. Gabriel.

The Slime King immediately used toxic to poison the Rhynodude. The Rhynodude tried to stomp on Gabriel, who didn't even dodge. He took almost no damage at all do to his semi-liquid body, and as the Rhynodude began trying every attack he had, he found that nothing he had could do more them momentarily daze the Slime King, and eventually, the poison wore him down and knocked him out.

Gae recalled the massive buko, sending out the last of her buko, a relatively short, semi-muscled buko with tan skin, a short tail, a skull helmet over his head, and a long bone for a weapon, and possible for a toy.

 _Marowhack, the lonely bone buko. This buko can evolve from a Cuedildo when they've either taken revenge on whoever caused their transofrmation into a Cudildo in the first place, or if they're a natural born, it will occur naturally with training. Regardless, the result is a stronger, tougher, and sexier earth type._

Gabriel figured out where things were going before Marcy did, using enticing look right out of the gate. The Marowhack was well trained and mostly resisted the seduction attack, but still ditched his pants before going over to Gabriel, seeming intent on using his bone as more of a toy than a weapon.

Gabriel grabbed and kissed the Marowhack, trying to overwhelm him quickly, but that didn't seem very possible with the earth type. It forced Gabriel to the ground, sitting on his stomach to pin him down and moving the Slime King's legs apart, lining the tip of his toy up to his ass.

Gabriel groaned as he felt the bone toy being worked roughly into his ass. Because of his breed, Gabriel didn't need any kind of lubrication to take even massive things into his ass, which worked against him here as the Marowhack was able to just ram his toy in and start pumping his ass, thrusting his own stiff member against Grabiel's.

Gabriel moaned from the Marowhack's movements, moving his hands over and lifting the Marowhack's tail, pushing three of his fingers inside of his tight ass and pumping them aggressively.

The Marowhack tried to endure it, but it became harder to ignore as Gabriel used Call Me King, the domination attack he'd learned upon his evolution, allowing him to let off an aura of dominance. The Marowhack struggled against the aura, which urged him to submit. Even with this, he still help out for quite a bit longer before Gabriel managed to push the Marowhack off of his body and onto his fours.

Removing the bone from his rear, Gabriel buried his tongue inside of the Marowhack's ass and used snake tongue, licking fast and deep. The Marowhack moaned loudly, crying out when Gabriel's tongue found his prostate and teased it, the Slime King's slick hands gripping and jerking his throbbing cock as hard as they could, causing him cum as he moved one hand a bit lower to squeeze the Marowhack's balls.

Gabriel licked his hand clean as he stood victorious. Marcy went over to her buko, proudly giving him a kiss and licking her lips when she tasted the ground type cum he'd still had in his mouth. "Impressive." Gae said as she went over to Marcy, giving her the earth badge, $4000, and the TM for earthquake.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, "You were a great challenge." She said before turning the gym to leave. She supposed the thing she would miss the most about gym battles would be the intense sex she always got from her prideful buko afterwards.


	58. Song Bug

After they'd finished enjoying themselves at the celebration set up by the people of Ember island, Kyle and Luther got back to their training. Frankly, Kyle was just training to keep his buko in shape, but Luther's intense preparation for the Grand Festival, which drew closer every day, urged him to train his own buko harder.

Even Adrian started training, though his training was more just following the motions of the other buko. He kept getting distracted by Luther's training. Zeke's turning nurse's skirt just barely giving a glimpse to his soft ass beneath, Tom's powerful muscles that showed as he lifted large boulders and tossed them into the air so he could supplex them into the ground, Leon's graceful twirling through the air with the debris he'd collected from the ground using psychic. Mike's intricate vine movements. Donny's erotic movements as he summoned more and more toys and showed more and more ways to use them, and Magi's mystical performance.

Even the training of Behemoth and Jory was enthralling and all they seemed to do was toss rocks around and lift things; didn't even try to do it skillfully like Tom did. After a while, Adrian switched to watching Kyle's buko.

Aquarius' slow but powerful movements against targets. Bryce's oddly erotic singing and dancing, Ethan's fast, rough attacks. Luke's slow, thought out strikes. Lee's wild burning attacks. Dylan's swift, aerial strikes, mirrored by Skylar's. It was Bryce's movements that he kept coming back to.

In fact, it was Bryce's movements that everyone kept coming back to, as the Gypsy's singing and dancing, laced with magic to make it that much more appealing, made it near impossible not to stare. Bryce himself wasn't even aware of this, his own mind at peace, as dancing and singing were to him what mediation were to others, and he was calm while doing it, at peace with the world.

He didn't even notice when his skin began to glow with bright white light, his movements never stopping as his entire body grew in size, his antenna grew longer, his muscles a bit larger. Silky gray fur seemed to cover him now, his hair growing longer, giving him an even more look of being crossed between a very buff, masculine buko and an extremely fem one.

Furthermore, he'd grown wings, though at the moment the way they were folded behind his back gave it more the look that he was wearing an elegant cape like some sort of royalty; the only clothing he would be wearing considering that the size he'd gained had caused everything else to pop off of his body. Bryce had evolved into a Gypsy Moth.

 _Gypsy Moth, the flying music buko. Much more powerful than their previous form, its the Gypsy Moths that protect the traveling caravans of the standard Gypsies, watching from above and attacking when their pre-evolutions are attacked. Their singing, dancing, and other erotic abilities are not hampered by their new forms; but are in fact increased by them, making them just as powerful in bed as on the battlefield._

It was several moments after his evolution that Bryce noticed the extra weight to his body and stopped dancing and singing to see what had caused it, gasping when he realized that he'd evolved.

He turned to Kyle, who was already running over to him. Kyle hugged Bryce eagerly, kissing along the Gypsy Moth's neck and to his lips. The Gypsy Moth kissed him back, holding onto his tamer, who had to lean himself up to do so now that Bryce was so much taller than him in his new form.

"Congratulations Bryce," Kyle said with a proud smile, "How about we go somewhere private and celebrate together~?" He offered with a grin. Bryce smiled back at him, but shook his head, "Why don't we celebrate right here~?" He suggested. He'd always been the most exhibitionist of the group, even before Kyle had discovered the kink within his own boyfriend; possibly something to do with the Gypsy breed as a whole than Bryce specifically, the freedom of it got them hotter than anything else.

Kyle looked back to the others to make sure they were comfortable with it. Luther had paused his training for the moment, and was currently cuddling Adrian, "Don't let us stop you~" He said with a smile.

Kyle turned back to Bryce, kissing him again. It was deeper this time, lasting several moments as Bryce started working Kyle's clothes off, taking his shirt off when they separated from the kiss and moved to the solid ground below them. Bryce trailed kisses across Kyle's body, then moved his member up to his master's lips.

Bryce's evolution had let him grow bigger, and his rod was now a solid eight and a half inches. Kyle opened his mouth, taking the tip inside and beginning to lick along it as he bobbed his head, getting the length of it wet with his saliva.

Wanting something else more than a blow job from his tamer, Bryce pulled back when his member had been made slick and lined it up to Kyle's ass, holding his legs up over his shoulders as he thrust into him hard, testing his new strength.

Said strength, mixed with the slickness of Bryce's lubricated cock and the position he had Kyle in, let him get almost half of his cock inside on the first thrust alone, and as he kept his hips moving, his cock got deeper each time.

Soon he was working his entire length into Kyle's ass with each thrust, pumping it harder and harder into him as the Gypsy Moth got more heated, pushing harder into his tamer's ass as he opened his mouth and began to sing again.

It was more of humming than it was singing, but the magic didn't need much to work, just a sound and an idea that the user wanted to let out. The idea that he was letting out through his humming so it would fill Kyle was a simple one, but nonetheless intense when it hit: pleasure.

Kyle's already rock hard cock throbbing harder, leaking pre-cum as his ass clenched tighter around Bryce's cock, squeezing it hard as the Gypsy Moth fucked it harder to keep hitting deep inside, eventually finding his tamer's prostate and hitting it roughly.

The combination of Bryce hitting Kyle's sweet spot and Bryce's pleasure magic flowing through him was more than Kyle could take. His body tensed, and he let out a pleasured groan as he came hard, Bryce following shortly after as he pumped hot, thick, gooey bug type cum into his master's hole.

He pulled out, sighing happily. He wasn't satisfied yet of course, he preferred being a bottom afterall. Kyle seemed to out of it at the moment to continue, the pleasure magic gumming up his mind, but the rest of Kyle's harem was still up, and they all seemed more than happy to use the Gypsy Moth as their bottom bitch while they waited for Kyle to come back to.


	59. Up to Eleven

Marcy had decided to stay in Viridian City, as it wasn't a bad place to train and it was where the Grand Festival was going to be held pretty soon, making it a good place to catch back up with Kyle and Luther as well. She headed out with Connor to train at the edge of the town so they could get stronger while they waited for Kyle and Luther.

Marcy found a large pond and trained herself there while her buko trained a little ways away in the nearby field. Marcy's own water abilities had been growing in power, but weren't quite up to much more than Kyle's. She'd learned to direct the flow of water, making it move with her movements, but that was about it. She had recently learned to generate water as well, but only in droplets, which gave more the appearance that she had begun sweating than using any kind of attack.

But she figured there wasn't any need to stress too much about it. Her own physical abilities wouldn't be a deciding factor at the league, and she was only learning them for her own enjoyment. They would grow in power and complexity with practice. All that mattered was her buko's training, which thankfully was going well.

Colin was meditating with his tail flame extended around his body. He was meant to hold the fire as long as he could, and when he couldn't he would focus purely on physical power until he could train his fire again. He would alternate like this until the end of the day, stopping only for a few breaks so he didn't keel over.

James fired at various targets, never staying still for more than a few seconds as he continually bounced and ran across the field, firing different elemental rounds at different targets. The only elements he couldn't seem to fire were ghost, celestial, and infernal, possibly for lack of training in those environments.

Richard meditated in the grass, exercising his plant control by sending it farther and farther and increasing the power more and more. He practiced his aim by hitting targets farther and farther away and his magic by trying different spells and seeing which ones he could and couldn't get right. Naturally, he was better with nature magic, but he showed some skill with different kinds as well, even learning to teleport and levitate.

Kest only touched the ground when he was striking it with slashes, kicks, or wing attacks, otherwise he kept in the air to train his speed and wing strength, creating sharp winds and then flying against them.

Gabriel was the only one training with Articock, but only because he wasn't training for combat. They were quite a ways off, where they wouldn't be seen by travelling tamers, fucking senseless to build Gabriel's endurance up even higher. Gabriel's goal was to leave the legendary ice bird tired and out of cum if he could.

Rook was training without his sword for once. As his skill with his sword could only get so much better, Marcy had told him to instead focus on training his physical strength so he could put more striking power behind his sword attacks.

The training went on for hours, Marcy interrupted twice by coordinators that wanted to train for the Grand Festival by challenging her to a style battle. She turned them both down because she didn't do style battles, and wasn't a coordinator, but knew that Kyle and Luther couldn't be too much farther off if the other performers were starting to show up.

When Marcy saw that sunset was coming, by which point she could very nearly hold the water of the pond apart around her for ten feet in every direction, Marcy told her buko they were done for the day. Everyone was tired, which Marcy was proud of, as were the buko themselves.

Connor sat with Marcy as everyone rested in the fields, sore enough that they needed a bit of time before they actually got up and left to return to the center for the night to rest. Richard, it seemed, was less sore though, as Marcy spotted him sneaking off from the rest of the buko.

Jeremy was as well Connor noticed, and they followed the High Elf and Bondage Elf quietly to see what the two were up to. They got to the woods a little ways to the east before stopping, believing they'd put enough distance between themselves and the others to avoid being caught, but not so much that it would be suspicious if people went looking for them.

Marcy grinned ear to ear as she watched what happened next, Jeremy throwing Richard against the tree roughly and kissing him hard. Richard kissed back, holding onto Jeremy, who moved down to kiss along his neck before starting to undress him.

"M-Maybe we should wait until everyone goes back to the center before we start this time." Richard said, Jeremy pouting, "You really wanna keep this waiting?" He asked, indicating to his stiff member, rubbing it against Richard's only throbbing length, making the High Elf squirm against the tree, "No.. I just get so nervous about sneaking around like this. Can't we just tell the others?"

"We can tell them after the league. I just don't want any drama with the other buko and our tamers." Jeremy said. "I'm sure they'd all understand." Richard said. "They probably would," Jeremy admitted, "But I'm not about to risk you on it." He kissed Richard again, more passionately this time as he gripped his cock, "Now tell me, who's my sexy little slut Elf~?"

Richard blushed, gripping the tree, "I-I am." He groaned. Jeremy squeezed tighter, "Didn't quite catch that~" "I-I'm your sexy little slut Elf." He moaned, not noticing that Jeremy was using command plants until the tree bark had wrapped around his arms like shackles and his legs had been tied around Jeremy's waist with vines.

Jeremy lined up to Richard's ass, "You sure as fuck are~" He said, biting down on Richard's chest, which Marcy made a mental note to try, as it made the High Elf cry out with pleasure before Jeremy even thrust into him.

Jeremy teased and played with Richard's body as he fucked him, but held back from cumming and didn't let Richard cum either, not even when he started begging for it. Marcy and Connor, far too hot from the show to just watch, lowered their pants and positioned themselves so they were still hidden behind a tree while Connor fucked her against it and they could both watch.

After another several heated minutes, Jeremy finally let Richard cum, dumping his own hot seed into him as he did. Marcy and Connor weren't done, and didn't think they'd be able to stop just yet. Thankfully for them, neither were Jeremy and Richard. Marcy realized she was gonna have to re-evaluate her taming habits with her buko, as Richard's eyes lit up not with fear, but excitement when Jeremy told him it was time for his daily punishment.


	60. Pre-Festival

Luther and Kyle had hardly set foot in Viridian when Marcy and Connor caught up with them. Kyle could only assume that they'd been waiting for them outside the actually town and, front the bark chips in Marcy's hair, gotten distracted with taming, only making it back in time to see that they'd already gone forward. Luther wondered how Marcy hadn't gone blind from how often she went at it by now.

They all sat down near the entrance to the town and got caught up on what they'd been doing while they were gone. Marcy thought Kyle was kidding at first when Kyle and Luther explained their run in with Cheshire and Kyron, but the signed mission form Kormac had given them after teleporting them back to Pallet confirmed it.

"Heh, we've all had it with legends!" Connor said with a smile, Marcy nodding in agreement. "Gotta be some kind of reward for that. We should form a club." "A club for sex with legendaries?" Luther questioned.

"I've seen weirder," Kyle said, "In school, Marcy was in a club for sex with anthro buko." "It was a phase!" Marcy said. "You're first buko was an anthro lizard, the first buko you caught was an anthro rabbit, your heaviest hitting, faster buko, and the legendary you fucked were all anthro birds" Kyle pointed out, "I'm shocked you have any full humanoid buko at all."

Marcy pouted, trying to think of a comeback of some kind but finding none, "Relax Marcy, he's just teasing," Luther said, "He knows that if he doesn't behave, I have Donny convince his buko that he should go a few nights without taming." "You wouldn't do that." Kyle said, Luther raising an eyebrow in response, "Wanna find out?"

Connor chuckled at this, as did Marcy and eventually Kyle and Luther as well. Before anymore fake threats could be thrown at each other, the group turned to watch the next swarm of tamers come in. they'd been coming in packs for the Grand Festival.

Marcy spotted a troop of flying type tamers with a silky blue feathered bird buko, a gun metal gray one, a dirty white one clinging to his tamer his legs around the guys waist, and a muscled, red-skinned version of a Zubutt.

 _Dive Bird, the sea diving buko. This buko is a part water type variant evolution Pidgy's can take instead of their standard evolution. Much faster in the air and efficient divers, they are among the most skilled at hunting at sea._

 _Skarmaster, the jet buko. This buko is covered in metal lined feathers, allowing them to cut through stone while barely slowly. Their dynamic bodies allow them to reach incredible speeds which they focus on their sharp beaks and claws._

 _Floozy, the head in the clouds buko. As the final form of a Nymph evolution, the Floozy is extremely strong and twice as lustful, loving to have sex while flying with their tamer more than anything else._

 _Foxglove, the nightstar buko. This fire stone triggered evolution is an improvement on the Zubutt in many ways. Stronger, more maneuverable in the air, and able to manifest a bit of magic for specialty fire attacks._

Soon after the flyers came a group of steel tamers clad in metal fabrics and armor. With them were a tall naked metal buko with an aura of heat around him, a metal covered buko that resembled an Ivywhore, a floating humanoid buko with magnet shaped hands and feet and three small satellite type objects orbiting him, and a small human like buko in a dress.

 _Brass, the bold buko. This metallic buko is one of the most resilient to the steel type's natural weakness thanks to it being part fire type. This does make taming difficult, as the more passionate he gets, the hotter his metal skin, which can seriously burn a lover whether their inside him or he's inside them._

 _Iron Chef, the steel super cook buko. This steel type variant evolution of the Ivywhore is triggered when an Ivywhore with a knowledge of how to cook and a desire to do so obtains a Heavy Metal. The result is a steel plant type armed with knives, metallic skin, and steel covered vines._

 _Michaelton, the three in one buko. This evolution of the Michaelmite comes when one either enters a magnetically disturbed area, or comes in contact with a thunder stone. The result is a much stronger buko who also has an issue with split-personalities; having three in total._

 _Smart Doll, the android buko. This buko results from a Doll developing a full mind of their own. When they are no longer the mindless, order following machines that their previous forms were, they evolve into stronger steel types with wills of their own and a mysterious desire to dress like young girls._

While Marcy, Conner, and Kyle were just enjoying the show, Luther was watching each buko walk by and planning on how to deal with it, making mental notes of the possible types of buko and strategies he would have to work against when one came at him and his buko. That Smart Doll was bound to be a dancer, and there was no telling how graceful the Floozy would be in the air.

What really got him worried was when the magic type tamers started pouring in. A Tattart here, an Elf Queen there, various Mage forms throughout the whole crowd. Luther kept his eyes peeled, but saw no sign of his rival among them. It was entirely possible, he knew, that she'd just arrived before them, but part of him was wondering if maybe, just maybe she hadn't-

"Looking for something?" Kaya questioned, tapping Luther's shoulder from behind. He'd been staring so intensely at the passing mgic users that Luther nearly jumped out of his chair when she touched him.

She snorted at this, "Didn't think I'd actually be missing out on the Grand Festival did you? There's wishful thinking, then there's thinking with your ass." "Oh I was sure you'd come eventually, I was just hoping you'd come out with the others and have your buko out for me to get a read on the,." Luther replied.

She laughed, "Please, those show-offy wannabes are out of their league. Any coordinator worth their ribbons should know you're not supposed to let the enemy know what you've got up your sleeves am I right?"

Luther nodded in agreement. "Well, see you at the Festival. I'm gonna go get back to training. Gotta make sure my buko look good don't eye?"

Luther nodded, also getting up. Not a chance he was gonna get shown up.


	61. Round 1

Luther took a deep breath. His buko were less nervous than he was and they'd be the ones performing. He'd bought quite a lot to help out his buko in their performance, new outfits, new TMs, seals for their bukoballs so they could make an entrance, and even specialty items to help their abilities, like a magical seed for Mike to power up his plant type powers.

This didn't ease his nerves though. Luther wasn't worried that his buko would make a mistake, he had total faith in them. He was fearful that he, as unlikely and difficult as it would be, would somehow make a mistake while on stage with them. He forced himself to calm. He had to believe in his buko.

The Grand Festival was in full swing. The contest hall of Viridian city, the biggest in the region, was packed full in the front with an audience and in the back with contestants. There would be five judges instead of the usual three, and there would be three performance rounds, two with only one buko on stage, and one with three buko working together. Those that passed all three rounds would be moved onto the style battle rounds.

Luther had watched the few dozen performers go on before him, and he gripped Leon's bukoball tighter as his time on stage grew closer. When he heard his cue to go out, he took one more deep breath before stepping out into view of the crowd.

His aura charm was warm as it strained to hold back his slime aura, which grew more intense the more nervous Luther grew. Thankfully, it held, not letting any of the aura come out at all. Luther had cleaned himself up pretty well, having his hair fixed up by a stylist in Viridian and having put on a nice suit that Marcy had sprung to get for him.

He gave a polite bow to greet the audience, something that most of the performers before him had neglected, and sent out Leon. the seal he'd placed on Leon's bukoball caused a swarm of multicolored butterflies, semi-solid illusions made from the magic imbued in the seal, to explode around the bug type.

Leon flew up so he could be seen in full view as the butterflies flew around him, his psychic ability controlling their movement to make them appear to be dancing around him. Where most performances were fairly simple and self contained, Leon launches into of a story, as the dance seemed to depict him battling the swarm of butterflies, the movements elegant and graceful, glittering with color and fluid.

It ended with Leon capturing the butterflies in his string shot, their color negativing the usually drab looking attack. Leon descended, touching the ground for the first time in the performance, bowing and exiting the stage.

Luther was confident in this performance, as so few people actually integrated the seals into their performance. Most just used them for a flashy entrance before their routine, or as shiny targets to display the accuracy of their buko, but Leon had showed some real skill with his performance, and unsurprisingly, made it passed the first round.

After three hours, by which point Kyle had forced Luther to calm down, resorting to giving him a little 'oral support' to ease his nerves, it was time for Luther to go up again, this time his performer being Donny.

Normally Donny could breeze through a performance round with simple sexual arousal and a few seduction attacks on the crowd, but that wouldn't be enough to cut it here, Donny needed to really perform.

Luther was glad he'd evolved into a Dildoron already, as the performance would be near impossible without that. He appeared out of his bukoball, the seal on the ball causing hearts to spin around his body, which matched the naked buko's twirling movements as he appeared.

He held out his hands, using his ability to generate sex toys to begin summoning them. Luther figured that if ever there was ever time to go over the top, it was now, and so Donny poured a ton of his magic into summoning a massive, four inch thick, eighteen inch long dildo made of solid wood.

Donny jumped before he summoned it, so he was balancing on one foot on top of it. A snap of his fingers summoned a second toy identical to the one beneath him, having it levitate above him. Now came the moment that made or broke the routine.

Another snap of his finger formed a C-ring around Donny's cock to prevent him from cumming, and Donny took a breath. There was a pause as the audience watched closely to see what he was about to do.

Donny kicked his leg to the side, letting himself drop onto the toy below him while forcing the one above him down into his mouth and throat. There was a gasp amount the crowd as Donny took both toys, every inch, down to the base inside of his ass and throat; to the point that he could close his mouth without any of the toy there showing.

Donny's stomach bulged with the size and girth of the toys, and his entire body shook as Donny vibrated both of them inside of his body hard enough for the judges at least to know it was happening. The Dildoron's member swelled hard from the actions, but he was prevented from cumming by the C-ring.

Donny turned a few times to make sure everyone could see how utterly stuffed he was by the toys, then bent over to bow, but the performance wasn't quite done. When he stood, he allowed all the toys to vanish; including the C-ring, and used Money Shot. it was an utterly worthless ability for a sex battle, as it required the user to cum, but for a performance, was great. It increased the amount of cum the user elt out, as well as the force with which it came out. Using it, Donny was able to cum directly up, and let his own seed rain down on him.

He bowed again, covered in his own thick, white, hot seed, and left the stage. It was a bit riskier of a performance, but the result spoke for itself. Luther advanced forward to the third round of performances, and as ranked in the top half of the contestants; of which the Grand Festival had been cut down to just forty performers by now, and would be cut down further by the triple performance.

What followed was a long and stressful night of struggling to get to sleep, going over the routine four or five dozen times, and making absolutely certain that Behemoth wouldn't get confused, distracted, or otherwise frustrated throughout it, as he was the biggest risk of it.

The performance needed to be the best one possible, integrating arousal, shows of strength, grace, and skill. For it, he chose Behemoth, Mike, and Tom. Jory and Zeke had been disappointed not to be in it, but they understood that they weren't a good match for the routine.

The performance started simple, no fancy effects from seals for anything like that, which indirectly made the performance more interesting by immediately differentiating it from all the others that had been on stage. All three buko bowed, Behemoth doing so in full giant mode, which was novel in itself

Then they began. Behemoth picked up the two smaller buko and threw them into the air, Mike catching Tom and throwing him even higher up into the air as Mike handed on top of Behemoth, sitting on his face as the Snorlad pushed his tongue into the Ivywhore's now exposed ass.

Mike let out all evleen vines, not so much catching Tom with them, more leaving them in the air and letting Tom catch and swing around them, it was somewhere between an acrobatic performance and an elaborate pole dance. Gradually it grew more impressive as Mike took away vines from Tom to tease and toy with Behemoth's body, making it more difficult and thus more impressive for Behemoth to keep Mike up.

After getting to the point that Mike had only one vine up for Tom, it came time for the real show stopper. Luther had his fingers crossed, and held his breath as he watched the buko switch their places in the tower quickly and swiftly.

Mike dropped to the ground, holding himself upside down with his vines holding him up like a pedestal and his legs high up in the air. Tom landed on him, his feet standing on Mike's. Most impressively, Behemoth landed on top of Tom. who held the enormous Snorlad up.

The real most impressive feat was how straight Tom was keeping his face, never letting the strain of it show on his face as he held Behemoth up above him. As a final show of strength, Behemoth used the attack he'd only just learned a few days prior from a TM.

Marcy hadn't had any use for the earthquake TM from the Viridian Gym, and so had offered it to Luther for Behemoth. He'd accepted, and now the Snorlad used the move from above Tom, the force of it shaking the Tigre's entire body, as well as Mike's as well as the judges and most of the audience.

The tower never fell, and Mike, who'd been gathering energy since they switched places, fired solar beam at the ground, launching all of them into the air to land gracefully on their feet so they could bow.

The crowd roared with approval, the buko, and Luther smiling proudly as the soaked in the applause and cheers. This had been what Luther had dreamed of for so long while he'd wallowed in his slime aura loneliness, and it was incredible.

The only thing that slightly soured his mood was the sight of Kaya's routine. He watched her while Zeke healed Mike and Tom. She used her Mist Bunny, Archmage, a buko that he hadn't seen her using before, a tall dark, collared buko, a Dark Gentleman.

 _Dark Gentlemen, the cruelly polite buko. This possible evolution of the Dark Elf is known for a few things; their intense mastery of dark, infernal, and magical abilities, their hatred of celestial types, their politeness to all that only breaks down into savagery when in the presence of a celestial type, their sadistic nature that results in a love of torturing others, physically and psychologically, even if they're friends or loved ones, and their love of being tortured, humiliated, and utterly degraded during sex, which seems to contradict their otherwise dominant nature._

The three of them had formed a routine like a play, with the Dark Man battling and capturing the Mist Bunny, making him into his own personal fuck doll until the Archmage burst in to save the day. It was a simple set up, but what sold it was the magical power of Kaya's buko that let them utterly alter their surroundings, change the very nature of the stage to fit their scenes.

Kaya had the highest ranked performance of those that passed, Luther only getting the seventh. Still, it was good. As Luther looked over how the scores corresponded to who would be style battling who and when, he realized that if Kaya didn't lose any style battles, and he didn't lose any style battles, then he would be seeing her at the final round of the Grand Festival.


	62. Fighting Style Battle

A day had passed, and it was time for the type battle portion of the Grand Festival. Normally a contest would have two one on one battles and a final three on three battle, but for the Grand Festival, Luther would be starting with a three on three and work his way up.

For his first style battle at the Grand Festival, Luther was up against a martial artist. The man was tall, his well muscled form showing around his attractive blue trainer class garb. He bowed respectfully to Luther, and Luther returned it.

Luther sent out Mike, hoping he could power through the three on three with his strongest buko and worry about style in the later rounds. The martial artist sent out a tall, mostly humanoid buko with a mix of light blue and dark red hair in a matching leotard.

 _Acrobro, the tumbling buko. This pokegirl combines physical grace and strength with quick moving psychic powers, making them great for performances, on the battlefield, and especially in bed._

The timer displayed five minutes instead of the normal three minutes, and the battle began. The Acrobro leaped into the air, Mike jumping back to avoid the jump kick. Mike fired razor leaf, the Acrobro using barrier to guard.

Mike let out his vines, seven of them being guarded by barrier, but the remaining four slipped passed, wrapped around the Acrobro's legs and pulling him across the floor, flinging him into the air and berating him with razor leaf on his way down.

The razor leaves hit, but the Acrobro still landed safely on his feet, hurling an attack that combined chi blast and confusion at Mike. Mike wrapped his eleven vines together to try and guard it, but the force of the attack sent him back anyway.

Mike fired muscle powder, one of his less used attacks, at the Acrobro as he approached to attack again. Suddenly the graceful buko's balance was thrown off by the power randomly increasing the size of different muscles. It was a temporary effect, but it surprised the Acrobro long enough for Mike to strike with all eleven vines, knocking him out.

The Acrobro's muscles returned to normal after he fainted. The martial artist recalled him and sent out his next buko, a feathered humanoid with white silky feathers and no beak that took a combat stance upon appearing.

 _Love Dove, the loving bird buko. This evolution of the Tomgirl is triggered by a bird E-medal, and is one of the few evolutions to identify as he rather than she, despite being one of the more feminine forms. It combines flight and speed with hand to hand prowess and power._

The Love Dove rushed Mike with wing attack, knocking away razor leaves to get in close enough to strike him. Mike was knocked back, but his vines tripped the Love Dove up and sent him flying across the stage.

He caught his balance thanks to his wings, letting him float down to the ground and rush back towards Mike, this time avoiding the vines; battling them away with back hand, karate chop, and wing attack.

The Love Dove flicked her wings at Mike, hitting him with feather shuriken. Mike grunted, firing poison powder and poisoning the Love Dove. The Love Dove ran forward, jumping into the air and flying down at Mike with dive bomb. Mike used leaf shield to block.

The force of the attack knocked Mike back, damaging him. It did more damage to the Love Dove though, and the effects of the poison knocked him out. The martial artist recalled him and sent out his final buko, a tall, white furred anthro tiger buko. It had black marking along his fur and wore a tunic, a look of calm on his face.

 _White Tigre, the mystic grandmaster buko. This extremely rare buko can only evolve from a Trigre through a very complex magical ritual that should only be performed by trained magic users. Their magical power mixes with their physical combat to make a devastating buko._

Mike closed his eyes to focus for a moment, charging up for solar beam. The White Tigre teleported, appearing behind Mike and aiming a strike at his back plant for a quick knock out. A combination of leaf shield and vine guard protected from the attack, and Mike showered the White Tigre in sap powder.

The White Tigre slashed with mana claw, but by that point Mike had turned and the attack hit his chest instead of his plant. It still hurt, but wasn't an immediate knock out, and Mike was able to counter, punching the White Tigre in the jaw before ensnaring him with vines and throwing him across the field.

The White Tigre got up, firing mana bolts at Mike. Mike guarded, tanking the damage as he stored up the power, his back plant glowing as he reached the maximum and fired solar beam at the White Tigre.

The solar beam blasted through the mana bolts, hitting the White Tigre directly. When it faded, both buko panted, but both were still standing. Smoke was rising from the White Tigre's fur, but he was still standing.

He rushed forward with Extreme Speed, hitting Mike hard in the chest, sending him into the wall, unconscious. Luther recalled Mike, sending out Behemoth. Behemoth stomped the ground, using earthquake to throw the White Tigre off balance.

As the magic and fighting type stumbled, Behemoth went over, letting himself fall hard onto the feline buko with body slam, knocking him out. It hadn't exactly been a pretty win, but a win was a win Luther supposed.

He would have felt better about it, but as he watched the other battles, he saw Kaya use the same strategy as him; but she hadn't needed to switch out from her strongest buko, her Archmage, and had swept her style battle in less time.

Luther took a breath, going over his buko and his possible strategies. He was gonna have to get even more serious if he ended up facing Kaya; not that he wouldn't be thrilled if someone else took her out before he had to, but he doubted that it would happen.


	63. Dancing Bugs

Luther had picked out the four buko he'd be using for the four on four round of the style battles, and as nervous as he was, he was pretty sure he could handle whatever it was that would come his way. He and his buko were ready. Marcy, Conner, and most importantly Kyle would all be in the audience cheering him on.

He opponent he was up against appeared to be a bug catcher. No, a bug maniac he noticed the slight difference in the uniform. Bug type tamers would often get offended if you confused a bug catcher for a bug maniac, the former calling the latter a bunch of neurotics, the latter calling the former a bunch of casual scrubs. Personally, Luther didn't see what the point in it was.

In any event, he sent out Tom first, and the bug maniac sent out a tall, armored, six armed buko with swords for each hand. Luther recognized the breed as a Sword Dancer. Not the best matchup Luther could have hoped for, but most certainly not the worst.

The Sword Dancer started, predictably enough, with sword dance to boost attack power and gain style points. Tom used agility, rushing over to the Sword Dancer to try and interrupt the dance. The Sword Dancer saw it coming however, and hit Tom back with Cross slash. The Tigre managed to land gracefully on his feet though, so he didn't lose any style points.

Tom's claws began to glow as he used metal claw, and attack he'd only recently actually learned to use effectively. The Sword Dancer swung all six swords, the metal claw strong enough to block the blades and the Tigre's strength enough to counter the force.

Tom jumped up, kicking both of his legs into the Sword Dancer's gut to send him back and catching himself gracefully as before hitting the floor, earning style points as the Sword Dancer lost the for stumbling.

The Sword Dancer began to fire sword beam from all six swords, but Tom avoided it with agility, striking the bug type in the back with metal claw. Luther wished they'd been able to get megaton claw down, as that might have knocked the Sword Dancer out right there, but metal claw at least cracked through the armor, giving Tom a target.

He yelped as he was hit by three different cross-slashes, but endured it as he wrapped his arms around the bug type's midsection, jumping into the air and dropping down onto the floor. It wasn't the most graceful movement, but it still earned style points for its well execution.

Tom got back up, delivering another metal claw to the exposed section of back on the Sword Dancer, knocking him out. The bug maniac recalled the Sword Dancer, sending out a short, cute little red and green buko.

 _Appliepie, the sweetest buko. This possible evolution for the Cutepie is triggered by large consumption of apples and frequent taming. The result is a plant/bug type that enjoys apple, cinnamon, and who's libido grows to match the tamer's exactly._

Tom rushed the small bug/plant type, getting sprayed with a blast of sweet scent that made him smell intensely of apple cinnamon. His vision became blurred and he slashed at nothing before getting ensnared in vines from the Applepie, who reeled him in and threw him into the air, sending him spinning and firing razor leaves that hit Tom when he landed.

The combo earned style points for the bug maniac and lost them for Luther. Tom rushed the Applepie again, this time powering through the sweet scent and slashing the vines away. He jumped over the Applepie, grabbing him and attacking with thrash.

The attack was damaging, but the razor leaf that hit Tom knocked him out. Luther recalled him and sent out Donny. Being a poison type himself, Donny was unaffected by the sweet scent, and returned fire with lust dust.

The Applepie endured it decently well, being part plant type, until he realized that he'd been doused in more than just lust dust. The gender dust began to take effect, shifting the Applepie into a female version of itself.

Donny picked the female buko up, removing her clothing and dropping her hard onto his cock, summoning a metal dildo to thrust into her ass. Donny held her up, moving and dancing her his cock lodged in her pussy, every movement causing her to bounce on it and groan more as the lust dust overtook her and left her grinding herself desperately against Donny's cock.

The display earned Luther style points while leaking style points away from the bug maniac until the Applepie came. Donny set down the Applepie as she reverted back to a he. The bug maniac recalled him and sent out a short, light green skinned chibi of a bug type buko, wearing no clothing, a Cockdew.

 _Cockdew, sweet aphid buko. This cave dwelling bug type buko is known for its ability to generate better, stronger honey and other good tasting substances than any other buko can naturally. It's sweet tasting honeys, syrups, and other substances are generated from its lips and from it's cock, and can be brewed into delicious, even intoxicating drinks._

Donny doubted any of his dust attacks would work on the Cockdew, and so instead Donny rushed the Cockdew directly, summoning several sex toys that floated around him as they moved forward.

The Cockdew moved gracefully, his small form letting him duck and weave his way passed the toys/weapons and get in close to Donny, pressing his lips against the Dildoron and letting thick, lust imbued honey pour into his mouth and down his throat.

Even for a poison type, the honey was potent, and as he gulped down the honey, Donny's mind grew clouded and his member stiffer every second. The Cockdew lowered down onto his knees, wrapping his lips around Donny's member and bobbing his head along its length, sucking skillfully.

To earn a few style points as he took out the Dildoron, the Cockdew stood up, holding Donny by his hips as he continued to suck him off. Were it almost any other buko, it wouldn't have earned much, but being that Cockdew's were so small and general weak, seeing it lift a Dildoron in such a way increased the style points by quite a bit.

Donny groaned, cumming down the Cockdew's throat and being dropped to the floor. Luther recalled him, sending out Leon next. Leon flew gracefully through the air. Letting out a burst of lust dust and hitting it with confusion. This served two purposes, gaining massive style point, and shrouding the Butt-erfree long enough for him to get behind the Cockdew and pick him up, soaring into the air with him.

The Cockdew struggled, but couldn't risk Leon dropping him, as the fall alone might knock him out. Leon used psychic to hold the Cockdew as he lowered his pants, freeing his member and sinking it into the other bug type's small, warm ass. The Cockdew groaned as Leon continued to fly, spinning through the air while he fucked the Cockdew.

This gained even more style points, to the point that the bug maniac could only hope to win by knockout of all of Luther's buko, which became even less likely as the Cockdew came, leaving the Bug maniac with only one buko and Luther with two.

The bug maniac recalled his Cockdew, sending out the last, and likely the most powerful, of his buko; a tall, angry looking green skinned buko with sharp, serrated arms, powerful legs, and mandibles.

 _Mantis, the man eater buko. This violent and often even cannibalistic buko can in fact be tamed and brought into a polite, civilized mind; but its feral state is so bloods thirsty that it has become a bounty buko anyway, with $50,000 being awarded to a confirmed capture, $100,000 to a confirmed capture kill, and $500,000 to a confirmed capture and taming._

Luther could definitely see now why the bug maniac seemed confident he could last against the last two of Luther's buko. Mantis were a deadly breed. Leon took off into the air, just barely avoiding a metal claw.

The Mantis sent up several attacks up into the air, x scissor, v slash, signal beam, and string shot, but Leon's quick movements and psychic attacks let him avoid them with general ease. There wasn't any hope of Leon knocking the Mantis out, but his other buko wouldn't be able to so easily avoid the buko's attacks, so Luther played it smart; having Leon continue to dodge, running out the clock.

The last seconds trickled away, the match ending as the clock ran out and the victory went to Luther for his lead in style points. Luther sighed in relief, recalling Leon and going over to the bug maniac to shake his hand. That was two matches down, and just two more to go.


	64. Slime Style

Every style battle seemed to be a bit more intense and nerve racking than the last for Luther, a trend that didn't seem to be slowing down the higher up he climbed through the ranks. He was now up to the semi-finals, his opponent a slimy, a trainer class that specializes in semi-liquid buko like CopyCat, Slutge, or in this tamer's case, Slime Boys and Slime Princes.

This battle would be a five on five battle, and the slimy started off by sending out a Slime Prince in Metal Slime form, probably having absorbed enough of it to stay like that for the entire length of the battle. Luther sent out Tom, and the battle began.

Tom rushed the Metal Slime, striking with mega punch. The Metal Slime countered with iron fist, and both buko took damage from it. The Metal Slime pushed forward, striking Tom with his liquid metal arm and sending him to the ground.

The Metal Slime used harden, its solid body growing even denser and, do to the nature of its semi-liquid body, causing it to dazzle remarkably, earning style points as Tom got back up and slashed at him, the attack doing practically nothing.

The Metal Slime backhanded Tom, striking out with bronze fist and knocking him back to the ground. The Tigre used agility, getting in close and attempting to strike with megaton claw. He still didn't have the attack quite down, but managed it a critically hit mega slash that made the Metal Slime stumbled back.

Tom hit the Metal Slime with take down, knocking it to the ground. The Metal Slime retaliated by wrapping his arms and legs around Tom and squeezing, using constriction to crush the normal type with his steel body.

Tom flailed wildly as he tried to escape, but was unable to free himself from the grip of the steel type, and soon fainted from the pain of it. Luther recalled him and sent out Leon, who fired confusion quickly.

The psychic attack made the Metal Slime stumble back, giving Leon enough time to fly in, hitting him with wing attack and binding him to the ground with strong shot. Leon quickly began to fly through the air, attempting to form a gust attack, which he'd only done successfully twice during training.

The vortex thankfully formed, sucking the Metal Slime into it. Leon fired several different dust attacks into the cyclone to make it glitter with different colors as the Metal Slime was bombarded by status ailments.

When the gust dissipated, the Metal Slime was caught by string shot before he could hit the ground and sent spiralling into the air, where he was kept airborne by a cushion of confusion attacks.

Finally, the collective damage knocked the steel type out. The slimy recalled the Metal Slime and sent out a shorter Slime Prince with a body of black charcoal and bright red embers; a Magma Slime.

Leon fired string shot, but the Magma Slime's ignite prevented it from connecting. Leon began to fly around it, forming a gust again. The Magma Slime was pulled it, but it fired a mix of ember and overheat into the twister, turning it flaming cyclone that Leon ended up trapped in with him.

When it dissipated, Leon was unconscious and the Magma Slime was still standing. Luther recalled Leon and sent out his tank, Behemoth. Behemoth shifted into full bodied combat form, looking down threatening at the Magma Slime.

Frightened as it was, the Magma Slime tried not to show it, firing overheat at the Snorlad's stomach, an attack that did precisely nothing as Behemoth marched over to him and allowed his body to fall hard on top of the Magma Slime, knocking him out with the single attack. Granted, he had already been weakened by Leon, but the spectacle still earned some points.

The slimy recalled the Magma Slime and sent out a dripping, moist Slime Prince the color of wet dirt, a Muddy Slime. The Muddy Slime hit Behemoth with mud slap and sand attack, followed by rock throw and stone edge. The attacks did damage, but not nearly enough to stop Behemoth from stomping on the Muddy Slime.

The Muddy Slime struggled under the weight of Behemoth, using stone palm and harden to protect himself and prevent too much damage. Behemoth countered this by using earthquake with his foot still on top of the Muddy Slime, rattling the buko so violently that it was shaken out of its earth type form and back into normal Slime Prince mode as it fainted beneath the Snorlad.

The slimy recalled his Slime Prince and sent out a taller, feathered Slime Prince with a beak, an Angel Slime. The Angel Slime took off into the air, using feather dance and using the motions of the dance to fling feathers at Behemoth with feather shuriken.

The display didn't do much damage, but did earn more style points, as did the aerial ace/steel wing combo attack the Angel Slime Behemoth with next that caused him to stumble back. Behemoth opened his mouth and roared, the volume and force of it knocking the Angel Slime out of the air for Behemoth to land on with body slam, knocking it out.

The slimy was in the lead for style points, but he was also down to his last buko. If Luther could knock out the last one, he would still win. The slimy sent out his last buko, the tallest of the slimes he'd sent out yet, and not elementally charged either, a Slime King.

Behemoth tried to stomp on the Slime King, but without having absorbed any elemental powers, the Slime King was all but invulnerable to normal melee damage. Behemoth tried to crush him with body slam, but the Slime King simply slid out from under him and struck his head with heavy slap before Behemoth could get back up, knocking the massive buko out.

Luther recalled him and sent out Donny, hoping he could end this in a sex battle. Donny fired off lust dust and used angel eyes, but the Slime King's enticing look and dominating aura of Call Me King overpowered Donny's abilities, and the Dildoron gave in, getting on his hands and knees for the Slime King.

The Slime king got behind Donny, lining up his large, nine and a half inch member to him and thrusting in hard, brutally fucking the poison type without showing any mercy or letting up in the slightest.

Donny struggled and groaned beneath him, but the battle was already lost for the small poison type, and he cried out as he came hard onto the floor. Luther recalled him as the Slime King absorbed his cum, gaining a little extra strength.

Luther checked the clock; only a minute and a half left, and the slimy had the style point lead. Waiting out the clock wasn't an option. He sent out Mike, who came out with a barrage of razor leaves as he began to take in energy.

The Slime King braces himself, grunting slightly from the razor leaves but not taking too much damage. Mike let out a cloud of different dust attacks, making it too hazardous for the Slime King to pass until it dissipated. The Slime King absorbed one of the leaves and became a Nature Slime, walking through the dust attacks harmlessly.

He reverted back to normal form once he'd reached the other side of the dust cloud, but unfortunately for him, Mike's solar beam had finished charging up by that point. The blast of solar energy sent the Slime King flying across the stage, where he crashed with enough force for even him to feel.

The attack by itself hadn't quick knocked the Slime King out, but he was incapacitated long enough for Mike to ensnare him in vine bondage and smash him into the wall, floor, and ceiling enough times to knock him out, winning Luther the match with only nine seconds left.

Luther shook the slimy's hand and exited the stage, sighing in relief. He'd only won that battle by the seat of his pants, and as he checked the results of the other semi-final battle, his suspicious for the final battle was confirmed; it would be him vs Kaya.

* * *

 **Apologies for the lack of lemon these last few chapters, promise to make up for it in the next one~**


	65. Curtains Close

The only thing that had stopped Luther's hands from shaking when he started walking out onto the stage for the final style battle of the Grand Festival was the kiss Kyle had given him beforehand. He was certain he'd be coming unravelled up on stage against Kaya now were it not for him; though he was well aware that Kyle would claim that it had been all Luther's own doing when it was over.

Across from him stood Kaya, wearing an ever so provocative variation of a traditional mage's robe that showed off her chest and left just enough to the imagination. It was times like these that Luther wished he had a less basic tamer class, as it would have helped him have some more flashy than his handsome but nonetheless standard suit.

The rules for the style battle were tweaked somewhat for the final battle. For starters there would be no time limit. Both tamers would be using six buko, but only for one battle each, whether they were knocked out or not. A tie in the number of knocked out pokemon would be decided by style points and vice versa, and so long as it wasn't a complete full team knock out, you could still win by style points even if more of your buko were knocked out than your opponent's.

That was a little comforting. Less comforting was the wonder of how he could make his buko more appealing to style points than Kaya could make hers. They'd practiced combos and staying right on balance at all times, but Kaya, at least to Luther, seemed to be on another level.

Luther took a deep breath and sent out Tom. Evidently wanting to make it a battle between felines, Kaya sent out an anthro feline with orange fur lined with light blue and two tails that went in either direction.

 _Nekomata, the two tailed spell cat buko. This more powerful magical feline evolves from having runic tattoos emblazoned somewhere on their body. Their fur changes color to match their personality, their tail splits into two, and their magical prowess and focus in battle go through the roof._

Tom immediately jumped to the side to avoid the Fira, a magical fire attack. Thundara followed, followed by mana bolt. Tom kept moving, barely avoiding the attacks, but gaining style points by how gracefully he did so.

Seeing this, the Nekomata resorted to a more powerful spell, summoning. From the magic circle that appeared in front of the Nekomata, a Wolf King appeared and rushed Tom with the Nekomata, the two moving together like a choreographed routine.

Tom looked much less like any kind of routine as he was wailed on by the two different buko at once. His only way of freeing himself was using thrash, which got them off of him, but did nothing for helping Luther's style points.

At Luther's instruction, Tom focused on the Nekomata, as the Wolf King would vanish if the caster who summoned it was knocked out. Tom brought his claw down on the other feline, using megaton claw and dropped the Nekomata. He was still conscious though, and in an effort to earn back some style points before the end of it, Tom moved to stand on his hands, picking the Nekomata up and flinging him at the Wolf King while flipping back onto his feet.

The impact knocked the Nekomata out and earned some style points, but the Nekomata had earned more before being knocked out. Luther recalled Tom and sent out Zeke while Kaya send out a tall, dull bronze looking buko in a purple cloak.

 _Puppet Master, the master manipulator buko. Whether the magic type chose to specialize in several small dummies or one large one in their previous form, they can now no longer change it; though regardless of which, their skill with their puppet(s) is a force to be reckoned with._

The Puppet Master didn't have his puppet out yet, and fired mana bolt at Zeke. Zeke jumped and twirled out of the way. He'd been practicing for awhile now, and his movements matched with his NurseJoey skirt earned points.

This wasn't acceptable to the Puppet Master. He held out his hands, thin blue lines of magic connecting his fingers to a large humanoid puppet about five and a half feet tall. The puppet stood, drawing a large sword.

Only Luther saw it thankfully, but Zeke gulped. He wasn't trained for actual combat. All his powerful attacks were for healing, and the strongest combat oriented spells he knew were more support than offense. But maybe, Luther thought, a combination of them might work.

He'd already learned the basic dancing techniques, which were admittedly more sex battle abilities, but if they combined it with the white magic he used for healing, and used hypnosis while he did so..

It was a risky combo, mostly because it would take at least twenty seconds of time to pull off, and the sword wielding puppet didn't seem capable of going that long without trying to slash him. Thankfully, there was one defensive ability he could use. Zeke fell to his knees and used pray, forming a small barrier of holy magic. It wouldn't stop any physical threats, but the puppet was controlled by magic, and so couldn't pass.

Zeke began to try the combo, using hypnosis to fuel his white magic instead of healing, and performing his dance technique while he did it. Having one of the song abilities would have pushed it over the edge, but this would have to do.

It seemed to work at first, the Puppet Master beginning to move and sway with Zeke's movements, beginning to fall under his spell, but Kaya snapped him out of it, and when the prayer barrier faded, the puppet knocked Zeke out with cross slash.

They both recalled their buko. Luther sent out Leon and Kaya sent out her Mist Bunny. The Mist Bunny used bounce, trying to get up to Leon, who wasn't having any parts of the magical rabbit. He flew high up into the air, raining confusion and signal beam down onto the stage in such a wide spray that it was not only guaranteed to hit, but the lights caught it and made the whole thing glow light a rainbow as it washed over the Mist Bunny.

The Mist Bunny grunted under the pain of the attack, and threw mana bolt up at Leon. Leon's wings stopped moving, letting him free fall to avoid the mana bolt. He flapped his wings again just before he would have hit the ground, going flying between the Mist Bunny's legs and hooking him with string shot as he did, flying into the air with the Mist Bunny along for the ride.

His graceful spinning through the air as he let out dust attacks affected the Mist Bunny terribly as it gained Luther massive style points. Leon fired psybeam point blank, knocking the Mist Bunny out as it fell to the ground.

Both recalled their buko, Luther praising Leon as he went. Luther sent out Donny as Kaya sent out her Bondage Elf. It appeared things would be going down as a sex battle. The Bondage Elf would be immune to dust attacks, so Donny had to be more direct.

These weren't starting off great when the Bondage Elf's first attack ensnared Donny in a tangle of vines and held him down, stroking his member as the Bondage Elf approached to fuck him while he was trapped.

Refusing to remain held down, Donny summoned a flog and lashed at the vines, freeing himself. He struck the Bondage Elf, causing his to shudder in delight from the pain. Seeing this, Donny grinned evilly and summoned several twos, a ballgag, cuffs, and a solid paddle to replace the flog. He bound and began to punish fuck the Bondage Elf.

It already seemed evident that Donny would win this round, but the style points went even higher, closing the gap that Kaya had gotten on him at the start of the battle, when Donny began to evolve.

He grew a full foot in height, his body becoming even more muscled as his member grew in size inside of the Bondage Elf's ass, making the masochistic buko scream in pleasure as he came instantly.

 _Dildo King, the toy king buko. This buko is known for being able to summon virtually any sex toy possible, as well as having use of several special sex battle attacks unique to the breed, such as the double climax ability._

Luther was a little disappointed that Donny wouldn't get to try out his new abilities on stage, but he figured trying them out afterwards in the bedroom would be a nice consolation. Both tamers recalled their buko. Luther sent out Jory for his first style battle, and Kaya sent out a tall, naked, extremely fit and tan buko covered in various runic tattoos.

 _Tatter, the tattooed exhibitionist buko. This evolution of the Art-tats forfeits clothes in favor of their beloved magical tattos, able to weave more magic into them than a Sarot could into clothing, and loving showing their own off to others._

Jory played to his strength, which was, well, strength. He rushed the Tatter in a full on charge. The Tatter touched one of the tattoos, forming a magical barrier around him. Jory rammed right through the barrier and sent the Tatter to the floor.

Jory's fists grew dense with stone palm and he began to wail on the magic type, but the Tatter wasn't having it. At some point he managed to touch one of his tattoos and a blast of magical energy sent Jory flying. He held out his arms, several runes glowing as a swarm of birds made of magic flying out and attacking Jory, keeping him in the air until he was unconscious.

Luther and Kaya recalled both of their buko. They were down to the wire. Luther had the lead in knockouts, but Kaya had the lead in style points. The lead wasn't so great that she'd still win if Mike could knock out her final buko, but it would likely spike again once this final round started.

Luther sent out Mike, and Kaya sent out Archmage, a battle of the alpha buko. A split second of silence passed, then the buko leapt into action. Mike fired razor leaf and a storm of dust attacks. The Archmage didn't even need to move to set up a barrier spell strong enough to endure it all.

Luther had an idea for a performance that might work, but as all his ideas it seemed, it needed time and still probably wouldn't work. Considering his alternative was battling an Archmage that had only ever been beaten as far as Luther knew by being gender dusted and vine fucked in every hole, which he would be expecting now.

Mike used vine whip, not to attack, but to elevate himself up to the window in the ceiling where the sunlight flowed from. He let every dust attack he knew sprinkle down, showing the area beneath him as he absorbed sunlight. The Archmage could easily block it all, but wouldn't also fire up at Mike.

The Archmage tried to yank Mike down from the air, but all this did was give Mike more style points as he demonstrated his balance in the air with only ten vines, then one by one down to him only holding himself up with two vines like stilts, by which point he had all the solar energy he needed.

The Archmage teleported to the other end of the stage. It was clear to everyone Mike was about to fire solar beam, so the Archmage would return fire with his most powerful attack. He charged up his magical blast, firing it as Mike fired his.

But the solar beam wasn't intended as an attack. As the blast of solar energy fired, Mike used synthesis, and absorbed the near nuclear blast of energy, the entire solar beam sucked into his body.

The Ivywhore's skin glowed like the sun as the magical blast fire hit him, doing no damage and causing him to glow like a god within the light, blinding the Archmage. When the light faded, the solar armor, as Luther had decided to name the technique, had faded, but Mike was still standing with all his energy while the Archmage had none left, having fired it all out.

Mike let out all of his vines, ensnaring the Archmage and dragging him over, bathing him in gender and lust dust and vine fucking him into submission for the second time, defeating him. Luther had the lead in knockouts and in style points now.

He'd just become winner of the Grand Festival.

* * *

The moments passed that blurred together a bit. Luther recalled Kaya recalling her Archmage and shaking his hand, but saying nothing as she quickly left the stage and presumably the entire building.

Luther was presented the largest sum of money he'd ever gotten for a contest, $500,000, which was more than Marcy had made from all of her gym battles put together. He'd also received the Final Ribbon, and all of his buko received one as well. Their picture went in history with every other winner of the Grand Festival.

Luther was shell shocked from having actually won, and after healing his buko, returned to his dressing room to celebrate with them, in particular to test out some of Donny's new abilities with them.

Mike had paired up with Behemoth, getting on his fours and letting the Snorlad fuck him from behind while using his vines to probe Behemoth's ass as well, which caused the large buko to get even rougher.

Zeke paired up with Tom, riding the Tigre hard. He had elected to leave the NurseJoey skirt on, but pull it down so Tom could move his head over, kissing and biting the medic buko's nipples as he thrust up into him.

Jory paired up with Leon, being one of the few buko still smaller than the Cave Boy, making him prime for the small, albeit powerful, fossil buko to top. Leon loved it, Jory's rough groping of his wings getting him stiff as a board.

Luther, meanwhile, was on his knees licking along Donny's now ten and a half inch shaft, admiring the size he'd gotten from his evolution. He opened his mouth and took it into his mouth, sucking hard to please the Dildo King, who held onto his head and moaned.

Luther stopped before Donny could cum, grinning up at the Dildo King, "Know which new ability you wanna try first~?" he grinned, "Get on your fours and I'll show you~" He said, Luther obliging eagerly.

Donny lined his tip up to Luther's puckered hole, a purple energy beginning to swirl around the length of his cock as he thrust into him hard, using driller thrust. The ability let him hilt his entire length inside of Luther in a single thrust, the energy making sure Luther felt it throughout his ass.

Luther cried out in pleasure, moaning loudly. His moans were cut off abruptly when another member was thrust into Luther's mouth. Luther began sucking it immediately, recognizing it as Kyle's before he even saw him properly.

Kyle's buko, as well as Adrian, integrated into now growing orgy as Kyle and Donny spit-roasted Luther, fcuking him aggressively together. Luther came first, showing the effectiveness of the driller thrust, and Kyle followed shortly after, filling his lover's mouth with hot seed before Donny finally unloaded into him.

Donny grinned as he pulled out, using his double climax ability. Immediately a second cock of the same size as his first appeared on his body. Luther and Kyle grinned at this, both moving over so they were above the two large rods.

Donny groaned as the two tamers lowered their hips, beginning to ride his two cocks at the same time, bucking their hips both to take his two cocks deeper into his ass and to rub their own members against each other. Donny reached between them, gripping their cocks in his two hands and stroking them both as he thrust up into their asses.

The three of them moaned louder together as they all got close from the intense taming, all four cocks throbbing hard as they did so. It was Donny, not used to using two cocks at once, who came first, unloading the biggest flood of cum he'd ever let out naturally into the two tamers, making them both cry out, cumming onto each other.

As they panted, they heard the door open. Looking over, they were surprised to see Kaya peeking in the room. She blushed lightly, perhaps not expecting them and their buko to already be so far into their celebration.

"Perhaps I should come back later." She said, starting to leave. "If you want," Kyle called after her, "I don't think anyone would mind you and your buko staying for awhile~" He called, whispering to Kyle, "How about we see how much it takes to break your rival~" Luther's cock throbbed at the thought, and he grinned as Kaya indeed decided to stay in the room and help them celebrate.


	66. To Victory Road

The tamers, having finished the Grand Festival and spent a day and a half celebrating Luther's victory, during which Kaya was bent into several different positions and left with Luther and Kyle's number should she ever want to visit them again (and according to the look in her eyes after they were done with her, she definitely would), were now on their way to Victory Road so Marcy could join the League battles.

The buko were all allowed to be out of their bukoballs for the moment and walk together towards the entrance to Victory Road. Colin kept watch of everyone from the ground while Bryce used his wings to do so from above.

"So, how was the celebration?" James asked Mike. "Fucking amazing," The Ivywhore said with a grin, "You wouldn't believe it. Three full harems, the air full of lust dust, endurance drinks complimentary of the contest hall because Master was the winner; we'd never be able to replicate something so great."

"Wish I could have seen something like that." James said, ears drooping slightly, "I mean, Mistress always has awesome taming with us all, especially after gym battles, but never something that big." Mike chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get something like it after you and the rest of Marcy's harem wins the League."

James blushed lightly, "If we win.." He said. "Hey don't talk like that, of course you guys are gonna win it, you've been training like crazy." Mike said. "Well yeah, we're always training like crazy, and I always seem to get knocked out in the first round anyway." James said with a sigh.

"Don't let it get you down," Ethan said, "You're a strong buko, hell, you're a gunner. You've immediately got an advantage on almost every buko you could go up against by not only being able to fight with weapons, but being able to summon those weapons, fight at a distance and up close, and being able to fight without them. If an enemy gets more than arms length away from me I'm rooted."

"Plus you've got the best aim out of any of us." Richard said, putting a hand on the gun bunny's shoulder. "Then how come I keep losing?" James asked. "Sour luck really." Richard said, "Because you're so versatile in battle, you usually get sent out first when we aren't sure what we're dealing with, and so you're always having to go up against the unknown while we're sent in after Mistress knows what's happening. You'll probably do better in the League since Mistress will be taking it real seriously."

"You really think so?" James asked, his ears lifting up again. Richard nodded. "And hey, if you think you don't do enough damage fast enough, why not try getting another kind of gun to fight with?"

"But I can only summon my pistols." James said. "True, but I'm sure Mistress would be happy to buy you a non-magic weapon to use in battle if you asked. She got me a new bow to shoot with when I asked. It might be a little tricky to get used to, but that's what training's for right?"

James nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I guess it is." He said, seeming much more cheerful now. As they spoke, Jeremy approached from behind and began walking next to Richard. Just the Bondage Elf's presence made Richard blush and fear that the other buko would suddenly somehow know what the two of them were up to.

His paranoid was semi-justified, as everyone in the entire group actually did know about it, but none of them intended to actually call him on it. Marcy had requested that none of them bring it up until he did, and Colin, as the alpha, would be in charge of administering punishment if anyone went against the order. Marcy's buko all trusted each other, but none of them were dumb enough to cross Colin.

Luke and Lee, meanwhile, had decided to stop with the coy act and just own up to their feelings for each other, shocking no one at all when they declared their affections for each other. They held hands as they walked with the other buko along the trail to Victory Road, chatting casually about what they'd done before they'd been captured.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to go through threshold," Lee said, "To have so much and suddenly have none of it at all..it must have been hard." Luke chuckled a it bitterly, "Between you and me, I didn't really have all that much. I was from Lavender Town, and it wasn't nearly as bad to live there as people make it out to be, but..well.."

Lee squeezed his hand, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Luke shook his head, "It's fine, it's over now. My parents..weren't nice. They wanted me to be a tamer, and while most parents would have been disappointed if their kid wanted something else that they hadn't planned for, mine were just bitter and cruel about it all."

"They'd leave me for days inside of the buko tower, and this was before Mary turned it into gym, back when the ghosts there, the actually, non buko ghosts, were still violent and angry. I learned to get really good at drawing cleansing circles. Going through threshold was almost a blessing, it gave me an excuse to run away for good."

Lee hugged Luke as they kept walking, his natural fire type warmth helping to calm the upsetting memories. "I thought I had it bad as a prize counter buko. I was born a buko, but not a feralborne. They've got these ranches they own where they use Cunt Boys to breed lots of buko really quick. The moment the buko can walk and talk, they start training them."

"I learned to only speak when spoken to, to never want anything, to request punishment if I ever had so much as a single thought out of turn with what my tamer wanted, and a whole ton of other things that Master helped me unlearn when he took me."

"Is that why you were so quiet at first?" Luke asked. Lee nodded, "Having relationships with other buko was strictly forbidden, that's what I'd been taught. If you had feelings for anyone but your tamer, you were committing a crime. So when I saw how cute you were, I tried to ignore it until Master told me it was okay."

Luke blushed at this, and kissed the Wonderwarmth gently. They spoke no more of the less pleasant times as they walked, wanting to focus instead on the happy memories they'd made with their new master, and the happier ones they were sure to make in future.

Ahead of them, Adrian went over to Mike. the Brotini had been walking between Luther and Kyle, holding both of their hands, but now lagged behind. "Mike, I had a question about plant types." He said. "And what's that?" He asked. It wasn't uncommon for one type of buko to be curious about how something another type did, especially one as young as Adrian.

"Gender dust.. It really changes genders?" He asked. Mike nodded, "It's a real special chemical that only certain plant and poison types can produce." Mike answered. "How long does it last?" Adrian asked.

"Depends on how concentrated it is. A puff you'd let out quickly for a sex battle would probably only last a few minutes, that's why you gotta move so fast to after you use it. Spend a while concentrating it though, and you can make it last as long as you want." Mike said.

"Could someone concentrate it enough to change someone… permanently?" Mike paused at this question, but answered, "Well, yes and no. because of how gender dust works, the body would naturally want to drive it out, even if it was concentrated enough to last for a lifetime. A magic type or really skilled poison type could probably do something to trick the body into never driving the stuff out though, keeping the target gender bent forever. Why?" He asked.

"Oh.. nothing." Adrian said innocently, speeding back up to walk with Luther and Kyle again, making Mike wonder what exactly the little dragon buko was thinking about as they approached the gates where Victory Road began.


	67. Step One Towards the League

The group of tamers reached the gates of Victory Road. Marcy showed the guards there her badges and was granted access through, and requested viewer passes to Conner, Kyle, and Luther. Using the passes, they'd be allowed to go through with her, but wouldn't be allowed to challenge the League when/if they reached the League.

They accepted and went through, seeing in front of them a long stretch of grassland, followed by an expanse of water, followed by rocky terrain. In the distance they saw a massive mountain that put all others in the Kanto region to shame.

They started off through the grassland section, and not ten minutes passed before their first obstacle appeared in the form of a feral buko. It was like a centaur, but instead of having an equine lower half, the lower half of it was a snake body with grass green scales.

 _Kadru, the proud snake buko. With evolution, they lose most of the shyness they had in their previous form, making them decent sex battlers as they are now not afraid to use their coils. When tame, they're mostly docile. When feral, they're quite territorial._

Marcy sent James after the Kadru. The Gun Bunny used bounce to avoid the grass lances the snake through at him, firing down with magic bullets. At Marcy's instruction, he used no elemental power on the bullets and focused purely on filling them with powerful magic, that way he could train his energy and make himself that much stronger.

Doing this, he managed to knock out the Kadru in about five minutes of battle, only suffering one injury from a stray bite that Zeke healed in less than a minute before they got back on the trail and started moving again.

When they reached the water, another feral appeared to block their path, a tall blue skinned buko with pointed ears, long length, and and blue clothes that seemed to flow gently over his body as though mimicking the water.

 _Wet Lad, the stronger aquatic elf buko. This universally bisexual breed of buko live in underwater kingdoms that use magic to go unseen by technology. Some stray from the kingdoms and are found on beaches or in rivers claiming territories of their own._

Marcy sent Colin after the Wet Lad. The Charmiles rushed the water type, avoiding the water spheres and bubble beams that were sent at him and returning fire with ember and fireball. The Wet Lad either blocked or countered each attack, but didn't seem to have any way of doing so when Colin attacked directly with metal claw.

Do to typing, the attack itself wasn't very strong. The force behind it however sent the Wet Lad reeling, giving Colin and opportunity to let out fire blast and finish the battle with a flaming tail whip that knocked the buko out.

Marcy and Conner crossed the water by flying over it on Articock, letting Kest rest so he'd be ready when it came time for him to fight something, Luther and Kyle traveling across on Behemoth and Aquarius. "I could fly you across all of these hazards and get you right up to the League you know." Arti pointed out.

"I know," Marcy said, "But where's the fun in that? Knowing you have the skill to get through Victory Road is half the reason most tamers come to the League in the first place. You're an amazing buko Arti, but I don't want all of us to have to rely on you to win, that's why I'm not using you for the League battles either."

Articock nodded, "I understand Marcy. I applaud your spirit, though I wonder if you'll feel the same when backed into a corner or trapped inside of that mountain." He said this mostly to tease his Mistress, knowing full well that Marcy would rather miss the League entirely than feel like she hadn't earned her way there.

After landing on the other side of the water, the group was almost instantly attacked by their next feral enemy. It was another snake buko, but this one was much, much bigger and more muscled with a light purple tint to his scales.

 _Arbro, the buff cobra buko. The Arbro loses the distaste of females it had in its former form, now able to love either gender. Their strength and increased venom potency makes them great for combative poison type tamers._

Marcy had Richard handle the massive poison snake, using his shield spell to get in close without getting bit so he could fire mana bolt from up close, doing more damage before firing a barrage of arrows.

The normal arrows bounced off the tough scales, but the arrows imbued with magic managed to get some damage done. To finish off the buko, Richard used command plants to ensnare the Arbro in vines while he charged up and fired mana blast, sending it flying across the field.

The group kept on their way, crossing from the grassy terrain to a rocky area. They were starting to see other tamers now, some training alone, some battling other tamers or battling ferals, mostly rock and ground type.

Before the group got too far through the rocky land though, they were met with yet another feral. Only Marcy and her harem were still excited by the encounters at this point. They were confronted by a seven foot tall buko with skin that seemed to be made of light gray, rough stone.

 _Gravelguy, the rock solid buko. This evolution of the Geodude is much denser in its skin, taking much longer to soften to the point that taming is possible when they do not have the self soften ability. In spite of this, they seem remarkably flexible, and curl into balls to travel down the mountains they live on._

Marcy had Rook battle this one, as he wouldn't be able to rely solely on his sword for it. He rushed in, blocking an attack with his sword and dodging a stone palm. He struck the rock type with cross slash before placing his palm against his chest and firing chi blast.

The attack knocked the Gravelguy back a few places, the second chi blast to the came area knocking him onto his back. The Cuntdiddledelux pounced, slashing aggressively to crack the stone skin and backpedaling when the Gravelguy attacked.

The rock buko curled into a ball and rolled quickly at Rook, who jumped to avoid it. The Gravelguy chased course quickly, turning and smashing into Rook. rook was thrown back and run over by the Gravelguy, who kept going before turning around against to build up more speed.

Rook charged up his sword with power break, and rushed the roll out head on. The attacks cancelled each other out, and the blade attack cracked completely through the stone, giving Rook a target for his chi blast, which knocked the Gravelguy out.

As they continued to the mouth of the cave that would lead up through the mountain, they were confronted by two more buko. The first was a naked, dark skinned, adonis of a buko who's charming look attack even broke Marcy and Luther, the buko holding them back until they came back to their senses. The second was a grey feathered anthro bird buko who leapt from the mountain to attack.

 _Incubus, the sexy soul-sucking buko. This infernal type buko is the most popular of its evolution line despite not being the final evolution. With his body sculpted to perfection, his skill in bed unrivalled by any other infernal type, and his seduction attacks potent and insidious, they're the demon buko that every tamer wants._

 _Falcongentle, aerial combat bird buko. This is the second fastest non-legendary flying type, and their powerful claws and beaks make them more than strong enough to rip through the skin of a fighter jet, making them a well liked possible evolution of the Pidgy._

Marcy, after shaking off the Incubus' seduction attack, sent Gabriel at the infernal type and Kest into the air after the Falcongentle. Gabriel matched the Incubus' seduction attacks and added his Call Me King dom aura to it as he approached and began slowly dismantling the infernal type with his sexual skill.

Above them, the two flying types clashed. The feral had the advantage in speed, but Kest, it seemed, had the edge in power and distance attacks. Marcy tried to keep her eyes on both battles, but when Gabriel began topping the Incubus, fucking the infernal like the submissive he truly was, it was hard to look away until the Incubus had passed out from the intensity.

Looking back up, Kest's battle with the Falcongentle was about wrapping up as well, Kest using drill peck for the first time and following it up with an Aerial Ace that slammed the Falcongentle into the side of the mountain, knocking him out.

Marcy praised her buko, and they all entered the mountain to start their way through and up it towards the League.


	68. Through the Mountain

Kyle wasn't sure if he should be inspired by his sister's burning passion for League training in the cave of Victory Road, or just frightened by it. She and her buko had gone on the war path, battling any and every buko or tamer that crossed their line of sight or even an instant.

In one cave they found two tall, large winged anthro bat buko with five smaller bat buko flying around them each, two Golbutts with their respecive swarms. They'd likely been about to battle for territory, but now turned and dove at Marcy together.

 _Golbutt, the batty buko. This evolution of the Zubutt is known to live in caves and lead small swarms of its pre-evolution to hunt its claimed territory for food. A single Golbutt isn't an issue, but a Gulbutt and its Zubutt swarm could bleed a person or buko dry in moments._

Marcy let James battle the swarm. He fired mana shto and magic bullets rapid fire, not bothering to reload when he ran out. Instead he threw the guns at the ferals and jumped back, summoning new pistols and commencing fire again.

It took twenty minutes, and by the end of it James had more bites than he would have preferred, but he managed to bring down the swarm of blood suckers so that Marcy and the others could continue through.

In another cave they found an eight foot tall buko with skin that seemed to be made of green stone. It wasn't standing still like most statue-esque buko did, so it was evidently feral beyond the point of caring if it was attacked.

 _Jade, the expensive statue buko. This evolution of the Marble is eagerly sought out for its ability to shed or flake off valuable chips of its jade skin without injuring itself, allowing the chips to be made into items or sold._

Colin was sent at this. The Jade swung at Colin with his dense fists, getting several strikes in as the Charmiles tried to slash his stone skin, managing to break a chunk off with metal claw. He backed up and fired flamethrower, though the Jade took little if any damage and walked through the hail of fire, grabbing Colin and trying to throw him.

Colin didn't take kindly to this however, and turned the attack around on the Jade, using seismic toss and throwing him into the air. Colin opened his mouth letting out an attack he hadn't been able to use before; dragon rage. The bright red and orange ball of energy sailed across the cave and hit the Jade before it landed, knocking it out.

Marcy collected the jade chips that had come off and left for the next cave with the others. Inside they were pounced on by a large feline buko that leaned more towards beast than it did anthro, walking on fours instead of on its twos despite its humanoid features.

 _Mountain Cat, the rocky feline buko. This energetic buko is known for their remarkable digging skill and endurance that make them excellent miners. Their love of rough taming also make them well liked by non-miners as well._

Marcy sent out Kest for this, having her Harpy Man attack the ground type cat buko from above. It was powerful, sending sharpened rocks radiating with earth energy into the air like bullets, but Kest was faster. His quick movements allowed him to access the attack next in line after gust, squall.

The squall picked up the Mountain Cat and flung him through the air. Unable to keep his focus in the air, the Mountain Cat couldn't guard against Kest's combo rush of several wing attacks, aerial aces, and pecks that only ended when the squall did. The Mountain Cat was flung to the floor of the cave, barely conscious, and knocked out by Kest's dive bomb.

The force of the impact into the ground disturbed a feral who had evidently been asleep beneath it. The rocks separated and a short, hairy humanoid buko with sharp claws and fangs climbed up from the ground, glaring at Marcy before running at her angrily.

 _Goblin, the crafty cave dwelling buko. These buko hide in claimed territories where they guard their treasure, the breed is obsessed with wealth for reasons not even they can explain. Even when tamed and with a tamer they trust, even love, they are known to keep stashes of hidden wealth from them secret._

Rook intercepted the Goblin, fighting him off hand to hand so he wouldn't become over reliant on his sword. The Goblin spit some kind of poison at him, and Rook moved fast to avoid it, charging the Goblin and tackling him to the ground. The Goblin was strong for its size, punching Rook off of him and getting back to his feet. He backpedaled, hefting a large boulder and throwing it at Rook along with two broken stalagmites.

Rook smashed through the boulder with chi blast, using the lingering energy from the strike to bat the first stalagmite away with his hand. He grabbed the second in his hands, letting his body spin to keep the stone spike's momentum before letting it go so it was launched back at the Goblin, who braced himself against the attack.

He had not been bracing himself for Rook to leg sweep him, and was left defenseless to guard against the Cuntdiddledelux's chi blast and following flurry of blows that knocked it out. It was too long after that that another buko from underground came up, though the anthro rodent buko seemed to have much different intentions than the Goblin had had.

 _Sexslash, the horny digging mouse buko. This evolution grows much larger, with more powerful claws for tunneling through the earth and rough, almost spiked skin. Oddly, their libido increases immensely as well._

From the look in his eyes, the Sexslash intended to take Marcy and claim her. Gabriel, not pleased that a feral, any feral, had attempted such a thing with his mistress, absorbed a rock, became a Statue Slime, making his body near exactly tough as stone, and pinned the Sexslash to the ground. Keeping the ground type down with a mix of angel eyes and Call Me King, Gabriel lined his literal rock solid member up to the Sexslash's ass and began railing him against the cave floor.

Marcy made sure to take several pictures with her dex to enjoy later on, and they left the cave and continued on when the Sexslash had been fucked into a stupor. In the next cave they were ambushed by a tall, brightly colored humanoid creature that seemed to be a mass of dust attacks formed together into one solid shape.

 _Symbiote, the parasitic buko. While it is possible for a Symbiote to threshold from a person or be born from a tame parent, feral Symbiotes simply let off of spore into the air that floats around invisible, absorbing energy from any person or buko they find. In this form they are not even considered buko, as they are non sentient beings that just gather energy, and cannot be captured until they gain enough energy to form fully into a Symbiote. Even in this form they obtain energy primarily through absorbing it from others, and a tamer willing to let their Symbiote feed from them while taming them will find an extremely happy and loyal buko._

Richard took care of this, keeping the life draining buko at a distance with his bow before casting his shield spell. The spell and the distance he'd pushed the buko back bought Richard time to cast a stronger spell while the Symbiote attempted to get through to attack and feed on Richard. When it was prepared, Richard dropped the shield spell and cast a powerful nature spell.

Immediately the surrounding area exploded with plant life, all of which seemed to be aimed at the Symbiote, as though attempting to trap the feral within a thick mini-forest. It seemed to take a lot of Richard's energy to do so, but he still had enough in him to use his bow and arrow to knock the buko out so they could continue on through the cave.

The biggest training of the trip through the cave came right at the end of it, when the group found themselves with a small swarm of about thirty tall red anthro ant buko and a larger, more humanoid version of them that seemed to be in control. Evidently not taking kind to the visitors, the leader let out a feral hiss that sent all the smaller ones at them.

 _Annt, the industrious little buko. These hive minded buko bend to the will of the King, having no true minds or personalities of their own. If captured and taken out of range of the King's signal, they can develop an actually mind and personality, though they will never be able to evolve._

 _Annt King, industry king buko. This evolution can only be triggered by the previous king of an Annt colony choosing a successor and having sex with them. During climax, the Annt will evolve into an Annt King and replace the original, who will likely die within the following twenty four hours. Notes: some Annt Kings have been observed surviving well passed the one day mark, and even living long fruitful lives, though this is remarkably rare. It is illegal to keep a captured Annt King unless given a license to use the Annt colony for construction._

Marcy set all of her buko on this, telling them to get through to the Annt King by any means necessary. Colin let out fire blast twice and began wading through the Annts with his claws and tail flame. James used bounce to keep out of their reach as he progressed forward, keeping constant fire on the Annts below. Richard used his shield spell to push through, firing magic arrows as fast as he could. Rook fired several chi blasts, sword beams, and slash waves before rushing in with power break. Kest flew above, sweeping several Annts away at once with squall. Gabriel went into Muddy Slime mode and began pushing through as well.

Even Marcy was helping out against the Annts. Whenever one tried to attack from behind or rushed at her, she would pull water from the nearby stream. She hadn't trusted that the water was drinkable, but it was certainly weaponizable. Granted, her skill with her water abilities really only allowed her to hose down an Annt and stall it until the buko could spot and take care of it, but it seemed to be working.

Kyle and Conner both resisted the urge to help her, Luther reminded them both more than once that this was Marcy's training. Kyle nearly went blue with the frustration of doing nothing when Marcy started using her powers, as he was sure that, if they worked together with it, they could actually use the water offensively and skillfully together, but Marcy wouldn't have it.

After the thirty minute skirmish, Kest managed to nail the Annt King with drill peck, knocking him out and causing all the Annts to just stop moving altogether. Not wanting to find out of the Annts could start fighting again without the King, the group bailed out of the exit to the cave, and were met with bright sunlight, and the stairs leading up to the Indigo Plateau.

Marcy grinned ear to ear, and ran up the steps with her buko.


	69. Into the League

Though the path to the League building was open for them all, Marcy and her buko didn't want to enter the League yet, wanting to do a little more training to make certain they were ready. The other three discussed the possibility that nerves over beating the League were fueling Marcy's OCD blood curse again, but the buko all seemed to be just as eager for the training as Marcy did, and Marcy was always sure that all her buko got rest before they started training again so they didn't get overworked from it all.

With another two weeks until the League battles actually started, Marcy and her harem planned to spend one more week training by the mountain before they headed into the League building. The majority of that training evolved sparring with Articock one on one. The legendary ice was told to only battle at half power, which would put him at just slightly stronger than the strongest possible buko they'd be up against in the League, and half the day was spent fighting him endlessly.

Articock seemed to enjoy the sparring, possibly because it allowed him to both help out the rest of the harem while also showing off his power for Marcy, which earned him more than one passionate taming against the mountain. After sparring with Articock Marcy usually had her practice their individual attacks. She'd had Conner run inside with some money from her a few times so no run ran out of supplies, be it arrows for Richard, food and water, or James' fire arms, which he now trained in all of constantly trying to find which he was the best at aside from pistols.

The group would close the day with Marcy having her buko battle other buko from Kyle, Luther, and Conner's harem in normal or sex battles, sometimes both in the same night. When one side or the other was completely knocked out, and Marcy had completely worn herself out from training her water core against Kyle's, they'd stop for the day and get some sleep.

More than once they battled other tamers who came out of the cave and wanted to rush up to the League building. Most interesting for Marcy at least was against an Ace tamer. Aces seemed to be one of the only trainer classes that you could never predict, as they would have so many different types of buko with them. The ace tamer that Marcy had ended up battling had fought with a Dryad, Hothead, Swimslut, Onyx, Smart Doll, and a Mage who casted both infernal and celestial spells.

Marcy had fought with type disadvantage on purpose to see how her buko did, sending Rook against the Dryad, Richard against the Hothead, Colin against the Swimslut, Kest against the Onyx, Gabriel against the Smart Doll, and James against the Mage. The battle had lasted a solid hour, Marcy winning from James' mana blast sending the Mage into the cave wall.

The ace tamer paid up, had his buko healed, and went back into the cave, figuring that he hadn't earned the League yet if he hadn't been able to win. Marcy wasn't sure if he meant he to wanted to continue training, or if he'd given up the League entirely until the rest League battles in five years, but she figured more training couldn't hurt any of them.

By the end of the week, the results of the training were evident. Colin had learned how to use smoke screen and fire spin, and had gotten better at using seismic toss and dragon rage. He'd also learned two sex battles attacks, hot cock and inner heat, for if he got caught up on either side of a sex battle. James had discovered his skill with a rifle, though he couldn't use a sniper for the life of him, and now carried one, as well as a high powered pistol that fired with the force of a shot gun. His new strategy was to not switch to magic guns until the bullets ran out, and to reload them if his elemental bullets could buy him the time.

Richard had learned how to fire the X and V slash arrows, as well as mastered the natural balance spell he'd used in the cave and learned a spell for lust as well. He'd even practiced his sex battle attacks from back when he'd been a Bimbo, using climax dust training to build up some more endurance. Kest had gotten even faster, which had let him learn vortex, the next attack above squall, and speed storm. He still couldn't use mach breaker without hurting himself, which disappointed him because it would be his strongest attack if he could.

Rook had learned demi-blade, and attack that increased the speed and power of his slashes by a ridiculous amount, and was working on the hero blade and miracle slashes. Without his sword, he'd gotten strong enough to lift Behemoth off of him, which much struggle mind you, and split boulders with his fists. And Gabriel had learned to use bronze fist no matter what elemental slime he was, not to mention learning every sex attack he could for every elemental slime form.

Marcy herself was strong enough with her water core to breath underwater and control a small wave of it, even forming tendrils and using the water cock ability, which essentially turned her into a water type futa. She still couldn't generate water, which Kyle was quite skilled with, and while his water shot attack could punch through stone hers had trouble even cracking it, but it was still a large improvement on what she'd had.

Not to mention she'd tapped into an aspect of the aura that Kyle had completely ignored, using it to unlock a bodily trait. Every element could, and for water it was granted extreme flexibility, which Marcy took to eagerly and was happy to show off. Conner was bound to end up having more than his fair share of fun with it.

And finally, after all this had been achieved, Marcy walked up the steps and entered the Indigo League building.


	70. Family Bonding

The first thing that struck Marcy and her buko about entering the building at last was the air conditioning. They really should have been expecting it, but for some reason they hadn't been, and so shuddered in satisfaction upon feeling the cold air against their skin, feathers, and scales. They'd earned the right to comfort through their training, and the attendant who walked up to greet Marcy upon her entrance said as much before showing her around the place.

The building was remarkably clean, with a center, mart, sparring area for tamers, and sleeping quarters all built into one. The size of the place kept it from feeling cramped in spite of all it contained. The door that excited Marcy the most though, was the gun metal grey door right next to the front desk, as she knew that it led to the rooms of the Elite Four, the strongest tamers in all of Kanto behind the champion herself, the strongest tamer of Kanto and the supreme authority of it.

There was still a weak to kill before she was allowed inside of there however, and so Marcy and her buko continued to train daily to keep themselves sharp, though not near as obsessively now that they could comfortably relax afterwards. Marcy hadn't realized how much her and her harem had been in need of actual showers until they'd had an actual shower; one that never seemed to run out of hot water so everyone could get as clean as they wanted.

Marcy steered clear of the sparring hall. She instead went back outside whenever she needed to train her buko for the day, as it made no sense to her to let everyone see your buko and your tactics before the League matches began. Sure it wouldn't affect the Elite Four battles, but after the Elite Four, all those who'd made it passed them would be divided up and would battle tournament style.

The winner of that battle would get a chance at the Champion. If the Champ lost, the winner could choose to take their seat as champ and buko master of the region, though they could also choose against it; not that anyone ever had. If they lost, the current Champion, Scarlet, would remain the champ for the next five years or until she resigned. If the champ resigned, the highest member of the Elite Four would take over as Champ until the next round of League battles.

Marcy wasn't sure what she would do if she actually won and became champion. She knew that the champ was supposed to stay at the Plateau, but she also knew that no one actually made the Champ do so. Scarlet was rumored to only show up at the Indigo Plateau for the League battles, spending the rest of her time exploring parts of the region she'd never seen.

Granted, there were also rumors that she was best pals with at least three legendary buko and rumors that she was the daughter of a crime boss from Johto, so perhaps she really just spent all day every day at the League building either training her buko or sorting out legal stuff, as they were the highest authority on the law and had to handle stuff like that as well.

But Marcy decided to worry about that when the time actually came to worry about it. For the moment, she would just worry about getting her buko everything they needed to clean up at the Elite Four, the League battles, and perhaps even Scarlet as well if they made it that far. She bought polish for Colin's claws, fangs, and scales to make them stronger, ungrades for James' firearms and Richard's bow, temperance for Rook's sword, and special items that attached to Kest's wings and Gabriel's crown to increase special attack and defense.

While Marcy continued her training, the others were just enjoying themselves. Luther, Kyle, and Conner of course trained as well, but they were able to do so through sparring within the League building. Kyle and Luther, of course, shared a room; one they rarely left when not training or watching Marcy train. On the fourth day of being inside the League building, the four tamers were treated to a surprise in the form of Marcy and Kyle's parents.

"I thought you were just gonna watch on TV from back home," Marcy said, as all the League battles were televised, "How did you afford this?" "Oh like we were gonna miss our little Marcy finally beating out the League and earning a little respect for Pallet Town." Her mother said, "And don't you worry about money. Since were the parents of a possible battler, we got in for almost nothing." Her father added.

"It's still a week and a half until the actual League battles, they don't let people watch the Elite Four thinning out the herd." Kyle said. "I know dear, I was in here once to you know." Their mother said. "You were?" Marcy questioned. She'd known that her mother had been a tamer, but she didn't know she'd been a battler. She nodded, "I wasn't exactly spending every day wrapped around your father; though not for lack of trying," She giggled, her Pool Mouse husband chuckling a they were both obvious at first to the discomfort to their children.

"I traveled and battled, though it was mostly just for money to keep traveling. When I realized I had eight badges and only six months until the League battles, I figured I might as well go for it. Made it passed the first to Elite four, but that Agatha was something else and I couldn't handle it." She explained, "It was fine though. The money I got from making it that far was enough for me to make sure all my buko would have money when the harem split up and they went off on their own."

It was well known that buko all went through something of a second puberty during a point in their adult life. After it happens, they become immune to going feral unless they were feral when it happened, and thus are treated finally as full citizens of the world even without needing a tamer. A lot will naturally stay with their tamer, but it wasn't unheard of for a harem to split up. Marcy and Kyle knew that their mother's had, but she was rarely sad about it, because her alpha, her lover, had stayed. Not to mention that anytime one of her old harem buko were in town they'd visit and fuck like ferals in heat.

"We even caught them more than once." Marcy teased, making Conner snicker. "Oh don't give me that, you didn't 'catch us', you were peeping," Her mother said, making Marcy blush, "Nothing wrong with curiosity, though it did get a little awkward when you started trying to join in." "Mom, stop." Marcy said immediately, though she could already feel Conner's eyes on her.

"Oh she never actually did, and she was really only doing it because of that blood curse of hers. Couldn't stand to be the only virgin in her class and didn't care how her first time happened. OCD blood curse is a bitch." Her father said. Luther remembered Kyle mentioning this before, but he hadn't said how it had ended. Conner, enjoying how embarrassed Marcy was getting, asked, "So how did it eventually happen?"

"Oh Kyle took care of that and she settled down right after." Her mother said. "MOM!" Marcy shouted, though it was too late to backpedal now. Kyle had already facepalmed, as he knew where this conversation was headed before it had gotten there. Luther recalled what Kyle had said, 'It.. wasn't a pretty sight.' "So that's what you'd meant." Luther said, Kyle nodding, red faced, "Well what was I supposed to do? I found her planning to let herself get raped by ferals, I couldn't just leave her to freak out more."

"Don't worry, I think it's sweet," Luther said, "And also extremely kinky."


	71. Ice Elitist

Kyle, Luther, and Conner wished Marcy luck. They wouldn't be allowed to watch the battles against the Elite Four, as only the battles against other tamers who made it passed the Elites would be broadcaster and only one tamer and their harem could enter to challenge at a time. Marcy took a deep breath and stepped through the door, walking down a long empty hall and going through the door at the end of it.

She was met with an ice cold room with walls covered in frost and a floor literally frozen in solid ice. Across from her stood the first of the Elites, Lorelei. She stood taller than Marcy and with a larger chest. Her figure was quite attractive in spite, and possibly because, of her rather formal, business like attire.

She smiled when she saw Marcy enter, "Nice job making it this far. Now let's see if you're gonna make it any further." Lorelei said, sending out the first of her buko, a large, horned buko with white skin and thin white fur.

 _Dudegong, the horny seal buko. This buko uses a merman like tail for swimming fast underwater that shifts into a pair of legs on land. Their horns back let out blasting attacks or punch through armor quickly. The immunity to cold and water pressure make this breed loved by sea explorers._

Marcy sent out James, and the battle began. James started with his rifle, pumping just a bit of magic into the bullets before firing. The first shot missed from how quickly the Dudegong was able to slide across the ice, but the second knocked the larger buko back. James worked his way over slowly, firing from his rifle until he'd run out of bullets. James' needing to stop to drop his gun and take out his non-magical pistol gave the Dudegong a second, which was all he needed to fire ice shard.

The shard knocked the pistol out of his hands, and James was blasted back by water gun. The Dudegong rushed over, James just barely grabbing the gun before getting hit with horn attack and send rolling across the ice. James got to his feet quickly and used bounce to avoid the aurora beam, firing down with his gun.

The shot cracked the ice in several places and left the Dudegong stumbling. The second shot knocked him off of his feet and the third knocked him out. Lorelei recalled the Dudegong and sent out a tall, rigidly standing buko wearing long regal clothing.

 _Ice King, the artic ruler buko. This buko uses its ice body ability to become nearly indestructible to all but fire types. This ability is weakened in warmer areas. They are known for being skilled tacticians even when feral, leading small groups of Ice Men and Ice Princes in territorial battles._

Marcy saw the Ice King's features seem to freeze over as he used ice body. She left James in long enough for him to unload a clip of fire bullets into the Ice King to weaken him, then recalled him and sent out Richard, who had to use his shield spell immediately to avoid the ice beam fired at him,

Richard drew his bow and began firing, the mana charged arrows striking hard and knocking ship after chip of ice off of the Ice King, who returned fire with stronger and stronger ice attacks until his sheer cold attack had Richard completely frozen from the waste down.

Richard fired mana blast, knocking the Ice King back and blasting off the ice body armor. Marcy recalled the High Elf before the cold did too much more damage and sent out Colin to finish off the Ice King. He used his dragon rage to counter the ice attacks hitting him as he got in close enough to make using fire blast a viable option.

The high power fire attack knocked out the weakened Ice King. Marcy recalled Colin as Lorelei recalled the Ice King, sending out a Tavern Keeper. Marcy sent out Gabriel, prepared for the sex battle. The Tavern Keeper used intoxicate, letting out an alcoholic mist that wouldn't left most buko drunk. Gabriel however, being from the Slime line, was able to pass through the mist without breathing in any of it.

Once on the other side, Gabriel used Call Me King. Intoxicated buko and humans were very weak to aura and other mental attacks, as they were all about suggestion, which is easier to fall for while drunk. So the Tavern Keeper, who literally had alcohol pumping through his veins at all time, was hit by the dominating king aura like a freight train, dropping to his knees and awaiting aura.

Gabriel ordered the Tavern Keeper onto his fours and allow him to fuck him. The Tavern Keeper did so willingly, groaning in pleasure as Gabriel began to fuck him. In spite of the rumors about how quickly the alcoholic buko came, the Tavern Keeper lasted twenty full minutes before cumming, during which Marcy had to resist the urge to touch herself to the show or let out another buko to please her. She knew that it was perfectly legal to do so, but it seemed unprofessional.

After the Tavern Keeper had cum, and passed out, though that was likely more to do with the alcohol than Gabriel, Lorelei recalled him and sent out her next buko. The buko was large, laying on his stomach with fins instead of arms and legs, a long neck with a blunt horn on his head and a solid looking grey shell covered in dull spikes.

 _Laplad, the swift swimming buko. This buko, leaning more toward the beast end of the spectrum than anthro, is remarkable fast in the water and quite resilient thanks to its durable shell, powerful horn, and plethora of attacks._

Marcy switched out Gabriel for Richard, having him use giga drain as he charged up an elemental plant arrow. The plant attack was powerful against the partial water type, who smashed their horn into the ground, shattering the ice in several places and exposing the cold water beneath it. Now having the edge in terrain, the Laplad swam fast as Richard.

The High Elf jumped from the ice block he was floating in just as the Laplad smashed into it, firing the elemental arrow at the Laplap. It hit the buko in its long neck and it let out a yelp of pain. No, Marcy realized, the sound had started before the arrow had hit. The Laplad was using perish song to try and knock out Richard. Richard responded with magic of his own, casting the restore nature spell and covering the Laplad in foliage that attacked.

The spell, combined with another giga drain, knocked the Laplap out. Lorelei recalled him and sent out the last of her buko, a huge anthro dragon with snow white scales, glistening teeth, and a long, whip like tail.

 _Frostwyrm, the blizzard dragon buko. This powerful ice/dragon is considered the only perfect counter for other dragons types. Its brutality makes it one of the most powerful non-legendary artic dwelling buko known today._

Marcy sent out Gabriel again. The Slime King used bronze fist to counter the Frostwrym's barrage of ice shards, jumping from ice block to ice block to get closer to it. It took off into the air, but couldn't avoid Gabriel's toxic, which badly poisoned it. He roared, firing dragon breath down. Gabriel didn't try to avoid it, letting the attack hit. It did damage for the first seconds, then Gabriel jumped out of the attack, having absorbed enough of the dragon breath to shift into a Drake Slime, the dragon type form.

The Frostwyrm's ice typing made it immune to the dragon type weakness of ice, and its dragon typing countered fire, but it had nothing to counter other dragon type attacks. Unfortunately the form also made him hittable with physical attacks and weak to ice, but his ability to use bronze fist even then helped counter. The Frostwyrm's aim began to waver as the poison did more and more damage.

Taking advantage of this, Gabriel fired dragon rage into the air, knocking the Frostwrym and rushing across the remaining ice towards it, combining bronze fist and dragon claw to strike the ice dragon, knocking him out.

Lorelei recalled him, "Not bad at all. But don't get cocky, the other Elites won't go as easy on you as I did." Marcy nodded in understanding as she recalled Gabriel, and walked through the door to the next room.


	72. Martial Arts Elitist

The room of the second Elite Four member was warm, the ground seeming to be stone with several large boulders littered across it. On the other end of the room sat the Elite himself, Bruno. He sat on a flat stone, shirtless and buffer than any non-buko Marcy had seen.

"Someone made it passed Lorelei huh?" He said, smiling, "Alrighty, let's see how strong you are. Lorelei better not have gotten soft on us." He send, sending out an anthro bird buko with white feathers.

 _Love Dove, the lovey dovey buko. This anthro bird buko is known for being good in both normal combat and sex battles given enough training, and its fighting/flying typing makes it immune to the normal fighting weakness of flying types._

Marcy sent out Kest against the Love Dove, and both of them immediately took to the air. The Love Dove may not have been weak to flying, but Kest still had the advantage. He was faster in the air, and had more distance attacks.

Kest circled the Love Dove, trying to catch him in a vortex as the Love Dove tried to do the same to him. Between the two of them they formed a massive cyclone that sucked up several large boulders, a certain knock out attack to whichever flying type lost control and was knocked inside.

So Kest used speed storm, circling the twister and crashing into the Love Dove from behind. He took a little recoil, but was okay as the Love Dove was knocked into the cyclone. The Love Dove was trapped in the powerful winds, tossed about and thrown hard into the boulders. Kest added feather shurikens into the mix, and the Love Dove was knocked out from the attack.

Knowing that the Harpy Man would likely still have type advantage with the neck buko, Marcy left him in. bruno recalled the unconscious Love Dove and send out a tall, buff buko in a gi and leather gloves.

 _Herochan, the heroic punching buko. This evolution of the Warrior results from a focus on attack and using the fists in combat. They constantly wear leather gloves, and find it pleasurable to leave them on during a taming._

Kest took to the air as the Herochan rushed at him to punch him. He punched chi blasts into the sky, but Kest's speed easily let him avoid it and return fire with feather shuriken, which the Herochan had no way of blocking and was weak to.

Kest continued to fire, dodging the odd chi blast. The Herochan jumped into the air to get a physical attack in, but was knocked back to the ground by Kest's whirlwind. After hitting the ground, the Herochan groaned as he was hit by aerial ace and knocked onto his back by wing attack.

The type advantage had the Herochan angry and frustrated, which led to him making mistakes. He rushed in quickly to try and let out a flurry of blows, which the Herochan countered with speed storm, smashing into the Herochan's gut and knocking him out.

Wanting to keep Kest strong for whatever Bruno's strongest buko ended up being, Marcy recalled him as Bruno recalled the Herochan. Marcy sent out James as Bruno sent out a buko near identical to the Herochan, though this one wore no gloves and was bare foot.

 _Herolee, the heroic kicking buko. This evolution of the Warrior results from a focus on defense and using their feet in combat. They love being barefoot, and attention to feet, either theirs or their tamers, is a highly arousing form of foreplay for them._

Having James go up against a fighting type with no distance attacks turned out to be like setting the cat among the pigeons. The Herolee, powerful as he surely was, couldn't do much if he couldn't get in close, and James' bounce attack let him get too far away too fast.

Add to that James' guns, which he could easily infuse with flying type energy at the expense of some magic. Thanks to this, and the lack of bulk on the Herolee, James had knocked him out by the end of his first clip.

James reloaded as Bruno recalled the Herolee and sent out his next buko, a massive seven foot tall grey skinned humanoid buko in a black pair of tight shorts and with four extremely muscled arms.

 _Amachamp, the super strength buko. This buko is one of the physically strongest non-legendary buko, not counting those that rely on chi, aura, or other metaphysical energies to boost their power. Using his four arms, an Amachamp can easily bench press three of itself; impressive as on average they weigh from 900 lbs from their muscles._

Once again, James opened up by firing from his rifle. Unlike the Herolee, the Amachamp tanked it and walked over to James. He still took damage, but that damage didn't slow him down in the least.

When he was right on top of James, the Gun Bunny fired directly into his face. In response, the Amachamp gave him a two handed uppercut that sent him flying into the ceiling. Groaning, James barely landed on his feet. He drew his executioner pistol and unloaded all the bullets in it into the Amachamp.

Again, there was no way of telling how much damage was actually done, as he didn't stop coming. The Amachamp slammed all four hands into James with mega punch, then grabbed him by his legs and threw him across the floor with seismic toss.

James skidded across the stone floor until he smashed into a boulder that cracked with the force of his impact. James sat up, summoning his magic guns and firing magical and flying element enhanced bullets at the Amachamp.

Amachamp still pressed on in spite of the pain he was feeling, only stopping when the force of the mana blast James fired knocked him out. Well, the blast itself only knocked him prone. It took six more headshots to actually knock him out.

James retrieved his two non-magical guns and reloaded as Bruno recalled the Amachamp and sent out the last of his buko, a six foot anthro monkey with glowing blonde hair and his tail wrapped around his waist like a bely.

 _Super Sayjin, the golden warrior buko. This evolution is extremely difficult to achieve, as it requires intense, gruelling training on the part of the Sayjin and on the tamer, some level of personal discovery for the buko, and even then only triggers during an intense battle; which is often hard for them to find. The result is one of the overall most powerful non-legendary buko._

James started firing instantly. Like the Amachamp, the Super Sayjin just took the bullets. But the Super Sayjin took far, far less damage from it. James unloaded his entire rifle, executioner, and three reloads worth of magic bullets into the Super Sayjin. By that point, a decent chunk of damage had been done, but the Super Sayjin's response was to move to the Gun Bunny too fast for him to shoot and strike him it the head with a mach punch, knocking him out instantly.

The Super Sayjin proved to be something of a combat monster. Marcy let out Colin, and his dragon rage, four consecutive fire blasts, and burn out tail flame all hit directly, but in retaliation of it, the Super Sayjin held out his hand and sent a chi blast at Colin, knocking him out instantly.

Marcy tried Rook next, and while his demi slash and finally successful hero blade did a good deal of damage, the Super Sayjin's gatling kick knocked him out just as quickly as Colin and James.

She sent out Kest next, who immediately whipped up a vortex that he flew through combining drill peck and speed storm. The Super Sayjin jumped into the spinning vortex, levitating with his ki and not being swept up. He was, however, hit by the storm of feather shurikens as well as the drill peck/speed storm combo attack twice before he reacted fast enough to counter with super kick, striking with enough force to stop the entire vortex.

Kest crashed hard into the ground, unconscious. Marcy bit her lip as she recalled him. Her other buko had whittled down the Super Sayjin to a weakened state, but a weakened Super Sayjin was still many leagues beyond most.

Marcy sent out Richard; physically her weakest buko. He started casting immediately, using his nature spell to ensnare the Super Sayjin and firing elemental arrows into him while sapping his energy with giga drain.

The Super Sayjin growled angrily, struggling against the constantly attacking plants and the arrows before letting out a blast of ki.

The blast burnt away the plants, but also took a large chunk of his energy away; and considering how much energy Richard was still draining from him, it was was a risky move.

The Super Sayjin turned to Richard, glaring as he rushed forward. He was slower now from all the damaged he'd taken, but still considerably faster than Richard. He hit the High Elf with a mega punch and sent him hard to the ground, but uniquely, the attack didn't knock Richard out.

The reason for this was a combination of the Super Sayjin's waning strength and the fact that the giga drain, still sustained, had been healing Richard even as he'd been attacked; preventing him from being knocked out. He fired mana bolt, knocking the Super Sayjin back before he could try it again.

Richard used command plants to bind the Super Sayjin in place, some of the vines even helping to attack by lashing or constricting the anthro monkey as Richard poured on the mana bolts.

After two straight minutes of this, the Super Sayjin collapsed. Richard sighed gratefully as he was recalled to his bukoball to rest. Bruno recalled his Super Sayjin, nodding, "not bad, but be careful moving forward. You may be over the hump, but the challenge won't be any easier."

Marcy nodded, "thank you sir." She said, resisting the urge to cheer her victory or ask if she could take a picture of the Elite's muscled figure as she hurried out of the room and down the hall to the next.


	73. Insidious Elitiest

The third room of the Elite Four was a cool, almost chilling room. It was dark, barely lit at all, and a light fog wafted through the room. Across from the entrance stood a woman, a much older woman with a long purple dress and a wooden staff/cane. Agatha, the third Elite.

"Good to see a lady making it this far. You're only the fourth to make it this far, and ten tamers have since the start. Let's see if you'll actually make it further." Agatha said, sending out a short, thin plant type looking buko with pale skin.

 _Moon Flower, the nocturnal flower buko. This ghost/plant type is extremely reclusive and shy; save for on the nights of full moons, when their lust spikes incredible. The have access to abilities that even most other nocturnals have incorporating the moon light._

Marcy sent out Colin, and he rushed forward against the Moon Flower. The Moon Flower summoned over a dozen vines, striking at Colin. Colin burned them away with tail flame and kept going, letting out flamethrower across the area so, even invisible, the Moon Flower would be hurt by the attack.

But the Moon Flower wasn't just gonna take it. He fired ominous wind and razor leaf, the two attacks hitting together and knocking Colin back. Colin grunted in pain, firing dragon rage, which was blocked by leaf shield.

The Moon Flower used vine bondage, wrapped Colin and holding him down. Colin burnt the vines away, but they grew back around him as quickly as they burned him. While Colin struggled against the vines, the Moon Flower began to dance.

It wasn't a seduction attack, it was a special move of the Moon Flower breed, moon dance. The light in the room began to bend around him as he moved, forming something of a hypnotic blend of light and movement.

Colin gasped, and began to writhe on the ground as several random status effects were forced into him from moon dance. Colin refused to give in though, and continued to struggle against the vines, trying to pull himself free.

As he struggled, Colin's body began to glow with the light of evolution, his body becoming surrounded in a blaze of fire that burned away the vines and make the Moon Flower back away from the heat.

Colin's body grew another two feet, his tail another foot in length. Two wings sprouted from his back, and his entire body grew even more muscled. When the light and the fire faded, Colin had evolved into his most powerful evolution, a Whorizard.

The Moon Flower was too in shock to do anything immediately, which gave Colin time to rush forward. The Moon Flower tried to turn intangible, but Colin grabbed him with burning hands and threw him to the ground, letting out a point blank fire blast that knocked out the ghost/plant type.

Agatha recalled the Moon Flower and sent out a tall buko with the top half of a normal human and a snake tail from the waist down. He was longer and with orange scales, different from the other snake buko Marcy had seen.

 _Seducer, the sexy snake buko. Being the final evolution for the primary snake buko, this buko has one of the most potent venoms of any buko, and can even swift from venom to poison to spit and hit far off targets._

Colin leapt into the air, testing out his wings and holding himself up out of the Seducer's reach. The snake buko hissed, spitting potent poison that was negated by the dragon rage that Colin fired down at him.

The dragon rage burnt up the position and hit the Seducer, knocking him down long enough for Colin to fly down and grab him, using seismic toss to throw him into the air and keep him afloat with a cushion of flamethrower, knocking him out.

Marcy recalled Colin as Agatha recalled the Seducer. She wanted to save Colin for whatever her last buko ended up being. The next buko Agatha sent out was a tall humanoid with lightly green tinted skin and wearing nothing but a tight leather bondage outfit.

 _Bondage King, the malicious bondage buko. While it is entirely possible for a Bondage King to be perfectly docile, the majority of them in nature are downright evil, using their aura to corrupt and dominate humans in an effort to break as many people as possible._

Marcy sent out Gabriel, certain that the following would be a sex battle. Having a Slime King made going up against a Bondage King an actually quite trivial matter. His regal stature and call me king dominant aura negated the Bondage King's dom aura, his body was immune to the physical strikes from the Bondage King's whip, and his body could immediately purge any toxin, lust or otherwise, the Bondage King tried to pump into him.

The only real difficulty was getting the Bondage King down, which he managed to do after about five minutes. After another ten, Gabriel's rough fucking had the Bondage King cumming despite his being on bottom.

Marcy left Gabriel out for the combat battle that followed as Agatha recalled the Bondage King and sent out a tall, naked humanoid buko with spiked hair, glowing purple eyes, and a body shrouded by/composed up purple and pitch black darkness.

 _Groaning, the high ghost buko. This buko, being the final evolution of the Ghostly, is a powerful ghost capable of lingering around a target unseen by possessing their shadows and draining the heat from their bodies in an instant._

With nothing to absorb and no elemental attacks, all Gabriel could do was stall in an effort to wear down the Groaning's energy. Marcy didn't want to do this, as it seemed unfair to the Slime King, but he insisted.

After nearly thirty minutes, Gabriel was injured enough that Marcy couldn't take it anymore and she recalled him, sending out Richard. With how much energy the Groaning had needed to use to damage Gabriel, his movements were now slow, and the ghost type was easily captured in Richard's command plants vines; the magic of which prevented him form phasing through.

Richard began firing his arrows, infusing them with magic, then just firing mana bolts while draining his energy with giga drain as he had the Super Sayjin. As fiercely as he struggled, the Groaning was knocked out after another ten minutes of this.

Agatha recalled the Groaning and sent out her final buko, her trump card it seemed. The buko stood six and a half feet tall, pale skinned and weak looking, but with an air of power to him. His mouth appeared full of fangs, and had dried blood flaking around it.

 _Ludcard, the king vampire buko. This buko is the final form of the Vamp breed, making them extremely dangerous as the only thing in nature to organize Vamps into hordes of deadly bloodsuckers, making the bounty on them quite high._

Richard immediately began firing mana bolts, followed by casting his nature spell. The spell did a decent bit of damage, but it couldn't hold the Ludcard down. The Ludcard used blood blade, forming a deep red sword perhaps actually made of solid blood, and began cutting through the foliage. A single sword combo knocked Richard out cold.

Marcy recalled him and sent out James. The normal guns would be worthless here, but his magic guns bought him enough time to fire mana blast, which made the Ludcard yelp in pain as he was thrown back. Unfortunately this angered him as well, and he rushed across the field and slammed into James, ripping into him with his claws and fangs, knocking him out.

Marcy recalled James, sending out Colin. Colin fired flamethrower, but the Ludcard powered through, reaching the Whorizard and slashing at him with the blood sword, which proved sharp enough to cut through his scales.

Colin jumped up, shooting fire blast down and hitting the Ludcard. Damaged but not yet beaten, the Ludcard leapt from the fire, legs locking around Colin as he sank his teeth into the dragon's neck, attempting to drain energy from him. In an attempt to prevent this, Colin burned all of his energy out on a tail flame, engulfing them both in a ball of fire that brightened the whole room, and got so hot that it hurt even Colin.

Marcy recalled Colin, but the Ludcard, though barely, was still standing. Whatever buko she sent out next would need to be fast, as if the Ludcard got ahold of them, it could gain energy back by bleeding them dry. With this in mind, she sent out Rook.

Rook drew his sword and the two began to sword fight. The Ludcard had more strength, almost knocking Rook's sword away several times. Rook could only match it by using hero blade, and even that didn't really close the gap, just prevented the Ludcard from overtaking him.

It was demi-slash that won the day, letting Rook slash the Ludcard's body several times too fast for him to counter. He followed it up with an X slash that knocked the Ludcard to the ground, and a power breaker that knocked him out.

Agatha recalled her Ludcard, nodding in approval, "Not bad young lady. Get going, you've got a dragon master to give hell for me." Marcy nodded, recalling Rook and heading off to face the last of the Elite Four.


	74. Dragon Elitiest

A NurseJoey had been waiting outside of the door into the final Elite Four room to heal all of Marcy's buko. Evidently Lance didn't like it to be unfair, nor did he like it when the battles were too easy. Marcy could respect both of these things, and when her buko were healed, she hurried inside.

Whereas all the other Elite rooms had had an elemental aura about them, Lance's room was a standard arena with no element at all. Lance himself stood on the far end of the room, tall, red spiked hair, and wearing dragon rider's armor complete with a cape. Marcy recalled having a massive celebrity crush on him when she'd been a bit younger.

"A pleasure to meet a new challenger," Lance said, giving a polite bow to Marcy, who did her best to mimic and return the gesture, "As all the others, this will be a five on five. Show me what you've got." He said, sending out a large, blue scaled buko with a tail like a serpent, but also two powerful legs, his webbed hands and feet having claws and his fangs massive.

 _Garydose, the savage sea monster buko. This evolution is highly sought after despite being thought by many to be cruel. If one trains their Magicock physically instead of magically, they may evolve into a Garydose. They lose all magical potential, and whatever personality they had had before is burned up by an all consuming rage that they can never escape from._

The Garydose didn't look angry all, just excited for the battle. Marcy could only imagine how good a tamer Lance must have been to pull something like that off. She sent out James, and the battle began.

The Garydose's scales endured the first two shots from the Gun Bunny's rifle, then began to break away and take more damage. The Garydose fired hydropump, but bounce made it fairly easy to avoid.

Less easy to avoid was hyperbeam. Marcy and indeed James were certain the attack would have knocked James out if he hadn't fired back with mana blast. James' blast didn't even stop the attack, just took enough energy away from it to prevent it from being a knock out.

The Garydose had to recharge his energy after using such a powerful attack, and his movements were sluggish. James took advantage of this and fired the rest of his rifle bullets as well as his executioner bullets.

This had the Garydose reeling, but hadn't knocked him out, and he fired dragon rage. James jumped to avoid it, summoning magic guns. He jumped, ran, and rolled to get in close while avoiding the attacks. He got up close to the wound his initial attacks had left and pressed both guns against it, firing until the Garydose dropped.

Lance recalled the unconscious dragon type and sent out a much smaller, though perhaps much stronger, gun metal grey dragon type that strongly resembled some kind of drake with metal scales.

 _Medra, the silent killer buko. This steel dragon buko is one of the few buko whose evolution requires it to be feral during evolution, a testimony to the brutality of this quick, quiet, effective assassing of a dragon._

The Medra moved fast, striking James with metal claw and following with dragon claw. The combo sent him spinning across the ground, but he wasn't done. He summoned his magic guns again and let out a barrage of burst bullets, all of which exploded upon impact with the Medra.

The bullets may have done a lot of damage to the metal coating, but did no actual damage to the Medra himself, and to dragon breath he fired knocked James out cold. Marcy recalled him and send in Colin, who's fire and dragon type attacks made him the perfect counter.

He took to the air and fired flame thrower down, the Medra moving fast to avoid it, but unable to run anyway out of range when Colin let out fire blast, hitting the ground and letting the battlefield be consumed in fire.

The fire did massive damage to the steel type, but it was a dragon rage that knocked him out. Lance recalled him, as did Marcy to Colin, wanting to save him for last again. Marcy sent out Kest as Lance sent out a thirty foot long serpent of a buko with grass green scales and wings.

 _Yggdbro, the grass dragon buko. This large plant snake is known for combining celestial and plant attacks with dragon, letting out high damage and avoiding attacks quickly, and especially effective against infernals._

Kest took to the air, avoiding the razor leaves and heavenly light attacks and flinging feather shurikens. The size of the Yggdbro made it near impossible for him to avoid the attacks, and Kest had type adtangae.

Kest began to use speed storm, not to attack with it, but to avoid the frenzy plant that the Yggdbro used, the ground exploding with dozens of powerful spiked roots that reached up high into the air.

Kest avoided them and slammed into the Yggdbro with mach breaker. The attack, as much damage as it did, didn't knock the plant dragon out, and the Yggdbro fired heavenly arrow, knocking Kest into the mass of writhing spiked roots that pummelled into unconsciousness.

Marcy recalled Kest and sent out Gabriel. Gabriel allowed himself to be grabbed by the frenzy plant so he could absorb one of the roots, becoming a Grass Slime, capable of using command plants. He did so to take control of the frenzy plant and ensnare the Yggdbro with it, forcing him to the ground, where Gabriel wailed on his with bronze fist to knock him out.

Lance recalled the Yggdbro and sent out an anthro dragon type with bluish scales, a long curled tail, and wings that seemed more spiked and less useful for flying, but perhaps useful for controlling movement under water.

 _Kingbro, the protective dragon buko. This powerful dragon type is known as the protector to all water types. Whether they're feral or tame, even if they're hostile, a Kingbro will go out of his way to protect them._

In Grass Slime form Gabriel had the advantage, but the Kingbro didn't seem phased by the razor leaf, and fired acid back. The acid hit and knocked Gabriel to the ground, burning through him. Even in his base slime form he couldn't counter acid.

While he was struggling to deal with this, the Kingbro went over to him, standing above him and firing hydropump down. The force of the attack knocked Gabriel out, and Marcy recalled him, sending out Richard next.

Richard put up shield spell to block the acid and fired arrows back, normal and even magical arrows bounced off the Kingbro's scales, but mana bolts seemed to push him back a bit, so Richard relied on them as well as giga drain for type advantage damage.

In retaliation of this, the Kingbro ran forward, taking the damage slamming into Richard with dragon rush. When Richard hit the ground, the Kingbro fired water pulse, washing across the field and leaving him confused.

The Kingbro's next acid attack hit and knocked Richard out. Marcy recalled him and sent out Rook, who countered the acid with V slash and ran forward. A normal sword slash didn't seem to work, nor did demi-slash, as even the faster strikes didn't break through the scales.

After enduring a hydropump, Rook rushed forward, striking the Kingbro with hero blade. This cut through, and Rook combined chi blast and sword beam to knock the water dragon to the floor so he could use it again to knock him out.

Lance recalled the Kingbro and sent out his final buko, a tall anthro dragon with a long tail and wings, and scales of icy blue and snowy white. He seemed to have some sort of disarming warmness to him despite his imposing form and ice typing.

 _Emperorlove, the anti-dragon buko. This buko, as a complete one-eighty from its previous form as a Primplove, is quite submissive to their tamer. Its primary ice typing and low weakness to dragon due to it being a secondary type, make it the perfect counter to dragon types._

Rook sent several X and V slashes at the Emperorlove, followed by rushing at him with power breaker. The Emperorlove countered the slashes with a barrage of ice shards, but the power breaker hit and cracked passed his scaled.

Rook had intended to follow it up with hero blade, but was hit by ice beam and frozen to the wall, unable to avoid the dragon claw that smashed into him nor the dragon breath that hit and knocked him out.

Marcy recalled him and sent Colin out again. Seeing the crash where Rook had hit, Colin fired a fire blast as a distraction and flew forward. The Emperorlove countered the fire blast, but wasn't fast enough to prevent Colin's dragon claw from hitting the wounded area.

Colin backed off to avoid a sheer cold, and fired flamethrower, which enveloped the other dragon. He began to mix dragon breath with it, the force of which was no doubt damaging Colin as well, but it doubled the damage to the Emperorlove.

The Emperorlove roared and flailed about, eventually knocking Colin out of the air with his tail. Colin held onto the tail, combining ignite and tail flame again. He didn't totally burn himself out this time, just enveloping the bottom half of the ice dragon as he fired dragon rage up at the top.

The combined attacks were too much, and the Emperorlove fainted. Lance recalled him as Marcy recalled Colin. "Well done," Lance congratulated, "You're officially a League competitor. You've made it passed the Elite Four."


	75. Girly Buko

Kyle and Luther were woken up moaning by Adrian. As they opened their eyes, they saw the Brotini stroking the both of them with his small, soft hands. He smiled up at them, stroking faster when he saw they had woken up, gripping them tighter to make it feel better as he did so, lowering his head to lick Kyle's tip, then Luther's.

The two tamers had noticed Adrian getting more and more lustful ever since they'd gotten to the start of Victory Road. They couldn't figure out why, not that they were complaining. It wasn't just that he was always excited for sex now that they'd started having it, he'd still been his innocent, shy self even after the events on the island, and had only recently started this.

It was Kyle to first figured out that Adrian wanted something, though what exactly it was, neither of them could figure out yet. All they knew for sure was that he wanted something that he suspected they wouldn't approve of, and was trying to keep them happy for awhile before he asked for it.

Kyle and Luther were pretty sure that whatever it was, they'd probably wouldn't mind nearly as much as Adrian thought they would, but they weren't about to ask him to stop pleasing them so much, as he was starting to get quite good with both his hands and his mouth.

Adrian went from licking to sucking on the both of them, bobbing his head along of their lengths for a few minutes before switching to the other to do the same, sucking them both for several moments until they both got close enough to cum from his hands alone.

Adrian licked his hands clean of their seed in as sexy a way as possible, as though her were performing for the two tamers. When he was done, he asked, "Can you keep going?" With his voice as innocent as possible.

If there were ever a dimension where the two boys could have possibly resisted the cute little dragon type, it was certainly not this this. The two grabbed him and pulled him over to them eagerly, Kyle kissing him and grinding his palm against Adrian's small stiff member while Luther buried his tongue in the buko's ass to get it wet and gently massaged his balls.

Adrian moaned into the kiss, his member twitching slightly, though for some reason, this seemed to frustrate Adrian. Kyle hadn't thought he would mind a little teasing, and pulled his hand away from the buko's cock, which seemed to calm him down. Adrian pulled away from the both, getting on his fours.

Luther got behind Adrian as Kyle took the front, both thrusting into the little dragon together and groaning in delight at how he felt. "So tight~ how the hell does he do it?" Luther questioned as he pushed inside of the Brotini's tight little ass.

Kyle groaned, pushing his own member into Adrian's throat, moaning as Adrian groaned around his length and sucked on it hard. Whatever he wanted, he must have really fucking wanted it for how well he was pleasing them.

They kept at it like that for about ten minutes, slowly building up speed as their hips pumped against Adrian, pushing their rods deeper into him harder and faster until they both had the entire length of their cocks thrusting into Adrian together, spit-roasting the little dragon buko rough and fast.

Luther came first do to the tightness and warmth of his ass as it squeezed him, and he pumped several spurts of thick cum into him. The feeling of the hot seed filling his hole pushed Adrian into his own climax and he shot his own cum onto the bed a few moments before Kyle went over the edge and filled his throat and mouth with cum. Adrian swallowed it all down, licking and sucking to clean off Kyle's cock as he pulled it out.

"How was that?" He asked Kyle and Luther, looking up at them for approval. "That was wonderful Adrian." Luther said happily, rubbing his head gently. As Adrian smiled, Kyle said, "So why don't you just come out and tell us what it is that you've been wanting so much? I think it's about time you told us."

Adrian went quiet for several moments, looking down as he whispered something quietly, too quietly for them to hear. "What's that sweetie?" Luther asked kindly. "I..I want to.." Adrian's voice trailed off, getting quiet again so they couldn't hear it.

"Adrian, it's okay. Whatever it is, we promise we'll understand and not get angry." Kyle said, wondering what it could possibly be. Adrian bit his lip as he looked back up at them, his expression practically pleading.

Finally, he answered them, "I.. I want to be a female.." Kyle and Luther went quiet from surprise at the statement, and Adrian used this to quickly explain, "I-I asked Mike about his, if he charges up his gender dust for long enough, and Magi uses a spell to stop my body from rejecting the dust, then it could turn me into one forever. A-and if it turned out I didn't like it, I could have Magi undo the spell and turn me back, so there isn't really any risk."

"That.. that wasn't what I was expecting," Kyle said. "Where is this coming from?" Luther asked. "I don't like being a male.." Adrian said, "It isn't being a buko, I'm fine with that, but.. I've never felt comfortable like I am. I thought for the longest time it was just because I was a Brotini, and Brotini are always shy and frightened, but then I was able to leave the Safari Zone and find you two, and I still felt like something was wrong."

"I didn't really know what it was until the fun we'd had back on that island. I didn't want to talk about it then because I was scared of what you'd say, so I tried to ignore it and do nothing, tried to pretend like everything was normal even though I knew what I really wanted now." Adrian said, looking away, as though expecting Kyle and Luther to be ashamed.

Instead, Kyle and Luther both held onto him, hugging him close, "Adrian, you don't have to be scared," Kyle said, "If this is what you want, what you really, really want, then we'll do whatever we can to help out."

"R-really?" Adrian asked, so filled with hope so quickly that his eyes started watering up. Luther nodded, kissing him lovingly, "Let's get Mike and tell him to start charging up the dust and tell Magi to go looking for the right spell."

"We've got that covered actually." Mike said, having woken up from his sleep during their fun. "When Adrian asked me about the dust on the way to Victory Road, I figured it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I've been charging up my dust since then, and Magi found the spell the day we got to the League. We can do it whenever you want us to."

Kyle and Luther looked to Adrian, who actually was in tears from how overwhelming the idea of finally feeling good about himself and his body was. "I want you to do," He said, "I'm ready."

Mike woke up Magi, they made certain was fully awake before they allowed him to cast any spells that were meant to be permanent, and had him cast the spell on Adrian. Mike followed it by dousing Adrian in gender dust so potent it was practically glowing, and the change was near instant.

Honestly, there wasn't too much of a visible change for the buko. Were he dressed, Kyle and Luther might not have noticed it at all. Adrian, or perhaps Andrea, looked over her new fully female form, and asked Kyle and Luther what they thought.

"I think we're gonna be late to Marcy's League matches~" Kyle purred, approaching Andrea with Luther, not planning on leaving until they'd put the female buko into a pleasure stupor.


	76. Old Freinds Pt 1: Magic

Kyle and Luther had in fact missed all of Marcy's first match, as well as the first chunk of her second. They got there in time to see Gabriel use bronze fist to knock out a tall magic type in a rainbow patterned robe. It seemed that the crossdresser from the magic island, Jackie, had in fact made it all the way to the League, and had evolved her Mages; as well as caught more magic types.

 _Elementalist, the natural magic buko. This buko evolution is triggered when a Mage who has proficient study of a specific elemental school of magic is given the evolution stone of that element. Their magical power over the element is increased three fold, but the element cannot be changed post evolution, so it is important to be sure of it beforehand._

The Elementalist seemed to have been a user of earth magic, and Gabriel's semi-liquid slime form had gotten through the destructive melee focused ground and rock spells mostly unharmed. He had been Jackie's third buko, Gabriel being Marcy's third as well. Jackie sent out an anthro feline with a long magician's cloak and an eager smile on his face.

 _Copycat, the magic mimic buko. This buko, rather than use illusions, ESP, or a shifting genetic structure, uses magic to copy the body parts and abilities of other buko it watches, occasionally adding its own magic to a copied attack so as to prevent the attack being met with an attack from the original user and ending in a draw._

Gabriel again attempted to use bronze fist, but the Copycat replicated the attack and struck him with it, letting out a burst of magic to break the tie and send him flying back away. The magical attack pounced on Gabriel, pinning him down and firing several magical bolts down, as the magic attack was likely the only attack the buko had that would hurt Gabriel.

Thankfully for the Copycat, it worked. Gabriel fainted and Marcy sent out Colin. Colin let out a fireball, which the Copycat mimicked. Colin has also flown after his attack, and when the two fireballs collided, he flew through the flames, pinning the Copycat and blasting him with flamethrower before picking him up and throwing him into the air with seismic toss.

The Copycat managed to hit Colin with mana bolt, but he knocked the anthro out with metal claw. Jackie recalled him, sending out a tall, regally dressed buko with light green skin, long green hair, a bow slung over his back, and a magical aura about him.

 _Elf King, the royal mystic elf buko. This Elf evolution, triggered by a strong climax from the Elf from one they trust deeply, has the ability to instinctively control other Elves, who will obey his orders. They rule over the Elf courts of the wild, and even without working through underlings, they are quite powerful magically._

The Elf King immediately began casting with nature spells that put Richard's to shame, covering the entire arena in foliage faster, all of which attacked Colin. Colin burnt it away with tail flame and flew into the air to avoid it, though he was hit by mana bolt. Colin grunted, firing fire blast. The Elf King but up a magical barrier to block it, but the plants around him were burned.

This made it safe for Colin to land, blasting the plant type with fire blast before slashing him with dragon claw. To finish him, Colin struck the Elf King with wing attack, which was still a type advantage attack, and knocked him out. Biting her lip, Jackie sent out her final buko. He was a short little thing, with blue and gold robes, and a wooden staff with a clock piece attached to it.

 _Tick-Tock, the time mage buko. This extremely difficult to obtain Mage evolution requires training on both the magical and physical level. The result is a physically powerful magic/fighting type with control over time itself, though the actual extent of its control varies depending on the specific Tick-Tock and their training._

Colin fired flamethrower, the Tick-Tock holding his staff in front of him and blocking it with a wall of pulsing magic energy. The flame bounced off harmlessly, and Colin flew at the Tick-Tock. The Tick-Tock struck Colin with chi blast and followed up with cross-chop, striking Colin with his staff. Colin let out fire blast, hitting directly, but a single spell put out the fire surrounding the Tick-Tock.

Colin brought his claws down hard, combining metal and dragon claw. The Tick-Tock countered, holding the Whorizard's claws. When he opened his mouth to attack with fire, the Tick-Tock teleported, attacking from behind with a mana blast that knocked him out. Marcy recalled Colin, sending out Rook.

Rook rushed the Tick-Tock, breaking through his magical barrier with hero blade and striking with demi-slash. the Tick-Tock was forced to back up, then lifted his staff and began to battle Rook using his staff as a sword. He used his time magic to undo the damage done to the wood, giving the appearance that it was unbreakable as they battled back and forth, both taking more and more damage.

Marcy thought the battle was over when Rook struck the Tick-Tock's body with hero blade, but the Tick-Tock didn't go down, and used a spell that caused Rook to go flying back, evidently it was a time spell that forced him to take the damage he'd experienced from battles from the past twenty four hours all over again, and considering she'd been maining him, was more than enough to knock him out.

The Tick-Tock was nearly down now though, kept standing by little more than force of will. A force of will that Kest could more than match. He flew high up into the air and flew down with mach breaker, crashing through the barrier and slamming into the Tick-Tock so hard that it dented the arena floor, knocking the magic type out and winning Marcy the match.

Marcy could tell that Jackie was upset, but Conner was waiting for them both right outside the arena, as they planned on cheering Jackie up before she left.


	77. Old Friends Pt 2: Submission

Marcy stepped out into the arena for her next League battle. For the second time in her three League battles so far, she recognized her opponent. It was Dara, the sub that she and Conner had 'trained' with back at MT. Moon. it was nice to see that she'd made it, and Marcy almost felt bad having to fight her.

But at the same time, it was kind of exciting, and Dara seemed to agree with her on that. Dara sent out her Brokini, and Marcy sent out Gabriel, figuring she was likely going to be maining him against the sex battler.

Both buko were already naked when they appeared in the arena, and so were ready for the sex battle right away. The Brokini attempted to mix angel eyes and sexy dance to entice Gabriel, but Gabriel was too strong willed. A submissive buko can be a good counter for a dominant buko, but against a buko who's good as either, they couldn't do much.

Gabriel used Call Me King, ordering the water type to sit down. Being a sub, his mind was easy to bend with dom aura. Dara wasn't worried, as her buko's entire strategy involved them being topped, but to her surprise, the Slime King didn't begin fucking her Brokini.

No, Gabriel instead straddled him, lowering his ass down onto the Brokini's stiff member and beginning to ride him, using his dom aura to order him to thrust hard up into him. The Brokini couldn't help but obey. He didn't have any useful thrusting abilities, as he wasn't meant to be the one doing the fucking in a sex battle.

Between that and how perfectly formed for taking other rods as Gabriel's ass was naturally, it was only ten minutes before the Brokini reached his limit and burst, cumming hard into the slime buko. Dara recalled him, sending out her Phantwhore next.

The usual key to having a Phantwhore in a sex battle is that they never cum because they aren't being raped, which is their singular fetish. However, if you happened to know this, and have a buko who can use elemental attacks, then the strategy falls flat.

Marcy, as all competitors of the League, was allowed to give her buko an item during battle. She could only do it once per buko, so she'd been saving it. To Gabriel now, she gave a charcoal. Normally the item would empower fire type attacks, but for Gabriel, he could absorb it and become a Magma Slime.

He rushed the Phantwhore, grabbing and pinning him down. The ghost type couldn't phase through him to get away now that he was in an elemental slime form, and Gabriel could have his way with him. Not sure that alone would be enough, he used one of his more aggressive strategies.

Gabriel allowed his semi-liquid body to essentially pour over the Phantwhore, wrapping himself around the ghost type like a hot tar pit. With his entire body constricted, the Phantwhore couldn't resist enjoying it as Gabriel penetrated him from behind and began using he hot cock ability to fuck him.

Another ten minutes, and Gabriel had the Phantwhore cumming, taking him out of the sex battle as well. Dara recalled him, biting her lip as she sent in a buko Marcy hadn't seen her use before, a tall anthro bunny buko with paper cuffs on his wrists.

 _Play Bunny, the overly affectionate buko. This evolution of the Bunnyboy has the ability to increase and lower another buko or person's libido, making them incredible for sex battles. They are triggered through an intense climax, though achieving this is not nearly as many may believe._

The Play Bunny seemed to already be using his ability to lower Gabriel's stamina as he approached, using enticing look. The seduction attack was more powerful than any of Gabriel's, and the Slime King pounced on him, thrusting into him.

The Play Bunny moaned, dropping Gabriel's stamina to as low as possible as he used aura soft, causing Gabriel to go over the edge and cum. Marcy recalled him, sending out Richard. He'd been training his sex battle techniques back up, and felt he could handle it.

His magic allowed him to at least slow down the Play Bunny's stamina altering effects, and his lust spell was just as powerful as the Play Bunny's enticing look, leaving them both on the floor wrestling for dominance over each other.

It was Richard, who used command plants to bind the bunny buko in vines to hold him down, that won the dominance and began to fuck the Play Bunny, who's mind was to frazzled by the lust spell to effectively alter any stamina at this point. It would come down to raw ability at this point.

Having started as a Bimbo, Richard had quite a bit of that, and was soon hammering away hard at the Play Bunny's tight hole. As a last ditch effort, the Play Bunny used wall clench, using up most of his energy to squeeze impossibly tight around Richard.

Richard just barely managed it, but he held out. And with no further energy to hold himself back, the Play Bunny came just a few moments later. Dara recalled him and sent out her Cunt Boy, whose mere presence seemed to have the power of a seduction attack.

And when he actually used a seduction attack, Richard practically went to pieces as he pounced and hilted himself as hard as possible within his tight, warm pussy, fucking it as hard as his body could allow before he came.

Marcy recalled Richard, sending out Rook. She told Rook he'd get a nice reward from her if he only used his tongue and managed not to cum. Not wanting to let his Mistress down, and wanting badly any reward he could get from her, he rushed the Cunt Boy.

Rook was several times stronger than the Cuny Boy, and holding him down and burying his tongue in his pussy was a simple matter. Even still, in the fifteen minutes it took his tongue to wear down the Cunt Boy's endurance, he nearly came three times just from the taste.

Thankfully though, the Cunt Boy came first. Dara recalled him, sending out her first combat buko of the match, a tall forest green anthro canine with long dreadlocks that seemed to end in thick vines.

 _Sun Dog, the sexy sentry buko. This anthro canine buko matches his plant and psychic abilities to be an effective combatants at any distance, their heightened senses making it nearly impossible to get the drop on them._

The Sun Dog fire razor leaf and followed up with vine whip. Rook drew his sword, using demi slash to cut through the leaves fast and hero blade to slash the vines away, striking with such power that the Sun Dog himself was knocked back.

He wasn't knocked off his feet though, and he quickly got up. The vines from his dreadlocks pushed into the ground, and he used frenzy plant. The ground exploded with thick, spiked roots striking Rook from every direction.

Even using demi-slash he couldn't counter all of them, and he was struck several times in the first few moments. He resorted to backpedaling and firing sword beam and chi blast, then switching to X and V slash and slash wave to cut through the plants from afar.

When he'd thinned them enough to get through, he rushed passed with power breaker and struck the Sun Dog with hero blade, knocking the plant type out. Dara recalled him, sending out the last of her buko; her Dragon King.

He stood taller than Marcy remembered, his armor of dragon scales seeming sturdier. He lashed out with his whip, striking so fast that Rook couldn't counter. He managed to damage the Dragon King's scales with slash wave, but was knocked out by a barrage of whip lashes.

Marcy recalled Rook and sent out James. Her thought was that the Gun Bunny could do a fair amount of damage from far off. In practice though, the Dragon King's whip moved so fast that it could deflect his bullets, and using the twin dragon attack, he could hit James all the way across the field, then rush over to him and lay into him with a barrage.

Marcy recalled James, sending out Colin. As another dragon type, he could have advantage here. There was no sense playing it defensively here. He opened up with fire blast and dragon rage in two different direction.

Naturally, the Dragon King jumped to avoid the attack the type advantage, and was hit by the fire blast that Colin and been flying after. He fired another dragon rage into the Dragon King's face, then laid into him with dragon claw and dragon breath.

It was a brutal skirmish that lasted a little over ten minutes before Colin knocked out the Dragon King, winning Marcy the match. They both left the arena, Marcy heading to get her buko healed so she could reward Rook and Colin for the wins while Dara went to Conner for some cheering up/punishment.


	78. Holy Battle

The final round of the League, well, not counting the champion, was Marcy against a man named Preacher. We was well dressed and clean shaven, and from what Marcy had seen of him, he favored celestial type buko; such as the short red skinned, winged buko on his shoulders.

 _Cherub, the good will buko. This friendly buko has little in the way of combat prowess, and instead relies on its cuteness and aura of good nature to befriend would be enemies; which works a shocking amount of the time._

Marcy assumed that the Cherub was more of a cheerleader/moral support as opposed to an actual fighting buko. Marcy sent out James, and Preacher sent out a buko that was an anthro of either a massive dog or a short bear.

 _Dire Wolf, the king of the battlefield buko. This anthro canine matches physical power with celestial energy, making it something of a terror on the battlefield, as it can lay waste for hours on end without stopping._

Massive dog then. James began firing from his rifle, the Dire Wolf running forward on all fours, tanking the bullets and pouncing on James, he fired a burning light from his mouth in James' face, only stopped when James unloaded all his executioner bullets into the celestial dog's face.

He drew his legs in and used bounce to launch the Dire Wolf into the fire, firing the last of his rifle bullets and switching to his magic guns. His aim was disrupted though on account of the Dire Wolf's using tectonic slam and shaking the entire arena before rushing forward with energy blade.

James countered with mana blast, which did enough damage to break the energy blade and stop the slow the charge, but not enough to stop the Dire Wolf. the celestial buko continued forward, punching James in the gut with magic fist.

James doubled over, managing to fire into the Dire Wolf's legs to make him back off while the Gun Bunny jumped back away. Recovering a bit from the pain, he jumped again, slamming his guns into the Dire Wolf's head.

Again it let out a blast of celestial light that seemed to burn even the metal joints of James' body. He fired burst bullets at the Dire Wolf's feet, the mini-explosion knocking the Dire Wolf off his feet. James got up, charging his energy and firing another mana blast.

The attack knocked the Dire Wolf out, and both tamers recalled their buko, as James was too damaged to continue. Marcy sent out Kest, and Preacher sent out a tall, muscled human-like buko in a monk robe carrying a straight sword.

 _Warrior Priest, the crucifix crusader buko. This buko will more often than not carry with them a sword, though the technique they use with it, and the way they use their celestial magic is highly dependent on which legendary they have as their patron deity._

Kest took to the air, firing feather shuriken down at the Warrior Priest, who countered with his sword and sent slash wave up at him. Kest began to fly around the Warrior Priest, forming a vortex that swept him up.

Kest flew through the vortex, repeatedly striking the Warrior Priest with wing attack and drill peck. When he tried to hit him with mach breaker to knock him out though, the Warrior Priest countered with transcend sword.

The strike was so powerful the entire vortex was blasted away, and while the Warrior Priest had taken a lot of damage from the type advantage attacks, the force of the slash, and the recoil from mach breaker, knocked him out.

Marcy was somewhat fearful of sending Rook against the Warrior Priest in a sword fight, but with how much damage Kest had got on him, she thought it might be able to work. She sent him out, and the battle began.

They were evenly matched currently, which worried Marcy, as it meant that the Warrior Priest would have been stronger if Kest hadn't gone first. He was able to keep up with demi-slash and counter hero blade, only taking damage from power slash, which left Rook open to be attacked anyway.

It could have gone either way; had Rook not finally managed to pull off miracle slash. His blade glowed a vibrant green as he slashed, leaving behind a light trail. The strike sent the Warrior Priest's sword flying from his hands, and restored some of Rook's health on top of it.

Rook rushed forward with demi-slash and knocked the Warrior Priest out with chi-blast. Preacher recalled the Warrior Priest, sending out a tall, fair skinned humanoid buko. They looked completely human save for the radiant light surrounding them.

 _Megami, the goodness buko. This buko is quite mysterious. It seems that almost any kind hearted buko can spontaneously evolve into one. Even a human can become one, and not even through threshold. They travel the world helping others however they can, and only they know the secrets of their creations, and refuse to share them even with trusted tamers._

Rook rushed the Megami with miracle slash, the Megami catching the strike in his fingers. Now, this probably had less to do with power than it did with the Megami's innate ability to limit the power of direct attacks, but it was still an incredible intimidating sight.

The Megami gripped the blade and struck Rook with his palm, leaving the Cockadiddleme unarmed. Rook fired several chi-blasts and rushed forward to use close combat. The distance attacks couldn't be countered as well as the sword, and the attack left him off balance and easily struck by the flurry of strikes from close combat.

The Megami struck Rook with his own sword, making him stumble back, and fired aura blast. The blast send Rook nearly out of the arena, and the celestial burst knocked him out. Marcy recalled Rook and sent out Gabriel.

Direct attacks didn't work, so perhaps another method could work. Gabriel used sexy wiggle, following it up with angel eyes. The kind hearted nature of the Megami made it too difficult for him to resist seduction, and he gave in almost instantly, putting up no fight as Gabriel got down and began to pleasure him.

The Megami, being such a pure buko, didn't have much in the way of sexual stamina, and was brought to climax relatively quick. Preacher recalled him and sent out an anthro fox buko with glistening white fur.

 _Myubi, the celestial fox buko. This anthro fox buko is known for having two modes of operation. The first is their docile mode, cheerful, kind, lustful, and used for both normal time and sex battles. In their combat mode, their white fur turns red, their tail splits into five tails, and they become savage._

Gabriel saw the combat form after only a few moments of the Myubi being out. His fur turned deep red, his eyes went savage, and his tail split into five as he rushed Gabriel. The attack came far too fast for Gabriel to avoid or counter, a combo of magic enhanced slashes and bites that pinned the Slime King to the ground.

The only thing that protected Gabriel was his semi-liquid body, the only actual damage coming not from the bites or slashes, but form the magic. It was still a painful amount of magic coming off of the buko, but Gabriel held out long enough to force the Myubi off of him with bronze fist.

Gabriel got to his feet, absorbing the item Marcy gave him a magical seed. He shifted into Grass Slime form, and he fired razor leaf, keeping the Myubi from pouncing on him again. He used command plants and several vines rose from the ground, binding and lashing at the Myubi to keep him down.

After a few moments of the bombardment, Gabriel fired seed bomb, blasting the Myubi back. The buko's weakness to plant type caused him to faint from the series of plant types, and Preacher recalled him, sending out a tall, white furred anthro spider buko.

 _Blessed Widow, the holy hell buko. This odd evolution was thought to be a myth for quite a long time, as the Widow is an extremely savage, merciless, devil of a buko. The thought of a quite hearted evolution was ridiculous, but it was eventually proven to be true._

The Blessed Widow rushed Gabriel, taking advantage of him being in grass Slime form, a form both capable of taking damage from physical attacks and weak to bug type moves, and bit down on his neck with bug bite before blasting him with heavenly fire, which knocked him out.

Marcy recalled Gabriel and sent out Richard. Richard started off with normal arrows, but the speed of the Blessed Widow was more than he could handle, so he used command plants to slow the celestial bug type down and fire magic arrows to do more damage.

Richard fired X shot, hitting the Blessed Widow directly before casting his nature spell and rising a whole miniature forest around the Blessed Widow. Heavenly fire burned through the forest and forced Richard back.

The attacks had in fact weakened the Blessed Widow, but that had also made him angry. Richard was hit by a lightning attack and stunned just long enough for the Blessed Widow to hit him with heavenly fire.

The fire didn't knock Richard out, but did massive damage and stalled the High Elf long enough for the Blessed Widow to let out hyper beam, knocking Richard out. Marcy recalled Richard and sent out her last buko, Colin, fast.

The Blessed Widow had to build his energy back up after the hyper beam, giving Colin type to fly in and release fire blast before taking off into the air. The Blessed Windo jumped up after Colin, aiming to his him with poison sting. Colin countered with dragon claw and sent the Blessed Widow back down with wing attack before pouring out flamethrower down at the Blessed Widow, knocking him out.

Preacher recalled the Blessed Widow, sending out the last of his buko. He was tall, with elegant white wings, shining armor, and a lance on his back. He looked powerful, Preacher's strongest buko no doubt.

 _Archangel, the angel of war buko. This buko is one of the most powerful non-legendary celestial types, combining physical, magical, aerial, celestial, and occasionally even weapons combat into a single fighting style that's near impossible to counter by any but themselves._

The two buko took off towards each other in the air, the Archangel taking out his lance. Colin batted it away with metal claw, taking off up and the Archangel flew down. Colin shot dragon rage down, the Archangel firing power bolt up.

The two attacks countered each other, and the Archangel flew up, throwing his lance up at Colin. The Whorizard doged, which left him open for the Archangel's hurricane kick, which sent Colin spiraling down.

Colin corrected his direction and landed on his feet, blasting the Archangel, who'd been following to attack when Colin landed, with flamethrower. The Archangel backed up, batting himself with his wings to put out the fire.

Colin rushed forward with dragon claw, the Archangel countering with Crescent Kick and flinging feather shurikens at Colin. They didn't do much damage, stopping on Colin's scales. They did act as a descend anchor for Rune Chain, a magical attack that let the Archangel bind Colin in magical chains.

Colin grunted as he was hit by power bolt and double edge before he used ignite and tail flame to burn the magical rope off and, doe to his proximity at the time, damage the Archmage. Colin grabbed the Archangel and flew into the air, using seismic toss to fling him down at the ground.

The Archangel crashed hard, getting hit by the fire blast that Colin had fired after it. Colin flew down from the air, crashing hard into the Archangel and letting out as much fire as his body could allow without damaging himself as well.

The Archangel was still up, and held out his hands, a magical bow appearing in his hands and firing Artemis Arrow. Colin guarded with wing attack and was still knocked back. He let out dragon breath to damage the Archangel as he flew over, grabbing the celestial type by his wings and throwing him into air air, burning out all of his remaining fire energy into a final fire blast that lit up the arena as it hit the Archangel, knocking him out.

The arena was silent for a moment as the Archangel dropped to the ground, unconscious as Colin stood. His tail flame was nothing but a small ember at the moment, but he was up, and Marcy had won the finals. She was currently the second most powerful tamer in the Kanto region, second only to Champion Scarlet.

And that to might change before the end of the day.


	79. The Final Round

"You nervous?" Kyle asked, Marcy shaking her head. "No, I'm ready." She said, "Well, a little. But nervous isn't afraid, nerves get shit done." Luther nodded, "It's gonna be great whether you win or lose." "Go show her who the real champion here is." Conner said, "And I'll be waiting for you after to celebrate~"

Marcy nodded, giving a slight chuckle as the boys left to go to the stands so they could watch. Marcy shifted in place anxiously for a few moments, waiting for her name to be called so she could get this started already.

When Marcy heard her name over the speakers, she took a deep breath and walked out into the arena. She looked out over the crowd. She could see her parents and the boys, as well as Dara and Jackie. The place was packed from corner to corner, not to mention all the people watching on TV.

And it made sense to Marcy that so many people were so excited. During the last League matches, Scarlet had steamrolled competition and the former champion, not even having to use half of her harem to get the win.

Scarlet herself was standing across from Marcy. The woman was at least a foot taller, her chest at least three sizes up and her entire outfit matching red, with green as a compliment and just enough gold coloring in there to prevent her from looking like a Christmas decoration.

She stepped forward, sending out the first of her buko. He stood tall with a semi-human appearance, red and yellow skin forming a flame pattern across his chest as fire blazed from his head and from the tip of his tail.

 _Magman, the lava buko. This buko's fire is always burning, even when fully submerged or frozen in ice, it cannot be put out. It is recommended that an ice type buko be used for taming for any tamer who does not have a fire affinity blood gift._

Marcy sent out Kest, who would have the best chance of avoiding the fire of the Magman. The Harpy Man took off into the air, flinging feather shurikens at the enemy. The Magman exhaled a cloud of fire that burned up all the feathers, and sent a glowing ball of condensed flame back at him.

Kest avoided it, but it exploded behind him and sent him down into range of the fire type's ember attack. Kest used whirlwind to send the fire back, and took off into the air, first using gust, then squall, then vortex. He started with the weak twister then picked it up to avoid the counter that Marcy assumed Scarlet would go for.

Sure enough, the Magman tried to blast the gust full of fire to damage Kest inside of it. It was dissipated by the increasing speed as it became a squall, and dissipated again when it shifted into a vortex. By that point it was too powerful to avoid being sucked into.

Kest had the Magman trapped inside the vortex, and let out dozens of feather shurikens to fly through the winds and hit him. Kest himself combined drill peck with mach breaker, an attack so fast it finally disturbed his natural equilibrium and made him feel a bit ill.

But he smashed into the Magman with more force than any other attack he could have been capable of. The Magman grunted as the attack hit him, but didn't seem too perturbed about it. The Magman's fist ignited in fire energy and he lashed out with it, striking Kest.

Kest was thrown out of the vortex, and without him maintaining it, it quickly became weak enough for the Magmar to let out fire blast, which the air swept up, becoming a burning cyclone. It only lasted a few moments, but it went over Kest in that time, burning him badly and leaving him wide open for a blast burn attack, which knocked him out.

Marcy swore mentally, recalling him and sending out James next. James jumped his bullets full of magic, bending them towards ice and water as he started firing from his rifle. The bullets hit their mark, making the Magman groan in pain.

He returned fire with a massive fireball. James used bounce, firing from his rifle in the air and getting three shots to hit head before landing in front of him and firing once more into his face, striking his head with the rifle like a melee weapon.

The Magman punched James in the gut. Thankfully it wasn't a fire punch, as James' elemental weakness might have made the attack knock him out, but it did still cause him to stumble. He fired the last of his rifle bullets and followed up with mana blast, knocking him out.

Scarlet recalled the Magman and sent out a near completely human buko, his only inhuman traits being his small fairy-like wings. He was completely naked, showing off his muscled figure and member, which grew to full stiffness with remarkable speed, standing up at a little over eleven inches.

 _Hentaicute, the randy fairy buko. Behold one of the world's greatest sex battlers. Very few of this buko exist, less than ten in the whole world. Their stamina and sexual prowess is legendary. In fact, at their strongest, a Hentaicute once defeated Bastion, the sex god buko, in a sex battle._

James pulled out his executioner and began firing, hoping he could end the battle with combat quickly. The Hentaicute threw up a magic barrier and blocked the bullets. The barrier only broke after James unloaded all his executioner bullets into it and started firing with his magic pistols.

By that point though, the Hentaicute was close enough to James to cover him in lust dust. James felt he could resist it, but he was off his guard long enough for the Hentaicute to pull him into a kiss, using ensnaring kiss, a much more difficult seduction attack to resist, and one that trapped James.

The Gun Bunny was too lost in lust to stop him as the Hentaicute licked along his member to get it lubricated before he mounted him. He locked his legs around James' waist and dropped his hips, taking James' member into his tight asshole.

James thrust up into the Hentaicute, but not in any attempt to make the other buko cum. The section attack left him seeking only his own pleasure, which the Hentaicute provided with the inner tightness ability, clenching tightly around the Gun Bunny.

After ten rough minutes of riding, the Hentaicute groaned happily as James filled him with cum. Marcy recalled him and sent out Gabriel next for the sex battle. Gabriel used enticing look and poured oh his call me king dominant aura. The force of the two attacks seemed to have trapped the Hentaicute, and when Gabriel laid down his legs apart, the Hentaicute rushed over and buried his large rod inside of him hard.

Gabriel moaned as his semi-liquid body worked its magic, milking the Hentaicute's cock for cumas he was fucked. But then, something odd happened: the Hentaicute didn't cum. For a buko whose body was designed to bring others to climax as fast as possible, this was somewhat upsetting.

It grew more upsetting when the Hentaicute began suing sex battle attacks, hard thrust and rapid thrust, then deep thrust to get himself completely hilted. The Hentaicute hadn't fallen for Gabriel's seduction attacks, he'd just been acting like he had to get the Slime King where he wanted him.

The Hentaicute gripped Gabriel's member, stroking it with both hands as he used driller thrust, fucking Gabriel as hard as he could, railing him as hard as he stroked him. Gabriel groaned, gripping the floor beneath him as he tried to hold out.

He managed to last for a full twenty five minutes, but knew that it was fleeting. When he felt that he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer, he put the last of his energy into weakening the buko for whoever was sent out next. Gabriel used wall clench, burning out all his remaining energy to become as tight as possible around the Hentaicute's cock for the next minute.

Gabriel came immediately after, laying back and panting hard. Marcy recalled him and sent out Richard. The Hentaicute's stamina was dropping, Marcy could see it. Richard used his sexy dance ability, which the Hentaicute realized too late was just a distraction while he built up energy to cast his lust and nature spells together, pumping the Hentaicute full of lust as he was ensnared in vines.

Richard walked over, climbing on top and mountaining the Hentaicute's rod, beginning to ride it roughly. The movements caused the Hentaicute to swine, as he was suspended by the vines, and the vines that weren't already binding him drove into the fairy buko's ass to fuck him hard as Richard rode him.

Even with his body as weak as it was from Gabriel's fucking, it was still nearly half an hour before the Hentaicute came. Richard knew he only lasted so long because his lust spell had the buko too horny to use sex attacks.

Scarlet recalled the Hentaicute, sending out her next buko. He was tall, standing roughly eight feet tall. He looked closer to a gorilla than to a human form, with dark black fur, red eyes, incredible muscles, and fangs.

 _Dark Sayjin, the dark ape warrior buko. Should a Sayjin choose to train under the light of the moon, and undergo no personal discovery, a full moon might trigger this evolution instead of that into a Super Sayjin. Do not be fooled, the Dark Sayjin is just as powerful, arguably moreso, but with much, much, MUCH less control. Hence the bounty over feral Dark Sayjins._

Richard cast his nature spell at full force, completely surrounding the Dark Sayjin in a very combative forest that attacked him mercilessly as the High Elf used giga drain, pumping the energy he drained into the mana arrow he was charging along with his own magic as well.

It only took the Dark Sayjin five minutes to rip apart the forest, but that was a long time in a fight, especially with a constant drain of energy. The moment the Dark Sayjin was visible out of the foliage, Richard fired.

The arrow hit the Dark Sayjin in the back of the head, practically exploding with energy and knocking the big ape back. Richard let out rapid fire arrows, using command plants to lash his body with vines. Richard backed up when the Dark Sayjin smashed his fists against the ground, creating a fissure in the battlefield.

Richard fired X and V arrow shots as the Dark Sayjin walked forward, tanking the damage and grabbing the High Elf. He threw him into the air with seismic toss, stopping on him when he landed and knocking him out with megaton punch.

March recalled Richard, sending out Rook. rook charged up power breaker the moment he appeared. The Dark Sayjin rushed at him, taking a full minute to get all the way across the arena to Rook. The moment he was close enough, Rook struck with power breaker.

Now behind the stun-locked Dark Sayjin, Rook spun on his heels and struck first with hero blade, then with demi-slash. The Dark Sayjin turned to slam his fist into Rook, but Rook jumped into the air, firing sword beam at him in the air, then switching to slash wave when he'd landed.

The Dark Sayjin roared, the force of which sent Rook back several paces. The Dark Sayjin leapt into the air, slamming down on Rook and shaking the entire arena with the force of it. Rook scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, striking with miracle slash.

The Dark Sayjin was sent back by several feet by the force of the miracle slash, and Rook regained some health. Unfortunately, most all of it was taken away by the Dark Sayjin's dark bomb attack, which hit him like a nuke and sent him flying into the air.

The Dark Sayjin jumped into the air, grabbing him and throwing him hard into the ground and firing chi blast after him, knocking him out. Marcy recalled him, hesitating before she sent out her next buko.

She had Arti's bukoball on her belt right now. All she had to do was send him out. He could almost certainly thrash the rest of Scarlet's team if he so chose. No one could call it cheating. She'd caught him, he was apart of her team.

But it didn't feel right. She may have caught Articock, but she hadn't trained him. He was as powerful now as he was the day she'd got him. That wasn't skill. That was exorbitant luck and accuracy with a bukoball. It wasn't right.

She sent out Colin. The Dark Sayjin had been badly damaged from the two rounds of buko before Colin, and his inability to pace himself had led to the damage his body took increasing between then and now. He would be easy to defeat now, but as for the ones that followed…

Marcy would worry about them as they came. It was her and her alpha all the way. Colin rushed forward, striking the Dark Sayjin with wing attack for type advantage damage before blast him with dragon rage to knock him out.

Having defeated half of Scarlet's harem, Marcy was officially better than the previous champion of four years ago. The next buko Scarlet sent out was a buko with a humanoid top half and snake tail from waist down. It looked closer to a Kadru than an Arbro, but with his scales much darker in color than the grass snake's had been.

 _Nidhogg, the stygian dragon buko. This semi-ethereal dragon type is a terror in the sky and underground, summoning powerful infernal gale storms and draining the life from targets afterwards._

The Nidhogg fired nightshade, Colin countering with flamethrower. The Nidhogg held the stalemate for a few moments before burrowing underground. Colin jumped into the air, spreading his wings to fly out of range of the Nidhogg's immediate biting attack when he came up from the ground and getting his by the fire blast he'd sent down.

Colin waited above the fire to attack again when it cleared, but to his surprise, the Nidhogg flew out of it add him with long, grisly looking wings and strick his side with ghost blade. Colin slashed at him with dragon claw and fired dragon breath.

The Nidhogg used twister to take in the dragon breath and send it back at Colin in a swirling storm with Nightshade following. Colin used flamethrower to counter the twister but was knocked out of the air by the nightshade.

The Nidhogg flew down at Colin, dodging his dragon rage and striking Colin with his wings before biting down on his arm. Colin let out a point blank fire blast before batting the Nidhogg off of him with dragon claw.

The Nidhogg hissed, wrapping around Colin's body and constricting him. With his arms, legs, and wings bound, Colin did the only thing he could. He burned out his tail flame, enveloping them both, as well as the surrounding fifteen feet, in a cone of fire burning so hot Marcy felt she could get burned as well.

When the fire dissipated, both buko were unconscious. Scarlet, however, still had two more buko that she hadn't yet used, making her the winner of the match, which Marcy saw were a metallic looking buko with pink and blue synthetic skin and a pirate-like buko with a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other.

 _Video Boy Upgrade, the ultra network buko. Should a Video Boy be given enough upgrades so that at least seventy-five percent of his original tech has been improved on, and his mind having become proficient at using all the new equipment, he will have access to this form. In this form he can integrate new technology into his design on the fly without needing an engineer, copy data with nothing but a look, and even pull their tamer into cyber-space with them._

 _Captain, the sea commander buko. This buko is the highest point of its possible evolutions, capable of leading entire groups at sea and summoning the power of water for combat. In addition, they're master swordsmen and adept with firearms as well, able to summon their weapons from any point in the world to their hands._

As Marcy recalled Colin and left the arena in defeat, she heard only the crowd cheering for Scarlet, all pleased to see that their favorite champion would be keeping her title for at least the next four years.

Marcy didn't wait for the boys to come in and try to cheer her up, like she was certain they would. She went directly to the front section of the League where the NurseJoeys were waiting to heal buko. She put her buko in for a healing cycle and just leaned against the wall while she waited for them to heal, wondering what the hell she was going to do next.

To her surprise, it wasn't the boys or her parents that showed up first to cheer her up, but Scarlet herself. This confused Marcy, as looking up at the front room's TV, Scarlet was still out talking to the crowd.

"My Video Bot Upgrade's hologram function," Scarlet said, "Great for taking care of business I don't want to. Especially since the holograms are solid, so they can be used in all sorts of ways." She added with a slightly suggestive tone to her voice.

Marcy chuckled at this, "You were amazing out there." "Yeah, I was," Scarlet said, "And you were holding back." She said. Her tone wasn't as an accusation, but as a statement of fact, something Scarlet was sure of.

"What are you-" Scarlet cut Marcy off, "Don't even try. I've been battling buko since I was a toddler. My parents wanted me to get an early start. I can tell when someone's going all out, I can tell when something's hopeless, and I can tell when someone's holding back. I don't know what you were holding back and I sure as hell don't know why, but you were."

"And you're here to figure out what and why?" Marcy guessed. Scarlet shook her head, "No, not my place I don't think. I came out here to make sure you knew that just because you didn't beat me, doesn't mean you get nothing. You still reached the second highest rank in the region, not to mention did more damage to my team than anyone else has in years. So, if you're interesting and don't have anything else planned, I think I know what you could do to start your next adventure."

Marcy turned to the Kanto Champ, and smiled, eager to hear what she had to say.

* * *

 **The next chapter, as you may or may not have guessed, will be the finale of this story. I usually like to have the finale be the biggest battle as well as the big final lemon, but for this story, and its sibling Pokegirl Adventure, I changed it up so the second to last chapter had all the battling and the finale focused entirely on the lemon.**


	80. The Final Get Together

**Alright, let's finish this!**

* * *

Inevitably as the tide, Marcy was met with her brother, boyfriend, and her brother's boyfriend just a few minutes after Scarlet had left. Kyle, Conner, and Luther all had it in their heads that she needed to be consoled and cheered up from her loss against the champion, less she lip into some kind of depression, or worse, slip back into her OCD blood curse tendencies and train herself and her buko to death over the next four years.

So imagine their surprise when she was smiling after the first few minutes. "Guys, thanks, but I'm fine." She said. "Really?" Kyle questioned, "You just lost a buko battle. Losing any buko battle usually throws a monkey wrench into your entire system, and this one was at the League in front of the entire region."

"I know, I know," Marcy said, "But I've gotten better about dealing with stuff like that. Mostly because of you guys and my buko honestly." She admitted. "And my talk with Scarlet afterwards helped to." She added with a grin at their shocked expressions.

"Yeah, turns out she uses her buko's hologram abilities to skip out on things she doesn't want to do, like that long boring speech you guys sat through. She came out here and talked with me. Since she's basically burning money for fuel at this point, she figured she could spare some of it to send me to the Johto region to try traveling there. Might try for the Johto League, might just do some travelling. Haven't decided yet."

The other three smiled, "That sounds awesome!" "So, guess the group is gonna be splitting up for a bit?" Luther said. "Well, we don't have to," Marcy said, "Johto is even better for Buko Contests than Kanto, and didn't Bill himself start his research there?" She said, throwing lines to Luther and Kyle, "and again, we're talking more money than any sane human being could ever possibly spend on themselves. It wouldn't be too much to send the three of you along with me. If you're all up for it I mean."

"As if that's even a question." Conner said with a smile, pulling Marcy into a hug, which evolved into a deep, loving kiss midway through. Kyle chuckled, "Agreed. But how about we take a bit of a break first? Your buko, healed or not, are still probably tired, and I'm nothing resembling ready to pack up and leave quite yet."

The four agreed to give it a few days before they actually packed up and headed out to the next region on the map. In the meantime, however, they could focus themselves on a little fun with their buko and each other.

* * *

Marcy had taken her buko into the training room to tame them. More space for her bigger harem, and more privacy so no one saw her with Articock and tried to do something they or she would regret about it. That left the room to Conner and his buko, all of whom he let out now for a little fun.

Richie's chainlink clothing was as nice to see as ever, as was Jeremy's leather outfit. Jeremy had voted against evolving into a Bondage King just yet, as he didn't want to end up trying to hurt anyone for real, and Jack had decided against evolving into a Psi-King out of lack of knowledge on how the hell what actually reached that evolution. Sam had no evolution, but had recently had his tail blade sharpened and shaped into something closer to a whip than a sword.

Jacob, however, had evolved quite recently. When he'd reached Emperorlove form, he'd requested that a big deal not be made of it. He was much less show offy now. In fact, he was almost a different buko altogether. He was kind and polite, and apologetic about the rudeness and aggression he'd exhibited in his previous forms.

In the bedroom, this manifested as an enjoyment of being tied up and fucked as a submissive, him being punished for his previous dominance. All the other buko seemed to enjoy their largest harem brother being the most submissive of them.

Richie held out his hands and his magical chains sprung from them, binding the arms, legs, wings, and tail of the ice dragon. Jacob was left helpless as Richie, Jeremy, and Conner approached him.

Sam and Jack seemed to enter some kind of sex battle over who would be the top, though it was really just a passionate making out that switched who had who pinned every few moments. He wondered if the two were starting to develop some kind of feelings for each other.

Richie grabbed Jacob's head, his chains moving away to free his cock, with Conner's permission of course, as he pulled Jacob's head down onto his member, moaning as he felt the oddly pleasing coldness of the ice dragon's mouth around his cock.

Jeremy was on one side of Jacob with Conner on the other. Jeremy used his leather bindings to tie up Jacob's cock, preventing him from cumming until they allowed him to. After a few minutes of punishing his large, throbbing rod, lashing it with his flof and grinding it against the floor with his foot, the Bondage Elf turned around and pushed his hips back to take Jacob's member inside of his ass.

He groaned as he felt the large, ice/dragon's cock entering his ass, stretching it slightly from the size. He was much bigger than Jeremy was used to, but he could more than take it. And Jacob's submissive whimpering at not being able to cum made it all the more fun to take his cock even deeper.

Conner on the other hand had been punishing Jacob's ass with his whip. He'd had to upgrade to a dragon scale lined whip for it to be felt by Jacob, but the sound of the crack as it hit his ass and the masochistic twitches and groans he let out from each strike made the upgrade worth every penny.

After a few minutes of this, he lined his rod up to the Emperorlove's ass and now thrust into it as Jeremy took his member inside. He moaned as he held onto Jacob. The larger size of his evolution had made Conner assume he wouldn't be as tight as he'd been. Quite the opposite it seemed, he was even tighter than he had been, and his inner coldness mixed with natural heat made an oddly satisfying feeling as Conner pumped his hips, pushing in and out of his ass.

Sam had gotten the dominant roll over Jack. He held the psychic type down as he thrust hard into his tight, smooth hole, grunting at the feeling of his tightness and the feeling of Sam's psychic ability gripping and massaging his balls.

Sam lifted his blade whip tail and lashed at Jack's chest as he gripped his member with his soft paws, stroking him as he struck him. Jack groaned, gritting his teeth as he endured and enjoyed the pain, trying to use his psychic to make Sam cum first.

When the realization that no such thing was going to be possible for him, he resorted to the use of his illegal sex battle attack, ecstasy bond. In an instant Sam felt the pain from every lash, the stroking of his own soft paws, and the hard, powerful fucking Jack was getting, which Jack felt the psychic fondling and the tight hole around his cock.

Both buko cried out in pleasure as they came in perfect unison. Jack's cum splattered over Sam's fur while Sam's pumped into and filled Jack's ass. They panted for a moment before rejoining into a kiss as they began to switch places.

Richie meanwhile was getting close from the feeling of Jacob's mouth and throat. He used his chain whip to lash at Jacob's body, though with his new scales he wasn't sure how much Jacob was actually feeling of it.

Richie grunted as he pumped harder into Jacob's throat, fucking it aggressively as he got closer to his peak. He groaned as he came, holding Jacob's head down with his entire length hilted inside of his mouth and throat, forcing him to swallow every drop; which he did obediently.

Jeremy was getting close as well. He was all but certain that only Jacob's balls were sensitive enough to feel the strikes from his flog as he continued to take his cock. The Emperorlove's inability to cum made it torture, blissful, pleasing torture.

The Bondage Elf grunted, pulling himself off of the ice dragon just before he came to he could coat Jacob's chest in the white seed, which just about matched the whiteness of his scales, only barely visible on them.

As they did this, Conner himself was balls deep inside of Jacob's tight, puckered hole. The buko only got tighter as his climax was denied longer and longer, building up the pressure inside of him more and more.

Conner's climax was not blocked however, and he unloaded hard into Jacob. He took all of it easily, not a drop leaking out of him. Already his ass was starting to be shaped around his cock. But he righted the others would want to try it to.

Sure enough, the other buko came over to play with Jacob. Sam and Jack got behind him and lined up to his ass together, thrusting in hard to stretched his ass out together. Jeremy moved up to take Richie's place at the ice dragon's mouth.

Richie meanwhile had been dragged off by Conner. The dom pulled his alpha's chains painfully, making him moan as he followed him over and dropped onto his fours. "Lick." He ordered, bringing his dragon whip down on the Sir's ass.

It was definitely effective on his other buko, leaving a deep welt across the chained buko's back that nearly made him reach his peak right off the bat. Obediently, Richie opened his mouth and leaned forward, licking along Conner's cock from base to tip, his tongue swirling around the tip and his tongue flicking across his balls.

Conner groaned, enjoying the work of his alpha buko. With no warning to speak of, he grabbed Richie by the back of his head and forced him down to take all of his rod, to the base, inside of his throat.

Richie didn't even gag, used to the size of his master's cock and loving it. He sucked hard, humming around Conner's cock to bring him more pleasure. Conner moved the Sir's head faster as he thrust into it, fucking his throat roughly.

When he felt himself getting close, he pulled out to paint Richie's face white with cum. Richie took it all, smiling up at Conner for approval. Conner gave the Sir a kiss, and sat down, pulling the chains to order Richie to sit on his cock.

Richie moved so his ass was directly above Conner's cock. Conner gripped his hips and pulled them down hard as he thrust up, burying his cock deep inside of the metal and magic type. Richie groaned as he took it, his ass already shared and molded specifically for Conner's cock. The bucking of his hips caused his ass to practically milk Conner's cock as he rode it.

To punish/pleasure the Sir more as the buko bounced on his cock, he pulled on the chains connected to his nipples, making it harder and harder not to cum. After several minutes of this, the two of them came together in near unison, Richie cumming a split second before Conner shot his own hot seed deep into the buko's ass, painting his inner walls with it.

As they both panted, Conner threw the Sir to the ground and lashed hard as his exposed ass with his dragon whip, "You know what happens to buko who cum before their master~" He said. Richie nodded excitedly, raising his ass more, "They need to be punished and broken Master~"

* * *

Luther and Kyle made a mutual agreement to focus on their individual harems first, then combined them into an orgy while they focused on each other. It was only fair that everyone get a little attention, not just each other. As much as they loved their fun together, they had harems to think about as well.

Luther knew exactly what order he would do it in with his buko to prevent himself from getting tired out before the end. And of course, this started with Mike and Tom, the two buko who'd been a large part of keeping him alive long enough to even meet Kyle and Marcy in the first place.

It only felt right to let the two of them be his tops. He got down on his knees and gripped the buko's cocks, stroking and licking along them both, and lowering his head as he continued to stroke to lick, kiss, and suck their balls as well to make sure they both got as much pleasure as possible.

As he did this, Mike's vines snaked down his body towards his ass and rammed in suddenly without warning. The sudden probing of so many vines in his still tight ass made Luther moan around Mike and Tom's cocks as he sucked on them, soon bringing them both to the edge.

Mike and Tom's members blasted Luther with cum, painting his face and hair white with it. As they did so however, Mike's vines unloaded a much, much thicker, warmer gooey seed into his ass, pumping it full.

Luther groaned, his own member throbbing from the feeling of it. Tom got down on his fours for Luther. The tamer got behind him and thrust into the warm, soft ass of his Tigre as Mike got behind him and thrust into him as well. Mike's vines snaked down, playing with Tom and Luther's balls to bring everyone as much pleasure as possible.

After several minutes of rough fucking in this position, Luther came first, clenching tighter around Mike's cock and unloading his own cum into Tom's ass. Mike grunted, driving all of his vines into Tom and Luther's mouths as he came, pumping white seed into Luther's ass and spraying the thick goo vine cum into their mouths. Tom came last, groaning around the vines as he slumped down.

Luther got up from the two of them and moved over to his next buko as Mike got on his fours for Tom to top him. Luther went over to Zeke and Donny. The Dildo King was fucking the NurseJoey's mouth aggressively as his magic toys moved by themselves to fuck the buko's feminine ass.

Luther giggled, smacking Zeke's ass hard before lowering himself down and taking his twitching member into his mouth, sucking on it as he groped the medical buko's balls with his hands to push him over the edge.

Zeke came before too much longer, pumping several hot spurts of cum into Luther's eager mouth. As Luther swallowed it, Donny reached his peak and unloaded into Zeke's mouth for him to swallow as well.

Donny moved back and sat down, using his double climax ability to form a second, equally large cock for the two to ride. Luther smiled and Zeke, moving over with him and positioning themselves over his two members. They both lowered themselves onto them, groaning as the thickness of them stretched out their holes.

Luther pulled Zeke into a kiss, lowering his hands to the buko's cock and stroking it as they bounced on Donny's two cocks. Zeke mimicked this and gripped Luther's member as well, stroking it with both hands as they rode the Dildo King.

It was several minutes of rough fucking and stroking before either of them started to feel close. And when they did, Donny attempted to use driller thrust with both cocks at once as he bucked his hips upwards to penetrate Zeke and Luther harder and deeper. The two moaned in pleasure as they made out heatedly, spraying each other with cum and clenching tightly around Donny's two cocks.

The tightness, and the lack of energy from doing a double driller thrust, pushed Donny over the edge as well, and he came hard into Luther and Zeke, filling Luther up even more than he already was. They dismounted Donny, his second cock vanishing, and he laid down on his back, legs apart and mouth open for them.

Grinning, Zeke got between his legs and lined up as Luther moved over to his mouth. The two thrust in hard, beginning to spit-roast the magic and poison type as they hammered into him together.

Zeke gripped Donny's large cock in his soft hands and began to pump them along his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. As a final way of spiking the pleasure, Donny summoned two of his biggest toys and send them ramming hard into Luther and Zeke's asses. They groaned, picking up the speed of their thrusts as they got closer faster.

It was Zeke who came first from lack of stamina. He grunted and unloaded into Donny moments before the Dildo King reached his own peak. His member erupted with seed, showering Zeke in it. What's more, Donny had evidently learned how to make cum flow from his toys as well, and so pumped both of them full to the brim with his cum, which pushed Luther over the edge into his own climax down Donny's throat.

As Zeke moved over to begin riding Donny again, which quickly turned into Donny pinning and railing him against the floor, Luther wiped some of the cum off of himself and moved on to his next pair of buko, Leon and Jory.

The Caveboy still hadn't evolved despite his constant training. Luther was starting to wonder just how much was needed to fully evolve a Caveboy. He supposed no one alive actually knew that. He'd figure it out at some later point he supposed.

His current form was better for the moment though, as it made it possible for him to top and be rough with Leon without hurting the smaller bug type. Leon and Jory seemed to be developing a blooming physical relationship if nothing else.

When they saw Luther approaching, they adjusted their position to make room for him. They'd been forming a sixty-nine, and moved apart now for Luther to join them, the tamer wrapping his lips around Leon's member as Jory wrapped his around Luther's; completed the pleasure chain.

The three sucked each other hard, bobbing their heads to take each other deeper into their throats as they also began toying with each other, Jory using the tip of his club like a dildo to prod and gently fuck Luther's ass, Leon fingering Jory's right hole, and Luther doing the same to Leon.

After a few solid minutes of this, Leon came, pumping his gooey bug type seed into Luther's mouth. Jory came into Leon's mouth shortly after and finally Luther pumped into Jory's. As they all swallowed, they shifted their position.

Jory sat down for Luther to ride his cock in reverse, Leon straddling Luther to complete the anal train. All three of them moved their hips. With so much movement, it was chaotic and disjointed for a few minutes until finally they found the right rhythm together and moved their hips in sync like a well oiled machine, all grunting and groaning and moaning.

Again it was Leon to cum first. The bug type really needed some stamina training. The tightness from his climax pushed Luther over the edge into his own, which pushed Jory over the edge into his own, pumping yet more seed into Luther's ass, which was starting to make him feel remarkably full.

Luther dismounted and laid down for a moment, panting tiredly to catch his breath. Before he could get up to go please the last of his buko though, Leon mounted him, ramming his smaller cock into Luther's hole and beginning to fuck him. His thrusts gained more force as Jory got behind Leon, thrusting into him from behind.

Groaning from the rough fucking, and needing to get to his last buko, Luther reached up. One hand gently gripped and squeezed Leon's antenna, the other his wings. The stimulation worked like a charm and brought Leon over the edge. The Butt-erfree came hard, dumping that thick, sticky, gooey bug type cum into his ass.

Luther was sure he was completely full up now, and welt the cum sloshing around inside as he went over to Behemoth. The Snorlad was asleep of course, but the sall of Luther;'s cum filled hole woke him pretty well.

It didn't take much persuasion to convince Behemoth to clean Luther out. He picked the tamer up and brought his cute little ass to his face. Luther groaned as he felt his large tongue push inside of his ass to begin licking the filling of cum out of him.

Even for Behemoth, it took a few minutes of licking to eat all of it out. As he did so, Luther pre-occupied himself with licking, sucking, and then deep-throating Behemoth; both to get him lubricated for what would come next and to chip away at his endurance so he wouldn't just fuck Luther into the ground.

When Behemoth was done, he didn't wait for Luther to tell him to move on. He pushed his tamer down onto his stomach and lined up to his ass, jerking his hips forward hard to penetrate him. Between the licking of Luther's ass and the saliva coating Behemoth's cock, and how used to it Luther had gotten, taking the Snorlad's cock was much easier than it usually was.

It still took some effort on both of their parts to get it to actually fit inside of his ass, but he managed to take it slowly but surely, inch by inch. Well, not slowly. Behemoth, when awake and active, had no patience whatsoever for slowly.

He pulled Luther's hips hard against him as he hammered his own hard down into Luther, trying to force his massive member in harder and deeper. After fifteen straight minutes of this, by which point Luther had already cum once, Behemoth was finally hilted inside of him.

But this, evidently, was no reason to slow down. Quite the opposite actually, it was cause to speed up. His hips slapped hard against Luther's ass, causing his whole body to be pushed forward as his cock hit deeper inside of him, quickly finding and hammering against his prostate hard.

Luther groaned, moaning louder as he came a second time after five more minutes of Behemoth's abusing his button. The Snorlad didn't show any sign of stopping, and Luther was already approaching his third. This was why he'd saved the big guy for last.

* * *

Kyle, like his ever so clever boyfriend, had taken time to figure out the proper order to please his buko in so he could give time to all of them and still be semi-conscious by the end of it all with all his buko happy. It was easier for Kyle, he thought, as he had an even number of buko and could go at them in four pairs if he really needed to.

Luke and Lee seemed like the obvious place to start. The Flower Boy and Wonder Warmth had formed a sixty-nine sucking each other off, and Kyle got behind them in perfect position to thrust into Luke's tight, soft ass.

Aquarius joined him, making the grouping a bit uneven, but oh well, and thrust into Lee's warmer ass. The two moaned as they thrust into the smaller buko, stretching their tight asses and causing them to moan around each other's cocks, bringing each other more pleasure.

After the first few minutes Luke and Lee came, having already gotten each other warmed up before Kyle and Aquarius had even joined them. Despite not having cum yet, Kyle and Aquarius were happy to change up the position again, getting down to suck each other off as Luke and Lee took the role of fucking them.

Kyle groaned around Aquarius' cock as he felt Lee's hot cock thrusting into his steadily, and reached up to play with the water type's balls as his alpha did the same to him while Luke rooted himself inside of his hard, pun not intended.

This time it was Kyle and Aquarius who reached their limit first, unloading into each other hard. As they drank each other's seed down, the tightness of their climax pushed the smaller buko over the edge as well, and Luke and Lee finished into them.

As the smaller buko went to sit down and rest, and likely start fucking again the moment they were able, Kyle focused on Aquarius. Despite still being Kyle's strongest buko, his alpha always seemed to prefer a submissive roll.

He laid down on his back, balanced on his sturdy shell as Kyle lined up to his ass and thrust into him; loving how easily his ass always took his cock it was a water type trait he figured, constant slickness that made penetration easy. He was willing to bet Marcy had fucking mastered it. He doubted there existed a sexual application of the water aura she hadn't already learned.

Aquarius rocked back and forth on his shell with the movement of Kyle's thrusts into him as the tamer worked his way deeper into the Whortortle, who took it all and moaned for more, his own rod throbbing as it pushed against Kyle's body.

Soon Kyle had worked his way to the base, his hips pushing against Aquarius' as his member probed deeper and deeper with each thrust thrust into his eager asshole, which clenched a little tighter each time as he got closer to his limit.

Aquarius, likely more to do with his love of being topped by his tamer than actual stamina, came first. His watery seed sprayed over Kyle's stomach a little less than a minute before Kyle unloaded into the water type, pumping his ass full of his own white seed. Aquarius panted as Kyle pulled out of him, giving him a loving kiss before he moved on to the next buko.

Ethan had topped and rooted himself deep inside of Magi, the water mage taking it hard. With all the spells Magi had learned, he could have stopped the large canine buko if he wanted. Judging from the look of both of them, Magi had already taken a few loads already.

To give Magi a bit of a break, Luther got down on his fours next to him. Seeing this, Ethan kept it up until he reached his next climax into Magi, then moved over and rammed his cock, slick with cum, hard into Kyle's ass instead.

Magi gratefully crawled underneath his master and began licking along his cock stroking it with his hands as he sucked on his balls. He used a spell he'd learned to form a bubble of water and imbue it with pleasure aura. He surrounded Kyle's cock with the pleasure water, letting it heat up, swirl, and vibrate around his cock as he continued to suck on his balls.

Kyle groaned, the pleasure of Magui working his magic, both metaphorically and literally, mixed with Ethan's rough fucking bringing him over the edge quickly. He came hard into the water bubble, but Magi didn't stop it, and let the pleasure water spread to his balls as well as he crawled out from under him and got behind Ethan, thrusting into him.

He used water cock to struct inside of him with twice the length and thickness of his normal cock, making him groan as he continued to fuck Kyle for another ten minutes before reaching his own climax when Magi unloaded into him. Ethan's seed filling him pushed Kyle over the edge again, the pleasure water bubble dissipated as he did.

The canine buko moved away from both of them, panting, only to be put on the spit-roast almost immediately. Kyle rammed hard into his ass as Magi began to fuck his throat. He groaned, taking it from both of them. He bobbed his head and bucked his hips, but they were doing a good job getting balls deep inside of him without his assistance.

This time Ethan came first, his waning stamina weakening him. When Magi and Kyle finished into him, he slumped on the ground, panting tiredly to try and catch his breath. Giggling at this, Magi pulled Kyle into a kiss and laid down on his back for his tamer.

Kyle got down on the floor, lining up to the Magicock's tiny hole and pushing in gently. Magi moaned, kissing Kyle headedly and holding onto him tightly, both with his hands around his torso, and with his ass around his cock.

It was the rough bucking of Magi's hips against him that urged Kyle to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into him and working his cock deeper to bring more pleasure to the both of them.

When Kyle had hilted himself inside of Magi, he moved his legs, locking them around his tamer and pulling his waist to help him hit as deep inside of him as possible. With Magi's help, Kyle managed to find and hit his button, thrusting against it hard several times before cumming and coating it in seed.

The hot seed covering his prostate pushed Magi into his own climax and his seed sprayed over Kyle just as Aquarius' had. Magi moved his head down to lick it up before Kyle left though, and the water mage laid with Ethan to rest as Kyle went looking for his two flying types.

He realized too late that they were, obviously, in the air. Ever since Bryce had evolved and been able to fly, he spent as little time on the ground as possible. This had led to a bit of a rivalry with Skyler, as the Assodactle had thought the skies belonged to him. Rivalry became companionship relatively quickly, as it often did with the Gypsy and Gypsy Moth breed.

The moment the two of them realized Kyle was looking for them, they dropped down from the air and picked him up before flying right back up into the air to play with him there. They worked together to hold Kyle so Bryce could thrust into his mouth while Skyler took his ass.

Kyle knew better by now than to struggle against his buko while he was in the air with them. It would only lead to problems. So he simply let them take over. They hammered into him hard for several moments from either side, both cumming fast from whatever they'd been doing to each other already.

They lasted much longer when they turned him around to switch holes, Skyler's cock ramming his throat while Bryce's entered his ass. They kept flying as they went, moving throughout the room. Kyle didn't bother keeping track of where in the room he was, not wanting to think about how terrible it would be to get vertigo at this moment.

After about twenty minutes, they both reached their limit and came again into him, but still weren't finished with him quite yet. Bryce began to sing, using his magic voice to calm and relax Kyle entirely. He wasn't sure why they needed him so calm and relaxed until it happened.

They'd positioned it so Kyle was directly between them, his body upright with theirs now. Both of their cocks lined up to his ass at once, and both rammed inside of him at the same moment. His asshole stretched out hard as it took both cocks, making him cry out and immediately clench along the both of them.

Bryce turned his calm spell song into a pleasure spell song, letting pleasure flow through them all even more as they rammed into his ass, forcing their rods deeper as they worked together to hold him up in the air.

Kyle came after the first five minutes of this, then again at the fifteen minute mark. At the twenty minute mark, Bryce and Skyler came together, flooding Kyle's hole with cum and filling it to the brim, causing Kyle to cum once more.

They panted as they lowered to the floor, letting Kyle rest as they slinked off to rest as well. After Kyle had caught his breath, he got up and went over to the last of his buko for his feeding and fun, Dylan.

It had been awhile since Dylan had last fed on his blood. He needed to do so at least once a week to stay healthy, and usually preferred to do so while taming, as it caused something of euphoria in both him and Kyle when he did.

The Zubutt, who'd also been resting from an Ethan rooting, smiled when Kyle came over. He sat down against the wall and Dylan straddled him, lowering himself down gently onto Kyle's cock. Kyle's hands moved along his back, rubbing his wings gently before moving down to knead his ass as Dylan's fangs sank into his tamer's neck.

Kyle groaned when he felt it. It was a split second of pain before the saliva turned it into pleasure while he fed. The feeling of feeding was almost sexually arousing to Dylan in itself, and so riding Kyle's cock while he fed made it feel incredible.

It also had a tendency to make Kyle feel very light headed very quickly; hence his saving Dylan for last.

* * *

Marcy's only actual strategy for taming had been saving Articock for last and drinking a special brew that mixed endurance drink, recovery potion, and lust dust beforehand. They could only be bought pre-mixed at the League, and Marcy had bought three of them, one of which she drank before even started with her buko.

After downing the drink, she went over to the first pair of buko she found, James and Kest. Smiling at the Gun Bunny and Harpy Man, Marcy got down on her knees, gripping both of their members, stroking them both.

James and Kest moaned as their tamer jerked the both of them. She moved her head forward, licking along James' member, then Kest's and back again, continuing with both of them for several moments. Once they were both slick from Marcy's attention, she moved her head forward and attempted to take her buko's cocks into her mouth at the same time.

James and Kest both put a hand on Marcy's head as she took them both into her mouth and began to suck on them together, her tongue pushing between them to lick both at once. After a few moments of this, she began to push her down down to take them deeper, the two buko pushing her head down to help her.

With a little struggling, Marcy managed to take them down into her throat as she bobbed her head along their members. Shortly after that, she reached the base with both of them, sucking hard on them as her hands began massaging both of the buko's balls.

Marcy had practiced and learned how to use the slick stroke ability, a water type sex attack. It was primarily for use on the member, but could be used here as well. Both buko groaned, their rods throbbing inside of Marcy as they got closer, reaching their peak soon after and unloading down Marcy's throat.

Marcy struggled to swallow down as much as possible, some overflowing and dripping down onto her chest. The buko pulled out and Marcy stood up between them, facing James as they both picked her up and lined up to her. The buko moaned with Marcy as they both penetrated their mistress.

James pushed into her pussy as Kest thrust into her ass, the fur and feathers of the buko rubbing her body as she took them. Marcy moaned as moved her hips with the two buko as they worked out a rhythm together and began moving together, the thrusts pushing them both deeper into Marcy with each passing moment until she was taking both of them down to the hilt.

Marcy's groans increased in volume with her tightness around her buko as she felt more and more pleasure from the fucking. As the bucking of Marcy's hips picked up speed, so to did the thrusting of James and Kest.

The Harpy Man moved his hand down to rub his feathers against her clit as James leaned in to play with her chest, pushing her breasts together and taking them both into his mouth to suck on together.

Having so much of her body pleasured at once brought Marcy to her limit and she came with a groan on bliss, her body tensing up tightly and clenching around the buko, whose climax wasn't far off.

Another few moments of thrusting with the extra tightness and the buko came within second of each other, James pumping into her pussy moments before Kest did the same and unloaded into her ass.

Marcy shuddered as she took it, and allowed her buko to keep going for another round with her turned around for them to take her from the other holes. She tried to hold back her climax as long as possible the second time around however to she could prevent herself from cumming too often and running out of energy.

When they'd finished again, Marcy left the two of them to have fun with each other and moved to the buko she found next; in this case Colin and Rook. Now Marcy may not have had a plan for the order she was gonna handle her buko, but she did know that she was gonna need to take this carefully. Rook needed to cum as many times as possible before entering her, or he'd fuck her into a stupor, and Colin needed time on top and bottom.

She decided she'd warm Colin up for top while Rook got his first few rounds off. Marcy got down on her knees, licking slowly along the Whorizard's cock as her lifted her feet up for the Cuntdiddleme to fuck. Rook eagerly pushed his cock in between Marcy's feet, shuddering at the softness of them.

As it happened, slick stroke could be used with the feet as well, and by the time Marcy Colin's member lubricated enough, she'd gotten Rook to cum four times from her feet alone. Colin sat down and Marcy straddled him, facing away from him as she lowered herself down onto his cock, which rapidly turned to Marcy being pushed onto her fours and fucked from behind.

Marcy took Rook's cock into her mouth, sucking hard on it as Colin rammed into her. Focusing her attention on Rook as Colin had his fun, she managed to get him off another five times in the twenty five minutes it took Colin to reach his limit; and that was with Marcy using her water aura to try and weaken his stamina.

Rook usually started getting tired after about the tenth, so as Colin continued to fuck her, switching now to her ass, he crawled beneath her and began licking her slit. She was sopping wet from Colin's fucking, as she hadn't cum and was right on the edge. Just a few moments of Colin's cock and Rook's tongue had her pushed over the edge.

The taste of Marcy's cum triggered a climax in Rook that could be equivalent to cumming two or even three times, and was left panting after it. She let him keep going until Colin finished into her ass. She came in sync with him that time, Rook getting off twice more before hand, and a third more powerful time when he tasted Marcy's cum again.

With her Whorizard's dominant nature satisfied and in need of being dominated, and her Cuntdiddleme worn down enough that being inside her pussy would tire him out before her, Marcy switched another position.

Colin got on his fours with his tail up as Marcy put on her magic strap-on that made her a temporary futa. Combining it with water cock made it twice as effective on Colin, as well as increased its length and wide even more, making Marcy feel practically like a D-girl as she lined it up to his warm, puckered hole.

As she lined up to Colin's ass, Rook got behind her and lined up to her pussy. On Marcy's cue, she and Rook thrust forward together, burying themselves as deeply in the warm holes before them as they could.

Room came almost instantly, though his member didn't lose its stiffness and he continued to pump his hips into Marcy as Marcy thrust into Colin, forcing her augmented cock into his warm ass and smacking the outside of it as she did.

She'd gotten much rougher when she'd actually evolved in an effort to prevent him from going all power buko jackass on her like Whorizard were known to do, but she doubted she needed to go full sadist for this.

Colin even seemed to enjoy it like this, especially when Marcy found his button and began thrusting hard on it. She didn't want to tell him or her other buko how much she loved using this, as they'd either worry that they'd never get to top her again, or demand she always use it. Neither seemed appealing to Marcy.

After about ten straight minutes, or around Rook's fifth orgasm since they'd started in this position, Marcy reached her limit and came hard, from her pussy, futa toy, and water cock. A combination of the sensation of her cum and the weakness to the watery cum of the water cock pushed Colin over the edge into his own climax as the tightness and wetness of her cunt pushed Rook into one last powerful climax.

As the two pulled out and sat down to rest, Marcy went looking for Gabriel, knowing there wouldn't be anyone better for getting all the thick seed out of her pussy before she continued with her other buko.

The Slime King happily dropped to his knees and used snake tongue to push his tongue as deeply inside of Marcy's pussy as he could get it, drawing out all the cum she'd taken so far and swallowing it down in large gulps. He seemed to love Rook's cum, but as he was strictly straight, he could only get it from Marcy's pussy.

"Not that I mind it being mixed with your delicious juices~" He added, continuing to eat her even after the cum was cleaned out. He began moaning against her as Richard joined them, pushing into Gabriel's ass and fucking him from behind while he tended to Marcy.

Wanting to be pleasing their mistress as well, Richard uses his command plants to summon several vines from the ground. Two of them went to stroking Gabriel while the rest buried themselves in Marcy's ass.

Gabriel moaned, his ass molding perfectly around Richard's cock, as it did any member that entered it, as he found every sweet spot inside Marcy's pussy, making them both cum before he did. When Richard came, Marcy shuddered and groaned as the vines unloaded thick warm goo into her ass.

She pulled off of Gabriel's tongue and turned around, "Think you could clean me out here to?" She asked. Gabriel pulled off of Richard's member. "I could," He said, "Or~" He moved up, thrusting hard into her ass, "I could fill it up even more~"

Marcy groaned as Gabriel's cock stiffened even harder than most of the fully solid cocks in the room and began hammering into her. Richard joined before too much longer, ramming into her pussy and double fucking her with him.

Marcy endured it, bucking her hips against the both of them to take them deeper. Richard finished first, cumming into her and sitting down tiredly as Gabriel kept it up for another minute or two before reaching his limit as well and filling her ass to the brim.

After a few solid minutes, Gabriel's tongue had Marcy's ass and pussy completely cleaned out. After another of the wicked energy drinks, she was completely refreshed as far as energy went, and was ready to go to Articock.

Kest, Colin, and James had all evidently joined Arti at some point during the night, evidently trying to wear him down so her wouldn't fuck Marcy into a coma. Judging from the look of things, none of them had lasted more than one load from the legendary before they'd blacked out from the rough fucking.

Smirking at the legendary, Marcy took from her back something she'd brought along with the energy drink: buff powder. In sex battles, the powder would randomly increase the size of an enemy buko's muscles, throwing him off balance and leaving him open. When used on human women however, it would temporarily increase the size of their bust.

Marcy sprinkled the powder over her chest, which grew to twice its usual size. Marcy admired her temporary increase in size, which would finally make a tit-fuck possible. Well, it was always technically possible, but never nearly what it could be at this, especially for Arti.

She'd been tempted to find a permanent dust to boost her breasts, but her buko had refused, going so far as to tell her parents about it if she tried. Granted, they didn't know her parents would have encouraged it, they were weird folks, but Marcy understood that they wanted her the way she was.

But she could still use the temporary stuff from time to time. She squeezed her larger tits around Arti's cock and began to stroke him with them, licking along the length as he went. In spite of the energy drink, she could tell she was probably gonna be burnt out on energy by the end of this when it took twice as long to make Arti cum from her tits than it would have any of the others. This was why she'd gotten three.

* * *

Out of the four full harems of the four tamers, only sixteen buko were still completely conscious. Their tamers were now preoccupied with each other, and so the task of finishing each other off fell solely to each other. Not that they minded in the least, as they knew and liked each other, and respected their tamers' desires to have fun with each other as well. Some, it seemed, even preferred to be with the other buko.

Richard and Jeremy were the prime example of this. The two Elf forms paired up together almost immediately upon entering the training area with all the other buko for their fun together. They still hadn't actually told anyone that they were together, but what with it being so obvious, they realized that they didn't actually need to at this point, and could just focus on each other.

The two of them seemed to disappear into a thick of vines that surrounded them, obscuring them from view. Within it, the two were trading off who topped who each time one of them came. Richard used his vines to suspend Jeremy, and rode the Bondage Elf hard like a swing until they reached their limit together, then Jeremy bound and lashed Richard against a thick tangle of vines while hilting himself harder inside the High Elf's ass.

It was pure, natural bliss to the two E;f forms. They got rougher with each other with each switch up, until the only thing they had any energy left for was laying within the vines, lips wrapped around each other's rods as vines did their best to stretch and probe as deeply into each other as possible.

When they came, the resulting climax from their members and vines causinged their mouths and asses to overflow with warm, thicky white seed. The vines receded as the two lost consciousness, blissfully fucked into a stupor as they held onto each other.

The alphas, meanwhile, immediately paired up as well. That is, Aquarius and Mike did, as Colin was among those who were already unconscious from the previous taming with his tamer and her harem.

Mike smiled as he saw the water type approaching, and let out his vines immediately. They snaked along the ground until they bound the submissive water type and reeled him in on his back, rocking gently on his shell.

Mike kept his limbs tied in vines as he mounted Aquarius' cock, groaning as it pushed into his ass while the tips of his vines prodded and teased the water type's. Mike began to rock his hips back and forth, taking Aquarius' member deeper into his ass as he rode him.

The movements actually caused Aquarius' body to move as he wobbled on his shell until finally he tipped backwards. Mike leaned down with the momentum of the movement, his legs locked around Aquarius' waist to keep his member inside of him as he leaned down and kissed him.

A few more minutes of riding and Aquarius was at his limit, cumming into Mike with a low groan. Mike continued to ride for a few more moments before reaching his own peak and spraying his thicker seed onto Aquarius' chest and even a little on his face.

Mike used his vines to pull them in the other direction, putting himself in a sitting position so it wouldn't hurt his place with placing Aquarius on top of him in his lap. The water type positioned himself above the plant type's rod before dropping himself down. The weight of the buko's shell and his water type slickness let him take Mike's entire cock without it hurting either of them.

As Mike thrust up into Aquarius, causing him to bounce on his rod, he repurposed his vines for stroking Aquarius' member as he rode, bringing them both closer to their climax faster; though neither one of them was tired enough to be stopped so quickly.

Bryce meanwhile was having to contest with another aerial intruder. He'd managed to overwhelm Skyler with only a slight used of his voice to win out in the end, and now Kest was edging in on his territory, and with a type advantage no less.

This was just not something the Gypsy Moth could allow, but it was okay; he had an advantage. Kest had to use his arms to stay in the air, where Bryce's arms and wings were separate, giving him more maneuverability in the air. Not to mention his song and dust attacks.

He played weak and submissive at first, letting Kest pin him against the wall high up in the training area and hilt himself hard inside of his smooth, soft ass. Bryce couldn't help but enjoy Kest's roughness, as he'd always enjoyed both sides, top and bottom. He got a bit carried away with his fun, locking his legs around Kest as taking his member balls deep inside of him.

After taking Kest's first two loads and getting one off himself, Bryce began to turn the tables. It started with singing. It was subtle, easily mistaken for moaning by someone not paying attention; like Kest. the Harpy Man only noticed something wrong when his thrusts started to slow, his body not responding to his own aggressiveness.

Then he acted, pushing Kest off of him and turning them around, pinning Kest by his arms. As his wings were attached, he couldn't break free, and was especially trapped when his by Bryce's lust dust. The flying type groaned and writhed heatedly, the dust making him desire any form of satisfaction as opposed to just him on top.

Bryce happily obliged, thrusting into Kest and beginning to fuck the Harpy Man against the wall, positioning him with his legs up over Bryce's shoulders as he railed him against the wall with as much force as he could, wondering how quickly he could fuck Kest into unconsciousness.

Behemoth looked around the room. The others all seemed to be preoccupied with the others, leaving him alone. The Snorlad considered going back to sleep, until Jacob approached him. The Emperorlove was not already with someone, and looked eager to take him.

Jacob was a big enough buko that he could take Behemoth's cock without too much if any pain from entry. And what little pain he did get he would enjoy. He got on his fours in front of him and lifted his tail for Behemoth.

The large buko gripped Jacob by his hips, pulling him in and thrusting hard into ass, groaning from the tightness and the cold. He had nothing lubricating him, just his own strength pushing him in deep as Jacob took it and moaned loudly.

He gripped the floor beneath him as his ass clenched around Behemoth's large cock, "H-harder~" the ice dragon moaned, Behemoth more than happy to oblige and pick up the pace, drilling his ass more aggressively than he could have been with Luther or any of his buko.

Gabriel, well,the Slime King really was just showing off at this point. He'd used his enticing look to make sure that the majority of the other buko all zeroed in on him, and because of this was now pleasuring seven different buko at the same time.

Sam and Jack thrust together into his throat, his throat stretching to take both of them to the hilt inside his mouth as they thrust together. Similarly, Jory and Donny thrust together into the easily stretched Slime King's ass balls deep. James took Gabriel's cock, bouncing and riding on him hard with his legs locked together underneath him. His hands were gripping tightly onto Luke and Lee's members as he stroked the both of them hard and fast, showing his skill.

The Slime King would be feasting this night for sure.

* * *

Marcy and Conner had both tired out their respective buko harems. Those that weren't unconscious from the taming already had met up in the training area to keep the taming party going among themselves. Marcy felt a little guilty about not entirely pleasing all of her buko, but they insisted that they could handle it, and that she had a boyfriend to be focusing on in the meantime.

Conner had had a similar conversation with his own buko, and now they'd both met up in the room they had been sharing at the League. Both were tired from their previous fun with their buko, and so they shared the third of the special energy drinks that Marcy had bought, boosting their energy back up.

"You ready?" Conner asked as he took out his items. "I was gonna ask you that~" Marcy replied with a grin. They had three different things on the list to do before the night was up, and they intended on getting them all done and enjoying every second of it along the way.

The first of these things involved Marcy being bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Furthermore, a tight leather strap was wrapped around her body, squeezing her breasts, still larger from the dust she'd used on herself, to her body.

Conner placed her on the bed and sat down on her stomach, pushing some of the air out of her as he thrust between breasts. The leather strap kept her inflated tits squeezed together, making it possible for Conner to thrust between them hard and fast and fuck them without either of them needing to use their hands.

His tip pushed against her face as he fuced her breasts, his pre-cum leaking between them and acting as lubrication, letting him thrust faster between them and making it feel that much better. Even Marcy was already feeling a but of pleasure, as the dust had left her breasts more sensitive than usual, and the movement between them sent small pulses of pleasure through her.

After a few moments, Conner grunted as reached his peak, cumming hard and firing several thick ropes of seed over Marcy's tits and face. Sighing happily and not missing a beat, he connected the cuffs holding Marcy's hands behind her back to one of Richie's chains, which he'd left dangling from the ceiling.

Marcy was held on her tip toes, unable to move much without ending up completely suspended. Conner took his dragon whip, grinning at the thought of what it would do to Marcy. He started on her back, striking it against her skin.

Marcy's body reacted to the strike, tensing and squirming in its bindings as she groaned against the gag. Conner struck again, this time on her ass, then again on her legs. It took him awhile to really get into it, as he was well aware of how much a human could and couldn't take. But marcy had clearly stated before they'd even started that she didn't want him to hold back. She wanted to take it, all of it.

With this thought urging him on, Conner lashed harder and faster across her body, leaving deep red marks across her legs, ass, and back until he could practically feel the heat coming off of her skin. When this happened, he went to the other side and began lashing at the front of her legs, stomach, and chest.

He lingered especially when it came to whipping her breasts, as the dust sensitivity left her the weakest there, and the sight of them bouncing with each strike was quite an arousing one for him.

Twenty brutal minutes of lashing with his whip, then flog, then finally beating with his paddle, and he finally allowed Marcy down. He removed the gag, but only so he could bury his entire length down her throat in one thrust, ignoring her gagging and even holding her nose, forcing her to please him as best as she could with her mouth as quickly as possible.

Marcy gulped down his seed when he gave it, and was then thrown onto her stomach as he sank his cock into her ass next, being just as rough there as he had in her throat, perhaps rougher. He smacked her already reddened and bruised ass hard with his hands as he hammered her poor hole as hard as possible, making Marcy squirm and writhe beneath him.

Marcy had cum once during the lashing, and her second came just seconds after Conner flooded her ass with hot seed. Panting, the dom pulled out and got some recovery cream, a healing item used primarily for doms and submissives. A quick slavering and Marcy's damaged skin slowly began healing back to normal as he removed her bindings and blindfold.

Marcy smiled, giving him a quick kiss that turned into a bte into his lip. It even drew a bit of blood as she pushed him down onto the bed. It was her turn now. Marcy placed a C-ring on Conner to prevent him from cumming until she allowed it to happen, binding him in the same bindings that had held her moments ago, and dropped hard onto his cock.

Her water abilities let her take his entire rod inside without it hurting her much at all, but the force she'd dropped onto him with undoubtedly hurted his rod as she began riding it with reckless abandon, bouncing hard on his member and taking it as deep inside of her as she could get it. She locked her legs underneath him and bounced harder, groaning as she enjoyed his cock and came after ten rough minutes.

Conner's climax was denied him, and he was forced to feel the pressure of it keep rising without release as she kept going, cumming a second, then third time on his cock without undoing the ring to let him. Marcy, panting, stood up off of his member, teasing it for a moment with her foot before striking it hard with his flog.

Seeing out it twitched and squirmed, Marcy repeated the motion again several times until his rod was throbbing hard and was the same shade of red her ass had been by the end of it. speaking of which..

Marcy flipped Conner over, putting on her futa toy and combining it with water cock again. She gave him down warning as she jerked her hips forward, penetrating him as deeply as she could in the first thrust. "F-fuck!" she yelped in pleasure from the tightness of his ass.

Always being the top had left him extremely tight back there, and combined with how tensed his body was from the unfulfilled need to cum, and Marcy could hardly keep herself from cumming every moment she was pumping her member inside of him.

Conner groaned and bucked his hips back against Marcy to please her. She groaned as she hit deeper inside of his ass, hilting herself quickly. She brought her hand down hard on his ass, smacking it and making it bounce as she fucked him,

Marcy groaned as she got close, pushing herself as deeply inside of him as possible before she came. Conner's rod throbbed harder against the bed as he took it, still unable to cum due to the ring around his shaft.

Marcy unbound him and removed her toys, taking his member into her mouth before she clicked the ring off of his cock and allowed his climax to finally hit him. Three, perhaps even four loads worth of cum flowed from his cock and into Marcy's eager mouth, only a few drops spilling over as she swallowed it.

Marcy got on in bed, laying next to Conner as he panted, recovering from the intensity of the climax. When he had, Marcy kissed him gently, her hands tracing along his back as his ran down her side to her ass. The dust had worn off, returning Marcy's body to normal. They'd both had a turn as the dominant, now it was time for them to just be together as lovers.

* * *

Kyle and Luther's buko, those that remained conscious at least, had insisted several times over that they could handle satisfying themselves. Kyle had more of a problem with not finishing the job than Luther did, as Luther understood more immediately that they were trying to give them some time alone together.

Eventually Kyle's social brain caught up with his logical one and the two tamers adjourned to the room they shared together at the League while their buko went off to join the others in the training room.

Kyle and Luther fell onto the bed together, lips already locked together as they battled against each other with their tongues for dominance. They tugged and pulled at each other's clothing as they moved on the bed, only breaking their kiss for a quick moment to toss their shirts aside off the bed before resuming.

After another minute or so of their teased battle of kisses, Kyle took victory. It could be said that he had cheated as he did so, as he used his water abilities to tease Luther's member as they kissed, distracting him long enough to pin his boyfriend beneath him.

Kyle moved his kiss down Luther's neck to his chest, flicking his tongue across his nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, tweaking the other hand began gently working fingers into his ass, water from his abilities dripping from them to moisten the hole and prepare it for his member.

After a few minutes of this, kyle moved his fingers back and lined his rod up to Luther's ass. He pushed inside slowly at first, being gently with his lover as he worked his cock inside of him. Luther groaned, holding onto Kyle's shoulders as he felt his stiff member penetrating deeper inside of his warm hole, which clenched around him tightly.

Soon though Kyle began to speed up, picking up the pace bit by bit. His slow movements gradually became thrusts, and he pumped his member into Luther faster as his attention to his nipples increased in intensity, going from gently sucking to gently biting. This to changed into more forceful bites and tugging with his teeth as Kyle worked his entire length into him and sawed it in and out of him hard.

Luther moaned downer, bucking his hips against Kyle, wanting more of him, wanting it all. Kyle seemed more than happy to give it all to him, picking the pace up once again. He rammed his entire length in hard and fast, hilting himself hard inside of Luther's ass with each thrust. Luther grunted as he felt Kyle's hips slap against his, bringing them both closer with each movement.

Kyle sensed that he was getting close to his peak faster than Luther was. To fix this, he reached down, gripping Luther's member and using slick stroke to pump his member in rhythm to his thrusts into him.

Just five minutes after this Kyle came, pumping several spurts of hot seed into Luther, Luther's cum shooting onto Kyle's hand and stomach a moment after. The two tamers paused for perhaps twenty seconds to breath before jumping right back into their fun.

Luther rolled them over, putting himself on top. Kyle chose a different position to Luther however, getting onto his fours instead of remaining on his back. While Luther was disappointed that he wouldn't be as easily able to play with Kyle's body as Kyle had with his, he supposed it was worth it for the much better view of Kyle's ass, which he promptly gave a hard squeeze before he lined up to it.

Kyle's used his water slickness to let Luther's entire member push into his easily, meaning Luther could be rough right out of the gate instead of needing to go so slow, he much appreciated, and put to good use.

Between his hard thrusts and the water slickness, Kyle was groaning from taking Luther's entire length on each thrust in just about half the time it had taken Kyle to get as deep into him. Luther took the energy he would have used for working his way inside and put it instead into thrusting harder and faster once he was hilted instead.

Doing this, it took him practically no time to find his lover's sweet spot and hit it hard with his rod, causing Kyle's inner walls to clamp down around his cock as he did. Luther moaned, thrusting harder through the increased tightness as he hit Kyle's button harder again and again, bringing them both closer.

It was Luther to reach his limit first time. When he felt it approaching, he sped up his hips even more to get as deep inside of Kyle as he could before he blew. Once he had, he painted Kyle's prostate white in hot cum, pushing him over the edge as well.

The two tamers panted, laying down next to each other to catch their breath. "I hope you aren't too tired out already~" purred a feminine voice as their sexy little dragon girl walked through the door into the room.

Andrea had in fact remained female since the initial transformation, and it suited her body wonderfully. She'd taken to high-heels, skirts and dresses, loving the look. The feminine form made her ass that much better of an asset, though her chest wasn't anything special. She didn't want to alter that with dust though, as she figured it would change over time if and when she evolved. Assuming she even still could.

Either way, she sauntered across the room to Kyle and Luther, letting her hips sway seductively as she did. She began undressing when she reached the edge of the bed, slowly peeling her clothes off until all that remained were her heels, which she seemed to enjoy keeping on.

"Does someone need a little attention~?" Luther asked with a giggle. As much as she was loving her new form, Andrea hadn't actually done much with the other buko. She'd visited Luke and Lee once, and had attempted to do something with Leon, but the bug type hadn't been interested in females, which Andrea supposed was fair.

Mostly she just stuck to Kyle and Luther, which they didn't mind in the least. She got on her knees between them, and they both lowered their heads. Kyle's tongue pushed into her asshole, kneading her soft, squeezable ass as she did so. Luther licked along the outside of her slit before pushing inside and eating her there as well.

Andrea moaned, holding both boy's head against her as her arousal began steadily rising. Soon she was bucking her hips against the both of them, her nipples growing so stiff that she had to move her hands there to play with and satisfy them as Kyle and Luther continued working her over.

Andrea came shortly after, groaning in delight as her juices washed over Luther's face. Already she was panting, as the female Brotini didn't have nearly the stamina she seemed to think she had, but it never stopped her from asking for more.

Kyle and Luther shifted into a more sitting position beneath Andrea, pulling her down onto their members so they were both pushed inside of her together. Andrea moaned, bucking her hips to take them both deep, her pleasure spiking when Kyle and Luther began thrusting together, forcing their cocks deeper into her anus and pussy.

Her body tensed and shuddered in bliss as their double fucking wore down her stamina and quickly brought her close once again. She bit her lip, trying to hold out longer, not wanting to disappoint them.

Of course, the tamers could never truly be disappointed by Andrea, at least not in bed. Her body felt amazing, and they fully intended on satisfying themselves even if the female dragon type did end up passing out. She'd be their sexy little cock sleeve throughout the night.

* * *

 **And that, dear readers, is a wrap. This story was a wonder to work on, and it and Pokegirls Adventure are tied for the stories that took the longest to actually write, and now, finally, we've reached the end.**

 **Of course, I almost never started this one at all. Few enough people have heard of pokegirls, and I don't think anyone here on FF had heard of Buko until this story, so I feared none would read. Then it occurred to me that that was the exact reason I needed to write this story, as well as The Bukodex, as a way of bringing that info to new people who might want to write and RP it. Yes, I absolutely want other people to write about Buko and Pokegirls, hence my posting the Bukodex on my profile.**

 **I know quite a few people were upset for all the attention Marcy got, but that came because I feared that people would see it as a strictly yuri thing, and straight readers wouldn't read it under the assumption that is just isn't for them, much like how many non-straight girls don't get into Pokegirls because seventy or so percent of the pokegirl descriptions were written under the assumption that only guys would be into it. Same for Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

 **That being said, what did you think? Did you enjoy the concept of buko, or were you just reading for the lols, as many people do? Was there a breed of buko you liked or disliked the most? Did you prefer the buko based on actual pokemon, or the ones that weren't? Would you be interesting in seeing more buko stuff, perhaps even a continuation of this story in Johto, or would you rather the story end here? Let me know all of this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
